Uma aposta ou um amor?
by Brunamatheus
Summary: Bella é uma tipica ex-garota do interior. Mora em Manhattan, esta realizada profissionalmente e vive com sua amigas num luxuoso apartamento.Edward é o tipico solteirão de Nova Iorque. Um dos publicitarios mais cobiçados do país. Uma aposta!Uma mulher!
1. Chapter 1

**Edward** – Meu segundo nome é trabalho.

Eu vivo pro meu trabalho, respiro meu trabalho e faria qualquer coisa por ele. Sou um dos melhores publicitário da cidade de Nova Iorque.

Trabalho pro meu pai Carlisle na sua empresa a Yellow SEO, que por me ter lá é a melhor da cidade e uma das melhores do país.

Posso corrigir a 2ª frase?

Ok! Eu vivo pro trabalho, mas pras mulheres também. Não posso fazer nada se elas não resistem ao solteirão mais cobiçado de Nova Iorque.

Nunca me prendi a uma mulher. Esse é o meu lema. Tentei fazer isso na adolescência, mas me fudi quando ela me pegou transando com sua melhor amiga no banheiro do salão do baile de formatura.

E aquela foi a única garota que ficou marcada em mim.

**Bella** – Como me descrever?

Bom, posso dizer que sou uma pessoa orgulhosa de mim mesmo. Isso vale?

Pra mim vale e não estou querendo me gabar.

Pra quem saiu de uma cidadezinha de merda no interior do Estado de Washington, fez jornalismo em Harvard e agora trabalha na melhor revista de moda do país.

Sim, eu sou orgulhosa!

A Vogue é minha vida, mas eu juro que minha chefe ainda me mata. Sabe aquele filme o diabo veste Prada? É isso! Meu demônio pessoal se chama Tânia e literalmente veste Prada.

Tânia é uma megera odiosa quem se casou com um grande amigo de meu pai, Carlisle.

Até hoje não entendo como ele largou a doce Esme.

Mas isso não me interessa, pensar nessa família me faz lembrar apenas uma pessoa. Ele.

E meu sangue ferve.


	2. Cap 1

**- Bella POV:**

Era mais um dia na grande cidade de Manhattan. Mais um maravilhoso dia de trabalho e mais um dia aturando Tânia...respira Bella...tenta abstrair ela e se concentre somente na edição da sua seção na Vogue.

Acordei animada, me levantei e olhei pela grande janela de vidro do meu quarto.

Resolvi tomar meu banho antes de descer pra tomar café-da-manhã com as meninas.

Eu morava com Alice e Kate. Dividíamos apartamentos desde a época da faculdade em Harvard, mas é claro que nenhum deles estava à altura do nosso Duplex em Manhattan.

Alice e Kate são como irmãs pra mim e também trabalham na Vogue, o que eu agradeço todos os dias, porque sem elas eu teria enlouquecido no primeiro dia com os gritos da minha "chefe".

Alice era bem baixinha – mais ou menos 1,45m de altura – e odiava os apelidos que eu e Kate colocávamos nela – tipo: baixinha, tampinha, pequena, little Al, piccolina, entre outros. Tinha uma personalidade forte e esta sempre elétrica. Vive a base de Red Bull e café – ai já te expliquei o motivo da eletricidade de Alice. Tem os cabelos longos e um pouco ondulados, num tom de castanho escuro puxado pro dourado.

Kate é a típica mulher fatal. Loira, linda, alta e extremamente sexy. O pior que ela sabe disso – não! Ela não é nem um pouco "humilde". Uma amiga pra todas as horas assim como Alice. Kate tem longos cabelos loiros, rosto e corpo perfeito e um par de incríveis olhos verdes.

Fui até o meu banheiro tomar um banho.

Você pode até pensar que eu sou maluca, mas o meu banheiro é o melhor lugar da casa, é como se fosse meu refúgio. Tenho até ciúmes dele. Sério mesmo!

Quando terminei meu banho fui até meu closet e vesti uma roupa apropriada pra mais um dia de trabalho.

Quem me vê vestida assim pensa que sou esnobe. Vestido Valentino, Manolo nos pés e minha bolsa preferida Dolce Gabbana, mas só Deus sabe a vontade que tenho nesse momento de calçar meu allstar surrado, uma blusa de flanela e me jogar no sofá com um pote de HÄAGEN-DAZS de doce de leite.

Desci e encontrei as meninas na cozinha junto com Mercedes, a senhora que nos ajudava em casa.

- Bom dia! – disse entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – Ali e Kate responderam em uníssono.

- Bom dia Senhorita! – Mercedes me cumprimentou.

- Apenas Bella Mercedes! – revirei os olhos.

- Uau! Temos ocasião especial hoje? – Alice perguntou me fazendo dar uma voltinha. Kate riu.

- Não Ali! Se Bella não tiver pelo menos uma grife no corpo ela fica desempregada. – Kate concluiu.

- Vamos em que carro hoje? – perguntei a elas.

- No seu! – responderam juntas.

- Ok! Vamos? – perguntei. – Não quero ficar sem meus tímpanos hoje. Se eu chegar atrasada ela me mata!

Lógico que elas sempre queriam ir no meu carro. Ele era maior e mais confortável e ainda tinha a vantagem de uma motorista.

Quando chegamos a porta do luxuoso prédio onde ficava a Vogue fumei uns 3 cigarros, respirei fundo, contei até dez e me preparei psicologicamente pra fera.

**- Edward POV:**

Acordei com meu telefone gritando dentro do meu ouvido!

Porra! Que ressaca! Em plena terça-feira.

Atendi sem nem olhar o visor.

- Fala!

- É assim que você atende seu pai Anthony. – era Carlisle. Só uma pessoa no mundo me chamava pelo segundo nome.

- Desculpe pai. Não sabia que era o senhor. – respondi sem graça.

- Você sabe que hora são Anthony? – ele me perguntou e eu olhei no meu relógio. 9 e meia da manhã. Eu deveria estar na empresa as 9.

Porra!

- Chego ai em 10 minutos pai! – falei me levantando num pulo.

Percebi que não estava sozinho. Era ela loira, gostosa e dormia de bruços na minha cama. Merda, como sempre nem lembrava o nome dela.

- Acho bom mesmo Anthony, senão perdemos a conta com a Tiffany! – ele desligou na minha cara.

Típico de Carlisle.

E agora o que eu fazia com ela? Resolvi chamá-la eu realmente precisava sair de casa em 10 minutos se prezava pela minha vida, ou melhor, pelo meu emprego.

A sacudi e ela abriu os olhos. Enormes olhos azuis.

- Bom dia! – ela me disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia! – disse sem graça. – Me desculpe, mas precisamos ir ok? Você tem 5 minutos pra se vestir.

Falei indo em direção ao banheiro.

Tomei um banho de 2 minutos, vesti meu terno Gucci favorito e sai do banheiro, encontrei a garota sentada na minha cama já vestida.

Descemos pro estacionamento do prédio onde ficava minha cobertura em Manhattan.

Me despedi da garota, ela pediu meu número e dei um errado é lógico. Detestava mulher chiclete.

Liguei pra Emmett.

- Onde você esta? – ele me perguntou quase gritando.

- Bom dia pra você também Emmett! – respondi massageando a têmpora.

- Sério cara! Teu pai vai enfartar a veia na cabeça dele ta me assustando! – ele disse rindo.

- Segura ele ai! Já to chegando! – mas não estava, tinha um trânsito dos infernos! – Merda!

- O que foi? – ele me perguntou.

- Tudo parado Emmett, toda a porra do trânsito parado! – gritei.

- Vem a pé! – ele deu uma gargalhada.

Eu desliguei na cara dele com raiva.

Sim, eu era muito parecido com meu pai e não só nesse aspecto explosivo.

Emmett era meu melhor amigo e era assistente pessoal do meu pai, o dono da empresa onde trabalhávamos.

Vou te contar uma coisa. Conselho de amigo!

NUNCA trabalhe com parente, principalmente seu pai. Você sempre se fode!

Pra completar minha irmã Rosalie também trabalhava com meu pai e também era publicitária.

Nunca entendi o motivo de Rosalie ser tão competitiva comigo, deve ser porque sou o melhor no que faço e ela não.

Eu ria de chorar toda vez que meu pai me dava uma grande conta publicitária e ela dava um dos seus chiliques como se fosse uma criança pirracenta e ia afogar as mágoas na Fifth Avenue.

Quando cheguei ao prédio depois de 40 minutos atrasado Rose me esperava com um sorriso nos lábios e ao seu lado estava Jasper, meu melhor amigo e meu assistente pessoal.

- Pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto Rose, a conta é minha! – disse a ela pegando uns papéis com Jasper.

- Veremos! – ela sorriu e saiu.

- Tu tá ferrado cara! – Jasper sussurrou enquanto andávamos.

Quando cheguei à sala de reuniões meu pai bufava e não pensou duas vezes antes de chamar minha atenção na frente dos acionistas e funcionários.

- Espero que isso não se repita Anthony! – ele falou frio.

- Não ira se repetir Carlisle. – ele não permitia que o chamasse de pai na empresa.

- Rosalie esta aqui desde as 8 da manhã. Você sabe o que é isso? – ele me perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Responsabilidade Anthony! – ele disse sendo grosso. – Acho que realmente você não esta preparado pra conta da Tiffany. Rosalie? – ele a chamou, mas eu interrompi.

- Eu estou Carlisle, foi a última vez que isso acontece. Não ira se repetir. – os acionistas me olhavam curiosos.

- Espero que você não troque sua carreira por uma garrafa de vodka e uma vagabunda qualquer! – ele concluiu. – Vamos à reunião!

E assim ele terminou o assunto, sem nem me dar o direito de resposta.

Eu podia jurar que meu rosto estava roxo de vergonha.

A reunião foi um saco, mas eu tinha que prestar atenção se eu realmente queria aquela conta.

O tempo todo Rosalie me olhava e me dava umas risadinhas debochadas e se eu pudesse, eu juro, que voava no pescoço dela.

Quando aquela reunião acabou meu pai chamou a mim e Rosalie pra uma reunião nossa.

- O negocio é o seguinte. Vocês dois são meus únicos filhos e não gosto de ver vocês dois brigando, Tá claro? – ele disse.

- Eu quero a conta papai! Edward já fez grandes contas e já tem tudo. – Rosalie disse fazendo bico. Cachorra! Ela tava tentando persuadi-lo.

- Esse não é o caso Rose. – fui cínico. – Eu também quero a conta papai. – falei pra Carlisle.

- Você não entende de diamantes Edward. – Rosalie sorriu.

- Mas entendo de mulheres. – respondi dando meu melhor sorriso.

Carlisle olhava nossa pequena "discussão" com um sorriso nos lábios. Podia jurar que ele estava com orgulho de nós.

- Entende? Sério? – me perguntou com cinismo. – Do que as mulheres gostam Edward?

- De diamantes. – dei de ombros. – E sexo, claro! – meu pai riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Pff! Bom entendedor você é! – ela se virou pra Carlisle. – Tá vendo papai, eu sou a pessoa certa pra essa conta.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Temos um mês até começarmos a campanha certo? – Carlisle falou.

- Certo! – respondemos em uníssono.

- Anthony? – me chamou. – Você tem 1 mês pra conquistar uma mulher. – o olhei incrédulo. – Isso mesmo. 1 mês, uma mulher qualquer e não estou falando só de sexo, ela tem que estar apaixonada por você. – continuou. – Se depois de um mês, eu seu pai, comprovar que ela esta apaixonada, a conta é sua...senão será de Rosalie.

Rosalie deu uns pulinhos já contando com a vitória, mas eu sabia que conseguiria.

Eu sempre consigo o que quero!

E quando o assunto é mulher, fica mais fácil ainda. Perdi as contas de quantas já deixei apaixonadas por mim por conta de uma única noite, um mês seria fichinha.

Rosalie me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Posso escolher? – ela disse e nós dois a fitamos curiosos ao mesmo tempo. – A moça da aposta! Posso escolher?

Meu pai me olhou e sinceramente tive medo. Sabia que se ele deixasse Rosalie ia me sacanear. Ia escolher uma mulher feia, gorda e sem dente.

- Pode. – Carlisle falou e ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Vamos sair hoje a noite! Vamos a Marquee, vou levar Tânia e lá você escolhe a moça pra Edward.

A reunião acabou e me encontrei com Jasper e Emmett no almoço.

- Cara! Tô fudido! – falei pra eles enquanto esperávamos o almoço.

- O que houve? – Jasper quis saber.

Contei pra eles da aposta.

- Cara tu tá mesmo fudido! – Emmett gargalhou alto.

- Obrigada pela força Emm! – agradeci a ele sem vontade.

- Você sabe que ela vai aprontar contigo não sabe? Tua irmã é o diabo de Jimmy Cho. – Emmett falou.

E eu concordei, porque sabia que hoje à noite Rosalie iria começar a fazer o inferno na minha vida.

**- Bella POV:**

Cheguei do trabalho exausta, meus pés doíam e minha cabeça latejava em mais uma das minhas crises de enxaqueca – segundo meu médico: "Enxaqueca é a doença da mulher moderna", louco.

Tinha deixado Kate e Alice em um restaurante perto de casa pra trazer comida pra jantarmos, já que hoje era o dia de folga de Mercedes.

Tomei um banho no meu amado banheiro, tomei dois analgésicos e me deitei um pouco.

Depois do que me pareceu horas acordei com risadas no meu quarto.

- O que é isso? Posso saber? – perguntei ao ver Alice e Kate indo e vindo de dentro do meu closet.

- Estamos arrumando uma roupa pra você! Vamos pra balada hoje à noite? – Kate disse animada.

- Posso saber pra onde? – perguntei.

- Marquee! – Alice deu uns pulinhos. – Amo aquele lugar!

- Ok! Eu vou. – falei saindo da cama. Graças a Deus a enxaqueca passou.

- Ai de você se não fosse. Não é não? – Kate perguntou pra Alice.

Alice balançou a cabeça num sim frenético.

- Pronto...esse vestido é perfeito! – Alice disse e se virou pra sair. – Vá comer Bells, antes que você caia dura ai.

Desci e comi a comida que elas haviam comprado pra mim.

Alice e Kate me fizeram companhia na cozinha enquanto retocavam seus esmaltes vermelho sangue.

E claro ficamos falando mal de Tânia e o azar que eu tenho, por não ter um chefe como o das meninas.

A noite chegou e fomos nos arrumar.

Eu coloquei um vestido azul marinho listrado de branco e sapatos tipo boneca de verniz – escolha das meninas. Me maquiei e deixei meus cabelos castanhos soltos.

Kate colocou um vestido marrom de setim curtíssimo. Sandálias douradas e também deixou seus cabelos loiros soltos.

Alice colocou um vestido preto, peep toe também preto e prendeu seu cabelo num coque.

Nos olhamos juntas no enorme espelho que tinha no quarto de Alice.

- Prontas pra arrasar essa noite? – Kate perguntou enquanto segurava uma taça de cosmopolitan nas mãos. – Eu preciso transar hoje! – bebeu tudo num gole só.

Eu e Alice a olhamos e rimos juntas.

- Não me olhem assim. Estou falando sério. – ela também riu – Há semanas que não sei o que é sexo. – fez um biquinho.

- Hoje não quero saber de sair com ninguém. Quero só curtir! – falei dando risada com elas.

- Bella. Você não poderia sair com ninguém. Nunca! – Kate riu. – Você tem problemas com homens!

- Tenho? Não sabia disso! – fiz uma falsa cara de quem estava pensando.

- Você se apaixona fácil minha amiga. Muito fácil! – Alice disse.

- Não me apaixono não! – rebati.

- Ah não? E o Mike? – Kate me lembrou.

Mike era um idiota que eu sai umas semanas atrás e me deu um pé na bunda sem falar nada e lógico que eu já estava caidinha por ele.

- Isso não é verdade! – me defendi.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta? – Kate propôs e eu e Alice a fitamos curiosas. – Se você se apaixonar pelo próximo carinha que ficar eu ganho, se não, você ganha. – falou me estendendo a mão e eu apertei.

- O que ta valendo? – perguntei.

- Seu vestido preto Chanel! – ela respondeu rápido. Esperta ela! Ela sabe que amo aquele vestido e ela sempre foi doida por ele. Resolvi jogar o jogo dela.

- Ok! Se você ganhar você leva meu Chanel, se você perder, me da aquele seu longo Marquesa.

Ela fez um "Oh" com os lábios numa falsa expressão de espanto.

- Ok safadinha! – bateu na minha bunda – Vou ganhar um Chanel! – ela cantava.

- Ok! Vamos senhora "preciso-dar-hoje". – Alice falou empurrando Kate pra fora do quarto e me levou junto.

Não preciso nem dizer que fomos no meu carro, né?

Kate deu nossos nomes na entrada e uma nota de 100 dólares ao segurança que nos deixou passar.

A Marquee é linda. Parece mais uma enorme sala de estar. Talvez eu pensasse assim por que ela era como nossa segunda casa, todos os finais de semana estávamos lá.

A boate estava lotada e quando entramos tocava uma das minhas músicas de balada preferida.

Beyoncé – Video Phone

- Vamos começar! – Alice jogou suas mãos pro ar e foi em direção a pista de dança.

Dançamos aquela música feito loucas e olha que ainda nem estávamos bêbadas. Eu nem podia beber muito, pois estava dirigindo e não tenho coragem de deixar meu carro sozinho na rua, então, se eu quisesse voltar dirigindo beberia no máximo uns três drink's.

Fomos até o bar.

- Um Martini com cereja, por favor! – pedi ao barman. Uau! Ele é um gato!

Kate continuou no cosmopolitan e Alice pediu umas doses de tequila.

Dançamos a noite toda. Só parávamos pra abastecer as nossas taças.

- Meninas, estou indo...arrumei uma carona. – Kate piscou um olho e indicou um carinha com a cabeça.

- OMG Kate! Ele é lindo! – Alice falou animadíssima e eu revirei os olhos. É! Realmente o cara era um deus grego.

Alto, loiro e lindo.

- Se cuida Kate e qualquer coisa me liga. – falei comendo minha cereja.

- Ok mamãe! – ela sorriu e mandou um beijinho no ar, saindo em seguida.

Em questão de segundo Alice sumiu e imaginei que ela também estivesse "se arrumando" por ai – como Kate diz.

Fiquei no bar e acabei bebendo mais do que três doses de Martini, na verdade tinha perdido as contas de quantas taças tinha bebido.

Olhei em um canto da Marquee e vi Alice conversando cheia de intimidade com um cara. Também era bem bonito, sentada da onde estava eu conseguia ver seus olhos verdes.

Pff! Já vi que vou sobrar essa noite.

Depois de algumas horas na Marquee, alguns foras bem dado em uns caras sem noção, algumas doses de Martini com cereja, várias músicas eletrônicas...Senti uma mão em meu ombro.

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é Isabella Swan! – reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Me virei e dei de cara com a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar o Estado de Nova Iorque.

**- Edward POV:**

Eu realmente não queria ir a Marquee hoje. Estava animado pra sair com meus amigos, mas não ir pra lá, onde Rosalie com certeza me colocaria na forca.

Tinha certeza que ela iria me arrumar problema. Ela me odeia, no sentido bem ruim da palavra.

Liguei pra Jasper e o avisei que era pra ele vir até o meu apartamento e nós encontraríamos Emmett lá.

Tomei um banho, coloquei meu perfume Ralfh Lauren e vesti uma roupa básica,mas que me deixava apresentável pra minha "nova paixão".

Só de pensar nessa aposta meu estômago embrulhava.

O porteiro interfonou avisando que Jasper me esperava na portaria, peguei a chave do meu volvo e desci.

Quando chegamos na Marquee foi só dar meu sobrenome – Cullen – e tivemos livre acesso a entrada. Lógico que fumei um cigarro antes de entrar.

Meu pai me esperava em uma das mesas da área vip e do seu lado estavam Tânia e Rosalie.

- Boa Noite! – cumprimentei a todos.

Todos retribuíram por educação e fui dar uma volta com meus amigos.

A Marquee estava lotada e eu me perguntei como eu ainda não tinha vindo nesse lugar. Era demais, tinha muita mulher bonita por metro quadrado.

Quando voltei pra mesa, só meu pai estava sentado nela.

- E então? – perguntei a ele. – Quem vai ser?

- Rosalie foi dar uma volta Anthony e quando ela voltar você terá sua resposta. – falou com uma calma que me irritou.

Fui até o bar da área vip e pedi uma dose de Whisky.

Vi Rose voltar animada a mesa e fiquei nervoso, pela sua animação não vinha boa coisa.

- E então? – perguntei de novo, só que agora a Rosalie.

- Já escolhi! Ela é perfeita! – ela disse sorrindo cheia de malicia.

- Só pegue leve ok Rose? – falei segurando seu braço com força.

- Ai maninho! – falou com sarcasmo. - Não se preocupe, ela é gata!

- Bom, então quero ver quem é! – meu pai levantou e se debruçou no parapeito da área vip da onde tínhamos uma visão ampla de toda parte inferior da Marquee.

- Estão vendo o bar? - Rosalie apontou – Às onze horas, vestido azul marinho, listrado de branco e cabelos castanhos.

Quando ela acabou de descrever a garota, a mesma se virou e eu pude ver quem era.

- Nem fudendo Rosalie! – gritei. – Bella Swan? Tá maluca? Ela me odeia desde o High School em Forks!

- Filha de Charlie? – meu pai perguntou surpreso e eu e Rose afirmamos com a cabeça.

- Por isso mesmo Ed! – ela falou calmamente – Se a intenção é conquistar, ela é perfeita já que vocês tiveram um "affair" na adolescência.

- Papai, não pode ser ela, por favor! – implorei a ele. – Ela me odeia pai!

- Esta certa que é ela Rose? – meu pai a perguntou e a vaca apenas sacudiu a cabeça num sim. – Sinto muito então Anthony, terá que ser ela, ou....você pode desistir e dar a conta pra Rose.

- Nem morto! Eu vou cumprir minha palavra na aposta. – falei derrotado.

- Acho melhor agir maninho, ela esta sozinha há um tempo. Pode ficar entediada e ir embora a qualquer momento. – aquela coisa que meu pai cismava ser minha irmã ria da minha cara.

Me virei pra sair, mas meu pai segurou meu braço.

- 1 mês Anthony! Nem mais, nem menos. – ele disse – Você terá que me mostrar que ela esta apaixonada por você no dia da festa em que a Tiffany irá mostrar sua nova coleção, entendido?

- Entendi pai! – abaixei os olhos.

Sai dali e passei no bar da área vip, bebi duas doses de Whisky e fui procurar meus amigos.

Emmett se agarrava num canto com uma loira, e cacete, eles podiam ser presos a qualquer momento por atentado violento ao pudor.

Fui atrás de Jasper.

O achei sentado num sofá com uma menina baixinha e bem bonitinha. Ela me lembrou a sininho do Peter Pan. Não quis interromper.

Bom, só me restou uma alternativa...Colocar meu plano em prática.

Teria um mês pra conquistar – ou reconquistar – Isabella Marie Swan.

Me aproximei dela no bar e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é Isabella Swan! – eu disse.

Ela se virou e me olhou incrédula.

- Edward? – ela me perguntou e eu dei um sorriso esticando meus braços ao lado do corpo. – Meu deus! – falou me dando um beijo em cada bochecha.

Não esperava aquela reação dela, conhecendo Bella esperava no mínimo que ela quebrasse a taça em sua mão e fizesse uma bela cicatriz no meu rosto.

- O que faz em Nova Iorque? – perguntei a ela.

- Eu moro aqui! – ela tentou se levantar, mas caiu de novo no banco do bar.

Ahhh! Agora entendi a sua recepção e simpatia com um cara que a traiu. Ela estava visivelmente bêbada.

- Me leva pra casa? – ela me perguntou e seus olhos estavam pequenos.

- Claro! – respondi a levando pra fora.

Ela pegou o celular em sua bolsa e discou um número.

- Ali? Estou indo. Você pega um taxi? – ela perguntou.

- Estou muito bêbada Ali. – tive que rir.

- Não, não vou! Arrumei uma carona. – ela me olhou e sorriu, retribui o sorriso.

- Ok! Se cuida...até amanhã. – falou fechando o aparelho.

A guiei até meu carro, mas ela parou de repente.

- Você esta bêbado? – ela me perguntou.

- Não. Por quê? – quis saber.

- Podemos ir no meu carro então? Não tenho coragem de deixá-lo aqui. – ela riu.

- Ok!

Peguei meu telefone e liguei pra Jasper, pedindo pra ele aparecer na porta da boate.

- Você bebeu? – perguntei a ele.

- Não muito, por quê? – ele retrucou.

- Vá embora com meu carro, vou de carona com uma amiga. – respondi passando a chave do meu volvo a ele.

- É a garota da aposta! – ele perguntou e eu tapei a boca dele rapidamente.

- Shiii! Ela pode te ouvir e estragar tudo cara! – falei irritado.

- Foi mal cara! – ele pegou a chave do carro. – Amanhã você me conta tudo ehn!

Sorri pra ele e me afastei. Deixei Bella me guiar até onde estava seu carro.

E quando cheguei lá entendi o cuidado dela com o carro. Era um puta carro do ano!

Assim que entramos no carro ela dormiu.

Como não sabia onde ela morava, a levei pra minha cobertura.

Tentei acordá-la, mas ela nem se mexeu. Tive que carregá-la no colo até o quarto e coloquei ela em minha cama.

Tirei sua roupa a deixando só de calcinha e sutiã. E puta merda! Era vermelha! Meu amigo logo se animou.

Acho que foi a pior coisa que fiz na minha vida. Vê-la seminua não me ajudou muito.

Daria tudo pra que ela tivesse acordada, mas meio bêbada, pra poder usufruir daquilo tudo.

Tomei um banho e coloquei só uma boxer, o que já era de costume, eu não dormia de roupa.

Sentei em uma poltrona que tem no meu quarto e fiquei olhando Isabella dormir.

Apesar dela me odiar, Rose fez uma boa escolha. Bella é bonita, rica e muito, muito gostosa.

Pensar nela sem aquelas últimas peças me fez ter que tomar outro banho, só que agora frio.

Me deitei ao lado dela pra dormir. Sim! Eu ia dormir do lado dela porque não troco minha King Size por qualquer coisa.

Como eu estava exausto, logo dormi.


	3. 1º DIA DA APOSTA

**- Bella POV:**

Eu estava numa praia, era meio deserta, andava sozinha quando vi um homem sentado na areia. Ele tinha cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes. Reconheci como sendo Edward. Me aproximei, sem falar nada me inclinei sobre ele e nos beijamos, um beijo intenso e cheio de luxúria. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas, enquanto procurava espaço nas nossas bocas. Ele rapidamente tirou meu biquíni e abocanhou meu seio, enquanto sua outra mão estava no meu sexo. Ele tirou sua bermuda e sem avisar me invadiu. Estávamos transando como loucos na areia da praia e pessoas passavam por nós, mas pareciam não nos ver.

Comecei a ouvir uma música. Era Tik Tok da Kesha.

- Edward! Vou gozar! – eu disse a ele.

A música foi ficando mais alta, mais alta e alta....e eu acordei.

Assustada, ofegante e molhada. E quando digo molhada não é só de suor.

A música? A merda do meu celular despertando e me avisando que eram 6:30 da manhã. Eu precisava ir trabalhar.

Abri os olhos e vi que eu não estava no meu quarto.

Senti um corpo quente ao meu lado e me virei lentamente. Um cabelo cor de bronze.

Como? Ainda estou sonhando é isso?

Céus! Até quando as lembranças daquele idiota vão me perseguir.

Olhei meu corpo e eu estava só de lingerie. Ótimo! Transei com um cara e nem me lembro.

Isso raramente acontece. Juro!

Me levantei rapidamente e comecei a vestir minha roupa. Mas...

Meu nome é Isabella Swan...me enrolei no vestido e levei um baita de um tombo.

Acordei o cara! Merda!

- Bom Dia! – ele falou e meu pesadelo se tornou real.

Antes dele se virar eu já sabia quem era. Sim! Edward Cullen!

Não acredito Isabella, só você! Transar com esse idiota. Me lembrei vagamente de ter encontrado ele ontem na Marquee.

- Já estou de saída! – peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção a porta.

- Ow! Ow! Ow! – ele se levantou correndo e me segurou – Onde pensa que vai?

O olhei e OMG! ele estava só de boxer branca e tinha alguém animado demais.

- Trabalhar! Você faz isso? – perguntei com ironia tentando não olhar pra baixo – Porque eu faço!

- Nossa Isabella! Pra que toda essa agressividade? – ele falou sorrindo cheio de charme. – Você não estava assim ontem!

Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

- Por favor! Só me responda uma coisa. – puxei a coragem do útero – Nós transamos ontem? – fechei olhos. Diz que não por favor! Não, por favor!

Ele deu uma gargalhada e minha raiva só aumentou.

- Não Isabella! – ele falou simplesmente.

Ai que alívio!

- Dá pra parar de me chamar de Isabella? – perguntei entre os dentes. Ele sabia que eu não gostava que me chamasse de Isabella.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam! – se virou sorrindo - Café?

- Não eu realmente tenho que ir! – me virei pra porta – Adeus Edward!

- Hey! – ele me chamou. Quando o olhei, ele balançava a chave do meu carro nas mãos. – Isso é seu! – jogou a chave pra mim e não sei como eu peguei no ar.

Bufei e abria porta.

- Até mais Bella! – ainda o ouvi falar.

Até mais? Não querido! Eu realmente espero nunca mais te ver.

Cheguei em casa desesperada como uma louca.

As meninas tomavam café na cozinha.

Subi, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa que eu sabia que agradaria a "coisa" da Tânia.

Entrei correndo na cozinha enquanto ainda calçava meus sapatos.

Alice e Kate riram.

- Onde você esteve "senhora-sou-a-mais-responsável-das-três? – Alice perguntou.

- Pela sua cara...não teve sexo! – Kate riu.

- Não. Não teve sexo Kate. Graças a Deus! – levantei as duas mãos pro alto e acabei de beber meu café.

- Era pequeno? – Kate falou se referindo ao membro da tal pessoa em questão.

- Não sei Kate não vi! – dei de ombros.

- Qual o problema então? Amiga, você realmente precisa de sexo! – Alice disse.

E precisava mesmo! Última vez que eu tive uma noite de sexo foi a exatos 3 meses atrás. Mas ainda não estava tão desesperada a ponto de ser com Edward Cullen. Tudo bem que ele foi o melhor que já experimentei em relação a isso – sim, eu perdi minha virgindade com esse idiota – mas nem morta iria pra cama com ele – de novo.

- O problema "senhora-peguei-um-bonitinho-ontem" – falei a imitando – É que era Edward Cullen.

Minhas amigas sabiam da minha história.

As duas fizeram uma expressão de "oh" com a boca.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! O idiota de Forks? – Kate perguntou.

- Em carne, osso e arrogância! – respondi.

- Não acredito! Como isso aconteceu? – Alice perguntou.

- Não sei! Só sei que bebi demais e acordei no apartamento dele. De calcinha e sutiã.

- Vocês transaram? – Kate perguntou de novo.

- Ele disse que não! – falei – Vamos gente! Ainda não quero ficar sem meu fígado! – falei pensando em Tânia.

Minha cabeça latejava por conta do maldito Martini. Nota mental de nunca mais beber durante a semana.

Quando cheguei a minha sala Anne, assistente pessoal da Tânia, veio correndo em minha direção.

- Bella! A mulher tá possuída! – ela disse ofegante. – Ela quer ver você!

- Quando ela não esta Anne? – respondi me levantando.

Quando entrei na sala de Tânia ela fumava virada pra janela.

E naquele momento dava dois dedos da minha mão esquerda pra fumar também.

- Mandou me chamar Tânia? – perguntei.

- Lógico! – se virou pra mim – Se não tivesse mandado te chamar, o que você estaria fazendo aqui, honey?

Urg! Respira, respira! Odeio quando ela me chama de "honey".

Sorri, respirei fundo e esperei ela falar o motivo por que me chamou.

- Quero que você vá a minha casa hoje a noite pegar a boneca da edição do mês que vem! – ela falou e se virou de novo pra janela.

- Anne já não faz isso? – perguntei, mas me arrependi.

Ela se voltou pra mim.

- Estou pedindo a você Isabella! – ok! Falando assim com os olhos faiscando eu faço.

- Que horas posso ir lá? – perguntei.

- As 9! – ela falou e fez um gesto com as mãos pra que eu saísse.

Sai de lá bufando.

- Anne me dê o endereço dela e me explique como pegar a merda da boneca.

Ela me olhou com cara de espanto.

- Desculpe Anne! – pedi a ela – Na verdade queria poder falar assim com ela. Me desculpe!

Ela me passou o endereço e me orientou.

- Ela sempre deixa a boneca no aparador do segundo corredor ao lado de um vaso de cristal. Toma! – me passou uma chave. – É a chave do apartamento. Entre sem ser notada. – ela pediu – Nosso emprego depende disso.

- Obrigada Anne.

Voltei pra minha sala e tomei dois analgésicos. Tinha impressão que eles já nem faziam mais efeito no meu corpo.

Almocei com as meninas num restaurante japonês.

**- Edward POV:**

Acordei naquele dia quando senti Bella se levantar da cama, mas fiquei na minha esperando pra ver o que ela faria.

Ouvi um baque e quando a olhei ela estava estirada no chão.

Tive que segurar o riso, porque sabia que ela iria ficar bem irritada e pela sua casa ela já estava.

- Bom dia! – falei pra quebrar o silêncio e ela me olhou pasma.

Com certeza não se lembrava onde estava.

- Já estou de saída! – ela pegou sua bolsa e se virou pra sair do quarto.

Ela já estava vestida e só de pensar naquele conjunto vermelho que ela usava por baixo do vestido...fiquei excitado.

Me levantei correndo.

- Ow! Ow! Ow! Onde pensa que vai? – perguntei segurando seu braço.

Os olhos dela caíram por um momento, olhando pro volume em minha boxer e eu tive que rir.

- Trabalhar! Você faz isso? – ela perguntou num misto de raiva e ironia – Porque eu faço!

Aquela agressividade dela só estava me fazendo imaginar mais coisas pervertidas. Ela não estava me ajudando.

- Nossa Isabella! Pra que toda essa agressividade? – eu disse sorrindo e usando todo meu charme, ele sempre funcionava – Você não estava assim ontem!

Ela ficou quieta por um instante e eu apenas a olhava curioso. Tinha certeza que ela estava tentando lembrar a noite de ontem.

- Por favor! Só me responda uma coisa. – ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – Nós transamos ontem?

Eu tive que rir e rir alto. Dei uma gargalhada e ela fez uma carranca.

- Não Isabella! – falei me virando pra ir pra cozinha.

Mas não ouvi os passos dela vindo atrás de mim.

- Dá pra parar de me chamar de Isabella? – eu parei e a fitei. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de ser chamada assim.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam! – me virei de novo pra cozinha - Café?

- Não eu realmente tenho que ir! – ela abriu a porta e ia saindo – Adeus Edward!

- Hey! – a chamei com a chave do seu carro na mão – Isso é seu! – joguei pra ela.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu.

- Até mais Bella! – falei mais pra mim do que pra ela.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei um café na minha máquina italiana de expresso.

Enquanto bebia meu café parei pra pensar no que tinha acontecido.

Eu tinha dormido com Bella Swan, mas não consegui tocá-la como eu realmente queria.

Como eu queria tocá-la...e tirar aquele conjunto vermelho que me deixou maluco.

Sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo de novo, sua pele na minha, sua boca entreaberta enquanto transávamos como loucos no meu carro.

É...essa garota ainda mexia comigo, mesmo depois de 5 anos sem vê-la.

Eu sempre fui meio "baleado" por ela, mas vê-la ontem do jeito que ela estava despertou alguma coisa em mim.

Não estava apaixonado por ela, mas a desejava e muito.

Porra! Eu precisava conversar com alguém!

Liguei pra Jasper.

- Fala cara! – ele atendeu.

- E ai Jazz! Tá aonde? – perguntei a ele.

- Em casa pow! – ele riu.

- E a garota de ontem? Pego ela? – perguntei me lembrando da sininho que estava com ele na Marquee.

- Ela não é dessas cara! – ele respondeu – Mas vou ligar pra ela hoje e vamos sair.

- Ihhh num vai se apaixonar né? – zuei ele.

- Pode ser...nunca se sabe. – ele deu uma risada. – Porque me ligou cara? Vou te ver daqui a duas horas.

- Sei lá! Só precisava falar com alguém. – respondi.

- É sobre a mulher da aposta? – ele perguntou.

- É...Cara to mais fudido do que eu pensava. – respondi. Olhei no relógio e eram 7:30 da manhã – Vou lá! Daqui a pouco a gente se fala.

- Valeu! – ele se despediu.

Desliguei o telefone e fui tomar um banho e me arrumar pra mais um dia satisfatório de trabalho na Yellow.

Quando cheguei ao trabalho Emmett me avisou que me pai queria falar comigo.

- Bom dia pai! – o cumprimentei ao entrar em sua sala.

- Bom dia Anthony! – respondeu– Vejo que esta cumprindo sua promessa. Chegou no horário hoje.

- Eu te disse pai e eu vou fazer. – o olhei sério.

- Quero que você e Rosalie venham jantar lá em casa hoje. Tânia mandou que os convidasse. – ele me disse.

Tânia era esposa do meu pai há dois anos, não tinha nada contra ela, mas ela não chegava aos pés da minha mãe.

- Que horas? - perguntei.

- Esteja lá as 8, por favor. – ele respondeu.

- Estarei lá pai. – me virei pra sair.

- Avise a Rose pra mim. – ele pediu e eu apenas assenti.

Sai de lá e passei na sala de Rose pra avisá-la do jantar.

Na hora do almoço fomos a um restaurante italiano.

- E ai? Como foi ontem? – Emmett perguntou.

- Cara, vocês não vão acreditar. – falei – Rosalie escolheu uma antiga namorada de colégio e pra completar ela me odeia.

Contei toda minha história com Bella pra eles.

- Falei que ela ia te sacanear. – Emmett disse e eles riram.

- Não sei como vou fazer pra cumprir minha parte na aposta. Acho que vou desistir. – eu disse.

- Você não pode! – eles falaram em uníssono.

- Vocês não entendem! Ela dormiu lá em casa ontem e quando acordou sua vontade era de me matar. Eu sei disso. – eles riram mais uma vez. – Parem de rir!

- Foi mal cara, mas é engraçado! – Emmett disse tentando segurar o riso.

- O que você vai fazer irmão? – Jasper me perguntou.

- Não sei! Sinceramente! – disse derrotado – Acho que vou tentar essa semana. Se eu não conseguir...vou desistir e dar a conta a Rose. Bella não vai cair nessa!

O resto do almoço tentamos mudar de assunto, porque "aquele" estava realmente me incomodando.

Não sabia o que fazer pra conquistar Bella.

Só sabia de uma coisa: antes de conquistá-la, ela teria que me perdoar por ter traído ela quando namorávamos há 5 anos atrás. E eu sei que ela me odeia por isso.

Saímos do trabalho e ainda passamos em um pub. Só tomei duas doses de Whisky, mas conheci uma ruiva maravilhosa.

E é lógico que fomos parar no meu apartamento, como animais no cio. Pelo menos ela me fez esquecer Bella e aposta por alguns minutos.

Depois da transa ela foi embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa normal pra ir jantar na casa do meu pai.

O jantar foi um saco. Rosalie me odeia, meu pai só fala na Yellow e Tânia é uma dondoca fútil.

Queria ir logo embora, mas meu pai não parava de falar de trabalho um só minuto.

- Pai, se me der licença vou até a cozinha beber água. – disse a meu pai e ele fez um gesto com as mãos pra que eu fosse logo.

Sai da sala de estar no segundo andar e desci em direção a cozinha.

- Dona Leda pode me servir um copo de água? – perguntei a cozinheira do meu pai.

- Claro querido! – ela foi até a geladeira e me serviu.

Ouvi um barulho de chave balançando e quando olhei por cima dos meus ombros, um vulto passou.

Fiquei curioso e resolvi ir atrás.

**- Bella POV:**

Quando saímos do trabalho passamos no no Birch Cofee e conversamos um pouco.

Tomei meu] mancchiatto de todos os dias. Kate tomou um café gelado e Alice bebeu um café puro.

Gostávamos de ir ao Birch porque era um dos poucos lugares que podíamos fumar lá dentro.

Quando saímos de lá passei em uma loja de conveniência e comprei um maço de Black Special Flavour, meu cigarro preferido.

Fomos pra casa e eu tomei um longo banho de banheira pra relaxar.

Quando acabei coloquei uma roupa e desci, encontrando as meninas na sala vendo TV.

- Já vai? – Alice me perguntou se virando pra mim.

- Infelizmente! – falei colocando meu relógio.

- Boa sorte amiga! – Kate disse comendo uma colher de sorvete.

- Obrigada! – agradeci – Deixa eu ir...não quero me atrasar.

Peguei minha bolsa a chave do meu carro e sai.

Cheguei na casa da Tânia ainda faltavam 15 minutos pras nove, então me dei ao luxo de fumar um cigarro.

9:55...não podia mais adiar.

Peguei a chave que Anne me deu e entrei, tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio que eu conseguia.

"2º corredor...vaso de cristal" – eu pensava.

Porra! A casa tem duzentos corredores e milhares de vasos de cristal.

Fiquei parada por um momento sem saber o que fazer.

Pensa Bella! Pensa!

Apoiei minha bolsa no aparador, em busca do meu celular pra ligar pra Anne.

- Esta perdida? – alguém me perguntou.

Merda! Levei a mão na boca e meu celular voou longe.

Eu já sabia quem era. Não fiquei surpresa em vê-lo ali, afinal é a casa do seu pai.

- Um pouco! – falei seca sem olhá-lo.

- Esta me seguindo? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não! Se você não sabe eu trabalho pra Tânia. – respondi.

- Uhmm.. – ele abaixou e pegou meu celular – Quer ajuda?

Não ia me fazer mal né? Seria até bom pra mim já que ele conhece a casa.

- Preciso achar o aparador do 2º corredor. – sussurrei.

- Porque esta falando assim? – ele também sussurrou.

- Se ela souber que estou aqui, sou uma mulher desempregada. – falei desesperada.

- Ok! Vamos! – ele pegou minha mão, mas eu a puxei de volta.

Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso torto. Cretino! Ele sabe que é meu preferido. Só ele sorri assim.

Eu olhei, forcei um sorriso e indiquei com a minha mão pra que ele continuasse.

- Pronto! – ele parou – Segundo corredor.

Avistei um aparador e em cima dele estava uma pasta grossa.

Ai Jesus! Obrigada!

Fui em direção a ela e ele me seguiu.

Abri a pasta e confirmei que era a boneca da próxima edição.

- Obrigada! – eu disse a ele.

Mas fiquei atônita quando ouvi a voz de Tânia perto, muito perto.

Edward me puxou pelo braço e abriu uma porta ao nosso lado.

Parecia um armário de limpeza e era muito, muito pequeno, fazendo com que tivéssemos que ficar colados um no outro. Podia sentir seu hálito quente e seu cheio de café.

Cara! Amo café.

- O que houve querida? – ouvi uma voz masculina. Devia ser Carlisle.

- Nada meu bem! Só precisava ver se minha secretária veio pegar a boneca da revista. – Tânia respondeu.

Secretária? Eu ri.

Pelo menos tinha pegado a maldita boneca antes de ela conferir se estive ali.

Quando o susto passou percebi que ainda estava perto demais de Edward e ele segurava minha cintura com força.

- Acha que já podemos sair? – sussurrei.

- Vamos esperar alguns minutos. Só pra ter certeza. – deu de ombros.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim.

Minha respiração estava ofegante e meu coração queria pular do peito.

Como meu corpo ainda reage a ele assim? Eu já superei isso. Já o superei.

Ou ao mesmo eu achava que tinha.

Ele posou uma mão na minha bochecha.

- Edward... – o chamei. Minha intenção era pedir que ele parasse, mas minha voz não saia.

- Shii, só quero fazer uma coisa. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. E aquilo foi o suficiente pro meu corpo pegar fogo, uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo e minhas pernas falharem.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus. Mordeu meu lábio inferior e logo depois sua língua pedia passagem na minha boca. Eu juro que não queria corresponder, mas não consegui.

O que eu fiz? O que todas teria feito. Me deixei levar.

Levei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais. Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura com força.

O beijo se tornou faminto, urgente e cheio de desejo. Ele me imprensou na porta e começou a descer os beijos pelo meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus seios por cima da blusa.

Deus! Eu queria, juro que queria. Não ele, mas eu precisava de sexo, seja com quem fosse. E pra completar eu estava escondida no armário da casa da minha chefe.

O empurrei e ele se afastou de mim.

- Preciso ir! – falei me virando pra porta.

- Bella? – eu o olhei – Você ainda me odeia não é? – ele me perguntou sério.

- Não! Não te odeio. – ele me olhou e eu podia jurar que ele estava reprimindo um sorriso – Apenas não quero nada com você.

Eu ri internamente.

- E isso aqui? Agora?– ele apontou pra nós dois. – Foi o que?

- Um erro! – respondi – Um erro que não vai se repetir.

Abri a porta e sai. Sem me importar em ver se alguém estava por ali, ou pior eu não sabia onde ficava a saída.

- É por aqui! – ele deve ter visto minha confusão. Eu apenas o segui e sai sem nem olhar pra trás.

Ele também não se despediu.

Quando cheguei em casa peguei meu pote de häagen daz e me sentei no sofá.

- Como foi? – Kate me perguntou.

- Cadê Alice? – perguntei.

- Saiu com o carinha de ontem. Ele até que é bonitinho!- nós rimos.

- Então? – ela quis saber.

- Edward estava lá acredita? – passei uma colher pra ela.

- Deus! O que ele fazia lá? – ela perguntou.

- Ele é enteado de Tânia.

- Que Karma hein amiga!

- Ele me beijou. – eu disse sem graça.

- E? – ela me olhou cheia de expectativa.

- Eu o odeio Kate. Ele foi o único em que confiei, que me entreguei e ele me traiu da pior forma possível. – respondi.

- Eu sei amiga! – ela alisava meu braço. – Então não rola?

- Nem que ele fosse Robert Pattinson. – a gente riu.

Parecíamos três adolescentes quando o assunto era o carinha do "Crepúsculo".

Comemos 1 litro de sorvete nos despedimos e fui dormir.

Amanhã cedo teria que entregar a merda da boneca pra merda da minha chefe.

**- Edward POV:**

Quando cheguei até o corredor central da casa, vi uma mulher de costas. Cabelos longos e castanhos e mais ou menos 1,60 de altura.

Pensei em Bella, mas o que ela estaria fazendo aqui, na casa do meu pai.

Devia estar realmente maluco pra pensar nela. Essa aposta não estava me fazendo bem.

- Esta perdida? – perguntei esperando que ela virasse.

Quando ela virou confirmei que não estava maluco, era realmente Bella.

- Um pouco! – ela falou sem me encarar.

- Esta me seguindo? – perguntei sorrindo. Estava curioso pra saber por que ela estava na casa do meu pai.

- Não! Se você não sabe eu trabalho pra Tânia. – falou sendo meio grossa.

- Uhmm.. – abaixei e peguei seu celular que estava próximo dos meus pés. – Quer ajuda?

Entreguei o celular a ela.

- Preciso achar o aparador do 2º corredor. – ela sussurrou.

- Porque esta falando assim? – a imitei.

- Se ela souber que estou aqui, sou uma mulher desempregada. – o tom de desespero era nítido em sua voz.

- Ok! Vamos! – segurei sua mão pra guiá-la até onde queria ir.

Mas ela soltou sua mão da minha e estendeu sua mão, num gesto que eu entendi que era pra eu continuar. Ela me seguiu.

- Pronto! – parei no nosso destino – Segundo corredor.

Ela foi até uma mesinha encostada na parede e pegou uma pasta grossa. Parecia bem pesada.

- Obrigada! – ela me disse.

De repente ouvimos a voz de Tânia e ela se aproximava cada vez mais de nós.

Não tive outra reação a não ser puxá-la pra dentro de uma porta que eu sabia que era o armário de limpeza.

O armário era muito pequeno e tivemos que ficar grudados um no outro.

Realmente não estava me ajudando a pensar. No mesmo momento me imaginei trancado com ela ali, só com aquele conjunto vermelho.

Merda! Meu amigo estava se animando.

Coloquei as minhas mãos na sua cintura e a segurei com força.

- O que houve querida? – meu pai falou no corredor.

- Nada meu bem! Só precisava ver se minha secretária veio pegar a boneca da revista. – Tânia respondeu.

Secretária? Então ela era secretária da minha madrasta? Seria interessante.

Ficamos em silêncio somente ouvindo a respiração do outro.

- Acha que já podemos sair? – ela falou baixinho.

- Vamos esperar alguns minutos. Só pra ter certeza. – dei de ombros.

Me aproximei dela e pousei minha mão na sua bochecha.

- Edward... – ela me chamou ofegante.

- Shii, só quero fazer uma coisa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Decidi colocar meu plano em prática.

Colei meus lábios nos dela num beijo calmo, mordia seu lábio inferior. Percebi que ela tentou resistir,mas logo desistiu.

O seu toque no meu corpo me fazia sentir como se estivesse dormente.

O gosto de cigarro misturado com caramelo estava me deixando ainda mais excitado.

Ela enterrou suas mãos em meus cabelos e aquilo pra mim foi o que eu precisava pra continuar.

A joguei contra a porta, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando seus seios. Ainda eram como eu me lembrava, perfeitos.

O beijo ficou mais urgente, cheio de desejo.

Eu a queria, a queria ali. Não importava onde estávamos.

Mas ela se afastou e me empurrou.

- Preciso ir! – ela disse já com a mão na maçaneta.

- Bella? – a chamei – Você ainda me odeia não é? – ela sabia do que eu estava falando.

- Não! Não te odeio. – ela disse e eu me segurei pra não sorrir – Apenas não quero nada com você.

Autch! Essa doeu!

- E isso aqui? Agora?– perguntei irritado apontando pra nós dois. – Foi o que?

- Um erro! – ela respondeu e se virou pra sair do armário – Um erro que não vai se repetir.

Percebi que ela ficou alguns minutos parada, provavelmente sem saber pra onde ir.

- É por aqui! – indiquei o caminho com a mão.

Ela saiu sem ao menos olhar pra trás e eu também não fazia questão.

Eu estava puto!

Quem ela pensa que é? Me da um beijo daquele e diz que foi um erro?

Agora mais do que nunca estava decidido em seguir meu plano de conquistá-la.

Ia fazer ela se apaixonar e a largaria, quando me perguntasse eu diria ela: "foi um erro querida".

Peguei a chave do meu carro e sai.

Liguei pra casa do meu pai e coloquei no viva-voz.

- Anthony? Onde você esta? – ele perguntou.

- Estou indo pra casa pai. Não me sinto bem. – respondi.

- Ok! Amanhã nos vemos. Te espero as 9.

Nos despedimos e eu continuei meu caminho até em casa.

Fui dormir puto, frustrado e com a virilha doendo.


	4. 2º DIA DA APOSTA

**Oi Ana que bom que você gostou!**

**Fique a vontade, estou sempre postando!**

**Bjs**

**- x -**

**- Bella POV:**

** Música do POV da Bella: 7 Things – Miley Cyrus.**

"Eu provavelmente não devia dizer isso  
Mas as vezes eu fico super assustada  
Quando eu penso sobre o último  
Relacionamento que tivemos

Foi incrível mas nós o perdemos

Mas nada vai ao menos mudar até você ouvir, meu querido...

As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você?  
Você é fútil, seus jogos, sua insegurança  
Você me ama, você gosta dela  
Você me faz rir, você me faz chorar  
Eu não sei que lado comprar  
Seus amigos são uns idiotas  
E quando você age como eles, sabe como machuca  
Eu quero estar com o que eu conheço  
E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio em você?  
É que você me faz te amar.

É constrangedor e é silencioso  
Enquanto eu espero você dizer  
O que eu preciso ouvir agora  
Suas sinceras desculpas  
E quando você pensar nisso, eu vou acreditar  
Se você escrever isso, eu vou apagar  
Vamos ser claros  
Eu não vou voltar

Comparado com todas as coisas boas  
Que demorariam tanto pra serem escritas  
Eu provavelmente devo mencionar  
As 7 coisas que eu gosto.

As 7 coisas que gosto em você?  
Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu Levi's velho  
E quando nós nos beijamos, fico hipnotizada  
Você me faz rir, me faz chorar  
Mas eu acho que vou ter que comprar ambos  
Sua mão na minha  
Quando nos misturamos tudo fica bem  
Eu quero ficar com o que eu conheço  
E a sétima coisa que eu mais gosto em você  
É que você me faz te amar"

Acordei naquele dia ainda com raiva daquele petulante.

Pff! Me beijar e ainda por cima a força!

Tudo bem não foi tãããão a força assim, mas de certa forma eu não queria.

Acordei, coloquei uma roupa pra mais um dia de trabalho, peguei a pasta da boneca e desci.

As meninas estavam com Mercedes na cozinha.

- Bom dia gente! – falei entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – as três responderam juntas.

Fui até a geladeira e peguei meu iogurte.

- Kate estava me contando de ontem. – Alice disse.

- E? – perguntei de mal humor.

- E nada, só falei! – deu de ombros. – Parece uma velha! – ela murmurou.

Eu ri.

As meninas sempre me chamavam de velha, por causa do meu mal humor matinal ou quando eu deixava de sair com elas pra ficar vendo TV e comendo sorvete.

- Isso é falta de sexo! – Kate disse e Alice riu.

- Para de falar isso cara! Tá me irritando já! – eu disse.

- Mais um sintoma da falta de sexo. – Alice disse rindo com Kate.

- Quer saber? – disse irritada – Vamos sair hoje! O primeiro que vier falar comigo...vou pra cama com ele, satisfeitas? – perguntei irritada.

- Satisfeitíssimas! – responderam em uníssono.

Tô ferrada! Quero ver se for um estrupício horroroso!

- Estão prontas? Podemos ir? – perguntei.

- Podemos, mas hoje vamos no meu carro. – Alice disse.

- Milagre Senhor! – levantei uma mão pro alto.

Fomos trabalhar e como de costumei fumei uns dois cigarros antes de entrar.

Fui direto a sala de Tânia e encontrei Anne.

- Ela já chegou? – perguntei a ela.

- Já, vou avisar que esta aqui. – falou pegando o telefone.

Desligou e em seguida mandou que eu entrasse.

Bati na porta e entrei.

- Tânia? – perguntei. Como sempre ela estava virada pra janela.

Parecia até que não tinha nada pra fazer.

- Trouxe? – ela me perguntou.

Por um momento me senti um traficante de drogas lidando com um viciado.

Eu ri com esse pensamento.

- Sim, esta aqui! – coloquei a pasta na sua mesa e ela abriu pra conferir.

Vou te contar, ô mulherzinha!

Se ela vinha trabalhar no dia seguinte porque ela mesmo não trouxe a boneca? Só pra encher o saco dos outros.

- Isabella? – ela me chamou e eu sai dos meus pensamentos.

- Sim? – forcei um sorriso.

- Estou a meia hora te chamando! – exagerada! – Esta prestando atenção?

Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- Como você deve saber estou sendo transferida pra Vogue de Paris e amanhã haverá uma reunião por conta disso. Quero que você e outras editoras participem. Minha sucessora sairá dentre vocês.

Sério? Nem me animei. Ela me odiava, tinha certeza que nunca seria escolhida.

- Que horas? – perguntei.

- As 3. Esteja lá em ponto! – ela se virou pra janela. – Ah! Vá pegar meu cappuccino no Boston!

Urg! Não. Sou. Sua. Secretária!

Tive vontade de gritar com ela.

Sai da sala bufando – como sempre saia de lá.

- Anne? – a chamei em sua mesa – Como ela gosta do cappuccino?

- Forte, com canela e bastante espuma. – ela me respondeu.

Sai dali e fui ao Boston Café, pedi do jeito que ela gostava e voltei correndo. Porque se a merda do cappuccino esfriasse ela me matava.

Entreguei a Anne e fui pra minha sala.

No almoço eu e as meninas comentamos sobre a sucessão da megera.

- Será que ela vai escolher quem? – Kate perguntou.

- Não sei, mas também fui chamada pra tal reunião. – Alice disse.

- Eu também! – Kate falou. – E você Bella?

- Eu vou à reunião, mas nem me animo pro cargo, vocês sabem que ela me odeia.

Elas riram.

- Meninas! – Alice disse animada – Acho que estou apaixonada! – ela falou batendo seus cílios.

- Pelo carinha da Marquee? – Kate perguntou e ela assentiu.

- Alice você conheceu ele há dias atrás. – revirei os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas ele é tão gentil, meigo, romântico... – ela ia continuar, mas Kate a interrompeu.

- Ih! Pode parar! Esse papo ta me embrulhando o estômago.

Rimos de novo.

- Aonde vamos hoje? – perguntei.

- Bella, você não precisa fazer isso. – Alice disse.

- Mas eu quero. Estou mesmo precisando de sexo! – dei de ombros.

- Aleluia! – Kate quase gritou – Ela confessou!

- Shiiiu! Fala baixo! – a repreendi dando um tapa no seu ombro.

O resto do almoço ficamos conversando e rindo de quem seria minha "vitima" dessa noite.

A noite chegou e fomos nos arrumar.

Tomei um banho e coloquei um vestido preto que era um dos meus preferidos. Caprichei na calcinha já que eu tinha segundas intenções essa noite.

Kate colocou um vestido de paetês prata lindo, mas que só ela tem coragem de usar.

Alice preferiu e de jeans, mas estava magnífica. Com um de cote que deixaria qualquer um maluco.

Fomos no carro de Kate dessa vez. Ela teria que ficar sem beber pra nos levar pra casa.

Quando chegamos na Marquee eu estava nervosa e fui logo beber alguma coisa. Tinha que estar meio "alta" pra encarar o primeiro que me abordasse.

- Um Angel Eyes, por favor! – perdi ao garçom e ele piscou pra mim. Bem, que podia ser ele, esse garçom é um gato.

- Bem que podia ser ele! – falei pegando minha segunda taça.

- Com ele até eu queria meu bem! – Kate disse.

- Bom, vou procurar meu "encontro" – Alice disse e se afastou.

- Vamos dançar? – Kate me perguntou.

- Agora! – falei me levantando.

Na pista de dança tocava Bad Romance.

Dançamos aquela música e saímos da pista, voltando ao bar pra beber.

Vimos Alice vindo com o carinha.

- Bella, Kate, esse é Jasper. – Alice nos apresentou.

Ele apertou minha mão e depois a de Kate.

Ficamos os quatro no bar bebendo. Jasper até que era uma companhia agradável.

Depois de alguns minutos ele se levantou.

- Vou procurar um amigo! – ouvi ele falar com Alice, deu um selinho em seus lábios e se afastou.

- Ele não é demais? – ela nos perguntou.

- Calma ehn Alice, não vai dar uma de Bella e se apaixonar pelo primeiro que vier na sua frente. – Kate disse.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vou ao banheiro! – disse me levantando.

Pra falar a verdade só queria sair dali, aquele papo delas de "Bella se apaixona rápido", "Bella precisa de sexo"...já estava me enchendo.

Fui até o banheiro, retoquei meu gloss e sai.

Quando voltei pro bar, Alice e Kate bebiam sozinhas.

- Cadê o carinha? – perguntei a Alice.

- Ele ainda não voltou! – fez um bico.

- Hey! – chamei o garçom – Faz pra mim outro Angel Eyes.

- Só se for agora gata! – ele disse e piscou pra mim.

Uhm...pelo menos ia me dar bem essa noite, se conseguisse sair com meu "garçom sonho de consumo".

Quando me virei pra pista de dança, vi Jasper se aproximando e congelei.

Atrás dele vinha Edward!

Não! Só podia ser coincidência.

Alice pulou em seus braços e enquanto isso Edward me encarava.

Terminei de beber meu Drink num gole só.

- Meninas, esse é meu amigo Edward. – Jasper falou.

Alice e Kate me olharam brancas e eu assenti respondendo a pergunta silenciosa que as duas me faziam.

Eles se debruçaram no bar pra pedir alguma coisa e eu fui em direção a Alice.

Só precisava fazer uma pergunta a ela.

- Você sabia? – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Juro que não amiga! – ela fez uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

E eu acreditei.

- Preciso dançar! – falei pra Kate e fui pra pista de dança.

Senti uma mão de cada lado da minha cintura, mas antes que eu pudesse me virar e ver quem era, ouvi sua voz.

- Você não devia dançar desse jeito. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Deus! Me arrepiei toda só com ele falando assim comigo.

Ai parei pra pensar!

Eu estava sem sexo. Tinha prometido pras meninas que ia transar com alguém hoje, tudo bem que eu o odiava, mas podia usá-lo por uma noite e eu me lembrava muito bem como é sexo com Edward Cullen. Ma-ra-vi-lho-so!

Bom, se eu estava num jogo, resolvi jogar sujo.

Encostei minhas costas em seu peito e comecei a dança sensualmente colada nele.

Rebolava e me esfregava nele, enquanto minhas mãos alisavam suas coxas.

- Você não devia fazer isso! – ele me disse e eu podia jurar que estava dando um sorriso torto.

Me virei de frente pra ele.

- Ah é? E por quê? – fiz a minha melhor bitch face.

- Por isso! – ele colou seu corpo no meu pra que eu pudesse sentir sua ereção.

- Isso? – olhei pra baixo – Isso não é nada!

Me desvie dele e fui ao bar. Eu precisava beber – e muito, diga-se de passagem – pra fazer o que eu estava pensando em fazer.

Kate e Alice me olhavam de boca aberta.

- Vamos comigo ao banheiro Bella? – Alice me perguntou e Kate nos seguiu.

- Tá maluca? – Alice quase gritou assim que entramos no banheiro.

- Por quê? – fiz cara de desentendida.

- Edward Cullen, high school, Lauren, chifre, lembra? – ela me perguntou.

- Lembro Ali. – disse a ela. – Prometi que hoje teria sexo num foi? – Kate balançou a cabeça animadamente. – Então vou cumprir minha promessa.

- Com ele? – Kate perguntou.

- Melhor do que ser um desconhecido. – dei de ombros. – Gente é só uma transa. Amanhã de manhã volto a odiá-lo, ok?

Elas me olharam confusas.

- Ok! Eu admito! – levantei as mãos pro alto como se estivesse me rendendo – Sexo com ele é bom. – elas riram – Tá bom, muito bom!

Nós rimos e saímos do banheiro.

Eles estavam na mesma posição que os deixamos.

Fui até o bar e pedi outro drink.

- Não devia beber assim! – ele sussurrou de novo no meu ouvido. – Não tenho boas lembranças da última vez que você estava bêbada.

- Podemos mudar essas lembranças. – mordi meus lábios e os aproximei do seu ouvido. – Por que ao invés de você ficar falando o que eu devo ou não fazer, a gente não sai daqui.

Mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Coragem Bella! Coragem!

Ele foi até Jasper e falou alguma coisa no seu ouvido.

Me despedi das meninas e fomos pro carro dele.

Em poucos minutos chegamos ao seu apartamento.

Meu coração estava frenético, a única coisa que eu pensava era "Não acredito que vou fazer isso de novo!".

Tentei bloquear minha mente e não pensar em mais nada.

O caminho até o apartamento dele foi torturantemente silencioso.

E eu agradeci mil vezes a Deus por ter escolhido uma calcinha rosa. Quando namorávamos ele adorava que eu colocasse rosa, dizia que combinava com minha pele branca.

**- Edward POV:**

Eu não sabia o que falar, só o que fazer, por isso resolvi ficar na minha.

Eu não estava acreditando que seria tão fácil assim levar Bella pra cama.

"Alguma ela esta aprontando" – pensei.

Abri a porta do apartamento e deixei que ela passasse.

- Uau! É um belo apartamento! – ela disse ao entrar.

- Obrigada! – eu disse – Quer beber alguma coisa? Vinho, Whisky, Cerveja?

- Oh! Sim. Obrigada! – ela agradeceu meio formal. – O que você quiser!

Eu ri e fui até a cozinha, pegando meu melhor vinho na adega.

Voltei pra sala e enchi duas taças.

Me sentei ao seu lado no sofá e passei uma taça pra ela.

- E então, o que faz em Nova Iorque? – eu me fiz de desentendido.

- Sou editora de moda! – ela me deu um sorriso.

- Da Vogue? – perguntei.

- Yep! – ela respondeu e bebeu seu vinho num gole só. – E você?

- Sou publicitário e trabalho na empresa do meu pai. – respondi.

Ela passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e ficamos em silêncio.

De repente ela se levantou, se serviu de mais vinho e foi em direção ao meu aparelho de som.

- Você tem uns CDs legais! – ela disse mexendo nos meus CDs. – Posso colocar um? – me olhou.

Apenas fiz um gesto com as mãos pra que ela prosseguisse.

**- Bella POV:**

Peguei um CD – que parecia gravado – que estava escrito balada na capa e procurei uma música perfeita.

E achei, abri o aparelho e coloquei na música 12.

Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake – Love Sex Magic

A música perfeita!

Comecei a mexer meu quadril de costas pra ele e podia sentir seus olhos me queimando.

Deus! Me dê coragem! Ou melhor! VINHO! Me dê coragem!

Bebi o conteúdo da minha taça de uma vez só, sem nem pensar na ressaca de amanhã. Vinho com vodka não é uma boa mistura.

Me virei de frente pra ele e fui em sua direção.

Ele parecia gostar do que estava vendo. Estava largado no sofá apoiando seus dois braços abertos no encosto.

Me inclinei, coloquei as mãos na sua coxa e cantei de um jeito sussurrado no seu ouvido.

- Baby, show me, show me. What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me. And I'll volunteer. (_Baby mostre-me, mostre-me. Qual é seu truque favorito que quer usar em mim. E eu serei voluntária_) – mordi seu lóbulo.

Voltei pro meio da sala e continuei dançando de uma forma sensual.

Ele se levantou e moldou seu corpo atrás do meu, dançando junto comigo.

- I do tricks you never seen. (_Faço truques que você nunca viu_) – ele cantou no meu ouvido.

Me virei de frente pra ele e cantei.

- Baby, show me, show me! – mordi meus lábios.

Ele veio me beijar, mas me afastei dele.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, mas ficou parado no lugar.

Coloquei mais vinho na minha taça e colei meu corpo de frente pra ele.

- You think you can handle, boy. If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back.( _Você pensa que consegue agüentar, garoto. Se eu te apertar eu vou precisar que você faça o mesmo.)_ – cantei pra ele e mordi seu lábio inferior.

Ele me puxou com força e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Pronto a merda estava feita!

Deus! Como isso era bom! Podia me contentar só com isso, mas eu precisava de mais.

O beijo era urgente, cheio de tesão – da minha parte reprimido a meses. A língua dele passeava na minha boca, sendo moldada na minha com facilidade.

Uma de suas mãos entravam por baixo do meu vestido, alisando e apertando minhas coxas e meu quadril e a outra estava segurando meu cabelo com força.

Tirei sua blusa e minha mão foi até o volume no seu jeans. O alisei, apertei, fazendo ele ficar mais duro pra mim.

O empurrei e ele caiu sentado no sofá, me olhando confuso.

Levei minhas mãos até o zíper do meu vestido e deixei que ele caísse.

Ele me olhou de boca aberta, enquanto eu sentava em seu colo de frente pra ele.

- Rosa Bella? – ele disse entre beijos no meu pescoço e uma de suas mãos passeavam pelo elástico da minha calcinha. – Você sabe que isso me deixa louco!

- Shiii Ed! – eu coloquei meu indicador na sua boca. – Nada vai ser dito, ok?

Ele se levantou comigo no seu colo e me colocou no chão.

Enquanto ainda nos beijávamos, ele tirou sua calça, ficando com uma boxer preta.

- Não vamos precisar disso! – abaixei sua boxer e fui descendo com ela até o chão.

A joguei em qualquer canto. Fui até minha bolsa e peguei uma camisinha.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou de novo pro sofá.

Fiquei em pé no sofá de frente pra ele e tirei minha calcinha.

Vi seus olhos brilharem antes dele colocar dois dos seus dedos em mim.

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás em resposta aquele prazer.

Deus! Preciso de mais!

Segurei seu membro e sentei, me encaixando perfeitamente nele.

Gememos juntos.

Ele segurava meu quadril com força me ajudando nos movimentos.

Eu subia e descia com força enquanto sua boca se ocupava com meus seios.

O barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando sobressaia o da música e ecoava pela sala.

Não demorou muito e explodimos juntos.

Minhas pernas estavam bambas e meu coração batia na boca.

Ficamos alguns minutos na mesma posição. Até que ele se levantou comigo no colo e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

Me colocou na cama, vi quando ele trocou a camisinha e se voltou pra mim.

Tive uma ideia. Ele adorava que eu ficasse de quatro pra ele. Era sua posição favorita.

Resolvi jogar mais sujo ainda.

- Vem Ed! – falei de forma sedutora ficando de quatro pra ele.

- Bella! Bella! – ele fechou os olhos.

- O que foi? – bati meus cílios.

- Eu juro que se você ficar assim pra mim não vai prestar! – deu um sorriso torto.

- Eu não quero que preste. – disse a ele. – Você sabe como eu gosto Ed!

E ele sabia mesmo, só ele conseguia me satisfazer daquele jeito.

Ele subiu na cama e sem avisar me invadiu, segurando meu quadril com tanta força que chegava a doer.

Mas eu realmente não estava ligando pra isso.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim e levou uma de suas mãos ao meu sexo me estimulando.

- Assim não vou durar muito! – eu disse meio embolado a ele.

- Vem pra mim Bella! – ele pediu.

E eu fui. Um orgasmo violento me atingiu, se não fosse Edward me segurando pela cintura eu teria desabado na cama.

Não demorou muito e o dele também chegou.

Caímos exaustos na cama e dormimos feito pedra – pelo menos eu.

**- Edward POV:**

Eu ainda não estava acreditando no que eu estava vendo.

Bella estava me seduzindo...e o pior...estava conseguindo.

O jeito que ela dançava balançando os quadris suavemente, mas de forma sedutora.

Porra! Eu podia gozar só vendo aquilo.

Quando ela parou na minha frente e tirou o vestido eu quase morri!

Rosa! Ela estava de rosa! Uma porra de calcinha de renda rosa.

Ela veio preparada pra isso! Quando ela saiu de casa deve ter pensado: "Hoje eu vou seduzir o babaca do Edward Cullen!"

Tava pouco me lixando pra essa merda.

Era sexo fácil! Sexo bom e fácil.

Quem em sã consciência recusaria?

Entrei no jogo dela.

Quando ela ficou de quatro pra mim não agüentei. Ela sabia que isso me deixava maluco, ainda por cima me chamando de Ed, só deixava ela me chamar assim.

Ela devia estar querendo me ver doido!

Não sabia qual era o plano dela, mas eu estava gostando. Amanhã eu veria no que isso ia dar.

"Pelo menos é mais um passo no meu plano da aposta" – pensei.

Transamos como loucos. Tenho certeza que a segunda vez ira render a ela bons hematomas.

Caímos exaustos na cama e dormimos.

Deixaria pra pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido amanhã.

Mas quando acordei estava sozinho. Pelado e sozinho.

**- Bella POV:**

Acordei de madrugada com um baita de um enjôo, minha cabeça rodava e Edward estava enroscado em mim.

Sai da cama fazendo um esforço enorme pra não acordá-lo e consegui.

Olhei no relógio, 4:30 da manhã.

Corri pro banheiro e vomitei toda mistura de álcool que tinha bebido durante a noite.

Olhei pra Edward dormindo e pensei: "Obrigada pela noite, mas tenho que ir".

Dei um sorriso com esse pensamento, porque é sempre o contrário.

Coloquei meu vestido, peguei minha bolsa e fui procurar um papel pra deixar um bilhete.

"A noite foi boa, mas nada mudou! Bee"

Peguei um taxi e fui pra casa.

Tomei 2 analgésicos e cai na minha cama. Eu esperava sinceramente só acordar no dia seguinte.


	5. 3º DIA DA APOSTA

**- Edward POV:**

Acordei e a primeira coisa que fiz foi tatear a cama atrás do corpo de Bella.

Mas o que eu achei foi uma folha de papel.

"A noite foi boa, mas nada mudou! Bee"

Quando acabei de ler o bilhete eu percebi. Eu tinha sido usado, como já usei as mulheres várias vezes.

Mulheres 1 x Edward Cullen 0.

Ela ainda teve coragem de usar o apelido que eu a chamava há anos atrás.

Ódio!

Meu sangue ferveu, juro que se encontrasse com ela...nem sei o que faria.

Talvez eu fosse pra cama com ela de novo, talvez.

Ontem foi sem duvida a melhor noite de sexo que eu já tive e olha que não foram poucas.

Levantei, tomei meu café, coloquei meu terno e fui trabalhar.

Hoje era sexta-feira!

Não existe dia melhor que sexta-feira, o fim de semana já começa nela.

- Seu pai quer falar com você! – Emmett disse assim que eu cheguei.

- Já vou Emm! – disse a ele.

Jasper entrou na sala.

- Pela cara, a noite foi boa ehn! – Jasper falou e os dois riram.

Provavelmente Jasper já tinha fofocado como uma mulherzinha sobre Bella com Emmett.

- Foi ótima, mas levei um pé na bunda. – disse irritado.

- Como assim? – Emmett perguntou.

- Transamos como loucos, ela foi embora e deixou um bilhete...digamos...mal criado. – eu ri.

Mostrei o bilhete a eles.

- Uhhh! Tá ferrado cara! Ela é durona! – Emmett falou.

- É ela é! – eu disse – Mas vou entrar no jogo dela e ganhar essa aposta. Ou não me chamo Edward Anthony Cullen. – falei me levantando e indo pra sala do meu pai.

- Mandou me chamar Carlisle? – perguntei.

- Senta Anthony! – me apontou uma cadeira.

Segundos depois Rosalie entrou.

- Chamei os dois aqui porque vou passar a empresa pra vocês dois. – nos olhamos assustados. – Tânia esta indo pra Paris e eu vou seguir minha esposa, então, vocês assumiram a empresa. – Rosalie fez uma careta. – Juntos!

- Papai acho que isso não dará certo. – eu disse.

Realmente trabalhar com Rose não daria certo.

- Ou é isso, ou posso vender a Yellow. – ele deu de ombros. Estava na cara que era chantagem, meu pai nunca venderia a Yellow.

- NÃO! – falamos em uníssono.

- Acho que podemos nos esforçar. – Rose disse e forçou um sorriso pra mim.

- Ótimo! – meu pai falou. – Quem ganhar a conta da Tiffany também leva a presidência e o outro se torna vice-presidente.

Nós assentimos.

Agora mais do que nunca precisava ganhar essa aposta.

- Vamos ao trabalho! – papai nos apontou a porta.

Durante o almoço eu tive uma ideia.

- Jasper? – o chamei – Vou precisar da sua ajuda cara!

- Como? – ele e Emmett me olhavam confusos.

Expliquei a eles do adicional na aposta.

- Ow! A brincadeira ta ficando séria! – Emm falou.

- Sempre foi séria Emm! – eu disse a ele e me virei pra Jasper. – Por isso preciso da tua ajuda irmão!

- Fala aê!

- Preciso que você me passe às informações que a sininho te der. – eu disse.

- O nome dela é Alice! – ele disse irritado.

- Que seja! – revirei os olhos. – Tipo aonde elas vão sair à noite, onde almoçam, flores que a Bella gosta, o horário de almoço delas...essas coisas. Posso contar contigo?

- Sempre irmão. – demos um soco com as nossas mãos.

- Vocês fazem um belo casal falando assim. – Emmett disse.

- Num fode Emmett. Tô nervoso pra caralho! – sai do restaurante e fui fumar um cigarro.

Eu não era de fumar, mas quando estava nervoso ele me acalmava.

- Edward? – Jasper me chamou e eu me virei. – Já tenho uma informação! – falou me dando seu celular.

Era uma mensagem de texto.

De: Lice – revirei os olhos.

"NYC hoje à noite, topa?"

- Responde que sim! – dei o celular a ele.

Ele digitou e depois de alguns segundos me mostrou de novo.

"Ok! Te esperamos lá as 10. Bjs"

Bom, se ela escreveu "te esperamos" é porque não vai sozinha.

Ponto pra Edward!

Essa noite já tinha destino certo...Night Club NYC.

**- Bella POV:**

- Alice! Não quero sair hoje! – eu disse enquanto almoçávamos naquele dia.

- Ahhhhh! Vamos sim! – ela quase gritou.

- Ainda nem me curei da ressaca de ontem! – fiz uma careta.

- Isso não é problema! É só não beber! – Kate deu de ombros.

- Por mim Bellinha, vamos? Jazz vai estar lá! – ela praticamente implorou.

Bom se Jasper estaria lá, provavelmente Edward também.

- Não quero me encontrar com Edward! – eu disse e Kate deu uma gargalhada. – O que foi? – olhei pra ela.

- Não foi isso que você disse...ou melhor fez ontem - e nos contou em detalhes por sinal.

Tinha como resistir a essas duas?

- Tá bom! Eu vou, mas não vou demorar lá, principalmente se "vocês-sabem-quem" estiver lá.

- Ah é! Depois do stripper ao som de uma música bem sugestiva, ela ta com vergonha do cara! – Kate e Alice riram.

Eu corei. Não devia ter contado isso a elas.

Quando voltamos pro trabalho estava na hora da tal reunião.

Havia umas 30 funcionárias da Vogue lá. Da presidente até a mais simples secretária.

Todas as chefes de edição estavam lá, o que já era de se esperar.

- Bom... – Tânia se levantou – Convoquei essa reunião pra que todos fiquem sabendo que vou deixar a Vogue dos Estados Unidos. – todos fizeram uma expressão de "oh" – E com isso preciso passar o cargo pra uma das chefes de edição – isso incluía eu, Alice e Kate. – A pessoa que eu escolher será de minha confiança. Como ainda não conheço muitas de vocês, algumas, eu disse algumas, terão a oportunidade de trabalhar diretamente comigo e uma de vocês irá comigo pra semana da moda em Milão.

OMG! Daria minha mão esquerda pra ir pra Milão. O maior evento de moda é essa semana em Milão, mas não tinha nem esperanças que ela me chamaria.

Tânia falou mais meia dúzia que coisas que sinceramente não ouvi porque estava me visualizando em Milão, conhecendo Valentino, Domenico Dolce, Stefano Gabbana e Donatella Versace.

Suspirei!

- Isabella? – ouvi Tânia me chamar de longe. Pisquei umas cem vezes e a olhei.

- Sim? – respondi.

- Na minha sala em 5 minutos. – ela se virou e saiu.

Nem percebi que a reunião tinha acabado.

Sai da sala de reuniões e fui direto pra sala da Tânia.

- Sente-se – ela ordenou. Sim, ela ordena, não pede.

Me sentei.

- Quero você aqui na segunda as 8 da manhã, vamos fazer uma matéria sobre Versace e quero que você vista as modelos pra mim.

- Ok! – foi a única coisa que respondi. Ela fez um gesto pra que eu saísse da sua sala e eu sai.

Ótimo! Agora eu era editora, secretária e ainda tinha que bancar a estilista pra ela.

Ainda bem que meu senso de moda não é tão ruim e usar roupas Versace também ajudaria muito.

Quando fui pra casa, as meninas já estavam lá.

Conversamos um pouco, comemos alguma coisa e fomos nos arrumar pra ir a NYC.

Coloquei o vestido que Alice escolheu pra mim. Calcei meu louboutin vinho de verniz e fui até a cozinha comer alguma coisa antes de sair.

Kate e Alice desceram prontas e fomos para a NYC no meu carro.

Quando chegamos lá, Jasper nos esperava do lado de fora da boate. Graças a Deus, sem Edward.

- Oi meninas! – nos cumprimentou e deu um beijo nos lábios de Alice.

- Vamos entrar? – Kate perguntou – Estou morrendo de frio!

Quando chegamos ao bar minha alegria durou pouco.

Edward estava encostado com as costas no bar e uma Heineken na mão. Deus! Ele parecia uma estátua de algum deus grego esquecido parado daquele jeito.

Instantaneamente minhas pernas ficaram bambas e o local esquentou demais pro meu gosto.

- Tenho que ir ao banheiro! – falei com Kate antes de chegar ao bar.

- Acabamos de chegar Bella! Segura essa piriquita! – nós rimos.

Eu não queria ir ao banheiro, só não queria ter que falar com Edward.

O que eu diria? "Ah! Oi! Obrigada pela noite", ou talvez, "Você é muito bom de cama".

Eu ri com esses pensamentos.

- Oi? Você é Bella? – uma menina que acabava de entrar no banheiro me perguntou.

- Sim? – mas perguntei do que afirmei.

- Tem um gatinho ai fora te chamando! – ela piscou o olho pra mim.

Eu juro que fiquei com raiva da ofensa dela a Edward! Gatinho? Louca!

Sai do banheiro sem olhar pros lados, mas um braço me puxou com força. Meu corpo se chocou contra o dele.

- Você pode me explicar isso? – ele me passou um papel eu peguei e abri. Era o bilhete que eu tinha deixado pra ele na noite anterior.

- Um bilhete oras! – dei de ombros.

- Que é um bilhete eu sei. O que eu quero saber é se você me usou! – ele fez um beicinho.

Que fofo! Mas eu sabia que ele estava jogando comigo.

- Menino esperto! – belisquei sua bochecha. – Te usei assim como você me usou! – fechei a cara.

- Ahhh! Então isso é algum tipo de vingança? – deu um sorriso torto.

- Não Ed! Considere como um favor que você fez a mim...você só me deu o que eu estava procurando ontem. – me virei pra sair, mas ele me puxou de novo.

- Hoje eu que estou procurando! – sussurrou no meu ouvido – Você pode fazer esse favor pra mim? – fez uma cara de pidão.

Não ia fazer esforço nenhum em transar com ele, mas eu não ia cair nessa conversinha mole dele.

- Naaaah! Não estou afim! – virei meu rosto.

Ele me segurou com força e me imprensou na parede.

- Posso fazer você ficar a fim Bee! – ele disse de uma forma sedutora e eu estava quase cedendo.

Só o fato de ele me chamar de Bee...ele sabia que eu me derretia quando ele me chamava assim.

- Ah é? – ele assentiu – E como você faria isso?

Ele colocou uma mão na parte interna da minha coxa e foi subindo bem devagar até chegar na minha calcinha, a afastou e começou a me estimular.

Ok! Eu já estava super afim, mas ele fazendo aquilo seria ali na parede mesmo, com todo mundo olhando.

Sua boca foi pro meu pescoço. Ele me mordia e me dava uns chupões com força e aquilo só estava me fazendo ficar mais excitada.

- Edward... – gemi.

- Esta ficando a fim Bella? – ele perguntou enquanto sua outra mão acariciava meu seio por cima do vestido.

- Tem...gente...aqui...olhando! – tentei dizer, mas não saia nada coerente. Minhas mãos agarravam seus cabelos com força.

- Eles não estão nos vendo Bella. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e logo depois lambia e mordia minha orelha.

Naquele momento ele me tinha nas mãos, literalmente.

Seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e fortes, me apertando enquanto ele fazia movimentos circulares com os dedos em mim.

Ora ele me estimulava, ora me invadia.

- Eu...Edward...eu...vou...- tentei dizer.

- Goza Bella! – ele disse no meu ouvido e logo depois colou seus lábios nos meus abafando meus gemidos altos quando o orgasmo me atingiu.

Quase que cai sentada no chão, mas ele me segurou.

O olhei atordoada, sem acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido num lugar público, provavelmente com umas duas mil pessoas ali.

Ele me olhou fundo nos olhos e lambeu seus dedos que estavam em mim.

Cacete! Como ele fazia isso? Porque eu tinha que me derreter por ele?

Me deu um beijo que deveria ser proibido de ser dado em público e fez um caminho de beijos até meu ouvido.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não brincar comigo Bee! – ele sussurou, me deu um selinho e se afastou.

Idiota! – pensei.

Quem ele pensa que é?

Que ódio! NUNCA devia ter deixado isso acontecer.

Fui pro bar e ele já estava lá.

Bebi uma dose de vodka pura e acendi um cigarro.

- Esta sozinha? – um carinha me perguntou enquanto dava meu último gole na vodka.

Eu o olhei bem....é! ele devia servir.

- Estou! – fiz minha melhor cara sexy pra ele.

- Peter. – me estendeu sua mão e eu a apertei.

- Bella! – dei um sorriso.

- Então Bella, uma garota como você nunca deveria ficar sozinha! – ele disse perto do meu ouvido.

- Pois é, mas estou! – bati meus cílios. – Vamos dançar? – falei me levantando.

Ele me seguiu e em pouco segundos estávamos dançando colados na pista de dança.

Tocava] I Know You Want Me.

Dançava sensualmente com Peter, mas meus olhos estavam em outra pessoa e eu podia jurar que seus olhos transmitiam raiva.

- "I know you want me. You know I want cha". – cantava olhando nos olhos de Edward.

Ele me olhava sério, não estava gostando da minha brincadeira.

Agora eu ia mostrar pra ele com quem não se brincava.

Passei meus braços pelo pescoço de Peter e o puxei, colando nossos lábios num beijo faminto.

Depois de minutos nos separamos ofegantes.

- Vamos sair daqui! – ele me disse.

- Agora! – peguei sua mão e fui até o bar.

Avisei a Kate que estava indo embora. Ela logo arregalou os olhos quando viu Peter.

Me aproximei de Edward, ele ficou rígido no lugar.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não brincar comigo. – sussurrei no seu ouvido e passei a língua na sua orelha. – Você tem que saber que quem manda sou eu Ed!

Me afastei de frente pra ele, com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Entrei no meu carro com Peter e fomos até seu hotel que ficava perto da NYC.

Mas eu não teria coragem de fazer aquilo.

- Desculpe, mas não posso subir! – eu disse a ele.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Só não posso fazer isso, ok! Me desculpe! – o olhei com pena. Não dele, mas de mim.

Ele entendeu e me deu seu telefone. Eu dei o meu a ele e nos despedimos.

Quando cheguei em casa, as meninas ainda não haviam chegado.

Coloquei uma camisola e desci pra beber um copo de água.

A campainha tocou. Olhei no relógio, 2:30 da manhã.

Atendi a porta e era a última pessoa que eu esperava parado na minha porta.

- Sabia que você não ia transar com ele! – ele disse entrando sem ser convidado.

Eu ri.

- Sabia? – perguntei. – Quem te garante que eu não fiz?

- Eu! – ele disse – Eu vi você chegar e pela hora que saiu da NYC não daria tempo.

Me virei e fui pra cozinha.

- Você é muito seguro de si! – falei.

Ele me agarrou por trás.

- Sou! Sabe por quê? – ele falou contra a pele do meu pescoço.

- Hm?

- Porque só eu te satisfaço! – ele riu contra minha pele. – Só eu te toco desse jeito! – pegou no meio seio por cima da camisola.

Ele tinha razão, só ele tinha esse poder sobre mim. Cinco anos e eu ainda não tinha encontrado um homem como Edward na cama.

- Então me satisfaça! – ordenei.

Ele me levantou e eu passei as minhas pernas por sua cintura.

Nos beijávamos como animais no cio. Um beijo urgente, violento. Podia sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca da mordidas que ele dava nos meus lábios.

- Seu quarto? – ele perguntou.

- Aquele ali! – apontei a porta.

Ele entrou e me jogou na cama. Tirando sua roupa com presa, em segundos ele estava nu na minha frente.

Suspirei ao ver aquilo tudo só pra mim.

- Quero você de quatro Bee! – ele pediu quando subia na cama.

Eu não pensei duas vezes em fazer o que ele estava pedindo.

Ouvi um barulho de plástico, ele estava colocando a camisinha.

E logo depois me invadiu, com força, vontade e tesão.

Depois do que me pareceu horas, explodimos...primeiro eu e depois ele.

Ele deitou ainda nu e eu me aninhei em seus braços. Nos cobrimos com o lençol e dormimos, sem nada mais ser dito.

- x –

**- Edward POV:**

Juro que quando sai de casa pra ir a NYC minha intenção não era acabar na cama com Bella.

Ok! Eu admito que essa era uma grande possibilidade,mas eu achava que não teria tanta sorte de tê-la pra mim duas vezes seguidas.

Por isso, fui pra NYC na intenção de sondá-la e se desse marcar um território.

Assim que ela chegou passou batida por mim e foi ao banheiro.

Fui atrás dela tirar satisfação quanto ao bilhete "mal criado" que ela deixou pra mim na noite passada, mas a garota é ruim de jogo.

Resolvi usar uma de minhas "armas", meus dedos mágicos – não me culpem as mulheres que falam isso.

Senti Bella se derreter em minhas mãos.

Podia gozar só de vê-la entregue daquele jeito a mim, com um monte de gente por perto.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não brincar comigo Bee! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, toquei seus lábios com os meus e a deixei lá, ofegante e com a boca aberta.

Voltei pro bar.

- Foi atrás dela? – Jasper me perguntou.

- Fica tranqüilo! – eu disse a ele – Ela esta em minhas mãos! – sorri. Mal sabia ele que não era no sentido figurado que eu estava falando.

- Ih! Cara...ela tá vindo ai! – ele apontou com a cabeça da onde ela vinha – Num ta com uma cara muito boa não.

Fiquei encarando ela.

Ela foi até o bar, bebeu uma dose de vodka e acendeu um cigarro. O cigarro que deixava sua boca com gosto de caramelo.

Estava babando nela. Parei pra reparar como ela era linda, além de gostosa.

Até um babaca chegar e ficar conversando com ela no pé do seu ouvido.

Senti vontade de ir lá e arrancá-la daquele banco a força, mas ela se levantou, pegou a mão do babaca e foi pra pista de dança.

Ela estava me provocando!

Cantava olhando nos meus olhos e eu apenas retribuía o olhar.

Acho que em 10 minutos tomei umas 7 cervejas.

Se ela saísse daqui com aquele idiota eu iria trás. Ninguém ia tocar no que é meu.

Quer dizer no que vai ser meu durante 1 mês, é isso!

- Ela não vai fazer isso! – Jasper pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

- Tô cagando Jasper! Quero que ela vá pro inferno! – eu exalava raiva.

- Não! Não quer não! – ele disse ficando na minha frente – Porque se ela for pro inferno a conta e a presidência também vão.

Ele tinha razão. Tentei me acalmar, mas Bella não estava colaborando.

Ela veio em direção às amigas, falou alguma coisa no meu ouvido que eu não prestei muita atenção e depois saiu com o cara da boate.

Ai já era demais!

- Tô indo Jazz! – disse a ele.

- Calma pow! Emm ta vindo ai! – ele disse colocando a mão no meu peito pra que eu parasse, mas continuei andando e sai.

Peguei meu carro e segui Bella.

Ela foi pra um hotel, mas por algum motivo não entrou.

Esperei ela subir pro apartamento dela e depois de alguns minutos toquei a campainha.

Ela me atendeu usando uma camisola lilás totalmente transparente. É...essa mulher vai ser minha perdição!

- Sabia que você não ia transar com ele! – entrei no apartamento dela. Ela riu.

- Sabia? – me perguntou com ironia – Quem te garante que eu não fiz?

- Eu! – me freei, não ia dizer a ela que esta a seguindo – Eu vi você chegar e pela hora que saiu da NYC não daria tempo.

Ela saiu andando e eu fui atrás.

- Você é muito seguro de si! – ela me disse.

Ela estava certa. Eu sei do que sou capaz e vou mostrá-la.

Passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura por trás dela.

- Sou! Sabe por quê? – falei cheirando seu pescoço.

- Hm?

- Porque só eu te satisfaço! – sorri. – Só eu te toco desse jeito! – apertei seu seio com força e senti ela se derreter no meu abraço.

- Então me satisfaça! – ela ordenou.

Não pensei duas vezes.

A peguei no colo e a levei pro seu quarto.

Tirei minha roupa correndo. Estava com pressa, muita pressa.

Ela era capaz de me deixar duro só de me olhar da forma que ela estava me olhando nesse momento.

Olhos meio fechados e lábios vermelhos, inchados e entreaberto.

- Quero você de quarto Bee! – usei todo meu charme.

Ela na mesma hora ficou pra mim.

E foi mais uma noite de sexo louco, com aquela que seria minha por 1 mês.

Se ela me pegasse assim todos os dias até lá, sinceramente, eu não ia reclamar.


	6. 4º DIA DA APOSTA

**- Bella POV:**

Acordei cedo naquela manhã de sábado, mesmo sem aquela música infernal da Kesha. Eu acho que meu corpo já se acostumou a madrugar.

Dei uma olhada na cama e eu estava praticamente em cima de Edward. Olhei por baixo do lençol e não tinha nenhuma peça de roupa por ali.

Tirei minha perna e meu braço de cima dele, fazendo o máximo pra não acordá-lo.

Coloquei minha camisola, que estava jogada no chão. Fui até o banheiro, lavei meu rosto e escovei os dentes

Desci e não vi ninguém, as meninas deviam estar dormindo.

Fiz um café, servi em duas canecas e voltei pro meu quarto.

Sentei em uma poltrona e fiquei olhando Edward dormir.

Ele continuava a mesma coisa, até o jeito largado de dormir, de bruços, com a mão esquerda em baixo do travesseiro e os lábios formando um biquinho.

Vê-lo dormindo em minha cama me fez lembrar de outras épocas. Quando ele pulava minha janela pra dormir comigo e tinha que ir embora de madrugada antes que meu pai o visse e quisesse matá-lo.

Me vi pensando em o que fazer quando ele acordasse. Eu definitivamente não devia ter feito isso de novo, mas eu não consigo resistir a ele.

Parece que ele me hipnotiza.

Eu realmente achava que tinha superado Edward Cullen, mas depois de ontem eu percebi que sentimentos foram acordados dentro de mim e não foi só a raiva que eu sempre senti dele por ter me traído com a Lauren, sentimentos mais fortes, que eu prefiro não mencionar, porque não pretendo alimentá-los.

Essa seria a última vez que eu veria Edward, já estava decidida.

Já estava na hora de superar o que ele me fez no passado, mas isso não significa que eu possa me envolver com ele.

Edward sempre foi galinha e com certeza eu passaria por tudo de novo.

Acendi um cigarro. Café sempre puxa nicotina. Ou vice e versa.

- Bom dia! – ouvi ele falar com a voz rouca.

Acordei dos meus pensamentos e olhei pra cama.

- Bom dia! – sorri e traguei o cigarro.

O apaguei e fui em direção a cama segurando o café dele, que ainda estava quente.

- Toma! – ofereci a caneca e ele pegou se sentando na cama.

- Posso me acostumar com isso! – tomou um pouco do seu café e sorriu.

- Por favor, não se acostume! – falei séria e me levantei da cama.

Ele me olhou confuso e ameaçou levantar da cama, mas parou quando viu que estava nu.

Peguei sua boxer e sua calça no chão e dei a ele.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou sério.

- Não Ed...Edward! – me corrigi. – Se vista, por favor.

Pedi e me arrependi. Ele pegou a roupa na minha mão e se levantou.

Nu. Ele estava nu! Todo o motivo da minha perdição na minha frente.

Me virei e ele riu.

Ele me abraçou por trás.

- Edward... – o chamei enquanto ele beijava meus ombros.

- Estou aqui Bella. – ele disse.

- Pare, por favor! – pedi.

- Você quer que eu pare? – perguntou.

- Si...sim! – me virei de frente pra ele.

Ele se sentou na cama.

- Pode, por favor, dizer o que eu fiz? – ele pediu. – Ontem você não estava assim.

Eu tive que sorrir ao lembrar da noite passada.

- Eu sei! – disse – Ontem foi...digamos...maravilhoso? Mas não pode se repetir, por favor. – supliquei.

- Por quê? – ele se aproximou e estava perto demais do meu rosto.

- Porque não deu certo uma vez e não dará outra. – me afastei antes que eu caísse no seu charme.

- Bella, quando que você vai me perdoar e esquecer o que aconteceu há 5 anos atrás? – ele perguntou sério.

- Eu já perdoei Edward, mas esquecer? Acho que nunca! – passei a mão nos cabelos.

- Eu vou fazer você esquecer! – ele disse acabando de beber seu café. – Vou ganhar sua confiança, você vai ver! – ia saindo do meu quarto.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei.

- Embora, você não me quer aqui! – pegou sua blusa no chão.

- Edward...não é isso! – falei num fio de voz.

- Então é o que Bella? – disse irritado – Juro que não estou te entendendo!

Me aproximei dele.

- Podemos ser amigos... – eu dei a ideia.

Não queria que ele ficasse longe de mim. Na verdade eu estava muito confusa.

Ele pareceu pensar na minha proposta por alguns segundos.

- Ok! – ele sorriu - Amigos? – estendeu sua mão pra mim.

- Isso! – sorri e a apertei.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir! – apontou pra porta por cima do ombro.

Eu o guiei até a saída.

Quando passamos pela sala, Kate e Alice estavam paradas na porta da cozinha.

- Bom dia meninas! – ele as cumprimentou.

- Bom dia! – elas responderam em uníssono.

Parou na porta e se virou pra mim.

- Eu vou te conquistar Bella! – sussurrou no meu ouvido pousando a mão na minha bochecha. – Não vou desistir!

Eu apenas fechei os olhos e senti ele tocar meus lábios de leve como os seus.

E então ele se foi.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! – Kate quase gritou – Você tem explicação pro que aconteceu aqui Alice? – elas se olharam.

- Não minha amiga! – Alice riu. – Mas acho que você ganhou um Channel!

Kate dava uns pulinhos.

- Vocês estão malucas? Só pode! – fui pra cozinha – O que eu tive com Edward foi sexo, só isso! E agora acho que nem mais isso nós temos.

Tive que fazer um muxoxo com esse pensamento.

- Então você não esta apaixonada por ele? – Alice me perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Lógico que não! – respondi rápido demais.

- Ok! Então tá! – Kate levantou as duas mãos pro alto. - Corrida?

- Agora! – eu e Alice respondemos em uníssono.

Subi e coloquei uma roupa confortável pra uma corrida numa manhã de frio. Corríamos todos os finais de semana no Central Park – acho que a maioria dos nova iorquinos fazem isso.

O Central Park estava lotado, uns se exercitavam, outros brincavam, muitas crianças, pessoas tocando seus instrumentos, etc.

Saímos dali e fomos ao Birch tomar café.

Eu comi o de sempre, o meu mancchiato e croissant de creme.

Fomos pra casa, tomei um banho e Alice se aventurou a cozinhar.

Quando ia descer e me juntar às meninas, meu celular tocou.

Olhei o visor e não conhecia o número.

- Alô? - atendi .

- Estou passando ai em uma hora pra você almoçar comigo. – era Edward – E não aceito não como resposta.

Fiquei sem ação. Não sabia o que responder.

- Uma hora Bella! – ele desligou.

E lá se foi minha ideia de nunca mais ver Edward Cullen.

**- Edward POV:**

Sai da casa dela naquela manhã meio derrotado.

Como assim ela quer ser minha amiga? Homens não são amigos de mulheres, a não ser que tenha um interesse...sexo.

Eu me contentaria com a sua amizade, por enquanto, mas ia jogar com todas as minhas armas pra conquistá-la.

Agora tinha virado uma questão de honra.

Antes de ir pra casa passei no Starbucks e tomei café-da-manhã.

Fui pra casa e dormi.

Estava exausto! Como Bella conseguia acordar tão cedo eu não entendia, só sei que acordei com o cheiro do seu cigarro me invadindo.

E pra falar a verdade, naquele momento queria sentir o gosto dele na sua boca, mas ela não deixou.

Acordei com a minha campainha sendo tocada irritantemente.

Me arrastei da cama e fui atender.

- Fala irmão! – Emmett invadiu meu apartamento dando um soco no meu ombro.

- Tava dormindo cara? – Jasper perguntou.

- Tava! – forcei um sorriso.

- Foi mal! – Emmett riu. – Porque tava dormindo uma hora dessas?

Olhei o relógio, ia dar meio dia.

- Porque Bella madruga! – eles me olharam confusos. – Eu dormi na casa dela ontem.

Os dois soltaram uns gritinhos, igual duas mulherzinhas.

- Conta ai! – Emmett me deu mais um soco.

- Quer parar de me bater? – perguntei irritado e ele levantou as duas mãos pra cima. – Vocês querem mesmo saber detalhes? – eu tive que rir.

- Ew! Não, nos poupe! – Emm fez uma careta.

- Quando ela saiu da NYC eu fui atrás dela e o resto vocês já sabem... – falei.

- Ih! Pela tua cara...tu tá se amarrando! – Emmett gritou. – Que nem o menino aqui! – deu uns tapas nas costas de Jasper.

- Tá louco? – agora eu bati nele. – Só to cumprindo minha parte. – falei. – Daqui a 1 mês o velho e bom Edward Cullen esta de volta.

Nós rimos!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Irmão! É assim que se fala! – eu e Emmett nos cumprimentamos com um soco nas mãos.

- Eu ainda acho que vocês vão se amarrar! – Jasper falou pela primeira vez.

- Joga essa praga pra outro Jazz...em mim não cola. – falei irritado e ele deu de ombros.

- Qual o próximo passo? – Emmett quis saber.

- Num sei cara! Hoje de manhã aconteceu uma coisa, fiquei meio perdido. – disse.

- O que houve? – Jasper perguntou.

- Ela disse que não quer nada comigo, mas que quer ser minha amiga. – fiz uma careta.

- Amiga com benefícios? – Emm perguntou.

- Não Emm! Amiga, amiga...igual aquelas viadagem de mulher! – respondi.

- Ihhhh! Fudeu! – Emmett quase gritou.

- É, mas não me dei por vencido! – disse me levantando.

- Aonde você vai? – Jasper perguntou.

- Vou chamá-la pra almoçar. – respondi.

- A gente pode ir? – Emmett perguntou.

Tive que rir. Imaginei eu, Bella e Emmett, com sua boca grande, almoçando juntos.

- Deixa eu pensar....ahm...não? – Jasper deu uma gargalhada.

- Bom, tenho que ir! – Jasper se levantou. – Também vou levar minha namorada pra almoçar.

Emmett ficou sério de repente.

- Num faz isso cara! Se amarra não! – falou segurando o braço de Jasper.

- Hey! Não existe esse papo de "também", ok? Bella não é minha namorada! – falei.

Ouvi ele murmurar um "ainda", mas pelo bem da sua integridade física fingi que não ouvi.

- Mesmo programa de sempre hoje à noite? – Jasper perguntou com a mão na porta.

- Claro! – eu e Emmett respondemos.

Todos os sábados nos reuníamos na minha cobertura pra jogar poker e beber cerveja.

Jasper foi embora e Emmett se esparramou no meu sofá.

Subi tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa apresentável.

Resolvi levá-la ao Morimoto já que ela adorava comida japonesa.

Quando deu mais ou menos uma hora, sai de casa em direção ao apartamento dela.

O porteiro me anunciou e me mandou subir.

Toquei a campainha e ela me atendeu linda, com uma [link= ] roupa [/link] que marcava todas as suas curvas.

Dava tudo pra me perder nelas agora.

- Hey! – a abracei.

- Olá! – ela disse – Entra!

Entrei e parecia que ela estava sozinha em casa.

- Cadê suas amigas? – perguntei.

- Alice saiu com o Jasper. – sorriu – E Kate também foi almoçar na rua, mas acho que esta sozinha.

- Uhmmm...então você esta sozinha? – dei meu sorriso torto infalível.

- Não....estou com você! – pegou sua bolsa. - Vamos?

- Vamos! – minha cara de decepção com certeza estava nítida.

Descemos e fomos até meu carro.

Eu como bom cavalheiro abri a porta pra ela e seguimos até o Morimoto.

- Japonesa? – ela perguntou quando chegamos em frente ao restaurante.

- Não quer? Podemos ir a outro lugar, se preferir! – disse de uma vez só.

- Está ótimo! – ela segurou minha mão e me puxou pra dentro do restaurante.

Nos sentamos e o garçom veio anotar nosso pedido.

- Califórnia Roll Uramaki, certo? – perguntei. Eu já sabia do que ela gostava. E Califórnia era um dos que não tinha peixe cru.

- Você se lembra? – ela sorriu.

Peguei sua mão por cima da mesa e retribui o sorriso.

- Não tem como esquecer. – pisquei pra ela e ela puxou sua mão sem graça.

- E você é sushi de atum, certo?

- Certíssimo!

Depois de alguns minutos o garçom nos serviu e comemos enquanto conversamos animados.

Ela me contou praticamente sua vida toda, desde quando saímos de Forks e por incrível que pareça eu também falei sobre minha vida com ela.

Infelizmente o almoço acabou e a levei pra casa.

- Quer subir? – ela me perguntou e eu não pensei duas vezes.

- Quero! – respondi.

Quando entramos suas amigas estavam assistindo TV.

Ela foi em direção a cozinha e eu a segui.

De repente tive uma ideia. Meus amigos podiam querer me matar, mas não estava nem ligando.

- O que vai fazer hoje a noite? – perguntei a ela.

- Nada, eu acho! – ela abriu a geladeira e pegou uma caixa de suco. - Quer?

Fiz um "não" com a cabeça.

- Ta a fim de ir lá pra casa? – ela me olhou desconfiada e eu ri. – Meus amigos vão estar lá...e você pode levar suas amiga, tenho certeza que a sininho vai gostar.

Ela riu e pensou por alguns segundos.

- Tudo bem! Parece legal! – falou abrindo a geladeira de novo, só que agora pra guardar o suco.

- Bom, já vou indo. – eu disse – Nos vemos a 8. Pode ser? – ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Me aproximei dela colando nossos corpos e a abracei.

Pude sentir seu cheiro, seu hálito quente no meu ombro.

Porra! Como eu a queria!

Me afastei dela o suficiente pra roçar meus lábios nos dela. Ouvi ela arfar e entreabrir os lábios.

Aquilo foi suficiente pra mim.

Colei meus lábios nos dela com carinho. Minha língua pediu passagem e ela permitiu.

Levei minhas mãos por baixo dos seus cabelos a puxando pra mais perto. Os braços dela subiram até meu pescoço.

Meu amigo já estava se animando, poderia possuí-la ali mesmo na cozinha.

O beijo começou a ficar mais urgente, uma nuvem de desejo parou em cima da minha cabeça e a imprensei contra o balcão da cozinha, fazendo umas coisas que eu não sabia o que eram cair no chão.

Ela me afastou e eu colei minha testa na dela.

- M-me...me..desculpe Bella! – pedi, tentando normalizar minha respiração. – Eu sei que disse que seriamos só amigos, mas... – ela colocou seu indicador nos meus lábios.

- Esta tudo bem Edward! – ela saiu de perto de mim – Eu também quis, então, a culpa não é só sua.

- Mesmo assim me desculpe! – passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Nos vemos a noite certo? - ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tchau Bee! – dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

Antes que ela pudesse me responder eu já tinha saído da cozinha.

- Tchau meninas! – disse a sininho e a outra, acho que Kate.

- Tchau! – as duas responderam de boca aberta.

Voltei pra casa e eu tinha uma missão. Contar aos meus amigos que as garotas estariam envolvidas no programa de hoje a noite.

Jasper ficaria animado, mas Emmett com certeza não!

A não ser que ele tivesse a chance de pegar a tal da Kate, que por sinal é gostosa pra caramba!

Liguei pra Jasper.

- Fala cara! – ele atendeu.

- E ai Jazz! Tenho uma noticia pra você! – falei.

- Manda!

- As meninas vão pra cobertura hoje! – eu disse – Bella vai e vai levar a sininho.

- Alice Edward! –revirei os olhos.

- Não conta pro Emmett senão ele vai pirar! – falei – Vai também uma outra amiga delas, a Kate, de repente ele se anima, vai saber.

- Cara, nem acredito! Já to com saudade da minha lindinha! – ele falou.

Ew!

- Tá na mão dela ehn cara! – tive que zuar.

- Tô mesmo! – ele suspirou.

- Valeu, te mais! – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Fui pra casa tentar dar um jeito naquela bagunça.

Guardar umas roupas, pedi algumas coisa pro mercado me entregar e escolhi umas comidas pra pedir, pra nossa pequena festinha.

- x –

**- Bella POV:**

Edward estava mexendo comigo de todos os jeitos.

Ainda fiquei alguns minutos na cozinha depois que ele saiu.

Fiquei pensando naquele beijo, um beijo diferente de todos que já demos depois que nos reencontramos, tinha carinho nele, não era só desejo.

- Você não me engana minha amiga! – Kate disse colocando um prato na pia.

Só então percebi que não estava sozinha na cozinha.

- Do que você esta falando K? – revirei os olhos.

- Você ta caidinha por ele Bella. De novo! – se sentou em um dos bancos.

Eu tive que rir!

Eu? Apaixonada por Edward? Nem morta! Nosso lance era pele e não amor ou paixão.

- ALICE! – gritei e em 2 segundos ela já estava na cozinha.

- Meu nome! – ela riu.

- Vamos sair hoje! – elas me olharam confusas. Nunca tinha as chamado pra sair. – Nós três. Estejam prontas às 7:30 e não precisa se emperiquitar. Pode ser jeans e tênis.

- Ew! Você sabe que eu não uso isso. – Kate disse.

Ela se referia ao tênis. Segunda ela "nunca calcei essa coisa asquerosa na minha vida!".

- Ok! Uma sapatilha, rasteirinha, bota...o que você quiser. Só não precisam ir de salto 15, ok? – falei.

- Pode falar aonde vamos? – Alice perguntou.

- Não...mas eu sei que você vai adorar. – respondi.

- Edward esta envolvido? – assenti. – Jazz? – assenti mais uma vez.

Ela saiu da cozinha dando uns pulinhos e batendo palmas.

- Não vou ficar segurando vela, vou? – Kate revirou os olhos.

- Só se você quiser! Vai ter outro amigo de Edward lá. – respondi.

- Ok! Vou ver o que vestir. – ela saiu da cozinha.

Meu celular tocou e quando olhei pro visor já sabia que ia ouvir muito.

- Alô? – atendi.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aonde você esta que não veio visitar seus pais? – minha mãe dramática perguntou.

- Estou em casa mamãe. – respondi. – Não deu pra ir esse final de semana.

- Porque querida? Seu pai e eu estamos morrendo de saudades. – podia imaginar a cara que ela estava fazendo nesse momento, tentando ser persuasiva.

- Eu sei mamãe! Também estou com saudade! – eu disse – O trabalho esta uma loucura. Tânia vai sair de lá e esta nos explorando.

- Você trabalha demais meu bem! – ela falou.

- Eu sei mãe! Pior que eu sei! – falei – Assim que eu puder vou ver vocês. Ou vocês podem vim pra cá.

- Você sabe que é muito difícil. Seu pai fica enfornado naquela delegacia de domingo a domingo.

Charlie e seu "caso" com a polícia.

- Eu prometo ok? Assim que der. – prometi.

- Tudo bem! Seu pai te manda um beijo.

- Dê outro nele mãe. Eu amo vocês!

- Também te amamos querida e se alimente direitinho. – mãe é sempre mãe. – Tchau amor!

- Tchau mãe!

Avisei as meninas e fui até o mercado.

Comprei bananas, morangos, marshmallow, creme de leite e umas barras de chocolate amargo e branco pra fazer um founde de chocolate.

Bebidas eu sabia que Edward tinha em seu apartamento, mas não sabia o que comprar pra comer.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra ele.

- Alô – ele atendeu.

- Hey! – falei sem graça – É que estou no mercado, precisa comprar alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Não! Já providenciei tudo. – ele disse – Apenas venham, ok?

- Ok! Até daqui a pouco então! – me despedi.

- Até.

Ele desligou e eu fui pra casa.

Tomei um banho, coloquei uma lingerie ajeitadinha, não que eu esperasse mostrá-la pra alguém, era mais precaução. Vesti uma roupa confortável, prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e passei meu 212 sexy.

Há tempos não calçava um dos meus tênis da minha coleção de all stars.

Desci e as meninas já me esperavam prontas.

- Vamos? – perguntei.

- Vamos...só queria saber pra onde! – Kate falou.

Peguei a sacola com as coisas, minha bolsa e a chave do meu carro.

Em alguns minutos estávamos na cobertura de Edward.

Toquei a campainha e ele nos atendeu vestindo apenas uma bermuda.

Foco Bella! Foco!

Deus! Ele realmente queria que eu me perdesse naquilo tudo. Devia ser proibido ele ficar sem camisa.

Respirei fundo.

- Entrem meninas! – abriu passagem pra que entrássemos.

Jasper e o outro amigo já estavam na sala.

Alice correu e se jogou no namorado, dando um beijo nele daqueles que só se vê em filme.

- Obrigada amiga! Ela é um gato! – Kate cochichou no meu ouvido. Eu ri. Ela não perde tempo.

- Meninas, acho que vocês não se conhecem. Esse é Emmett! – ele apontou pro amigo. – Emmett, essas são Bella, Kate e a sininho.

Sininho? Ele apelidou Alice também. Ela ia adorar isso!

- É Alice Edward! – Jasper e Alice fizeram uma cara feia.

Ele deu de ombros e saiu do cômodo, eu fui atrás dele. Ele tinha entrado na cozinha.

- Espero que você tenha aparelho de founde! – eu disse colocando a sacola no balcão da cozinha.

- Você vai fazer founde? – ele me olhou incrédulo. Ele adorava meu founde.

- A não ser que você não queira. – dei de ombros.

- Quero! Por favor! – ele abriu um dos armários e tirou um aparelho de founde de lá. – Nunca consegui comer um que se comparasse ao seu.

- Uau! Obrigada! – agradeci - Posso? – falei apontando pra cozinha pedindo permissão pra usá-la.

- Fique a vontade! – ele se sentou num dos bancos e ficou me olhando trabalhar.

Piquei as frutas e distribui na bandeja do aparelho. Fiz um ganache de chocolate amargo e um de chocolate branco e liguei aquele foguinho.

- Pronto! – coloquei a bandeja em cima do balcão.

- Posso? – ele ameaçou pegar um dos garfinhos. Eu apenas assenti.

Ele pegou um morango e mergulhou no chocolate branco, comendo em seguida.

- Meu. Deus! Está bom demais! – ele disse espetando outro morango.

- Depois eu te ensino! – brinquei com ele dando uma piscadela.

Ele mergulhou o morango no chocolate branco de novo e deu a volta no balcão ficando de frente pra mim.

- Prova! – falou com uma voz rouca, perto demais de mim.

Eu abri a boca e peguei o morango. Ele me encarava de um jeito que me fez corar.

Senti o chocolate morno escorrer do meu lábio inferior até quase meu queixo.

Ele levou seu polegar ao meu lábio passando-o onde o chocolate tinha escorrido. Fez todo o contorno do meu lábio e depois o levou até sua boca e o lambeu com vontade.

- Estava sujo! – ele sussurrou.

Meus olhos ainda estavam presos nos seus. Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais do meu rosto.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei parada esperando ele me beijar. Era só isso que eu queria.

- Cara! Tô com uma fome assassina! – Emmett entrou gritando na cozinha.

Eu dei um pulo de susto, Edward bufou e se afastou de mim.

- Já vou levar pra sala Emm! – Edward disse pegando a bandeja e saiu da cozinha.

Ainda fiquei ali uns minutos, levantei e lavei minhas mãos.

- Você vem? – Edward me perguntou.

- Vou! – sorri.

- Me ajuda aqui? – ele estava mexendo num dos armários e tirando umas taças. Eu assenti e ele me passou quatro taças, pegou mais duas e um vinho tinto na adega.

Edward ligou o som e colocou um cd, que eu identifiquei ser do Kings Of Leon. Ele sabia que eu adorava essa banda.

Sentamos todos ao redor da mesa de centro da sala de estar.

Recebi elogio de todos pelo founde, até das minhas amigas que já estavam acostumadas a comê-lo praticamente todos os finais de semana.

Quando acabamos, Emmett e Kate foram pra o terraço que tinha em cima da cobertura e Alice e Jasper começaram uma sessão amasso na nossa frente, sem nenhuma vergonha do que estavam fazendo.

- Se importa se eu fumar? – perguntei enquanto Edward pegava a bandeja e ia em direção a cozinha.

- Claro que não! – ele respondeu e se virou.

Fui até uma pequena varanda e acendi meu cigarro.

Era difícil ficar perto dele sem pensar em coisas...como por exemplo ele em cima de mim, ou me beijando, ou me cheirando, me invadindo...

Traguei mais uma vez o cigarro, bem lentamente, não estava com pressa que ele acabasse. Não estava a fim de voltar pra sala onde todos estavam "se pegando", sem poder "pegar" em quem eu queria.

- Esta tudo bem? – Edward entrou na varanda e me estendeu uma taça de vinho.

- Esta, só estava pensando. – sorri pra ele.

- Em que? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Jamais poderia dizer a ele o que estava pensando.

- Nada especial! – bebi meu vinho num gole só.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me serviu mais vinho.

Acho que já estou ficando bêbada!

- Cadê todo mundo? – perguntei olhando pra dentro da sala e vendo-a vazia.

- Emm e Kate ainda estão lá em cima. Jasper e a sininho acho que estão em algum dos quartos. – ele riu.

- Se você tem amor a sua vida não a chame mais de sininho. – dei uma gargalhada e traguei o cigarro. – Ela detesta apelidos!

Um silêncio torturante se instalou entre nós e eu senti uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo. Só precisava de um beijo.

É...acho que já estou bêbada!

Olhei pro lado pra encará-lo e ele fez o mesmo, diminuindo a distância entre nossos rostos.

Levantei minha mão e passei pelos seus cabelos bagunçando ainda mais. Passei meus dedos pelos seus lábios e inconscientemente mordi os meus.

- Bella... – ele ia falar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Shiii, não fala nada! – me aproximei do seu rosto e o beijei.

Um beijo calmo, eu mordi e lambi seus lábios antes de invadir sua boca com a minha língua.

Ele pousou suas duas mãos ao lado do meu rosto e aprofundou o beijo. Minhas mãos passeavam frenéticas entre seus cabelos o puxando mais pra perto.

Quando estávamos sem ar ele desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço, suas mãos entravam por dentro da minha blusa tentando tocar meus seios.

Ele voltou a beijar meus lábios com desejo, suas mãos apertavam a minha pele onde ele me tocava.

- Sua boca tem um gosto tão bom! – ele disse ofegante.

Me levantei e sentei no seu colo de frente pra ele.

Eu não devia ter começado isso, queria só um beijo e agora quero mais. Eu preciso de mais dele.

- Vamos pro seu quarto. – sussurrei no seu ouvido antes de morder sua orelha.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, se levantou comigo ainda no seu colo e fomos em direção a seu quarto.

Entramos e ele fechou a porta me imprensando contra ela com força, senti o baque nas minhas costas mais eu realmente não estava importando.

Ele me colocou no chão e tirou minha blusa, apertando e abocanhando meus seios com vontade, joguei minha cabeça pra trás e abri minha calça.

Quando se afastou pra tirar sua roupa, eu acabei de tirar a minha.

Ele me pegou no colo de novo e me invadiu, voltando a me imprensar na parede.

Eu subia e descia em seu colo, com ele ditando o ritmo.

Suas mãos seguravam minhas costas com força e sua boca estava ocupada, ora na minha, ora nos meus seios.

- Vem comigo Bee. – ele pediu.

- Vou...faz mais rápido! – também pedi.

Ele aumentou as investidas e depois de poucos minutos explodimos juntos num orgasmo maravilhoso.

Ainda estava em seu colo, nus e colados na parede quando senti seu liquido morno escorrer pelas minas coxas.

- Temos um problema! – falei desesperada.

- Eu sei! – ele me olhou assustado – Desculpe, mas é difícil pensar com você assim. – ele apertou meu quadril. – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Preciso de uma farmácia! – desci do seu colo procurando minhas roupas.

Ele também vestiu a sua e saímos do quarto.

Graças a Deus ainda não tinha ninguém na sala, todos estavam ocupados.

Fui até minha bolsa e peguei meu celular. Procurei na agenda o número de uma farmácia 24hs que eu já tinha ligado várias vezes de madrugada por causa das minhas crises de enxaqueca.

- Farmácia Boa Noite! – uma menina atendeu.

- Boa noite! – retribui – Vocês têm Pílula do dia seguinte? – perguntei sem graça.

É sempre constrangedor comprar pílula do dia seguinte e teste de gravidez.

- Temos sim! – ouvi ela digitar alguma coisa – 50 dólares com o serviço da entrega.

Porra! É de ouro? Mas eu precisava urgente, nem podia reclamar.

- Ok! Pode me entregar um, por favor? – pedi – E peça pra trazer a máquina do visa.

- Desculpe senhora, mas nossa máquina do visa está com defeito. – ela respondeu.

MERDA! Ninguém normal anda com uma nota de cinqüenta dólares na bolsa.

Soltei uma imprecação e Edward me olhou curioso.

- Não aceita cartão! – falei com ele.

- Quanto é? – ele perguntou.

- 50.

Ele pegou o telefone da minha mão.

Ele pediu a menina que entregasse e deu o endereço do seu apartamento.

Depois de alguns minutos o entregador chegou e eu tomei o remédio na hora.

- Me desculpe por isso! – ele pediu quando eu terminava de tomar a água.

- Tudo bem! Também foi culpa minha! – o confortei - Acho que vou embora! – disse. – Quando as meninas aparecerem diga a elas pra pegarem um taxi, ok? – me virei pra sair.

Ele segurou meu braço.

- Hey! – ele me puxou – Você não vai sair assim, não fingindo que não aconteceu nada.

- Edward... – o chamei.

- Não dá pra sermos amigos Bella, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

- Podemos não falar sobre isso? – pedi – Eu realmente estou nervosa com essa situação.

- Nada vai acontecer! – ele me puxou pra um abraço.

Era tão confortável estar em seus braços que por um momento esqueci de tudo.

- Vamos? – Kate perguntou entrando na cozinha.

Quando me soltei do abraço de Edward vi que estavam todos na cozinha.

- Porque não ficamos todos aqui? – Edward perguntou.

Todos concordaram, já estava tarde e tinha quartos suficientes pra todos.

Ainda conversamos mais um pouco, ouvimos música, tomamos mais umas 4 garrafas de vinho e fomos dormir, lá pelas 5 da manhã.

- Acho que vou dormir no sofá. – eu disse a ele quando entramos no seu quarto.

- Não posso deixar você dormir no sofá! – ele disse sorrindo. – Bella, não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

- Tudo bem! – concordei.

Ele me deu uma camisa sua pra eu vestir e deitei ao seu lado, mas ele me puxou fazendo com que deitasse minha cabeça no seu peito.

- Boa Noite Bee! – ele disse beijando meus cabelos.

- Boa Noite Ed! – respondi.

Logo em seguida senti sua respiração pesada, ele tinha dormido.

Me levantei com cuidado pra não acordá-lo. Vesti minhas roupas, peguei minha bolsa e sai do seu apartamento.

As meninas e Edward me odiariam por isso, mas eu não podia ficar ali.

Não podia deixar tudo acontecer de novo, eu sabia que estava me apaixonando de novo por Edward e que ia acabar me machucando.

Edward nunca foi o tipo certo pra compromisso e eu estava decidida em não me envolver com ele de novo.

Hoje foi a última vez! Eu ia ser forte! Eu tinha que ser!

E o susto que levamos hoje a noite por causa de um momento louco de tesão. Deus! Eu não podia nem pensar em engravidar, dele nem de qualquer outro.

Não consegui segurar minhas lágrimas.

Lágrimas de desespero...desespero de ter que me afastar dele, de o remédio não funcionar...tantas coisas.

Cheguei em casa e liguei pra Alice.

- Bella? O que houve? – ela me perguntou confusa e sonolenta.

- Não me odeie ok? – disse fungando – Estou em casa, avise a Kate amanhã.

- Bella? O que houve? Esta chorando? – ela perguntou aflita.

- Amanhã a gente conversa Ali! Vá dormir! Estou bem! – disse.

- Qualquer coisa, qualquer mesmo me liga ehn! – ela disse antes de desligar e provavelmente voltar a dormir nos braços do seu namorado.

Pensei em Edward, nesse momento estaria nos seus braços também. Acordaria com ele alisando meu braço ou beijando meu cabelo...Acorda Bella! Isso não existe!

Peguei um vinho que tinha na geladeira e acendi um cigarro.

Só fui dormir quando a garrafa acabou e o álcool fez efeito no meu organismo.

**- Edwrard POV:**

Estava me sentindo um pré-adolescente dando sua primeira festa pros amigos.

Jasper e Emmett chegaram primeiro que as meninas.

Deixei-os na sala e fui tomar um banho. Quando acabei de vestir uma bermuda a campainha tocou.

Peguei a camisa que tinha separado e fui atender a porta.

Eram elas. Não sei por que, mas meu coração pulava como um louco no meu peito. Devia ser efeito do Whinsky que eu já tinha bebido com os meninos.

.

.

Quando eu vi o chocolate branco escorrer dos seus lábios e fazer um caminho até seu queixo, minha mente pervertida entrou em ação.

Passei meu polegar pelo caminho de chocolate e o lambi. Desejando com todas as minhas forças fazer aquilo com a minha língua.

- Estava sujo! – sussurrei.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos e eu dei alguns passos pra diminuir a distância entre nós dois, vi quando ela fechou os olhos. Era um convite pra eu beijá-la.

- Cara! Tô com uma fome assassina! – Emmett entrou gritando na cozinha.

Nota mental de matá-lo amanhã.

- Já vou levar pra sala Emm! – falei com raiva pegando a bandeja.

Sentamos no chão da sala e eu coloquei Kings of Leon que é uma das favoritas da Bella.

Em poucos minutos, várias conversas e algumas garrafas de vinho, o founde acabou.

- Se importa se eu fumar? – Bella me perguntou enquanto eu me levantava pra levar a bandeja vazia pra cozinha.

- Claro que não! – respondi e fui pra cozinha.

Coloquei a bandeja vazia na pia, lavei minhas mãos e peguei outro vinho na adega.

Quando voltei pra sala, ela fumava na varanda.

- Esta tudo bem? – perguntei passando uma taça de vinho pra ela.

- Esta, só estava pensando. – sorriu.

- Em que? – perguntei curioso.

Dava um dedo pra saber o que ela estava pensando.

- Nada especial! – virou sua taça e tomou todo o vinho.

Ela estava nitidamente nervosa. Sentei ao seu lado e enchi sua taça.

- Cadê todo mundo? – ela perguntou.

- Emm e Kate ainda estão lá em cima. Jasper e a sininho acho que estão em algum dos quartos. – tive que rir, imaginando o que eles estavam fazendo e fiquei triste ao pensar que queria estar fazendo o mesmo.

- Se você tem amor a sua vida não a chame mais de sininho. – gargalhou – Ela detesta apelidos!

Vou me lembrar disso! – pensei.

De repente ficamos em silencio e nos encaramos.

Ela levantou sua mão e passou pelos meus cabelos. Passou seus dedos pelos meus lábios fazendo um rastro de fogo neles.

Porra! Já tava ficando duro só dela mexer assim comigo.

Mas se minha intenção era conquistá-la não podia passar dos limites, ela queria ser minha amiga e por isso não podia avançar nela igual um animal no cio. A não ser que ela peça, ai é diferente.

Resolvi lembrá-la do nosso "trato".

- Bella... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Shiii, não fala nada! – ela me beijou.

Ok! Todos são testemunhas que eu tentei, mas como foi ela que tomou a iniciativa eu não ia recusar.

Como eu já disse, sexo fácil não se recusa, ainda mais quando é bom.

Ela lambia e mordiscava meus lábios antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas enquanto ela puxava meu cabelo com as suas.

Nos separamos ofegantes e eu beijei seu pescoço, tentava passar a mão nos seus seios, mas aquela merda de blusa não estava ajudando.

Voltei a beijar seus lábios com desejo. Aquele gosto de caramelo que ela tinha me deixava maluco, duro pra ela.

- Sua boca tem um gosto tão bom! – disse tentando recuperar meu fôlego.

Ela se levantou e sentou no meu colo, colando sua intimidade na minha.

- Vamos pro seu quarto. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu não ia esperar ela pedir de novo, ou pior, desistir. Me levantei com ela no colo e fomo pro meu quarto.

Quando entramos no quarto eu já não agüentava mais, minha calça já estava apertada demais nessa altura.

A joguei com força contra a parede, beijando sua boca, pescoço...tudo que eu via pela frente.

Tiramos nossas roupas e eu a peguei no colo de novo. Fazendo o que eu queria fazer com ela desde o primeiro momento que ela entrou no meu apartamento.

- Vem comigo Bee. – eu não ia durar mais muito tempo.

- Vou...faz mais rápido! – ela pediu e eu fiz.

Aumentei as estocadas nela e gozamos juntos.

Segundos depois percebi a merda que eu tinha feito. Não usamos camisinha.

Putaqueopariu! Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, mas Bella me deixava sem sentido.

Olhei pro seu rosto e ela também já tinha percebido a merda que foi feita. Tentei ficar calmo pra tranqüilizá-la.

- Temos um problema! – ela disse nervosa.

- Eu sei! – olhei nos seus olhos – Desculpe, mas é difícil pensar com você assim. O que vamos fazer agora?

- Preciso de uma farmácia! – eu a soltei e ela desceu do meu colo.

Ela pegou seu celular e discou um número. Devia ser algum tipo de farmácia.

- Boa noite! Vocês têm Pílula do dia seguinte? – ela perguntou constrangida. - Ok! Pode me entregar um, por favor? E peça pra trazer a máquina do visa.

Ela falou um palavrão e eu a olhei curioso.

- Não aceita cartão! – ela disse pra mim.

Porra! Dinheiro não é problema!

- Quanto é? – perguntei.

- 50.

Pegue o telefone da sua mão.

- Oi...er...pode entregar sim! – eu disse.

- Qual o endereço senhor? – passei o endereço pra ela - Ok! Em alguns minutos o rapaz estará ai. – agradeci e desliguei.

Bella sentou no sofá nitidamente nervosa, desesperada seria a palavra certa. Ele esfregava as mãos uma nas outras copiosamente.

Resolvi não falar nada, porque ainda podia estragar tudo.

O cara da farmácia tocou a campainha, eu o paguei e fomos pra cozinha.

- Me desculpe por isso! – eu pedi.

- Tudo bem! Também foi culpa minha! – ela acabava de tomar a água que usou pro remédio - Acho que vou embora! Quando as meninas aparecerem diga a elas pra pegarem um taxi, ok? – ela já ia saindo, mas a puxei.

- Hey! Você não vai sair assim, não fingindo que não aconteceu nada.

- Edward... – ela fechou os olhos e me chamou.

Resolvi falar o que eu pensava, ou até mesmo que estava sentindo.

Não dava! Não dava mesmo pra sermos só amigos. Não enquanto ela for tão convidativa a mim, atraente, sexy...ou seja lá o que for que ela faça comigo.

- Não dá pra sermos amigos Bella, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

- Podemos não falar sobre isso? Eu realmente estou nervosa com essa situação. – ela confessou. Decidi falar sobre isso mais tarde.

- Nada vai acontecer! – a abracei.

Convidei todos pra dormirem aqui e eles aceitaram.

- Acho que vou dormir no sofá. – ela disse quando eu estava ajeitando a minha cama pra dormirmos.

- Não posso deixar você dormir no sofá! – sorri. – Bella, não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Se ela não quisesse dormir comigo, eu dormiria no sofá, não ela.

- Tudo bem! – concordou.

Dei uma camisa minha pra ela dormir, o que foi pior, porque ela ficou sexy demais com ela, aquelas pernas de fora...

Antes que eu pudesse começar a pensar besteira eu dormi.

Dormi sentindo o corpo quente dela do meu lado, sua respiração no meu peito.

De amanhã ela não passava, a gente ia ter que acabar com essa história de amigo.

Não quero ser só amigo dela. Definitivamente não!


	7. 5º DIA DA APOSTA

**- Edward POV:**

Acordei e a primeira coisa que eu reparei foi que a cama estava gelada, gelada e vazia.

Não acredito que ela fez isso de novo! – pensei.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra ela, mas ela não atendeu.

Olhei no relógio e eram 10 da manhã. Ela deve estar dormindo é isso!

Tomei um banho e fui até a Starbucks comprar café.

Quando voltei Alice e Jasper estavam na sala vendo TV.

- Bom dia! – os cumprimentei mal humorado.

Jasper na hora percebeu, mas a sininho não.

- Bom dia! – eles responderam.

Fui até a cozinha e servi o café-da-manhã.

- Cara! Tua cara tá péssima! – Jasper se sentou no balcão.

- Não começa Jazz, por favor! – pedi – Tô muito puto.

- O que ela fez agora? – ele perguntou.

- Foi embora...de novo...só que dessa vez não deixou nem a porra de um bilhete. – quase gritei.

Alice entrou na cozinha e Jasper se calou.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – eu disse – De hoje não passa! – falei pensando na prensa que eu ia dar nela por causa da nossa "amizade".

- Ela esta em casa. – Alice disse.

Claro que ela esta em casa! Onde ela estaria se não na casa dela.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu pra ela ir pra casa? – perguntei.

- Não...mas ela me ligou 5:30 da manhã...e...parecia estar chorando. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

Chorando? Por quê? O que eu fiz pra ela chorar?

Será que era por causa do "acidente"?

Eu precisava encontrá-la e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, não importa o que aconteça.

Acabei de tomar meu café e peguei a chave do meu carro.

- Edward? – sininho me chamou e eu a olhei – Só não diga a ela que te contei...ela me mata por isso – ela disse envergonhada - Eu só quero que vocês fiquem bem, só isso.

- Obrigada Alice! Eu vou até lá! Fiquem a vontade por ai...Jazz você sabe onde em tudo, né? – perguntei a ele.

Ele assentiu.

Sai e fui pro apartamento da Bella.

- Isabella Swan, por favor! – informei ao porteiro.

- Desculpe senhor, mas não tem ninguém lá. – ele me disse.

Liguei pra Jasper.

- Fala cara! – ele atendeu.

- Jazz, me passa Alice! – pedi.

- Oi Edward! – ela atendeu.

- Alice, ela não esta em casa...sabe onde ela pode estar? – perguntei.

- Com certeza ou no Birsh ou no Central Park correndo. – ela me informou.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Fui primeiro ao Birsh, ela não estava.

Tentei o Central Park, mas aquela bosta de lugar é gigante, nunca ia achá-la ali.

Fiquei o que me pareceram horas rodando naquele maldito parque e não a achei.

Voltei pro seu apartamento.

- Ninguém voltou ainda senhor! – o porteiro meu informou.

Liguei pra ela e ela não atendeu.

Mandei uma mensagem.

"Só quero saber se você esta bem!" – pedi.

Depois de alguns segundos ela respondeu.

"Estou! Obrigada! Por favor, não me procure mais!"

Tentei ligar de novo, mas ela tinha desligado o celular.

Me peguei perguntando porque ela estava fugindo de mim. Tentei lembrar cada detalhe da noite passada pra ver o que eu disse que a fizesse fugir de mim.

Mas não consegui pensar em nada concreto.

Liguei o resto do dia todo pra ela, mas ela não me atendeu.

Fui lá mais algumas vezes, mas suas amigas ou falavam que ela não estava em casa ou jogava logo a direta que ela não queria mesmo me ver.

Desisti e fui pra casa.

Emmett me chamou pra ir a um Pub, mas eu não estava com vontade.

Depois de algumas doses de Whisky e alguns cigarros eu fui dormir derrotado.

**- Bella POV:**

Acordei depois de algumas poucas horas de sono. Ainda estava de manhã.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma maquiagem leve, pra disfarçar as olheiras e o rosto inchado de chorar. Tomei o último comprimido da pílula do dia seguinte.

Meu celular tocou, era Edward, não atendi.

Fui fazer minha rotina de todos os domingos. Café-da-manhã no Birsh e corrida no Central Park.

Meu celular tocou de novo, Edward. Não atendi.

Não ia atendê-lo, uma hora ele ia desistir.

Depois de algumas horas as meninas chegaram.

- O que vamos almoçar? – Kate perguntou ainda secando seu cabelo depois do banho.

- Japonesa? – Alice perguntou.

- Não! – eu disse na hora. Pensei em falar que tinha comido com Edward ontem, mas me segurei. – Pode ser pizza? – perguntei.

Elas concordaram e pedimos duas pizzas de tomate seco com mussarela de buffala.

- O que esta acontecendo amiga? – Alice me perguntou – Você me assustou ontem!

- Aconteceu uma coisa que me acordou, só isso. – dei de ombros.

- E que seria? – Kate quis saber.

- Transamos sem camisinha! – respondi.

Alice levou a mão na boca e Kate me olhou de boca aberta.

- Acontece, ok? Já tomei providencias quanto a isso! – falei.

- Tomou PDS? – Kate perguntou.

- Claro Kate! – respondi.

A campainha tocou.

- Se for ele já sabe K! – ela balançou a cabeça e foi atender a porta.

- Não é só isso! Tem mais alguma coisa ai! – Alice disse.

- Ali, só não quero me envolver com ele de novo. Eu sei o que eu passei quando tive que deixá-lo há 5 anos atrás. Ele não mudou, continua o mesmo galinha de sempre. Só não quero sofrer tudo de novo. – desabafei.

- Mas esta sofrendo agora amiga! – ela disse – E ele também!

- Ehn? – o que ela estava dizendo?

- Eu estava lá Bella quando ele acordou sozinho e ele estava meio transtornado, irritado por você ter deixado ele sozinho de novo. – ela disse.

- O problema dele é que eu não estava lá pra transar com ele de manhã Alice! – eu disse – Isso não significa nada.

Kate voltou pra cozinha.

- Era ele! – ela disse – Ele sabia que você estava em casa, mas não quis insistir. Mandou eu dizer que só quer saber se você esta bem.

Tive que rir. Edward se preocupando comigo? O mundo esta realmente acabando.

Resolvi mudar de assunto.

- E você e o Emmett? – perguntei pra Kate.

- Deus! O homem é demais! Me deu uma canseira! – gargalhamos.

- Eu sei! Deu pra ouvir! – Alice riu.

- Mentirosa! – Kate gritou batendo seu ombro no de Alice.

Ainda ficamos algumas horas ouvindo Kate contar sua aventura sexual com Emmett, o que nos rendeu boas risadas.

- To indo! Vou sair com Jazz! – Alice disse se levantando.

- Emmett também me chamou pra sair, vamos a um Pub. Quer ir? – me perguntou.

- Não, mas divirtam-se. – falei.

Elas saíram e eu subi.

Meu celular tocou e era Edward. É, pelo visto ele não irá desistir.

Logo em seguida ele vibrou.

"Só quero saber se você esta bem!"

Respondi.

"Estou! Obrigada! Por favor, não me procure mais!"

Eu não estava muito certa disso, mas acho que é o que eu queria no momento.

Desliguei o celular em seguida.

Comi quase um litro de sorvete assistindo a reprises de Friends.

A campainha ainda tocou umas duas vezes naquela noite, como eu sabia quem era e como eu estava sozinha, nem levantei do sofá.

Resolvi dormir já que amanhã eu tinha que acordar cedo e enfrentar meu outro karma, Tânia Denali.


	8. 6º DIA DA APOSTA

**- Bella POV:**

Quando acordei naquela segunda parecia que eu tinha levado uma surra.

Procurei meu celular pra desligar aquela maldita música da Kesha e fui pro banheiro.

Tomei um banho de banheira quentíssimo e fiquei alguns bons minutos nela.

Coloquei uma roupa e desci pra tomar café-da-manhã.

Só Mercedes estava na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – a cumprimentei.

- Bom dia! – ela respondeu.

- Fiz os seus preferidos. – ela me passou um prato de Waffles e um pote de geléia de morango.

- Obrigada! – sorri pra ela.

A campainha tocou e ela saiu da cozinha pra atendê-la.

Então eu lembrei que poderia ser Edward e não tinha avisado a ela pra dizer que eu não estava.

Fui correndo até a sala e me deparei com ele parado na porta do meu apartamento.

Ele estava lindo! Mais lindo do que nunca!

Estava com um terno azul marinho, gravata azul e de óculos escuros.

- Pode deixar Mercedes! – eu disse e ela foi até a cozinha. – Entra. – eu disse a ele.

- Será que podemos conversar? – ele perguntou.

Ele tinha uma feição triste, talvez amarga, seus cabelos estavam ainda mais bagunçados e quando tirou o óculo escuro pude ver grandes olheiras ao redor dos seus olhos.

- Vamos até o meu quarto! – me levantei e ele me seguiu. – Senta! – apontei uma das poltronas que tinha no meu quarto.

- Não. Estou bem em pé. – ele sacudia a perna inquieto.

- Então? – o incentivei a começar a falar.

- Pode, por favor, me dizer por que esta fugindo de mim? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Não te devo satisfação Edward! – forcei um sorriso.

Ouvi ele bufar irritado.

- Pff! Não? – ele perguntou.

- O que você quer saber? – eu retruquei. – Qual parte do não me procure mais você não entendeu?

- Bella.. – eu o interrompi.

Resolvi desabafar e falar tudo que eu estava sentindo. Talvez eu tirasse esse peso das minhas costas.

- Por favor, Edward! – mordi meus lábios - Não posso me envolver com você de novo, gostar de você de novo. Quando eu achava que tinha te superado, você aparece do nada e mexe comigo. – me levantei – Não posso deixar isso acontecer!

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ele me olhava atordoado, provavelmente ele não esperava que eu confessasse o que estava sentindo.

- Bella... – o interrompi de novo.

- Vá embora Edward! Por favor! – falei enxugando uma lágrima que desceu pela minha bochecha.

Ele se aproximou de mim.

- Eu nunca...nunca magoaria você daquela forma outra vez. – falou enxugando minhas lágrimas com suas mãos.

- Eu não acredito em você! – falei entre os dentes.

- Eu vou fazer você confiar em mim Bella! – ele sussurrou.

Fez um carinho na minha bochecha e saiu, me deixando sozinha com as minha lágrimas.

A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Eu precisava dele, mas o meu medo e orgulho falavam mais alto. Eu nunca esqueci Edward e meu amor por ele só estava adormecido e não esquecido, como eu achava que estava até reencontrar ele naquela maldita boate.

Sim! Eu amava Edward Cullen e era muito, muito difícil admitir isso, mesmo que fosse pra mim mesma.

Peguei minha bolsa, a chave do carro e desci.

- Mercedes avise as meninas que já fui, ok? – pedi.

- Não vai tomar seu café menina? – ela perguntou.

- Perdi a fome Mercedes! – sai da cozinha e fui pra garagem.

Ainda passei no Birsh e tomei meu mancchiato antes de ir pro luxuoso prédio da Vogue.

- Tânia pediu pra você ir direto pra sala dela. – Anne me avisou sem nem esperar eu passar pela porta.

Fui até minha sala, coloquei minha bolsa lá e fui pra sala de Tânia.

Dei duas batidas leves na porta e ela mandou que entrasse.

- Bom dia! – eu a cumprimentei, mas já sabia que seria em vão.

- Vá até o closet e separe as roupas com Claude, em alguns minutos estarei lá. – ela se virou pra janela e eu já sabia que aquele era um sinal pra que eu saísse.

Hoje acordei com o pé esquerdo, já não bastassem meus problemas tinha que fazer um trabalho que não era meu.

Fui até o imenso closet que tinha na Vogue e procurei Claude.

- Oi _cherrie_! – ele deu dois beijinhos em minha bochecha.

- Oi Claude! – forcei um sorriso.

- Pela cara brigou com o namorado, acertei? – ele brincou.

Revirei os olhos irritada.

- Eu não tenho namorado Claude. – respondi – Que tal essa? – perguntei pegando uma blusa Valentino maravilhosa pra mudar de assunto.

Trabalhar com Claude era muito bom. Ele era super profissional e mega divertido.

Ficamos o dia inteiro no ensaio. Era o tempo das modelos trocarem de roupa e tirarem mais fotos.

Tânia, seca como sempre, nunca estava satisfeita com nada. Era sempre "não combina", "tá cafona", "quero outro cinto", "chapéu não" e outras coisas irritantes que só ela sabia falar ou fazer.

Quando acabamos o ensaio, fomos todos ver as fotos e elas ficaram lindas, prontas pra serem editadas e lançadas na revista.

- Peça pra Alice Brandon fazer essa edição! – Tânia disse me entregando a boneca.

Alice ia enlouquecer de alegria por editar um ensaio Valentino.

Liguei pra mesma hora pra ela e a avisei, depois de alguns gritos no meu ouvido eu desliguei.

- Swan, minha sala em 5 minutos. – Ela disse saindo do set que montamos pras fotos.

Sai atrás dela e a segui até sua sala.

- Você me impressionou Isabella! Nunca pensei que fosse fazer um trabalho tão bom! – ela literalmente me desmereceu.

Tive vontade de revirar os olhos, mas me contive. Esperei ela terminar.

- Você esta liberada por hoje. Quero que faça suas malas e me espere as 8 portão de embarque doméstico do La Guardian. Vamos a um evento em Los Angeles. – ela disse.

Eu? Parei por um momento pensando se ela estava realmente falando comigo.

- Esta me ouvindo Isabella? – me perguntou e eu assenti. – Então vá arrumar suas malas. Se você se atrasar, em 2 minutos coloco outra em seu lugar. – ela se virou pra janela e eu sai.

Peguei minha bolsa e fui pra casa.

Arrumei minha mala com as poucas roupas de calor que eu tinha, coloquei uns vestidos de festa, vários dos meus peep toe, roupas sociais pro trabalho e conjuntos de lingerie.

Tomei um banho e sequei meus cabelos no secador.

- Bella? – ouvi Alice me chamar do andar de baixo.

- Já vou! – gritei.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável pro vôo e desci.

- Porque saiu cedo? Você esta bem? – ela perguntou.

- Desculpe não ter ligado, mas tinha umas coisas pra resolver. – respondi. – Estou indo com Tânia pra Los Angeles cobrir um evento de moda.

As duas abriram a boca num "oh!".

- Poxa isso é melhor que a edição do Valentino. – Alice fez um bico.

- Num reclama Alice! – Kate a criticou. – Vou subir e tomar um banho, vou sair com Emm hoje. – ela disse rindo.

- Pra quem não queria nada sério ehn Kate! – desdenhei.

- E não quero! Só o sexo que é bom! – ela deu de ombros e subiu.

Eu fui até o quarto pegar minha mala e Alice me seguiu.

- Edward esteve aqui hoje? – ela me perguntou e eu a olhei séria. – Mercedes. Ela disse que um rapaz esteve aqui hoje de manhã cedo falando com você.

- Esteve. – respondi.

- E? – ela quis saber.

- Dei um fim de uma vez por todas. – falei com um pouco de tristeza na voz.

- Amiga, pensa bem...vocês... – eu a interrompi.

- Não existe "vocês" Alice. Nunca existiu! – olhei meus pés.

- Só acho que você devia dar uma chance a ele. – ela deu de ombros – Ele parece ter mudado, sei lá, parece estar disposto a ficar com você. – ela disse.

- Então eu sinto muito por ele. – peguei minha mala e desci, mais uma vez ela veio atrás de mim.

- Me leva no aeroporto? Não quero deixar meu carro lá! – perguntei.

- Claro! – ela pegou a chave do seu carro.

Eu subi me despedi de Kate e fomos até o La Guardian.

Cheguei meia hora antes do combinado com Tânia.

Nosso vôo saiu às 10 da noite.

É lógico que ela foi na 1ª classe e eu e mais outras funcionárias da revista fomos na econômica.

Peguei meu Ipod e coloquei na primeira música que apareceu no visor.

Era Closer do Kings of Leon.

Adorava aquela música mais uma estrofe me incomodou e eu desliguei o Ipod irritada.

"_Você balançou e remexeu o meu barco._

_Me deixando encalhado, completamente apaixonado e sozinho._

_Você pensa em mim?"_

Tinha que tirar ele da minha cabeça.

Chegamos em Los Angeles já era quase madrugada.

Fomos pro hotel e do jeito que eu estava deitei, fechei meus olhos e deixei a inconsciência me tomar.

Meu celular tocou, era Edward.

Fiquei hora pensando se deveria ou não atendê-lo e resolvi não atender. Desliguei o aparelho e dormi.

**- Edward POV:**

Quando me levantei de manhã – reparem que digo levantei, porque não dormi um minuto sequer – tomei um banho e estava decidido a ver Bella.

Eu sabia que ela acordava as 6:30, então madruguei.

Coloquei meu terno e fui até seu apartamento.

Uma senhora atendeu e me mandou entrar. Certamente ela não me conhecia ou Bella não tinha instruído ela a me enxotar.

Aquela conversa mexeu comigo e não tinha ficado nada claro pra mim.

Ela estava confusa, assim como eu.

Talvez devesse desistir e fazer sua vontade. – pensei.

Mas percebi que não queria desistir, eu a queria e eu ia ter. Não só por causa da aposta.

Ela mexia comigo. Era engraçada, bonita, gostosa, boa de cama, extremamente sexy e provocadora...ela tinha que ser minha.

Sai da sua casa com um propósito. Não podia me afastar dela e fazer sua vontade. Eu percebi que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo ou que queria quando me mandou não procurá-la mais. Eu ia insistir, nem que pra isso eu virasse um chato pegajoso.

Na hora do almoço Alice e Kate se juntaram a nós.

- Esta faltando alguém aqui! – Emmett observou, provavelmente falando de Bella.

Jasper deu uma cotovelada em seu peito pra que ele parasse de falar.

- Autch! Doeu cara! – ele gritou.

- Para de falar merda! – Jasper o criticou.

- Deixa ele Jazz! – pedi. – Cadê Bella? – perguntei olhando pras meninas.

Kate deu de ombros.

- Não sabemos! – Alice disse – Ela saiu do trabalho antes do almoço e não voltou.

- Ligamos pro celular dela e deu caixa de mensagens. – Kate continuou.

Fiquei preocupado, mas ainda não era hora de procurá-la.

Quando sai do trabalho fui pra casa. Todos iam sair, mas eu preferi não ir.

Meu celular tocou. Sai correndo tropeçando em tudo que tinha pela frente. Pode ser ela! – pensei.

Mas era Alice.

- Oi si...Alice! – atendi.

- Ela foi pra Los Angeles. – ela falou simplesmente.

- Quando? – perguntei.

- Acabei de deixá-la no La Guardian. – ela respondeu.

- Quando ela volta? – quis saber.

- Ela não disse. – sua voz morreu.

- Obrigada Alice! – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Peguei uma dose de Whisky e coloquei Kings of Leon.

Resolvi ligar pra ela, mas ela não atendeu.

Joguei o celular longe com raiva e me larguei no sofá.

Fiquei mais uma noite como um idiota retardado sofrendo por uma mulher.


	9. 2ª SEMANA DA APOSTA

**- Bella POV:**

Aquela semana em Los Angeles foi dureza!

Trabalhei muito e fomos a muitos eventos.

Era uma espécie de convenção das Vogues, representantes de todas as filiais mundiais estavam lá.

Estava morrendo de saudade de casa, das meninas e, tenho que admitir, de Edward.

Falava com as meninas todos os dias por telefone, meus pais também me ligaram algumas vezes e eu prometi que estaria lá na sexta para o jantar, ou seja, ia embarcar no LAX direto pra Seattle.

Edward me ligava todos os dias, até mais de uma vez, mas eu não o atendia. Era melhor assim, eu achava que uma hora ele ia desistir.

Na sexta de manhã liguei pra Alice.

- Bellinha! – ela gritou ao atender.

- Oi Ali! Esta tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Esta. – ela respondeu - Bella? Por que você não o atende. – ela perguntou com cautela.

- Não começa Alice, ou vou desligar! – avisei.

- Tudo bem! Não esta mais aqui quem falou! – ela disse.

Contei a ela o que tinha acontecido durante a quinta-feira e que eu tinha até conseguido pegar um sol hoje cedo em Long Beach.

- Tenho que desligar, meu vôo sai daqui a algumas horas. – eu disse a ela.

- Que horas você chega pra eu ir te buscar? – ela perguntou.

- Eu vou pra Forks Alice, mas você pode me pegar no La Guardian no domingo às 9 da noite? – perguntei.

- Claro amiga! Se cuida! – ela disse.

- Dê um beijo em Kate por mim. Tchau! – me despedi e ela também.

Me despedi da equipe da Vogue e cada um pegou um destino diferente.

Meu vôo pra Forks saiu às 3 da tarde e eu deveria chegar lá às 7 da noite.

Quando cheguei ao Tacoma, Charlie me esperava ansioso.

- Bells querida, que saudade! – ele me abraçou.

- Também estava com saudade pai! – retribui o abraço. – Cadê mamãe?

- Ficou em casa arrumando o jantar, Esme irá se juntar a nós hoje. – ele sorri.

- Que bom! Faz anos que não vejo tia Esme. – respondi.

O caminho até Forks fizemos em silêncio. Na hora que entrei naquela viatura senti uma falta imensa do meu carro. Eu detestava andar de carona na viatura do Charlie.

- Minha filha! Como você esta magrinha! – minha mãe quase me esmagou num abraço quando cheguei em casa.

- Estou bem mãe! – revirei os olhos – Como você está? – perguntei.

- Com saudade de você, mas bem! – ela fez um biquinho. – Venha me faça companhia.

Ela me puxou pra cozinha e ficamos conversando enquanto ela terminava de cozinhar o jantar.

- Convidei Esme, se importa? – ela me olhou.

Esme e minha mãe eram amigas desde o colegial e foi minha mãe que segurou a barra dela quando Carlisle a largou pra ficar com a "coisa" da Tânia.

- Claro que não mãe! Você sabe que eu a adoro! – apesar de ela ser mãe dele, pensei.

Ajudei minha mãe a colocar a mesa do jantar e alguns minutos depois a campainha tocou.

- Abre pra mim querida! – Renee gritou da cozinha.

Eu terminei de colocar as taças na mesa e fui abrir a porta.

- Bella! – Esme falou animada – Quanto tempo querida! Como você esta linda! – ela disse.

- Obrigada Esme! – corei. – Entre! – abri espaço pra ela passar e no mesmo momento ouvi uma porta de carro sendo batida.

Olhei de onde veio o barulho e não pude acreditar, era Edward.

- Acha que sua mãe vai se importar? – ele perguntou baixo o suficiente pra que só eu ouvisse.

- Claro que não! – respondi.

Mas eu vou. – pensei.

- Você lembra de Edward não é querida? – Esme me perguntou.

Ô...e como lembro! – pensei.

- Claro! – acenei pra ele e ele deu um sorriso torto.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha, muito próximo dos lábios.

Ele estava ficando louco? Não tinha medo de morrer?

Esme entrou e quando Edward ia passando por mim segurei seu braço.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei grossa.

- Vim visitar minha mãe! – ele deu de ombros.

- Aqui é Aqui na casa dos meus pais? – deixei claro.

- Minha mãe estendeu o convite a mim. – sorriu.

Ele estava me provocando.

- Você sabia que eu estava em Forks? – perguntei calmamente.

- Não! Você tem que parar com essa mania de perseguição Bella. – ele disse.

Colou seu corpo no meu e me imprensou contra a porta da entrada. Me fazendo derreter ao sentir seu hálito morno em meu rosto.

- Não vou mentir Bee. – ele esfregou a ponta do seu nariz no meu queixo. – Eu vim atrás de você.

Ehn? Acho que eu perdi uma parte da piada.

- Edward, por favor! Não brinque comigo. – o empurrei, mas ele me imprensou de novo com mais força.

- Eu te quero Bella! Quase enlouqueci essa semana. - ele tocou meus lábios com os seus.

- Edward... – o chamei ofegante de olhos fechados.

- Não diz nada, por favor! Apenas seja minha! – ele pediu.

Não tinha como resistir. Todo o esforço de uma semana pra não pensar nele e adormecer de novo o meu amor por ele, foi por água baixo no momento que ele me deu um beijo apaixonado.

Ele passou um dos seus braços pela minha cintura me segurando forte contra ele. Sua outra mão entrou por baixo dos meus cabelos me puxando pra mais perto.

Eu não tive outra reação a não ser jogar meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e corresponder ao beijo.

Pude sentir sua ereção contra meu abdome e meu sexo cada vez mais molhado esperando por ele.

O beijo ficou mais urgente. Ele pegou uma de minhas pernas e passou pelo seu quadril e eu levei a outra fazendo com que ele me segurasse em seu colo.

- Edward...estamos no meio da rua. – disse quando ele descolou seus lábios dos meus.

- Não me importo, eu quero você. – ele beijava e mordia meu pescoço com vontade.

- Também quero você, mas temos que entrar. – eu disse descendo do seu colo.

- Não vai sair correndo assim que eu te largar? – ele brincou.

- Não! – sorri pra ele.

Entramos e nos sentamos à mesa.

3 pares de olhos nos olhavam com curiosidade e tivemos que explicar que nos encontramos em Nova Iorque e que mantínhamos contato lá. É claro que não mencionamos nossas brigas e as noites que transávamos como loucos.

Edward sentou ao meu lado e colocou sua mão em minha coxa esquerda. Ele me alisou durante todo o jantar e eu fiz o mesmo, o acariciando e sentindo-o ficar cada vez mais duro.

- Vocês se importam se eu e Bella dermos uma volta? – Edward perguntou depois do jantar, quando todos se acomodavam na sala. Eu o olhei desconfiada.

- Não querido! – Esme disse – Você voltará pra me buscar?

- Claro mãe! – ele deu um beijo em sua testa e me puxou pra fora de casa.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei quando entramos no carro.

- A casa da minha mãe! – ele respondeu sem me olhar.

Quando chegamos a enorme casa de Esme Edward me atacou, literalmente.

- Hey! Devagar! – o parei.

- Eu te quero Bella e muito! – colocou minha mão na sua ereção.

- Tô vendo, mas acho que deveríamos conversar! – falei.

- Não pode ser depois? – ele sorriu torto.

- Não! – o olhei séria – Eu realmente não acho uma boa ideia continuarmos nos envolvendo. – insisti.

- De novo isso Bella? – ele disse irritado.

- De novo? – ri com ironia. – Bom você falar essa palavra Edward. É por ela que não quero me envolver com você. Você não mudou, é o mesmo de quando tínhamos 19 anos e me traiu com a Lauren. – cuspi as palavras.

- Jesus Bella! 5 anos! 5 anos se passaram e você bate na mesma tecla? – ele perguntou ainda bem irritado.

- Bato Edward. Sabe por quê? – perguntei também irritada – Você foi o primeiro que amei a quem eu me entreguei, pra depois me trair e graças a você nunca namorei ninguém, porque você me fez entender que todos são iguais a você. Que um dia todos iriam me trair.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Me desculpe! – sua voz saiu num fio.

- Não vejo sinceridade Edward! – virei a cara.

Ele levantou furioso do seu lugar.

- O que você quer que eu faça Bella? – ele gritou - Ehn?

- Hey! Abaixe a voz comigo! – também gritei.

- Me diga o que você quer Isabella? – ele gritou jogando os braços pro ar. – Você quer que eu diga que eu estou apaixonado, é isso? – eu o olhei pasma – Pois eu estou Isabella Swan. Estou apaixonado por você mais uma vez e eu só me senti duas vezes assim e essas duas vezes foram por você. – ele falou com raiva.

Para tudo agora!

Meu queixo caiu, se eu não estivesse sentada com certeza teria caído, porque sentia minhas pernas tremerem. Tentei abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa mais não saiu nada.

Eu só pensava em uma coisa: ele estava dizendo isso pra transar comigo, é isso!

Não, não era possível que ele seria tão manipulador e insensível. Ele podia estar falando a verdade, não podia?

- Edward...eu... – tentei falar, mas ele me cortou.

- Vamos, eu vou te levar de volta! – ele pegou a chave do carro e foi em direção a porta.

- Edward? – o chamei e ele se virou pra mim.

Dei alguns passos diminuindo a distância entre nós dois. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e senti seu cheiro.

- Não preciso de caridade Bella! – ele disse tirando minhas mãos de seu peito.

- Me faça esquecer Edward! – pedi – Me faça esquecer o passado, me faça confiar em você novamente. – acariciei seu rosto e em resposta ele fechou os olhos.

- Bella...eu só to pedindo uma chance! – ele disse.

- Chance concedida! – brinquei.

É, eu dei o braço a torcer.

Eu o queria demais e quando o ouvi disser que estava apaixonado por mim, o amor que sentia por ele só cresceu.

Eu ia dar uma segunda chance a ele, eu tinha que confiar nele pra isso.

Colei meus lábios nos dele, num beijo calmo, cheio de carinho.

- Você vai confiar em mim de novo Bella! – ele disse me pegando no colo – Eu não vou te magoar de novo, prometo!

Senti minhas costas se chocarem contra um colchão e reparei que estávamos no seu quarto, o mesmo quarto que nos amamos inúmeras vezes há 5 anos atrás.

Ele me beijava com carinho, com veneração.

Me sentou na cama e tirou minha blusa, eu fiz o mesmo com ele.

Quando deitei de novo ele tirou meu tênis e minha calça, me deixando só de calcinha.

O ajudei a tirar sua calça e sua boxer.

Levei minha mão ao seu membro o acariciando, ouvi ele soltar um gemido baixo e me jogar de novo na cama.

Ele voltou a beijar meus lábios, sua língua invadia a minha boca sem pudor, explorando cada espaço existente na minha boca. Senti um choque de prazer quando minha língua encostava na sua, se enroscando uma na outra de forma sensual.

Ele desceu o beijo, ficando alguns minutos nos meus seios.

- Perfeitos. – ouvi ele sussurrar enquanto mordia e chupava meus mamilos.

Ele desceu sua boca, mordendo minha barriga com carinho.

Tirou minha calcinha e me invadiu com dois dedos.

- Bella... – ele lambeu os lábios.

Eu não respondi, não sairia nada coerente da minha boca, não enquanto ele me penetrava com os dedos.

Ele começou a morder a parte interna das minhas coxas e aquela barba por fazer roçando no meu sexo só estava aumentando meu prazer.

Senti sua respiração na minha entrada e logo depois sua língua morna em meu sexo.

Segurei seus cabelos com força, ele estava me levando a loucura, não conseguia nem lembrar meu nome.

Senti meu coração acelerar, meu corpo tremer com espasmos e o orgasmo me atingir.

- Sabia que nunca esqueci você? – ele perguntou ainda com seus dedos dentro de mim – Sua pele, seu cheiro, como seu sexo fica pra mim...

- Não tortura Edward! – pedi me levantando e fazendo ele sentar.

Passei a língua pelos meus lábios e abocanhei seu membro com vontade, fazendo ele se contrair e gemer alto.

- Sua boca é tão quente! – ele apertava meu quadril com força. – Você é tão gostosa!

Não tinha preço ver Edward entregue desse jeito a mim. Gemendo meu nome, me tocando com carinho, diferente de todas as formas que nos amamos nesses últimos dias.

- Pa-para...Bella! – ele me puxou – Não estraga a brincadeira. – sorriu cheio de malicia.

Ele se levantou e mexeu no criado mudo. Colocou uma camisinha e voltou pra cama.

- Vem Ed! – o chamei mordendo os lábios.

- Hoje eu quero fazer amor com você Bee. – ele riu e engatinhou por cima de mim, me invadindo, me preenchendo como só ele sabia fazer.

Ficamos um bom tempo nos amamos, até chegarmos ao ápice juntos.

- Você continua perfeita! – ele disse me puxando pra deitar no seu peito.

Não queria estragar o momento, mas eu precisava fumar.

Me levantei e peguei a cartela de cigarro que estava no bolso de trás da minha calça.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Só preciso fumar! – eu disse.

Me enrolei em um lençol e fui até a pequena varanda que tinha em seu quarto.

Fumei meu cigarro lentamente pensando no que tinha acontecido.

Edward tinha se declarado pra mim, eu me rendi a ele e nós fizemos amor, sim, amor e não sexo e foi maravilhoso do mesmo jeito.

Era muita informação pra minha cabeça, que estava a mil.

Eu tinha que confiar dar outra chance! – eu repetia como um mantra na minha mente quando eu pensava em me machucar de novo.

- Tudo bem? – ouvi sua voz atrás de mim e logo depois seus braços ao meu redor.

- Tudo! – joguei o braço pra trás e fiz um carinho nos seus cabelos.

- Pensando em que? – quis saber.

- Tudo! – eu ri.

- Vem...vou fazer você esquecer. – ele me puxou de novo pra cama, fazendo amor comigo mais uma vez.

Dormimos abraçados um no outro.

**- Edward POV:**

**Música POV do Edward Need you Now – Lady Antebellum. **

"Lembranças como fotos perfeitas espalhadas por todo o chão.

Procurando o telefone, porque eu não posso lutar mais.

E eu imagino se pensou alguma vez em mim.

Comigo isso acontece o tempo todo.

São uma e quinze, eu estou totalmente sozinho e preciso de você agora.

Disse que eu não viria, mas eu perdi todo o controle e eu preciso de você agora.

E eu não sei o que eu posso fazer, eu só preciso de você agora.

Outra dose de uísque, não consigo parar de olhar para a porta.

Desejando que você venha, mudando como você fez antes.

E eu imagino se pensou alguma vez em mim.

Comigo isso acontece o tempo todo.

São uma e quinze, eu estou um pouco bêbado,

E eu preciso de você agora.

Disse que eu não iria ligar, mas eu perdi todo o controle e eu preciso de você agora.

E eu não sei o que eu posso fazer, eu só preciso de você agora.

Sim, eu prefiro sentir dor a não sentir nada.

São uma e quinze, eu estou totalmente sozinho e preciso de você agora.

E eu disse que não iria ligar, mas eu estou um pouco bêbado e eu preciso de você agora.

Eu só preciso de você agora.

Oh baby, eu preciso de você agora".

Aqueles sem dúvida foram os piores dias da minha vida.

Além de ela estar me dando um gelo legal, eu descobri que estava de quarto por ela e faria de tudo pra conseguir ela de volta.

Naquela semana minha vida se resumiu a trabalho, trabalho e trabalho.

Ficava o máximo que eu podia na Yellow esfregando minha cara em contas publicitárias.

Até dos meus amigos eu tinha me afastado.

Liguei pra ela todos os dias, mas ela continuava sem me atender.

Na final da manhã de sexta-feira Alice me ligou dizendo que ela estava indo pra Forks.

Foi a desculpa que eu estava precisando pra unir o útil ao agradável, ir atrás de Bella e visitar minha mãe. Fazia quase um mês que não via a Senhora Cullen.

Assim que desliguei a ligação de Alice, liguei pra minha mãe.

- Mãe? – perguntei.

- Edward? Como você esta meu filho? – ela quis saber.

- Tô indo mãe. – respondi sem vontade.

- O que houve querido? – perguntou.

- Nada, estou te ligando pra avisar que vou te visitar. – falei tentando parecer animado.

- Que ótimo! Quando você vem? – ela perguntou.

- Estava pensando em ir hoje, tudo bem?

- Perfeito! Esteja aqui pro jantar, temos compromisso. – ela disse.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Fui até a sala do meu pai.

- Algum problema Anthony? – ele perguntou assim que eu entrei.

- Pai, não estou me sentindo bem, posso ir embora? – perguntei como se fosse uma criança que pedisse permissão pra brincar.

- Pode sim. Tínhamos uma reunião, mas não importa se você faltar. Pode ir! – ele disse. – Depois Emmett te passa o que foi discutido.

- Obrigada pai.

Sai da Yellow e fui pra casa, peguei minha mochila e coloquei algumas roupas nela.

Minha campainha tocou.

- Fala irmão! O que houve pra você sair cedo? – Jasper passou pela minha porta e seu olhar caiu sobre minha mochila. – Vai viajar?

- Vou. Por isso sai mais cedo. – respondi – Estou indo pra Forks.

- Vai atrás dela? – ele perguntou, provavelmente ele sabia que ela estaria lá.

- Vou. – falei derrotado. Era difícil admitir meus sentimentos por ela.

Afinal eu era Edward Cullen, o solteirão mais cobiçado de NY, mas agora eu não queria mais ostentar esse título.

- Te dou maior apoio cara! – ele falou.

- Valeu Jazz! – agradeci – Me leva ao aeroporto? Tenho que chegar em Forks antes do jantar.

- Claro pow! – respondeu. – Depois vou almoçar com Alice.

Saímos da minha cobertura e fomos pro aeroporto, consegui um vôo que sairia dali a meia hora, o que me faria estar em Forks às 5 da tarde.

Quando cheguei ao Tacoma aluguei um carro esporte e fui pra casa da minha mãe em Forks.

Dei duas batidas leves na porta e depois de poucos minutos ela se abriu.

- Desde quando precisa bater pra entrar na sua casa menino? – minha mãe perguntou dando um largo sorriso. – Que saudade querido! – ela me puxou pra um abraço.

- Também estava com saudades mãe! – entramos e nos sentamos na sala.

- Você não esta bem! – ela sabia, ela sempre sabia quando algo me perturbava.

- Não é nada mãe! – forcei um sorriso.

- Edward, sou sua mãe e sua amiga, sabe que não precisa me esconder nada não sabe? – eu assenti. – Se quiser desabafar estou aqui querido.

Eu precisava mesmo e ninguém melhor que minha mãe pra isso.

Esme era meu exemplo de força, de mulher, minha mãe e amiga. Pra onde eu sempre corria quando estava com problemas ou simplesmente precisava de carinho.

Contei tudo que aconteceu entre mim e Bella desde que nos reencontramos.

- Acho que estou apaixonada mãe! – fiz uma careta e em seguida meus olhos caíram.

- Isso é bom querido! – ela disse animada – Ela é de Nova Iorque?

- É...mas você a conhece! – sorri.

- Sério? Me conta logo menino! – ela disse eufórica.

- É a Bella mãe. Nós nos reencontramos em Nova Iorque, ela mora e trabalha lá também. – eu revelei.

- Bella, Bella? – ela perguntou de boca aberta – Filha da Renee? – assenti.

- Querido isso é maravilhoso! Mas por que essa carinha se você esta apaixonado? – ela perguntou beliscando minha bochecha.

- Lembra porque nos separamos há 5 anos? – ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. - Ela não confia em mim mãe, não sei mais o que eu faço pra ter ela de volta. – disse derrotado.

- Ela esta na cidade. Você sabia? – eu balancei a cabeça. – Por isso veio?

- Também queria te ver mãe. – sorri.

- Eu sei querido! – afagou meu joelho.

- Eu preciso dela mãe! – passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Lembra do compromisso que te falei? – ela perguntou.

- Lembro.

- É um jantar na casa dos Swan. – ela sorriu animada.

- Sério? Será que posso ir? – também me animei.

- Claro! Tenho certeza que Renee não irá se incomodar!

- Mas Bella pode se incomodar. – falei.

- Encare isso como uma oportunidade de conversar com ela. – piscou pra mim. – Vamos nos arrumar?

A hora passou voando e já era quase 8 da noite.

Nos arrumamos e fomos pra casa dos Swan.

- Vá na frente mãe! – pedi assim que parei o carro em frente à casa dos Swan.

Se Bella desse logo de cara comigo era capaz dela bater a porta na minha cara.

Fiquei olhando de dentro do carro minha mãe e Bella conversarem animadas na porta.

Resolvi sair do carro, quando bati a porta ela olhou na direção do carro e seu rosto caiu.

Merda! Eu ia estragar tudo!

Ela acenou com a cabeça pra mim e eu sorri.

Me aproximei da onde ela e minha mãe estavam.

A cumprimentei com um beijo na bochecha que por pouco não pega nos lábios dela, juro que foi sem quere.

Minha mãe entrou e eu ia segui-la, mas Bella me segurou.

- O que faz aqui? – ela estava com raiva. Dava pra ver pelos seus olhos.

- Vim visitar minha mãe! – dei de ombros.

- Aqui é Aqui na casa dos meus pais.

- Minha mãe estendeu o convite a mim. – sorri. Já imaginava que essa seria a reação dela ao me ver.

Raiva.

- Você sabia que eu estava em Forks? – perguntou mudando o tom de voz, tentando parecer calma.

- Não! Você tem que parar com essa mania de perseguição Bella. – brinquei.

Uma vontade louca de beija-la me dominou, o desejo reprimido que eu senti por ela durante essa semana. Eu precisava sentir sua pele na minha, o gosto de caramelo da sua boca...

Me aproximei dela e colei seu corpo na parede, entre o meu.

- Não vou mentir Bee. – falei cheirando seu pescoço. – Eu vim atrás de você.

Já era! Se eu a quisesse ia ter que jogar limpo. Tinha que falar a verdade, ser sincero pra ganhar a confiança dela outra vez.

- Edward, por favor! Não brinque comigo. – ela quase sussurrou.

- Eu te quero Bella! Quase enlouqueci essa semana. – dei um selinho nela.

Pensei em acrescentar que foi a pior semana da minha vida, mas me contive.

- Edward... – ela fechou os olhos.

- Não diz nada, por favor! Apenas seja minha! – a beijei com carinho.

Senti ela hesitar por uns segundos, estávamos confusos por descobrir que ainda gostávamos um do outro e ela com medo que eu a magoasse. Jamais a trairia! Desde que a reencontrei não tive vontade de "pegar" mais ninguém, nem de sair sozinho eu tinha vontade. Quando pensava em sexo só vinha uma pessoa em minha mente, um corpo...o dela.

A segurei pela cintura e a puxei mais pra perto, ela passou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e enroscou as mãos nos meus cabelos.

Meu jeans já estava ficando apertado. O beijo ficou faminto e eu a puxei pro meu colo, ela fazia uns movimentos suaves roçando seu sexo no meu.

- Edward...estamos no meio da rua. – ela disse quando paramos de nos beijar pra respirar. Eu não pensei duas vezes e colei meus lábios no seu pescoço.

- Não me importo, eu quero você. – falei ofegante.

Foda-se o mundo! – pensei – Ela esta nos meus braços, me beijando, me provocando...minha.

- Também quero você, mas temos que entrar. – ela desceu do meu colo e eu fiz um muxoxo.

- Não vai sair correndo assim que eu te largar? – brinquei levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Não! – ela deu meu sorriso favorito.

Entramos e nos sentamos à mesa.

Tivemos que explicar a nossos pais o motivo de nossa amizade repentina, pois Renee e Charlie nos olhavam curiosos, já que minha mãe sabia.

Ainda pude ver ela piscando o olho e me dando um sorriso maternal.

Sentei ao lado de Bella na mesa e minha vontade era jogar tudo que estava em cima daquela mesa no chão e possuí-la ali mesmo, ela praticamente me masturbando por baixo da mesa só estava fazendo aflorar minha mente pervertida.

O jantar acabou e ela parou de me acariciar.

Juro que se ela tivesse feito por mais minutos eu teria gozado na frente de todo mundo e isso não seria uma boa ideia.

Quando todos foram pra sala eu tive uma ideia pra ficar sozinho com ela.

- Vocês se importam se eu e Bella dermos uma volta? – perguntei pro nossos pais.

Charlie e Renne apenas fizeram um "não" com a cabeça.

- Não querido! – minha mãe disse – Você voltará pra me buscar?

- Claro mãe! – dei um beijo sua testa e ela murmurou um "se cuida!" pra mim.

A levei pra casa da minha mãe, que estava vazia.

No momento que eu fechei a porta a joguei contra a parede com força, beijando onde minha boca alcançava e apertando seus seios por cima da blusa.

- Hey! Devagar! – ela espalmou as mãos no meu peito pra que eu parasse.

- Eu te quero Bella e muito! – peguei sua mão e coloquei no meu membro rijo.

- Tô vendo, mas acho que deveríamos conversar! – ela se afastou.

Porra! Ela queria conversar agora? Sério mesmo? Eu estava quase explodindo de tesão e ela na maior calma querendo conversar.

Me entendam nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem sexo, 5 dias pra ser exato. Mas eu esperei porque tinha que ser com ela, só podia ser ela.

- Não pode ser depois? – sorri e passei as mãos no cabelo.

- Não! Eu realmente não acho uma boa ideia continuarmos nos envolvendo. – ela falou séria de mais pro meu gosto.

Parei irritado. O que ela estava falando? E o que foi isso tudo até agora? O beijo que ela correspondeu, ficar me provocando durante o jantar...pra chegar na hora e me dar um fora.

- De novo isso Bella? – quase gritei.

- De novo? – ela sorriu cheia de ironia – Bom você falar essa palavra Edward. É por ela que não quero me envolver com você. Você não mudou, é o mesmo de quando tínhamos 19 anos e me traiu com a Lauren.

Não de novo não! Passado! Será que as pessoas não entende que o que acontece no passado, fica no passado. Será que ela já ouviu falar em segunda chance?

- Jesus Bella! 5 anos! 5 anos se passaram e você bate na mesma tecla? – perguntei irritado.

- Bato Edward. Sabe por quê? – ela elevou a voz – Você foi o primeiro que amei a quem eu me entreguei, pra depois me trair e graças a você nunca namorei ninguém, porque você me fez entender que todos são iguais a você. Que um dia todos iriam me trair.

Aquelas palavras dela me partiram em pedaços. Só então, hoje, depois de malditos cinco anos, eu percebi o mal que fiz a ela. Como a magoei e machuquei. Ela dizia que me amava na época e eu também dizia a ela. Eu a amava. Descobrimos muitas coisas juntos, o amor, o sexo, a primeira paixão avassaladora – que me deixava como um retardado quando eu a via chegando no colégio, muitas brigas por ciúmes de ambos e por fim eu a traí. Era tão bom acordar com ela do meu lado e a primeira coisa do dia a ser dita era "eu te amo" e por uma noite regada a muita vodka eu joguei tudo fora.

- Me desculpe! – foi a única coisa que consegui falar. Esperava que ela soubesse que esse pedido de desculpas era por tudo que a fiz passar.

Sentei derrotado no sofá.

- Não vejo sinceridade Edward! – ela cuspiu as palavras em mim.

Eu precisava de uma luz! Eu queria poder saber falar ou fazer alguma coisa que a fizesse confiar em mim.

Fiquei com raiva por ela ser tão inflexível.

- O que você quer que eu faça Bella? – ele gritou quando me levantei rápido do sofá. - Ehn?

- Hey! Abaixe a voz comigo! – ela também gritou e apontou o indicador pra mim.

Então eu tive uma ideia, que talvez a amolecesse. Se eu fosse sincero e dissesse o que estava sentindo ela abriria uma brecha pra mim.

- Me diga o que você quer Isabella? – joguei meus braços pro ar. – Você quer que eu diga que eu estou apaixonado, é isso? – puxei minha coragem e me vi dizendo a ela o que eu pensei que nunca diria a uma mulher – Pois eu estou Isabella Swan. Estou apaixonado por você mais uma vez e eu só me senti duas vezes assim e essas duas vezes foram por você.

Me joguei no sofá com raiva.

Eu estava bufando de raiva. Raiva dela por ser tão cabeça dura, por estar sempre construindo um muro entre nós, por às vezes me querer e daqui a dois segundos falar "Não me procure Edward!".

Porra eu estava me humilhando, se não funcionasse eu desistiria dela.

A olhei e ela estava congelada, com os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta, provavelmente digerindo minhas palavras, mas e não conseguia ler sua feição.

- Edward...eu... – ela começou a falar. Eu me levantei e a interrompi.

- Vamos, eu vou te levar de volta! – peguei a chave do carro e fui em direção a porta.

- Edward? – ela me chamou e eu me virei pra olhá-la.

É agora! – pensei – Ou ela vai tentar me amar ou continuar me odiando.

Ela se encostou em mim e colocou suas palmas em meu peito.

A olhei nos olhos e só vi um sentimento ali: pena. Ela estava com pena de mim? Não acredito!

- Não preciso de caridade Bella! – eu disse afastando suas mãos de mim.

- Me faça esquecer Edward! – ela me pediu com a voz embargada – Me faça esquecer o passado, me faça confiar em você novamente.

Aquelas palavras aqueceram meu coração, ela ia tentar, ia deixar eu me aproximar dela.

- Bella...eu só to pedindo uma chance! – pedi.

- Chance concedida! – ela riu e me beijou, um beijo calmo, cheio de carinho.

- Você vai confiar em mim de novo Bella! – a peguei no colo – Eu não vou te magoar de novo, prometo!

A levei pro meu quarto e a amei.

Fizemos amor como eu só fazia com ela. A última vez que amei alguém assim foi há cinco anos atrás e coincidentemente era ela.

Beijei cada centímetro do seu corpo, eu queria que ela entendesse que eu a admirava, que eu a queria, mas não era só sexo eu a queria na minha vida.

Tiramos nossas roupas, ela me acariciava com suas mãos tão pequenas. Seus seios perfeitos pra mim, eu me perdia neles.

- Perfeitos. – sussurrei pra que ela ouvisse quando me perdia nos seus seios.

Levei minha boca ao seu sexo, tão úmido esperando por mim. Sorri ao lembrar do seu gosto na minha boca mais uma vez. Um gosto que eu nunca tinha esquecido.

Senti sua respiração ficar ofegante, seu corpo inteiro tremer e ela se derramar na minha boca.

- Sabia que nunca esqueci você? – eu disse a ela ainda a estimulando – Sua pele, seu cheiro, como seu sexo fica pra mim...

- Não tortura Edward! – ela me fez sentar na cama e num movimento rápido ela colocou todo meu comprimento na sua boca.

Era a visão do paraíso vê-la tão entregue a mim. Ela me olhava enquanto sua boca e sua língua trabalhavam em mim.

- Sua boca é tão quente! Você é tão gostosa!

Eu já estava quase lá.

- Pa-para...Bella! – a puxei – Não estraga a brincadeira. – não queria que a noite terminasse assim.

Peguei uma camisinha e a coloquei.

- Vem Ed! – ela me chamou mordendo os lábios. Ela sabia que me deixava louco fazendo isso.

- Hoje eu quero fazer amor com você Bee. – fui sincero.

Ficamos um bom tempo nos amamos, até chegarmos ao ápice juntos.

Depois que ela fumou aquele cigarro na varanda nos amamos de novo e ela dormiu em seguida.

Olhei o relógio e já era mais de 11 da noite.

Lembrei que eu tinha que buscar minha mãe. Coloquei minha roupa, dei um beijo em sua testa e fui até a casa dos Swan.

Bati receoso na porta e Renee me atendeu.

- Olá querido! – ela tinha umas cartas nas mãos – Cadê Bella? – ela olhou por cima do meu ombro.

ME FUDI! Não tinha pensado nesse detalhe. O que eu ia falar? "Ah olha, nós transamos e agora ela esta dormindo na minha cama".

- Tudo bem querido já entendi! – ela deu um sorriso e eu a agradeci mentalmente por não me fazer falar nada.

Em poucos minutos eles acabaram de jogar, eu só pensava nela. Devia estar sorrindo igual um idiota, mas me peguei aflito. E se ela acordasse e não me visse lá?

Apressei minha mãe, nos despedimos dos Swan e fomos pra casa.

- E então? – ela perguntou – Se acertaram?

- Acho que sim mãe! – sorri como um idiota apaixonado.

- Que bom meu filho! Estou muito feliz que seja ela. Bella é uma menina extraordinária. – ela disse.

- Eu sei mãe. – segurei sua mão enquanto dirigia.

Seu rosto caiu.

- O que foi mãe? – perguntei a ela.

- É que...sinto tanta falta da sua irmã..queria que ela fosse como você. – fez um carinho na minha bochecha.

- Não gosto de você sofrendo por causa da Rose mãe, você sabe que ela sempre foi fria. A culpa não é sua! – falei sério.

Meu ódio pro Rosalie aumentava todas as vezes que vinha ver minha mãe e via como ela sofria pela ausência da filha caçula.

Ficamos em silencio o resto do caminho.

- Vou dormi! Acho que bebi vinho demais. – ela disse subindo as escadas e eu a segui.

Fui pro meu quarto e lá estava ela, dormindo como um anjo.

Corpo seminu coberto apenas por um fino lençol, os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, hora ou outra ela sussurrava meu nome ou dava uns suspiros.

Sentei na poltrona e fiquei velando seu sono.

Não tinha como não se apaixonar por ela, ela era perfeita, em todos os aspectos.

Tinha vontade de sair gritando e dizendo o que eu sentia por ela.

Mas ao invés disso eu peguei meu telefone e disquei um número muito conhecido por mim.

- Alô? – ele atendeu com a voz sonolenta.

- Pai? – perguntei. – Desculpa te ligar a essa hora é que...- ele me cortou.

- Esta tudo bem Anthony? Você esta melhor? – ele me perguntou aflito.

- Estou ótimo pai! – olhei pra Bella dormindo.

- Então diga o motivo dessa ligação ás... – ele pausou – Meia noite e quinze da manhã.

Respirei fundo, mas não pensei duas vezes antes de falar o que eu queria.

- Eu quero desistir da aposta pai! – falei com convicção.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Sim, eu iria desistir de tudo por ela. Prometi não magoá-la novamente e a aposta não se encaixava naquela promessa.

Se eu precisava desistir de tudo pra ficar com ela, eu desistiria desde que ela estivesse do meu lado.

Foda-se a conta e a presidência.

- Pai? – o chamei.

- Não vou ficar satisfeito se você fizer isso Anthony! – ele disse com autoridade de patrão e não de pai. – Onde fica sua palavra?

- Mas, pai... – ele me cortou de novo.

- Não vou discutir isso por telefone! – ele falou áspero – Esteja na Yellow as 9 na segunda e conversaremos.

Desligou na minha cara. Típico de Carlisle Cullen.

Coloquei meu telefone no criado mudo e deitei ao lado de Bella.

- Que horas são? – ela murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Ainda é noite! Dorme meu amor! – disse a ela.

Ele me puxou e se aninhou nos meus braços e eu podia ficar ali pra sempre.

Na segunda vou dar um fim nessa aposta! – pensei.

Já a conquistei, mas conquistei pra mim e não pra ganhar um jogo sujo por dinheiro.

Ela começou a fazer círculos com as pontas dos dedos no meu peito e eu não resisti, dormi com a sensação maravilhosa da sua pele na minha.


	10. 15º e 16º DIA DA APOSTA

**15º e 16º dia da aposta:**

**- Edward POV:**

Imaginei que eu ainda tivesse dormindo, ainda sentia a mão quente de Bella fazendo círculos no meu peito.

Abri os olhos e ela me encarava com aqueles olhos chocolates que me derretia.

- Bom dia dorminhoco! – ela sorriu.

Olhei o relógio. 7:15 da manhã.

- Bom dia! – dei um selinho nela. – Queria entender porque você madruga num sábado. – brinquei.

- Costume. – ela deu de ombros – Uma semana comigo e você se acostuma também.

- Uhm...posso me acostumar com isso. – a puxei pra mais perto.

- Não vou sair desse quarto! – ela escondeu o rosto no vão do meu pescoço – Vou morrer de vergonha da sua mãe.

- Ela já sabe de tudo! – ela me olhou espantada. – Ou pelo menos quase tudo.

Nós rimos.

- Banho? – perguntei me levantando.

- Não acha melhor irmos separados? – ela fez uma careta.

- Não! De jeito nenhum. – a puxei da cama, ela se levantou nua, linda!

Tomamos um longo banho quente depois de fazermos amor mais uma vez.

Descemos e minha mãe nos esperava na cozinha com uma enorme mesa de café-da-manhã posta.

- Bom dia! – ela nos disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia! – respondemos juntos.

Bella estava visivelmente desconfortável de estar ali logo de manhã.

- Esme eu... – ela começou a falar, mas minha mãe a interrompeu.

- Não precisa me dar satisfações querida. – minha mãe falou. – Você sempre foi bem vinda aqui e eu estou muito feliz de vocês estarem juntos. – ela olhou de mim pra Bella.

- Obrigada! – Bella pediu e eu segurei sua mão por baixo da mesa.

Quando acabamos de tomar café ela pediu que eu a levasse até a casa dos seus pais.

- Eu queria ficar com você! – eu disse a ela fazendo um charme.

Não queria me separar dela agora que ela era minha.

- Eu também! – ela fez um carinho no meu rosto – Mas temos que ficar com nossos pais, foi pra isso que viemos. Não foi? – ela perguntou.

- Eu vim atrás de você Bella! – deixei claro, caso ela ainda não tivesse entendido – Mas aproveitei pra ver minha mãe. – sorri.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir! – ela saiu do carro – Meus pais nem sabem onde eu estou minha mãe deve ta pirando.

- Acho que de certa forma sua mãe sabe sim onde você esta! – a puxei pra um abraço. Me lembrei das palavras de Renee quando vim buscar minha mãe ontem.

Ela olhou pra casa, se virou pra mim e colou seus lábios nos meus, passando seus braços pelo meu pescoço.

- Deixo você ir com uma condição! – falei pra ela quando separamos nossos lábios.

- E seria? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Você dormir comigo essa noite! – falei.

Não tinha sensação melhor do que dormir abraçado a ela, sentindo sua respiração, a ouvindo sussurrar meu nome durante o sono ou simplesmente fazendo carinho em mim.

- Pode fazer esse sacrifício! – ela deu uma risada.

Eu a beijei com carinho, num beijo demorado.

- Então vá! – a soltei – À noite venho te pegar.

Ela me deu mais um selinho e se virou pra entrar em casa.

Antes de passar pela porta acenou e sorriu.

Eu? Estava igual um idiota apaixonado que eu era encostando em um carro vendo ela sorrir pra mim.

**- Bella POV:**

Acordei antes das sete, mas fiquei praticamente imóvel pra não acordar Edward.

Ele dormia tão lindo, do mesmo jeito de antigamente e como eu me lembrava. De bruços, braço esquerdo em baixo do travesseiro e aquele bico irresistível nos lábios.

Não agüentei e toquei seus lábios com os meus.

Ele se mexeu, mas não acordou, só deitou de barriga pra cima. Percebi que ele estava tateando a cama atrás de mim, então cheguei mais perto pra não acordá-lo.

Chegou uma hora que eu não conseguia apenas ficar olhando pra ele. Comecei a fazer carinho no seu peito com as minhas mãos e ele logo acordou.

Fomos tomar banho juntos, mas não tomamos apenas banho, e descemos pra tomar café. Depois de ele insistir muito porque eu estava morrendo de vergonha de Esme. Quando namorávamos há 5 anos atrás eu não tinha vergonha dela, mas agora era diferente, uma época diferente, situação diferente, sei lá, só não queria sair gritando pra todo mundo ou colocar um neon no meu pescoço "Hey! Estou dando pra Edward Cullen!"

- Esme eu ... – comecei a falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

Ia dizer a ela porque tinha dormido ali, que eu e Edward estávamos tendo uma "coisa", sei lá, qualquer coisa que diminuísse minha vergonha.

- Não precisa me dar satisfações querida. – ela falou. – Você sempre foi bem vinda aqui e eu estou muito feliz de vocês estarem juntos. – olhou pra Edward e depois pra mim.

- Obrigada! – foi à única coisa que consegui dizer.

Edward me levou pra casa dos meus pais que deviam estar pirando por eu não ter dado satisfação a eles.

Quando Edward me deixou na porta de casa estava me sentindo uma adolescente novamente, minha mente foi tomada por lembranças e eu me vi suspirando.

Me despedi dele e entrei. Me encostei na porta e fechei meus olhos tentando manter a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus por mais tempo.

- Boa tarde! – meu pai falou irritado. Lógico que ele estava implicando por eu ter dormido fora de casa, porque ainda não eram nem 9 da manhã.

- Pai... – quando eu ia me explicar minha mãe entrou na sala.

- Charlie, deixe a menina! – ela o repreendeu.

- Só queria uma explicação! – ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e me olhou.

Pensei alguns minutos no que iria falar.

- Eu dormi na casa de Esme pai...er...depois que sai daqui ontem com Edward demos uma volta...e...fomos pra lá...e...quando Esme voltou me convidou pra ficar...e...eu esqueci de avisar. Foi isso! – olhei pra minha mãe pedindo socorro.

- Bom, ela já explicou! Agora vá trabalhar! – minha mãe o empurrou pra porta e ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Conversamos quando eu voltar Isabella! – ferrou! Ele me chamou de Isabella.

Eles deram um beijo de despedida e ele se foi.

- E então? – minha mãe perguntou se virando pra mim.

- O que mãe? – revirei os olhos e fui pra cozinha.

- Me conte oras! Você e Edward estão juntos de novo? – ela perguntou animada.

- Acho que sim! – suspirei.

- E isso é bom? – ela me perguntou com cautela e eu a olhei confusa – Não me entenda mal querida, torço por vocês, só não quero vê-la sofrer outra vez.

- Eu sei mãe, mas acho que dessa vez será diferente. Não posso afirmar que Edward mudou, mas ele é um homem agora, tudo bem que é bem galinha, mas decidi tentar e ver no que dá. – falei.

- E há quanto tempo estão juntos? – ela me perguntou.

- Nos reencontramos tem duas semanas, mas só nos rendemos ontem. Eu meio que estava fugindo dele. – nós rimos.

- Sei que você já é dona da sua vida Bella, mas me preocupo com você. Quero que você seja feliz e se Edward não contribuir pra isso...a gente entrega ele ao Chefa Swan. – ela brincou levantando uma faca que usava pra cortar um pão.

Conversar com a minha mãe era fácil e agradável. Eu não tinha amiga melhor do que ela.

Depois do almoço fui até meu antigo quarto e acabei dormindo um pouco. Apesar de ter dormido maravilhosamente bem essa noite meu corpo estava cansado.

Acordei com meu telefone tocando, olhei o visor e era Edward.

- Oi Ed! – atendi.

- Oi meu amor! – eu dei um sorriso involuntário. Era a segunda vez que ele me chamava de amor hoje, talvez sem nem perceber, mas eu fiquei feliz com aquilo. – Esta tudo bem?

- Nada mudou desde essa manhã. – brinquei e nós rimos.

- Tô com saudade Bee! – ele disse manhoso.

- Eu também! Mas vamos no ver daqui a pouco. – respondi.

- Acho que não consigo agüentar. – ouvi a campainha tocar e segundos depois minha mãe gritou.

- Bella Visita!

Dei um pulo da cama, porque só podia ser ele. Olhei pela janela e vi o carro que ele estava usando. Resolvi brincar.

- Vai ter que agüentar! Estou de saída com a minha mãe. – falei saindo do meu quarto e descendo as escadas.

- Vai ter que passar pela porta, certo? – quando acabei de descer as escadas dei de cara com ele parado na porta de entrada da casa.

- Certo! – falei ainda no telefone.

Ele desligou e sorriu pra mim. Fui até ele e colei meus lábios nos seus num beijo faminto, cheio de saudade.

- Você é louco! – eu disse enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

- Sou! Mas é por você. – suas mãos percorriam meu corpo com pressa, me explorando por cima da roupa. Por um momento esquecemos onde estávamos.

Ouvi uma garganta ser limpa e me afastei dele num pulo.

- Mãe? – a olhei e ela sorria.

- Não se preocupe comigo Bella, você teria que se preocupar se fosse seu pai. – ela riu, mas eu estava tão sem graça que não consegui achar graça.

- Sra. Swan, posso roubar Bella por alguns minutos? – Edward pediu ainda com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

- Claro querido! – ela sorriu pra ele. – Você volta pro jantar? – ela me perguntou e eu apenas assenti.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei quando entravamos no carro.

- Pra minha casa!

- Esta vazia? – perguntei cheia de segundas intenções.

- Não, minha mãe esta lá! – ele sorriu.

Ai que vergonha!

- Voce sabe que... – ele me interrompeu quando eu ia falar pra ele que não íamos fazer nada que passasse de beijos com sua mãe em casa.

- Relaxa Bella! – ele me olhou desviando a atenção do transito por alguns segundos. – Não vamos fazer nada! Só quero ficar com você. – ele pegou minha mão.

Ok! Aquilo estava muito esquisito. Edward querendo ficar comigo sem intenção de sexo? E eu que sempre achei que nossa relação se baseava só nisso.

Vai ver que de repente ele tinha realmente mudado

Quando chegamos Esme nos recebeu na porta, sempre muito carinhosa.

Nos sentamos na sala e Edward colocou um filme, que eu não prestei atenção nenhuma. Estava concentrada nos carinhos que ele me fazia.

Sua mão no meu cabelo, alisando meus braços, ele cheirando meu pescoço ou tocando seus lábios nos meus.

Dormi sem nem perceber e acordei sozinha na enorme cama que tinha no quarto dele.

- Edward? – o chamei.

Olhei o relógio no criado mudo, 9 da noite. Meu pai vai me matar! – pensei.

- Edward? – o chamei de novo e me levantei.

Desci e fui até a sala, mas ele não estava lá. Também não achei Esme.

Me deu uma vontade de chorar incontrolável, não sei porque. Talvez estive me sentido abandonada, sozinha...se ele tivesse saído poderia ter deixado um bilhete, me acordado ou me levado junto.

Me sentei no sofá me sentindo uma idiota por estar chorando a toa.

- Bella? – o ouvi me chamar e passei a mão no rosto pra disfarçar as lágrimas. – O que houve? – ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e levou sua mão no meu rosto.

- Nada! – funguei.

- Como nada! Ninguém chora por nada! – ele me abraçou.

- É que acordei...e não te vi! – o olhei – Me senti sozinha! – desabafei.

- Me desculpe por isso! – ele beijou meu rosto – Estava trabalhando e não ouvi você me chamar. Me desculpe!

- Esta tudo bem! – sorri – Você esta trabalhando num sábado? – levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

- Costume! – ele sorriu e me puxou pro seu colo. Me sentei de frente pra ele.

Ele beijava meu colo enquanto suas mãos tentavam afastar minha blusa pra ter acesso aos meus seios.

- Edward...sua...mãe! – sussurrei.

- Ela saiu! Esta em Seattle e não volta tão cedo! – ele disse tirando minha blusa.

- Podemos ao menos subir? – perguntei enquanto ele desabotoava meu sutiã.

- Não...quero você aqui! – ele se levantou me levando junto e me pôs de pé.

Tirou minha calça e minha calcinha, me deixando totalmente exposta a ele.

- Você é linda! – ele disse enquanto colava nossos corpos de novo, me beijando com desejo e suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo. Deixando um misto de calor e eletricidade onde sua pele tocava a minha.

- E você está muito vestido! – tirei sua blusa e ele acabou de tirar o resto de suas roupas.

Sentamos no sofá na mesma posição, mas sem nos encaixarmos e ficamos nos beijando, começou com um beijo calmo, mas logo o beijo ficou urgente e eu tinha necessidade de senti-lo em mim.

Minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas e ele me apertava com força onde suas mãos conseguiam me tocar. Sua boca me explorava freneticamente, me mordendo e lambendo cada parte exposta do meu corpo.

Me afastei dele e me sentei no sofá. Encostei minhas costas e abri minhas pernas pra ele ter livre acesso.

- Vem Ed! – disse com uma voz sedutora.

Ele mordeu os lábios e se ajoelhou na minha frente, me estimulando com as suas mãos.

Gemi alto e arqueei minhas costas.

- Oh Edward...por...favor...vem! – falei entre gemidos o puxando pra que me possuísse.

- Adoro quando você me chama de Ed! – ele me penetrou com vontade e eu gemi – Geme meu nome Bella! – ele pediu enquanto me invadia sem nenhum pudor.

- Vai Ed! – eu gemi – Mais...forte!

- Isso Bella! – ele agarrou meu seio – Me deixa louco vai! – ele pedia enquanto me estocava.

Eu rebolava ao encontro dele pra aumentar nosso prazer e ele estocava cada vez mais forte em mim.

Deus! Eu estava perdendo meus sentidos. Que poder é esse que ele tem sobre mim? Poder que faz eu me sentir um bicho no cio toda vez que eu o vejo ou quando ele me toca.

Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e me ergueu levantando comigo eu seu colo, sem que nos desconectássemos. Ele me segurava com força fazendo com que eu pulasse no seu colo. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás em resposta aquele prazer maravilhoso e fechei meus olhos. Senti minhas paredes se apertarem, meu corpo todo se arrepiar e ser tomado por espasmos violentos quando um orgasmo me atingiu.

- Abra os olhos Bee! – ele pediu me fazendo subir e descer nele.

Eu o obedeci e o olhei. Nossos olhos ficaram grudados um nos outros. E naquela hora eu puder ver que meu sentimento por ele era recíproco. Ele estava olhando minha alma e eu a dele.

Ele parou as investidas e começou a se mover, mas eu só percebi quando senti meu corpo cair num colchão e vi que estávamos no seu quarto.

Ele pegou uma camisinha e colocou.

- Fica de quatro pra mim Bee! – ele pediu e eu fiquei.

Não existe coisa melhor do que você satisfazer seu homem como ele quer.

Ele subiu na cama e me invadiu.

Deus! O homem é insaciável. Devíamos estar a horas transando. Não! Eu não estava reclamando.

- Diz pra mim Bella! Que você gosta quando eu te pego assim! – ele pediu agarrando meu quadril.

- Ohhh...eu amo! Amo quando você me pega assim ...oh...e de...todas as outras formas. – tentei responder, mas os gemidos me atrapalhavam.

- Vem pra mim de novo Bella! – ele pediu. Senti sua boca perto do meu ouvido e ele sussurrou – Me aperta de novo!

MEODEUS! O que era Edward falando sacanagem no meu ouvido? Resultado de sacanagem no ouvido + sexo louco? Um segundo orgasmo maravilhoso.

Meu corpo todo se contorceu e Edward me segurou com seu braço pela minha cintura.

Não demorou muito e ele também chegou ao seu ápice.

Caímos exaustos na cama. Meu corpo não me respondia, eu não conseguia nem levantar minha mão, eu tentava falar, mas as palavras não saiam.

- Isso...foi...sem dúvida..a coisa mais louca que já fiz! – falei ofegante.

- Você é perfeita Isabella Swan! – ele apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo pra me olhar. Eu cheguei mais perto e me aconcheguei nele.

- Temos que descer e pegar nossas roupas, antes que sua mãe chegue. – falei sem graça.

Ele se levantou, foi até o closet e voltou vestido com uma calça de moleton.

Ele ia saindo do quarto, mas se virou e me olhou.

- Está me devendo uma ehn! – ele disse com um sorriso safado nos lábios e eu o olhei confusa – Hoje você ganhou de mim, vou cobrar. – se virou e saiu.

Eu sabia que ele estava falando dos meus dois orgasmos, que por sinal foram maravilhosos. Isso nunca tinha me acontecido antes e a sensação foi maravilhosa, perfeita.

Ele voltou pro quarto e trouxe minhas roupas. Eu as vesti e ele foi tomar banho.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra casa.

- Alô? – minha mãe atendeu.

- Mãe, é Bella! – eu disse.

- Ó...ainda esta viva? – ela brincou.

- Estou mãe! Estou com Edward! – ela sussurrou um "eu sei!" – Vou dormir aqui. Algum problema?

- Não querida! Pode ficar por ai! Já conversei com seu pai e esta tudo bem. Ele tem que entender que você já é uma mulher e tem sua própria vida.

- Obrigada mãe. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Edward saiu do banheiro só de toalha e eu tentei não olhar, pra não cair na tentação.

- Quem era? – ele me perguntou.

- Minha mãe. – respondi – A avisei que vou ficar por aqui.

- Isso é bom! – ele disse se moldando em mim.

- Edward! – bati em seu ombro – Se controle! Acabamos de transar como loucos e você ainda pensa em sexo? – brinquei – E logo sua mãe estará em casa.

- Você me deixa louco, descontrolado...já te disse isso. – ele deu um sorriso torto.

Fui em direção ao banheiro e tomei um banho.

Quando sai do banheiro ele não estava no quarto. Fui atrás dele e o encontrei na cozinha fazendo o que me pareceu sanduiches.

- Estava uma delicia! – falei quando acabamos de comer.

- Eu sei! É minha especialidade! – ele piscou o olho pra mim.

- Convencido! – dei um tapa no seu ombro.

Fomos pra sala ver TV e logo depois Esme chegou. Ficamos alguns minutos conversando animados. Esme estava felicíssima após esse passeio em Seattle. Esperava que fosse um encontro, Esme merecia ser feliz.

- Vamos você esta com sono! – Edward disse após ver meu bocejo que quase engoliu a sala inteira.

- Estou mesmo! – murmurei – Boa noite Esme! – me despedi dela e subimos.

Edward se deitou na cama comigo e ficou fazendo carinho em meu cabelo.

- Não vai dormir? – perguntei meio embolado, já estava quase inconsciente.

- Ainda não! Preciso falar com minha mãe! – ele disse – Mas durma, estarei aqui!

Eu estava tentando não dormir. Queria ficar sentindo a sensação dos seus carinhos, o conforto dos seus braços...

Já estava sonhando, mas não completamente dormindo quando senti seus lábios no meu ouvido, sua respiração quente me fazendo arrepiar mesmo em estado de vigília...ele aproximou mas seus lábios do meu ouvido e sussurrou "eu te amo Bee".

Estava sonhando? Era um sonho lindo. Nele Edward era meu e dizia que me amava de novo...fechei meus olhos mais forte e deixei a inconsciência me tomar com um sorriso nos lábios.

**- Edward POV:**

Deitei com ela naquela noite de sábado, mas além de não estar com sono eu não podia dormir, tinha que conversar com minha mãe sobre a ida dela a Seattle. Eu estava bem desconfiado do que ela foi fazer lá, encontrar meu pai.

Fiquei fazendo carinho nela até ela dormir nos meus braços. Até que ela deu um suspiro e sussurrou meu nome. Eu sorri o sorriso mais bobo que existe no mundo, por ela ser minha e eu dela. Não adiantava mais esconder o que eu estava sentindo. Foda-se o que as pessoas fossem falar quando soubessem que o que eu sempre crucifiquei estava acontecendo comigo, a amor.

A olhei dormindo como um anjo, aproximei meus lábios do seu ouvido e falei o que eu achava que eu nunca repetiria a uma mulher.

- Eu te amo Bee! – e eu sorri. Talvez alívio por finalmente conseguir liberar essas palavras tão fortes da minha boca, da minha alma.

Ouvi barulho de chave no andar de baixo, me soltei de Bella e desci.

- Ainda acordado meu filho? – ela fez uma cara de espanto quando me viu. Estava visivelmente feliz.

- Estava te esperando! – cruzei os braços em frente ao peito. – Onde você foi?

- Em Seattle, não te disse? – ela respondeu.

- Ok! E quem você encontrou em Seattle? – quis saber.

- Umas amigas! – ela deu de ombros – Invertemos as posições? Eu sou a mãe e você é o filho, lembra? – ela beliscou minha bochecha e seguiu em direção a escada.

Eu fui atrás dela.

- Mãe eu sei que você estava com meu pai! – ela parou no caminho do seu closet e me olhou. – Não minta! – pedi.

- Ok! – ela levantou as mãos se rendendo – Eu estava com Carlisle. – disse envergonhada.

- Ele não te merece mãe! Não quero te ver sofrer por causa dele, por favor! – pedi.

Ela veio até mim e pousou sua mão em minha bochecha.

- Não irá acontecer meu bem! – ela afagou meu rosto – Seu pai é um bom homem, só está perdido. Você sabe que ele não costumava ser assim.

Lembranças de quando meu pai era outro homem invadiram minha mente. Quando éramos uma família em Forks até dois anos atrás, até Rose era uma pessoa melhor. Há dois anos atrás meu pai era capaz de dar a vida por Esme e hoje nem pros seus filhos ele liga, nos trata mais profissionalmente do que paternalmente. Aí mudamos pra Nova Iorque, meu pai abriu a empresa e tudo mudou, pra pior. Suspirei...eu sentia falta do velho Carlisle.

- Eu sei mãe! Só não quero que ele te magoe de novo! – a abracei.

- Fique tranqüilo meu filho! – ela se afastou - Bella? – perguntou.

- Esta dormindo! – respondi.

- Ótimo! Também vou! Estou exausta. – ela foi até o closet e pegou uma muda de roupa – Boa noite querido! – me deu um beijo suave na bochecha e foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Boa noite mãe! – sai do seu quarto e fui até a sala.

Estava cansado, mas não conseguiria dormir, depois da conversa com a minha mãe sobre "magoar sentimentos" eu só pensava em uma coisa: a aposta.

Liguei pro meu pai.

- Anthony? – ele atendeu.

- Oi pai! – o cumprimentei – Minha mãe me disse que esta em Seattle!

- Es-estou! – ele gaguejou, provavelmente com vergonha de eu saber que ele estava com a minha mãe.

- Não a magoe novamente pai, por favor, só isso que te peço. – falei firme.

- Esme é minha amiga, meu filho, sempre foi. Não estava com ela como mulher e sim como amiga. – aham! Sei! Deixei passar!

- Não foi pra isso que liguei pai. – ele ficou em silencio e eu continuei. – Pai, não quero mais essa aposta, estou saindo dela, você pode dar a conta e a presidência a Rosalie. Eu não ligo!

- De novo isso Anthony? – ele quase gritou – Já disse que iremos conversar na segunda, não foi?

- Pai, não tem conversa. Se você não me liberar da aposta vou ter que pedir demissão! – ameacei.

Sabia que não ia funcionar, ele não cede a chantagens, mas eu tinha que tentar. Se eu precisasse desistir do meu emprego, que sempre foi minha vida, pra ficar com Bella eu desistiria.

Sou bom no que faço, arrumaria outro em segundos.

Ele deu uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

- Então peça! – e desligou o telefone na minha cara.

Eu ia esperar até segunda, se ele não cedesse eu pediria demissão, já estava decidido.

Disquei outro número no celular, não era muito usado por mim, mas eu era obrigada a ter na minha agenda.

- Alô? – ela gritou. Pelo barulho devia estar numa balada.

- Rose, preciso falar com você, sai daí! – pedi.

Ouvi apenas uma música alta durante alguns segundos e depois um silêncio total.

- Fala enjôo! – ela disse.

- A conta e a presidência são suas! Tô saindo fora! – falei calmamante.

- Tá brincando comigo? – ela perguntou séria.

- Não Rose, estou desistindo só isso! – ouvi meia dúzia de berros do outro lado do telefone.

- Porque ehn? – ela perguntou – Porque esta desistindo assim?

- Por nada! Só não quero fazer parte disso! Tenho que desligar!

- Uhmm...Eddie ta apaixonado! – ela me zombou.

- Num fode Rosalie. Vai pro inferno! – gritei e joguei o aparelho longe.

Sentei no sofá e agarrei meus cabelos com força.

Estava com tanto ódio do meu pai. Eu precisava desistir, eu queria. Se Bella soubesse dessa maldita aposta jamais me perdoaria.

- Edward? – ela me chamou e eu a olhei. Estava parada no meio da escada com os cabelos bagunçados e vestindo uma camisa minha. – Esta tudo bem?

- Esta! – falei ainda sentado exalando raiva.

- Quem era no telefone? – ela se aproximou de mim. Parou na minha frente e tirou minhas mãos dos meus cabelos, substituindo pelas suas. Eu encostei na sua barriga sentindo aquela sensação que só ela me fazia sentir.

- Meu pai! – menti parcialmente.

- Trabalho? – me perguntou, suas mãos massageavam minha cabeça. Cara! Era tão bom. Eu assenti. – Vem, vamos deitar! – ela me esticou sua mão e eu a peguei.

Ainda estava com raiva do meu pai, parecia que eu ia explodir! E se ele não me liberasse? E se ela descobrisse antes dele me liberar? Porra! Isso vai me deitar louco.

Eu precisava dizer a ela como eu estava me sentindo. Dizer a ela que independente de qualquer coisa eu a amava.

Me levantei e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos.

- Bella? – colei sua testa na minha e olhei nos seus olhos, puxei toda coragem que eu precisava e falei – Eu amo você!

Ela me olhou assustada com enormes olhos chocolate arregalados.

- Edward...eu... – eu a interrompi, não sabia se ela ia dizer a mesma coisa que eu e essa incerteza me fez pará-la.

- Por favor, não diga nada! – fechei meus olhos – Apenas me permita amá-la e acredite em mim, promete?

- Prometo! – ela sussurrou.

Eu a peguei no colo e a levei pro meu quarto.

Tirei sua camisa com carinho, explorei todo seu corpo e nos amamos antes de dormir um no braço do outro.

- x -

**- Bella POV:**

Quando ouvi Edward dizer que me amava eu não tive outra reação senão pensar "eu também", mas minha voz não saiu, eu travei. Fiquei imaginado no que ele estava pensando quando eu não respondi. Será que ele pensava que eu não sentia o mesmo? Que eu não o queria ou o amava? Pensei em respondê-lo quando chegamos ao quarto, mas minha voz foi silenciada pela sua boca na minha, suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo e ele me invadindo sem nenhum pudor nos seus atos.

Tenho certeza que dormi sorrindo como uma boba, mas estava inquieta porque precisava logo dizer a ele que me sentia assim também. Que meu amor por ele nunca se foi.

Acordei cedo naquele domingo e Edward ainda dormia. Resolvi deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco já que ele sempre reclamava que eu o acordava cedo demais.

Levantei, tomei um banho e desci, indo pra cozinha. Esme já estava por lá arrumando a mesa de café-da-manhã.

- Bom dia querida, porque acordou tão cedo? – ela me perguntou.

- Bom dia Esme...já me acostumei a acordar cedo. – meu pensamento foi logo em Tânia. Me arrepiei.

- Suco ou café? – ela perguntou.

- Café, por favor! – ela colocou café numa caneca e me deu.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio até que ela resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Edward me disse que você trabalha com a esposa de Carlisle. – ela não me olhou, mas eu pude sentir a tristeza em seu olhar.

- Trabalho sim. – respondi – Infelizmente – sussurrei e esperava que ela não tivesse ouvido.

- Porque infelizmente querida? – merda ela ouviu.

O que eu falava? Mentia ou dizia a verdade? Optei pela segunda opção.

- Ela não é uma pessoa muito sociável Esme. Amarga...seria a palavra perfeita pra ela. – ela deu um sorriso tímido. – Eu prefiro você! – falei.

- Obrigada! – ela sussurrou.

Ficamos num silêncio constrangedor. Fiquei pensando se eu deveria falar tudo que achava da "coisa" da Tânia, mas achei melhor ficar quieta, porque depois ela ainda podia pensar mal de mim.

- Se importa de ficar alguns minutos sozinha? – ela me perguntou depois de longo minutos em silêncio– Tenho que ajeitar umas coisas lá em cima.

- Claro que não! – a respondi e dei um gole no meu café.

Peguei umas torradas que estavam em cima da mesa e um pote de geléia de damasco. Comi lentamente sabendo que teria muito tempo até Edward acordar.

- Esta fugindo de mim? – ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim segundos depois do meu pensamento e dei um sorriso involuntário para aquela voz que faziam borboletas voarem no meu estômago.

- Não! – me virei pra ele – Porque fugiria de você? – perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não sei...talvez eu tenha te assustado! – seu rosto caiu.

Dei um longo gole no meu café e me levantei indo na sua direção.

Eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre ele ter dito que me amava ontem. Queria passar a segurança de que eu não estava assustada, zangada ou envergonhada e que sim, eu sentia o mesmo por ele.

- Você é muito bobo! – envolvi sua cintura com meus braços.

- Sou mesmo...um bobo apaixonado! – ele colou seus lábios nos meus, num beijo doce.

Depois de algum tempo me beijando ele se afastou e foi em direção a mesa.

- Edward? – o chamei. Ele parou e se virou pra mim.

- Oi? – ele parecia confuso.

- Eu...eu também amo você! – com certeza eu estava corada num tom intenso de vermelho.

Ele voltou até onde eu estava, moldou seu corpo no meu e me beijou novamente.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou ainda com seus lábios nos meus.

- Há 5 anos! – eu afirmei e ele me beijou de novo.

Me suspendeu e eu sentei em um dos bancos que tinha na cozinha o acomodando entre minhas pernas.

Deus! Ele estava só com uma calça de moleton e sem sua boxer e aquilo tudo roçando em mim com certeza não resultaria em boa coisa.

- Su-sua...mãe Edward! –gemi enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e massageava meu seio por cima da blusa.

- Eu quero você! – ele sussurrou entre a minha pele. – Agora...aqui!

- Nããão senhor! – o afastei – Não vou cair no seu charme de novo. – apertei eu nariz – Tome seu café e me leve pra casa, antes que meu pai venha me buscar e te dê um tiro.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus de novo num beijo que mostrava todo seu amor por mim.

- Eu amo você! – ele disse ofegante com sua testa colada na minha.

- Tb amo você! – respondi e dei um selinho nele.

Quando nos afastamos ele foi tomar seu café e eu fiz companhia a ele.

Fiquei sentada de frente pra ele vendo ele tomar seu café-da-manhã enquanto eu acabava de tomar meu café.

- Você vai ficar né? – ele me perguntou fazendo uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Você sabe que não posso! – fiz um carinho no seu rosto – Além disso, tenho que arrumar minha coisas, nós temos que voltar pra Nova Iorque.

-Não quero ir! – ele fez um bico e descansou seu rosto em minha mão. Parecia uma criança de 5 anos.

Dei um pulo do banco e o abracei. Agora eu que estava acomodada entre suas pernas.

- Mas nós temos! – coloquei as minhas palmas e em seu peito e fui descendo até encontrar o cós do seu moleton.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou com uma cara de quem queria mais.

- Oi? – bati meus cílios e coloquei uma de minhas mãos dentro da sua calça segurando todo seu comprimento. Em segundos ele já estava animado. – Você ia falar alguma coisa?

Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e soltou um gemido baixo.

- O...que...aconteceu...com minha mãe esta em casa? – ele perguntou embolado.

- O que foi Ed? – fiz cara de desentendida – Estou fazendo carinho em você! – queria ter dito namorado, mas eu não sei em qual classificação nós nos encaixávamos.

- Isso não é carinho! É TORTURA! – ele quase gritou.

- Então eu vou parar! – tirei minha mão dele.

- Não, por favor! – ele colocou minha mão de novo no seu membro.

Eu continuei o alisando e estimulando com minha mão e via ele ficando cada vez mais entregue a mim. Aquilo me deu uma sensação de poder, só de pensar que ele estava assim pra mim com apenas minhas mãos. Esse pensamento foi meu deixando cada vez mais excitada. Ele gemia meu nome baixinho e soltava uns sons roucos que estavam me deixando louca, poderia ter um orgasmo só de olhar ele entregue desse jeito a mim.

- Va-vamos subir! – ele pediu. Eu não respondi. O apertei mais forte e aumentei os movimentos. – Bella...por favor...não vou agüentar.

Ele tinha o corpo rígido e os olhos apertados. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, tentavam entrar pelo meu jeans ou apertavam meu quadril com força.

- Não quero que você agüente Ed! – sussurrei sedutoramente no seu ouvido.

- Porra Bella...eu...eu... – e então ele se derramou na minha mão.

- Agora você precisa de um banho! – piquei pra ele e me afastei. Precisava de uma toalha de papel.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou com a voz ainda ofegante.

Não tinha feito por nada, apenas pra vê-lo tão entregue a mim, mas não podia falar isso pra ele. Então me lembrei de quando ele fez isso comigo na boate e que ele disse que eu estava devendo uma a ele.

- Meu troco! Você se lembra? E também estava te devendo uma – mordi os lábios.

- Você é malvada! – ele deu um sorriso torto e me ergueu, me jogando por cima do ombro.

- O que você está fazendo? – quase gritei ainda pendurada nele quando entramos no seu quarto.

- Agora vou te ensinar que ninguém faz isso com Edward Cullen, entendeu? – ele falou tentando ficar sério, mas ficou tão sexy.

Tirei minha blusa e meu sutiã quando ele me colocou no chão. Queria ver quem se entregaria primeiro.

- E o que você vai fazer comigo "senhor-eu-posso-tudo-Cullen"? – me lembrei de Alice na hora.

Tirei minha calça e minha calcinha. Ahhh! Dane-se a mãe dele em casa.

Andei em sua direção e pulei no seu colo. Passei uma mão pelo seu pescoço e com a outra abaixei sua calça.

- Ehn? Não vai falar? – perguntei enquanto mordia e beijava seu pescoço.

- Não me provoca Isabella! – ele quase sussurrava.

- Não estou te provocando meu amor! – chamá-lo de meu amor agora era tão natural. – Só quero meu castigo. – falei mordendo meus lábios.

Ele me jogou na cama e tivemos uma sessão – maravilhosa – do nosso incrívei sexo "louco".

Fomos tomar um banho e descemos. Edward ia me ajudar a arrumar a cozinha, já que era o mínimo que eu podia fazer antes de ir.

- Ai estão vocês! – Esme disse entrando na cozinha.

- Bom Dia mãe! – Edward deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Bom dia querido! – ela afagou seu rosto. – Bella estou dando uma saída, mas fique a vontade querida. – ela disse se virando pra mim.

- Oh, tudo bem! Também tenho que ir, mas obrigada! – Edward fez um muxoxo.

Esme deu um abraço em Edward e depois um em mim.

- Como não vou vê-los até a hora de vocês irem embora, já estou me despedindo. Cuide bem dela! – ela disse a Edward e ele sussurrou um "vou cuidar!"

Quando Esme estava saindo da cozinha Edward a chamou.

- Mãe? – ela parou e se virou – Você está indo ver meu pai?

No mesmo instante Esme me olhou e voltou seu rosto pra Edward. Eu me senti uma intrusa. Estava na cara que ela não queria falar sobre aquilo na minha frente.

Ao ouvir aquela frase só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Tânia vai pirar se souber disso e eu vou ser explorada até sangrar, porque quando ela esta atacada sobra pra nós miseras funcionárias.

- Vou querido, mas não se preocupe! – ela olhou pra mim – Façam boa viagem e venham mais vezes, ok? – eu apenas assenti.

Quando ela se foi e fui até Edward e dei um tapa no seu ombro.

- Ei! O que eu fiz? – ele falou esfregando o local onde eu bati,

- Você deixou sua mãe constrangida! Não devia ter perguntado isso na minha frente. Ela sabe que eu trabalho pra coisa...digo Tânia. – eu tive que rir.

- Foi sem querer, saiu! – ele também riu.

- Sabia que Tânia ia enlouquecer se soubesse disso? Ela morre de ciúmes do seu pai! – falei e depois me arrependi, porque ele me olhou com os olhos super arregalados. – Deus! Eu...nunca...eu...não diria isso a ela nunca! – tentei me corrigir.

- Eu sei! – ele me abraçou e beijou meu cabelo.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir! – ele fez um biquinho – Não faz assim! Daqui a pouco vamos nos ver! Você me pega que hora?

- As 5 tá bom? Não quero chegar muito tarde em Nova Iorque. – ele se explicou.

- Perfeito! Me leva? – perguntei.

Ele não disse nada. Me pegou pela mão e me levou até o carro.

**- Edward POV:**

Ficar sem a Bella era muito mais difícil agora.

Minha felicidade estava completa quando ela disse que me amava e eu sabia o que ela estava sentindo porque de certa forma eu acho que nunca havia superado ela, nunca deixei de amá-la.

Ficar sozinho em casa era um porre. Não dava nada na TV, minha mãe tinha saído, não conhecia ninguém em Forks e a única pessoa que eu queria do meu lado não poderia ficar.

Pensei em ligar pra ela, mas me controlei, senão ela ia achar que eu estava desesperado por ela. Coisa que eu realmente estava, mas tentava não transparecer.

Resolvi ligar pra Jasper, que assim como eu estava apaixonado, então ele me entenderia.

- Fala sumido! – ele atendeu.

- E ai Jazz! Beleza?

- A que devo a honra de ouvir sua linda voz? – ele zuou e deu uma risada, mas não foi pra mim.

- Tá sozinho? – perguntou.

- Não tô com a Alice. Vocês combinaram? – ele perguntou.

- Ehn? – falei sem entender o que ele estava dizendo.

- Você e Bella...ela tá com Alice no telefone. Ela esta ai com você?

- Não, ela esta na casa dos pais dela. – infelizmente – pensei.

- E então? Como esta sendo o final de semana em Forks? – ele perguntou cheio de malícia.

- Promete que não vai rir de mim cara? – perguntei com cautela.

- Que foi Edward? – ele ficou sério.

- Tô apaixonada irmão! – ele segurou o riso – É sério! Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer comigo, mas eu amo a Bella, acho até que nunca deixei de gostar dela. Por isso te liguei, precisava falar isso com alguém, senão ia explodir, mas não podia ser o Emm. Já até imagino os agudos da gargalhada dele quando ele souber. – desabafei tudo de uma vez.

- Fica tranqüilo Edward, você vai ver que não é tão ruim assim. – ele disse com uma voz serena – Fico feliz de ver que você perdeu aquele medo sem sentido...e quanto a Emmett não se preocupe, ele tá arriado pela Kate. – nós rimos.

- Sério? Tenho que ver isso! – ahhh! Ele ia ser muito zoado!

- Sério mesmo! Ela manda e desmanda nele. É muito engraçado! – nós rimos mais ainda.

- Você nos pega no aeroporto? – perguntei.

- Peraí! – ele começou a falar, mas não era comigo e também não conseguia entender o que ele falava. – Alice marcou com Bella as 10, beleza?

- Beleza! Nos vemos as dez então! Valeu! – me desepedi.

- Valeu então! – ele desligou e agora sim eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer.

Resolvi subir e ajeitar minha mochila.

Quando deram quatro horas eu não agüentei e fui até a casa da Bella. Toquei a campainha e esperei alguns minutos até a porta abrir.

MERDA! Era o Charlie.

- Boa Tarde Chefe Swan. – tentei passar tranqüilidade, mas estava me cagando. Me senti um menino de 13 anos no primeiro encontro.

Ele não me respondeu, mas saiu da casa e fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Só vou te dizer uma coisa filho! – ele respirei fundo e eu comecei a temer pela minha vida – Se você magoar minha filha ou proporcionar a ela qualquer outro sentimento ruim que exista no mundo eu mesmo irei atrás de você, estamos entendidos? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, senhor! – foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar.

- Esperamos que aquele incidente não se repita não é mesmo? – ele deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas e eu sabia que ele estava falando do "incidente" do baile.

- Sim, senhor! – repeti. Estava me sentindo um soldado no exército.

- Que bom que estamos entendidos! – ele abriu a porta e me deu passagem pra que eu entrasse – Bells, seu namorado esta aqui! – ele gritou.

Depois de alguns minutos, que eu fiquei bem desconfortável ao lado de Charlie no sofá, Bella apareceu no topo da escada com uma mala enorme. Eu me levantei e fui ajudá-la.

Ela tocou seus lábios nos meus e se despediu dos seus pais.

Renee me deu um abraço caloroso e pediu que eu cuidasse de Bella, já Charlie apenas apertou minha mão.

A viagem pra Seattle foi rápida e silenciosa, já que Bella dormiu durante todo trajeto até chegarmos ao Tacoma.

- Ei dorminhoca! – falei beijando seu rosto pra que ela acordasse.

- Estamos em casa? – ela perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não, mas chegamos ao aeroporto. – dei mais um beijinho nela.

Ela abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou.

- Me desculpe, mas quando estou num carro me sinto um bebê sendo embalado, não consigo resistir. – ela deu um sorriso tímido.

- Você fica linda dormindo. Vamos, ou perderemos o avião. – estendi minha mão a ela pra que saísse do carro.

Devolvi o carro à locadora e fomos até o guichê da companhia aérea e conseguimos trocar a passagem de Bella pro meu vôo.

Quando entramos no avião as palavras de Charlie vieram na minha mente "Bells, seu namorado chegou" e eu percebi que não tínhamos definição do nosso "status".

Amanhã resolverei isso – pensei.

Bella se acomodou em meu abraço e eu sabia que ela dormiria em breve. Dei um beijo em seus cabelos e encostei minha bochecha neles.

Depois de 4 longas horas estávamos chegando no La Guardian. Jasper e Alice já nos esperavam lá.

Alice e Bella pulavam, quicavam e davam uns gritinhos que só de ver me dava dor de cabeça, mas eu entendia, elas não se viam há uma semana.

O mais difícil vinha agora, me separar de Bella.

- Vamos comigo pro meu apartamento? – pedi quando a puxei de perto de Alice.

- Não sei, tenho que ajeitar umas coisas e amanhã a gente trabalha. – ela disse e eu podia sentir que ela queria muito vir comigo, mas que realmente não podia.

- Nos vemos amanhã então? – perguntei.

- Podemos almoçar todos juntos! – ela deu a ideia. – O que vocês acham? – ela se virou pra Jasper e Alice.

- Ótimo! Assim podemos matar a saudade! – Alice disse – Kate vai literalmente morrer quando você chegar em casa. – elas riram de alguma piada só delas.

Entramos todos no carro de Jasper e deixamos primeiro elas em casa.

- Vou sentir sua falta! – ela disse – Nem sei como vou conseguir dormir sem você!

- Eu também! – a abracei apertado, mas a soltei em seguida pra beijar seus lábios.

Ficamos alguns minutos nos beijando até Alice limpar a garganta e nos interromper.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou apontando a porta do prédio com a cabeça.

- Até amanhã! – ela me seu um selinho. Eu a abracei e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Não esqueça que eu te amo, por favor!

- Eu também te amo! – ela me beijou e se foi.

Entrei no carro e Jasper me deu uma carona até meu apartamento.

- E então? – Jasper me perguntou.

- Nem sei o que dizer...eu...queria poder ficar do lado dela o tempo todo, mas tenho medo de parecer chato... – passei a mão pelo cabelo meio frustrado.

- É assim mesmo cara! Pelos olhos dela eu sei que ela também ta caidinha por você! – ele riu.

- Jazz...eu não to caidinho...eu a amo, é mais forte do que eu...como se ela fosse uma droga que eu preciso pra sobreviver...só me senti uma vez assim na vida e foi com ela, quando tínhamos 19 anos e foi...antes de eu estragar tudo. – meu rosto caiu ao me lembrar do rosto de Bella quando me pegou naquele maldito banheiro com a vadia da Lauren.

Eu não tiro minha culpa da história, até porque sem uma segunda pessoa não existe sexo. Mas se não fosse a porra da vodka e aquela vadia se esfregando na minha cara eu com certeza não teria feito aquilo. Eu amava Bella e na época ela era tudo pra mim, mas eu fui infantil e inconseqüente e paguei por isso. Vocês podem não acreditar e Bella não saber, mas eu sofri muito quando ela me largou. Fiquei alguns dias sem comer e faltei a escola durante uma semana.

- Chegamos! – Jasper falou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Valeu cara! – nos cumprimentamos com um aperto de mão e eu sai do quarto.

Subi tomei um banho e me deitei. Pensei em ligar pra ela, mas mais uma vez me segurei.

Meu celular tocou e eu logo o peguei. Era ela.

- Bella? – atendi.

- Oi! – ela falou simplesmente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei preocupado.

- Não...só queria ouvir sua voz e desejar boa noite. – ela falou com vergonha. Podia imaginar que ela estava corando. Linda.

- Minha voz você já ouviu, mas com certeza não será uma boa noite...pelo simples fato de você não estar do meu lado. – respondi.

Ficamos alguns minutos ainda no telefone, até ela percebeu que já eram quase uma da manhã e se despedir pra ir dormir.

Fui dormir feliz sabendo que amanhã veria a mulher da minha vida.

- x –


	11. 17º DIA DA APOSTA

**- Edward POV:**

Dormir pouco na noite passada. Garanto que se Bella estivesse ao meu lado eu teria dormido bem melhor, menos horas, mas melhor.

Levantei da cama, tomei um banho e coloquei um dos ternos da minha coleção.

Desci fiz um café na minha máquina e depois de bebê-lo sai.

Estava me segurando pra não ligar pra ela.

Quando cheguei na Yellow dei de cara com Emmett.

- Fala irmão! Foi atrás da menina difícil uhn? – ele me zoou.

- Bom dia pra você também Emm! – falei sem humor passando por ele.

- E ai? Me conta como foi? – parei olhei pra ele e dei um sorriso involuntário ao lembrar de Bella. – Estamos juntos só isso. – dei de ombros.

- O cara tá amarradão! – ele quase gritou dando sua gargalhada escandalosa.

- Fiquei sabendo o mesmo de você Emm! – zoei ele.

- É ruim hein! Bem ruim! – ele ficou sem graça.

- Tá bom, vamos que eu tenho uma reunião com meu pai. – disse já andando e ele veio atrás de mim.

- Ele já esta te esperando e num tá com uma cara muito boa não!

- Quando ele esta com cara boa Emm? – nós rimos.

Fizemos o caminho até a sala do meu pai colocando o assunto em dia. É lógico que ele reclamou como uma mocinha porque eu não liguei pra ele no final de semana.

Quando chegamos ele pediu que a secretária nos anunciasse e depois de alguns segundos mandou que entrássemos.

- Bom dia pai! – o cumprimentei.

- Carlisle Anthony, Carlisle. – ele respondeu seco sem nem tirar os olhos de uns papéis que ele lia.

Revirei os olhos. Provavelmente ele estava irritado com o fato de eu querer largar a aposta.

- Podemos começar Carlisle? – fiz questão de dar ênfase ao Carlisle.

- Não até sua irmã chegar! – nem me olhou novamente. Já estava me irritando.

- O que Rosalie tem a ver com isso? A decisão é minha! E já foi tomada! – falei com convicção. Se eu queria alguma coisa dele tinha que passar no mínimo segurança.

- Não vou discutir isso até que ela chegue. O interesse também é dela. – ele finalmente me olhou.

O telefone tocou e depois de alguns segundos Rosalie entrou.

Ela entrou na sala se sentindo com aquele ar de superior que ela tem.

- Bom dia meninos! – ela nos cumprimentou com aquela voz irritante.

- Sente-se Rosalie. – meu pai indicou a cadeira com a mão e ela sentou. – Você sabe o motivo dessa reunião Rose? – me pai perguntou a ela.

- Imagino! – ela deu uma risada. Meu pai fez um gesto com as mãos pra que ela continuasse. – Edward está apaixonado e quer desistir da aposta! – ela sorriu vitoriosa.

Ahhhh como eu queria enforcar ela com aquele cordão Chanel que ela tinha no pescoço.

- Ohhh! – meu pai fez uma falsa expressão de espanto e deu uma gargalhada cínica. Se pudesse voava no pescoço dele também – Isso é verdade Anthony? – ele se virou pra mim.

Achei melhor contar a verdade, de repente ficaria mais fácil ele me liberar.

- Sim, papai. Eu amo a Bella! – falei firme e olhando nos seus olhos.

Pude ouvir a idiota da Rosalie fazer um "Ounnn" e juntar as mãos.

Respirei fundo e pensei nela pra tentar me acalmar.

- É isso que você quer Anthony? – ele não esperou que eu respondesse – Você vai jogar sua carreira, a oportunidade da sua vida por uma mulher? – ele foi frio.

- Pai, com ela é diferente! Ela não é igual às outras...eu não quero magoá-la de novo pai. – o olhei com sinceridade – Não estou desistindo da carreira, só não quero mais a conta. Dê a Rosalie, ela fará um bom trabalho! – tentei argumentar.

- O problema é esse! Ela fará um bom trabalho, mas o seu é excelente! – Autch! Essa doeu Rosalie.

Ainda a ouvi bufar baixinho.

- Talvez tenhamos uma solução! – meu pai disse e eu podia ver animação? na sua voz - Rose? Você desistiria da aposta e daria a conta a seu irmão?

Não, não faça isso pai! – pensei – Ela nunca faria isso. Rosalie me ajudar? Ela quer é me fuder!

Ela nunca faria isso! Mas por um momento eu tive esperança, porque se ela desistisse a conta seria minha e não existiria mais aposta.

Eu realmente já não fazia mas questão da conta ou do cargo da presidência, mas meu pai fazia questão porque assim como ele eu era o melhor no que fazia.

- Não papai! – ela disse cheia de confiança. Vaca!

Respirei fundo mais uma vez.

- Então não temos acordo! – ele disse relaxando na cadeira – A aposta esta de pé. Daqui a duas semanas saberemos de quem é a conta e a presidência.

- Papai... – ele me cortou.

- Anthony sem mais conversa tenho que fazer. – ele indicou a porta com as mãos pra que saíssemos – Duas semanas e ela tem que estar apaixonada e não você. – ele jogou na minha cara.

Me levantei com raiva.

- Então é isso? – levantei os braços pro alto e bati com força na lateral do corpo – Eu ainda tenho que manter essa maldita aposta obrigado? – quase gritei. Ele apenas assentiu com um rosto sem feição alguma. Rosalie ria baixinho. – Então eu me demito Sr. Carlisle Cullen! Eu estou fora da porra da aposta e da sua empresa!

Rosalie e Emmet fizeram uma cara de espanto, como se eu estivesse fazendo a maior merda da minha vida. E estava mesmo.

- Você não pode se demitir! – meu pai sorriu com ironia.

- Ah é? E por quê? – perguntei irritado.

- PORQUE EU SOU SEU PAI E SEU CHEFE! E COMO TAL NÃO ADMITO! NÃO Admito! – ele gritava a plenos pulmões – Não vou deixar você se afundar por causa de uma mulherzinha qualquer Anthony. Isso vai acontecer quando eu morrer. Entendeu? – ele continuava gritando.

- Não. Fala. Assim. Dela! – falei entre os dentes apontando pra ele com meu indicador.

Nesse momento Emmett já estava ao meu lado segurando meu ombro pra que eu não desse um soco na cara do meu próprio pai. E acredite, eu estava quase chegando nesse nível de irritação.

- Ela é como qualquer outra Anthony! – ele se sentou de novo parecendo mais calmo.

- Não ela não é pai! Você não a conhece! – passei a mão pelos cabelos derrotado – Você não sabe o que é isso não é? Você jogou fora sua única oportunidade pai! – ele me olhava confuso – Minha mãe amava você e você jogou fora a toa. Eu não vou jogar o amor que sinto por Bella fora porque você quer Carlisle. Não vou! Você pode me manter forçado na empresa, mas eu não vou pegar essa conta suja. – me levantei e fui em direção a porta.

- Edward Anthony Cullen se você sair por essa porta... – o resto eu não ouvi, porque sai daquela sala e fui em direção a minha.

Eu andava de um lado pro outro exasperado. Eu tinha que resolver isso.

Fui até a sala de Rosalie. Dei duas batidas na porta e ela mandou que eu entrasse.

- Vim te falar uma coisa, mas não me irrite Rosalie, senão eu juro que desconto em você! – falei antes de mais nada.

- Ui! Fiquei com medinho agora! – ela ria mordendo a tampa de uma caneta. Eu a fuzilei com os olhos e ela ficou séria – Desculpa, fala! – ela se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Independente do que meu pai falar a conta é sua. Eu não a quero. Pode pensar no que você vai fazer, se quiser eu até te ajudo, dou umas ideias, mas ela é sua. A responsabilidade e os créditos vão ser seus, ok?

- Mas o papai... – a interrompi.

- ESQUECE O QUE ELE DISSE ROSALIE! – gritei – Ele quer que eu assuma a conta, mas eu não vou assumir, com aposta ou sem aposta. Entendeu ou você quer que eu desenhe?

Ela me deu a língua e eu sai.

Eu precisava me acalmar. Eu precisava dela.

Olhei o relógio e já era 11:30 da manhã. Pelo menos não demoraria muito pra vê-la, mas eu tinha que falar com ela agora.

Peguei meu telefone e disquei seu número.

- Edward? – ela atendeu. Aquela voz na hora acalmou meu coração. Fui atingido por uma onda de paz que se eu não estivesse sentado na minha cadeira teria caído derretido no chão.

- Oi meu amor! Como você está? – perguntei.

- Bem e você? – ela retrucou.

- Bem também. – tive que mentir.

- Não, não está! – ela riu – Eu te conheço Edward. Já fui sua amiga e sua namorada. Sei que você não esta bem. – tão linda se preocupando comigo.

Aquelas suas palavras me lembraram do nosso status. Tinha que resolver isso também.

- Problemas no trabalho. – menti parcialmente.

- Se quiser conversar vou adorar ouvir.

- Eu sei que sim! – falei – Vamos almoçar aonde? – mudei de assunto. Era melhor.

- Não sei. Alice quer ir no japonês. Tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Por mim sim...nos vemos meio dia lá? Tenho que desligar. – eu precisava fazer uma coisa antes de vê-la no almoço.

- Tudo bem! Te amo! – ela disse.

- Também te amo! - nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Tive uma ideia e liguei pra Jasper.

- Onde você está? – perguntei pra ele.

- Bom dia né! – ele riu – Estou na gráfica. Você que pediu. Não lembra? – ele perguntou.

- Claro, desculpe. É que meu dia já começou mal. – falei massageando minhas têmporas – Vamos naquele japonês famoso, as meninas marcaram meio dia.

- É eu sei! Alice me disse. Nos vemos lá! – ele parecia querer desligar.

- Jazz? Pode fazer uma coisa comigo? – perguntei.

- Claro irmão! O que é? – ele quis saber.

- Me encontre na 5ª avenida e você saberá. Estou indo pra lá. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Peguei meu paletó e sai da empresa. Fui até a 5ª avenida andando, já que não era tão longe assim.

Comprei um café e depois de alguns minutos, que pra mim me pareceu horas, Jasper chegou.

- O que vamos fazer? – ele perguntou.

- Preciso comprar um anel! – falei andando e ele parou. Ele fez uma cara muito engraçada que eu não sei nem descrever. Era um misto de horror, espanto e sei lá o que.

- Ow! Ow! Ow! Não esta indo rápido demais cara? – eu ri.

- Jazz...não vou pedi-la em casamento...é mais como um compromisso. Vou pedi-la em namoro e quero que ela tenha algo pra olhar e saber que eu pertenço a ela. Entendeu?

- Caralho! Tu me deu um susto! – ele relaxou e riu – Num faz mais isso não cara! – ele levou a mão no coração e eu ria cada vez mais.

- Tinha que ver sua cara...foi hilário! – ele me deu um soco no ombro fingindo estar com raiva.

- Será que ela vai gostar? Não vai pensar que você esta indo rápido demais? – ele perguntou com cautela.

- Jazz, eu conheço Bella desde os 16 anos. Ela era minha amiga antes de percebermos que nos amávamos. Eu acho que nunca deixei de gostar dela...

- Então? Vamos lá comprar um anel. – ele me empurrou pra que andássemos mais rápido.

Fomos a Tiffany & co. Eu queria algo especial, mas que não a assustasse quando ela visse. Não queria que ela fizesse a mesma cara que Jasper. Então não podia ser um solitário de diamantes.

Entramos e uma mulher muito simpática nos atendeu. Ela até era bem bonita, mas não me enchia mais os olhos. Em outra época faria tudo pra pegá-la depois que ela saísse da loja.

Expliquei a ela que queria um anel, mas que não fosse nem aliança e nem pra noivado, que simbolizasse mais um compromisso.

Eu me apaixonei pelo primeiro anel que ela me amostrou. Ele era lindo. Em ouro branco e amarelo. Parecia uns ramos de folhas tramadas e cravadas de diamantes. Ficaria perfeito no dedo delicado de Bella.

Liguei pra Alice e perguntei qual o número mais ou menos do anel de Bella. 13 – ela disse. Eu informei a vendedora e ela colocou naquela famosa caixinha azul turquesa.

Saímos da Tiffany e fomos direto pro restaurante japonês. As meninas e Emmett já estavam lá.

- Onde vocês estavam? Estou morrendo de fome! – Alice disse batendo o pé e os braços cruzados ao redor do peito.

- Calma docinho, foi um bom motivo. Né Edward! – Jasper me cutucou, mas eu não estava nem prestando atenção no que acontecia ao meu redor.

Meus olhos estavam grudados nos dela.

Me aproximei dela como se um imã nos aproximasse. Ela tomou a iniciativa e colou seus lábios nos meus. Passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e podia jurar que ela estava na ponta dos pés pra me beijar. Passei meus braços pela sua cintura e a ergui sem descolar meus lábios dos dela.

- Estava com tanta saudade! – ela disse enquanto passeava com a ponta do meu nariz pela linha da minha mandíbula.

- Eu também! – coloquei minha mão por baixo dos seus cabelos e a puxei pra mais um beijo – Amo você! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Eu também! – ela moveu apenas os lábios.

- Esta com muita fome? – perguntei na esperança de ela dizer não.

- Um pouco. Por quê? – ela perguntou desconfiada com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vem comigo! Preciso te dar uma coisa! – ela assentiu. Eu fui à mesa e avisei aos nossos amigos pra que pedissem logo e que já voltávamos.

- Aonde vamos? – ela quis saber.

- Não sei! Só quero ficar com você! – eu disse.

Andamos uns dois quarteirões e chegamos na minha cobertura. Eu sabia que estávamos perto dela e depois teria que agradecer mil vez a Alice por ter escolhido exatamente aquele japonês.

- Estou vendo segundas intenções! – ela riu quando passamos pela portaria.

- Eu juro que não tenho! – falei quando entramos no elevador.

Eu realmente não tinha pensado em sexo. Só queria dar o anel a ela e pedir pra ela ser minha.

Entramos e a guiei até o sofá.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui se você não tem segundas intenções? – ela mordeu o lábio.

Ela não devia fazer isso, ou então minha boa intenção ia embora.

Balancei a cabeça pra afastar pensamentos impuros e me concentrei no que queria dizer a ela.

Me sentei no sofá ao seu lado, me sentando de frente pra ela e peguei suas mãos com as minhas.

- Bella! Sei que pra algumas pessoas pode parecer estranho, mas eu amo você, acho que sempre amei, desde quando cheguei a Forks e te vi com aquela parka amarela horrorosa que voce usava no 1º ano. – nós rimos – Eu sempre soube que voce era especial pra mim e quando começamos a namorar me senti o garoto mais sortudo do mundo por ter você ao meu lado. Eu fui estúpido, idiota de ter jogado o que tínhamos fora, eu te amava tanto...você me amava tanto e mais uma vez te peço perdão pelo que te causei com a minha inconseqüência. – ela ia falar mais eu não deixei – Eu quero ter aquela sensação de novo. A sensação de ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Eu quero você comigo. Poder dizer pra todos que me perguntarem que você é minha e seu sou seu...você namora comigo de novo? Prometo ser responsável e amar você todos os dias. – ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados e marejados.

Por um momento me arrependi de tudo o que falei. Será que ela não queria? Que ela não gostou do que eu falei?

E então quando ela colou seus lábios nos meus com tanta força que me fez cair deitado no sofá, toda minha insegurança se esvair.

- Eu te amo Edward! – ela tinha seu corpo colado no meu. Suas pernas roçando na minha virinha e seus seios imprensados contra o meu tórax.

Cara! Ela tava com um vestido tão colado no corpo que suas curvas começaram a me chamar.

Eu comecei a explorar seu corpo com as mãos enquanto ela me dava um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu também te amo, mas você esta gostosa demais nesse vestido. Acho que não vou resistir! – dei um sorriso torto.

- Edward...eu estou faminta! – ela riu enquanto minhas mãos subiam seu vestido – Vou acabar me atrasando e Tânia vai me matar.

Então eu lembrei do anel.

- Ok, ok! Eu te solto! – ela tentou se levantar, mas eu a segurei – Mas...você tem que dormir comigo essa noite.

- Uhmm.. – ela colocou a mão no queixo e fingiu que estava pensando. – Acho uma troca justa. – ela me deu um selinho – Eu venho!

Eu a soltei e ela se levantou, ajeitando o vestido.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te dar! – falei me sentando no sofá. Quando ela acabou de ajeitar o vestido eu a puxei pra que ela sentasse.

- Me dá! - Ela esticou a mão e deu uma risada.

Eu me ergui um pouco e puxei a caixinha do meu bolso. Quando coloquei na sua mão ela fez um pequeno "oh!" com a boca e me olhou confusa.

- Calma, não é o que você esta pensando! – brinquei – É um http: / fashion4everus. files. wordpress. com /2010 /02 / 1c2bf9844424aa2d480a7631b09c . jpg anel de compromisso...er...do nosso namoro...assim, toda vez que você olhar vai lembrar que eu sou seu e você é minha... – dei um selinho nela – Abra!

- Eu não preciso de um anel pra saber que sou sua Edward! – ela estava séria quando abriu a caixinha.

- Se você...não...er...não precisa usar...se não quiser! – falei sem graça.

- Ele é lindo! – agora seus olhos brilhavam quando ela pegou o anel.

Eu cocei a cabeça. Estava realmente confuso. Ela queria ou não queria o anel?

- Coloca? – ela me passou o anel e levantou o anelar da mão direita.

Eu peguei o anel da mão dela e coloquei em seu dedo. Segurei suas duas mãos e dei um beijo em cima do anel e depois dei um beijo no anelar vazio da mão esquerda.

- Um dia eu vou colocar um anel aqui também! – falei olhando nos seus olhos e ela corou.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente até o meu estômago lembrar que precisávamos de comida.

- Acho melhor nós irmos! – falei contra seus lábios – Ou só vamos sair daqui depois que eu ter você.

Ela sorriu e se afastou, mas uma vez ajeitando o vestido e a faixa que estava na sua cintura.

O caminho de volta ao restaurante fizemos de mãos dadas.

Como a vida é engraçada. Se alguém me perguntasse há duas semanas atrás se eu andaria de mãos dadas com uma garota nas rua de Nova Iorque minha resposta com certeza seria "nem fudendo!".

Hoje andando ao lado da garota que eu amo, e de mãos dadas com ele, eu tenho vontade de gritar pra toda Nova Iorque que eu a amo.

Ironia? Nem um pouco né!

Chegamos ao restaurante e nossos amigos já almoçavam. Não devíamos ter demorado nem 40 minutos no meu apartamento.

Me sentei na frente de Bella, ao lado de Jasper e ela de Alice. Fizemos nossos pedidos e depois de poucos minutos nosso prato chegou.

Pude ver quando Alice segurou sua mão pra olhar o anel e ela corou com vergonha. Kate e Alice soltavam uns sons engraçados e falavam algumas coisas que eu não entendi muito bem porque estava hipnotizado por ela.

Comemos e agora vinha o pior. Cada um seguir uma direção.

- Que horas posso passar na Vogue pra te pegar? – perguntei a ela enquanto nossos corpos se moldavam em um só.

- Se importa se eu encontrar você no seu apartamento? – ela disse com vergonha – Vou passar em casa...pegar umas coisas pra amanhã. – sorriu.

- Promete que não demora? – fiz um bico.

- Bobo! – ela apertou meu bico com seu polegar e o indicador e logo depois me deu um beijinho.

- Temos que ir Bella! – Alice disse a alguns metros de nós ainda abraçada a Jasper – Emprego. Tânia. Pescoço. Lembra?

Tivemos que rir.

- Até daqui a pouco! – ela disse me soltando do abraço.

Eu peguei sua mão e beijei o anel.

- Vou te esperar ansiosamente. – e então ela se foi.

Eu, Jasper e Emmett voltamos pro trabalho. Esperava sinceramente não ter que encontrar com meu pai. Meu humor tinha mudado consideravelmente e não queria que ele estragasse.

As horas se arrastaram parecia até que elas sabiam que eu queria que elas voassem. Olhava o relógio de meia em meia hora.

E finalmente deu o horário de sair.

Fui pra casa, tomei um banho, abri meu melhor vinho e fiquei esperando ela chegar.

**- Bella POV:**

- OMG! O. que. É. isso? – Kate quase gritou assim que os meninos foram embora quando pegou minha mão pra ver o anel.

- Um anel da Tiffany! – Alice deu de ombros e nós rimos da lógica dela.

Ai eu pensei! Como ela sabia que era da TIffany se eu não tinha falado.

- Hey! Você sabia? – perguntei a ela fingindo indgnação.

- Ele me ligou pra pedir seu tamanho. – ela deu de ombros de novo.

Baixinha irritante!

- Devia ter me contado! – a empurrei com o ombro enquanto andávamos – Eu sou sua amiga e não ele! – brinquei.

- Edward é tão romântico quanto Jasper! – ela suspirou – Emmett é romântico Kate? – nós olhamos pra ela.

- Eu não quero romance minhas amigas! Eu quero pegada! – ela deu uma gargalhada – E isso ele tem!

Ficamos o caminho todo conversando sobre nossos respectivos namorados e suas qualidades, românticas ou não.

Quando cheguei no trabalho estávamos 5 minutos atrasadas.

Anne entrou correndo na minha sala.

- Tânia...quer...falaaar...com você! – ele ofegava provavelmente de tanto que correu.

- Respira Anne! Qualquer dia desse você enfarta com 23 anos. – brinquei com ela.

Ela saiu correndo da minha sala de novo.

Olhei meu anel. Meu anel de compromisso. Nunca pensei que Edward faria uma coisa dessas. Ele realmente me surpreendeu. Era tão lindo e eu podia imaginá-lo quebrando a cabeça pra encontrar algo que me agradasse.

Meu telefone tocou.

- Isabella Swan! – atendi.

- Swan, minha sala em 1 minuto! – Tânia desligou na minha cara.

Olhei o relógio e percebi que tinha perdido 10 minutos admirando meu anel desde que Anne veio me chamar!

Uma palavra: FUDIDA! Era o que eu estava.

_Não vai me abalar!_ – eu pensava enquanto rodava o meu anel com os dedos da mão esquerda.

Bati na porta com cuidado e ela mandou que eu entrasse.

- Mandou me chamar Tânia? – perguntei. Pergunta idiota...lógico que sim.

- Há duas horas atrás eu mandei te chamar Isabella. Por favor, quando te chamar venha no mesmo instante. – ela nem olhou pra minha cara.

Eu assenti.

- Vá a Hermés e pegue os lenços que encomendei pra próxima capa.

Tive vontade de gritar: ISSO NÃO É MEU TRABALHO!...mas graças a Deus consegui me conter.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei por desencargo de consciência mais me arrependi.

- Tem sim honey! – Urgh! Respira! – Vá com o motorista pegar Sweet no pet shop. – ela disse e virou pra janela, ou seja, CAI FORA!

Pegar cachorro no pet shop? Ela só podia estar me zuando!

Pra onde mais ela queria me humilhar? Daqui a pouco estava lavando banheiro.

Sai do prédio e fui andando até a Hermés, que era relativamente perto e se fosse de caro só ia pior meu humor com o trânsito de Nova Iorque.

Cheguei lá eram 3 caixas enormes de lenços e eu me arrependi amargamente de não ter ido de carro.

Pra completar meu celular tocou. Coloquei as caixas no chão, toda atrapalhada é lógico e cacei o celular na bolsa.

É claro que eu tinha que atender porque podia ser a "coisa" pra me explorar mais um pouquinho.

Atendi sem olhar o visor.

- Alô? – minha voz saiu alta de mais e fiz questão de ser grossa, caso fosse minha querida chefe.

- Problemas? – Edward perguntou.

Alívio!

- Me desculpe pelo que vou falar, mas eu realmente odeio a sua madrasta. – falei.

- Se quer um consolo...eu também. – nós rimos.

- Esta na rua? – ele quis saber.

Olhei as caixas e depois o relógio, 4:30. Merda, merda, merda...tinha que estar na Vogue em 5 minutos.

- Tenho que ir Ed! – desliguei antes dele se despedir e peguei aqueles trambolhos. Voltei praticamente correndo pra Vogue.

Coloquei as caixas com força na mesa de Anne, chegou a fazer um barulho alto.

- Anne, avise a co...Tânia que os lenços estão aqui. – avisei a ela. – Vou pegar a bosta do cachorro.

Sai do prédio e fui até a garagem. Ia com meu carro mesmo, porque depois poderia ir pra casa.

Peguei o cachorro no pet e levei até a casa de Tânia.

Graças a Deus somente uma empregada me viu. Pedi que avisasse a Tânia que o cachorro havia chegado e fui embora.

Cheguei em casa as meninas já estavam lá.

- Onde você estava? – Alice perguntou preocupada. – Te liguei feito uma louca depois que saímos do trabalho e você não atendeu.

Olhei meu celular e tinha 15 chamadas perdidas. 10 de Alice, 2 de Kate e 3 de Edward.

Contei pra ela o que Tânia me mandou fazer depois do almoço.

- Aquela vaca! – Kate falou irritada.

- Tem horas que penso em jogar tudo pro alto! Ahhh eu a odeio tanto! – passei a mão pelo cabelo frustrada.

- Amiga, é só mais uns dias, logo ela vai embora lembra? – Alice tentava me confortar.

- Coitada de quem trabalha na filial de Paris. – Kate riu e eu e Alice a seguimos.

- Bom, vou subir e me arrumar. – me levantei do sofá – Vou dormir com Edward hoje.

Depois ouvir várias piadinhas delas eu subi e me tranquei no meu banheiro. Era o único lugar da minha vida que eu não permitia que Tânia entrasse.

Meu celular tocou, era Edward. Não atendi porque estava sem graça de falar com ele por ter sido grossa e desligado na sua cara. Deixaria pra pedir desculpas pessoalmente.

Coloquei uma lingerie rosa e uma roupa básica.

Coloquei algumas roupas na minha mala de mão da Louis Vuitton. Uma roupa pra trabalhar amanhã, uns dois conjuntos a mais de lingerie e meu pijama.

Fui até o banheiro e peguei minhas coisas de higiene pessoal.

Desci, me despedi das meninas e fui pro apartamento de Edward.

**- Edward POV:**

Porra! Bella estava me deixando maluco!

Porque ela não atendia o celular? Ou simplesmente chegava logo?

Eu já tinha bebido uma garrafa de vinho sozinho de tanta aflição.

Liguei pra Domino's e pedi uma pizza. Estava morrendo de fome e Bella provavelmente também estaria.

A campainha tocou depois de alguns minutos, eu peguei minha carteira e fui atender.

Mas não era pizza, era Bella.

Ela estava linda de azul, segurava uma bolsa na mão e uma outra só que menor no ombro.

- Me desculpe? – ela pediu e depois mordeu os lábios.

- Do que exatamente você está se desculpando? – perguntei tentando parecer sério.

- Por desligar na sua cara...e por não te atender...eu realmente estava ocupada. A Tânia... – a beijei.

Estava cheio de saudade dela e a última coisa que eu queria era falar de Tânia.

A puxei pra dentro do apartamento com meus lábios ainda nos seus e fechei a porta atrás de nós.

Ela largou as duas bolsas no chão e eu a peguei no colo.

- Quase 24hs sem seu corpo! Acho que estou enlouquecendo. – falei enquanto me sentava no sofá com ela no meu colo.

- Então eu também estou! – ela puxava meus cabelos com força e eu beijava seu colo acariciando seus seios por cima da blusa.

Tirei o suéter azul que ela usava e comecei a desabotoar alguns botões da sua blusa branca, mas a campainha tocou.

- Está esperando alguém? – ela me perguntou fechando os botões que eu tinha aberto e procurando seu suéter.

Devia ser a pizza, mas ela tinha que chegar logo agora?

- Pedi uma pizza pra gente. Tudo bem? – perguntei tirando ela do meu colo e me levantando. Ela assentiu.

Peguei minha carteira que agora estava jogada perto da porta e atendi.

Era realmente a pizza.

Sentamos em volta da mesa de centro, abri outro vinho e comemos a pizza. A minha preferida mussarela de búfala e parmesão.

Bella me ajudou a colocar as coisas de volta na cozinha e voltamos pra sala, sentando abraçados no sofá.

- Porque não me atendeu hoje? – perguntei com medo que ela me achasse um chiclete.

- Me desculpe. Tânia mandou que eu fizesse umas coisas na rua e que por sinal não faz parte do meu trabalho...ah! Não quero falar sobre isso. – podia ver que ela estava frustrada.

- Você não gosta do seu trabalho? – perguntei com cautela.

- Eu amo meu trabalho! Não gosto da minha chefe! – ela riu.

- O que você quer fazer agora? – brinquei com seus cabelos.

Ela levou a ponta dos seus dedos até o cós da minha bermuda e meus músculos se contraíram com aquele contato.

- Eu sei o que quero fazer, mas e você? O que você quer fazer agora? – suas mãos já estavam dentro da minha bermuda, mas sem me tocar.

- Bella... – ela me cortou.

- Diz Ed...o que você quer de mim...e eu faço. – ela me olhou cheia de luxúria.

- Qualquer coisa? – tava gostando dessa brincadeira. Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. Então eu tive uma ideia. Lembrei na hora de quando ela dançou pra mim no dia em que nos reencontramos, aqui nessa mesma sala. Ela disse qualquer coisa, não disse? – Dança pra mim! – sussurrei no seu ouvido – Como naquele dia depois da Marquee.

Ela escondeu o rosto no vão do meu pescoço e começou a rir.

- Você disse qualquer coisa! – a lembrei.

- Ahh meu Deus! Não acredito nisso! – ela ria.

Ela se levantou e foi até o aparelho de som, procurou um cd e colocou a mesma música daquele dia.

**Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake – Love Sex Magic **

- Bom, eu realmente disse qualquer coisa, então... – ela tirou o suéter. – Vou fazer isso pra você.

Ela começou a mover seu quadril de uma forma sensual, só aquilo já estava me deixando doido. Ela ficou a centímetro de mim e jogou o suéter no meu rosto.

Tirei do meu rosto e dei um sorriso safado pra ela.

Ela continuou dançando de costas pra mim e eu podia imaginar que ela estava desabotoando a blusa.

Ela parecia uma deusa. As pernas entre abertas, balançando os quadris, com aqueles longos cabelos castanhos cacheados se movendo de um lado pro outro junto com seu quadril.

Vi quando ela tirou os sapatos azuis com os próprios pés e então ela se virou pra mim.

Porra! Ela fez e propósito...ela estava de rosa. Sorri ao imaginar que com certeza ela colocou pra me agradar.

Ela afastou a blusa do corpo, mas não a tirou. Chegou perto de mim de novo e jogou a blusa branca no meu rosto.

Ela alisava o colo e os seios com a palma das mãos. Essa mulher sabia como me ganhar. Ela estava literalmente me enlouquecendo.

Ela parou de dançar e desabotoou a calça, a tirando em seguia. Arfei ao ver aquela calcinha rosa minúscula.

Ela veio andando na minha direção só de calcinha e sutiã e se inclinou até mim. Uma mão pousou na minha coxa e a outra ela acariciou minha ereção. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás em resposta aquele prazer.

- Esta gostando Ed?– ela sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido. Senti todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem.

- Não vou gostar nem um pouco se você parar! – falei rouco por conta do tesão.

Ela desabotoou e tirou minha calça. Eu apenas me ergui pra ajudá-la.

Achei que ela fosse me beijar, mas ela se afastou e levou os braços as costas ainda rebolando e me deixando maluco.

Ela tirou a porra do sutiã. Ok, pra mim a brincadeira acabou!

Me levantei pra ir na sua direção, mas ela me parou.

- Senta! – ela ordenou e aquilo a deixou ainda mais sexy. O que eu podia fazer...sentei.

Ela percorria seu próprio corpo com suas mãos, apertava seus seios, enfiava a mão por baixo dos cabelos os puxando, mordia ou chupava uns dedos, mas foi quando ela colocou a mão dentro da calcinha, mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos...que eu perdi o controle.

Fui rápido enquanto ela estava de olhos fechados, a peguei no colo e a joguei no sofá.

- Não estava gostando? – ela fez uma falsa cara de triste.

- Demais...mas é que se você continuar vou gozar onde não quero! – falei roçando meus lábios no seu mamilo.

- E onde você quer Ed? – ela gostava de me provocar.

- Em você Bee! Dentro de você! – respondi.

Abaixei minha boxer, afastei sua calcinha e a penetrei com força. Nem me dei ao trabalho de tirar a blusa.

Não duramos muito, quando senti Bella me apertar e seu corpo tremer em baixo do meu naquele sofá, meu orgasmo chegou logo em seguida.

Só que me lembrei que estávamos sem camisinha, tive que fazer uma coisa que eu detesto...gozar fora e ainda por cima sujei a barriga dela.

- Me desculpe por isso! Esquecemos a camisinha! – eu disse sem jeito.

- Tudo bem! – ela me deu um selinho – Vamos tomar um banho?

Eu me levantei e a puxei comigo.

Tomamos um banho – depois de mais uma sessão de sexo loucura no chuveiro, ela colocou um short pra dormir que mais parecia uma calcinha e nos deitamos.

Eu senti uma vontade enorme de contar pra ela da aposta, mas eu tinha muito medo de mesmo ela sabendo que eu abandonei se sinta usada e me perdoe.

- Bella? – a chamei. Ela estava deitada no meu peito e eu fazia carinho nos seus cabelos.

- Humm? – ela devia estar quase dormindo.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar! – eu não ia ter coragem de contar, o medo falava mais alto.

- O que é Ed? Pode falar! – ela disse calmamente se aconchegando em mim.

Perdi a coragem. Não podia perdê-la. Eu não ia falar, não agora.

- Você confia em mim? – perguntei.

- Confio, por quê? – ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

- Por nada só quero que você confie em minha e nunca duvide que eu te amo, ok? – pedi.

- Edward você está me assustando! – ela se sentou na cama.

- Promete que irá confiar em mim? – eu pedi.

- Eu já te prometi isso, não foi? – ela pousou sua mão no meu rosto e eu fechei meus olhos. – Eu te amo Edward, sempre amei e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso.

- Obrigada! – segurei seu queixo pra que ela me olhasse nos olhos e visse minha sinceridade.

- Pelo que? – ela ainda me olhava nos olhos.

- Por você me perdoar e ser minha de novo. – toquei seus lábios com os meus.

Ela deitou e se aninhou em mim novamente.

- Te amo Bee!

- Também te amo meu bobinho! – ela beliscou minha barriga.

Minutos depois estávamos os dois mergulhados num sono profundo.


	12. UM DIA ANTES DA FESTA DA TIFFANY & CO

**- Edward POV:**

Eu posso afirmar que as três últimas semanas foram as melhores da minha vida.

Ter Bella ao meu lado era uma sensação indescritível.

Hoje era sexta-feira, véspera da festa da Tiffany. Se eu ainda estivesse participando seria obrigado a ir nesse baile, mas graças a Deus meu pai me liberou da aposta.

**FLASBACK:**

**- Seu pai quer falar com você! – Jasper me avisou assim que eu pisei na empresa naquela segunda. – Ele disse que era pra você ir vê-lo assim que chegasse.**

**- Estou indo Jazz! Estou indo. – disse mudando de direção e indo pra sala do meu pai.**

**Nada tiraria meu humor hoje. Passei um final de semana maravilhoso com Bella e pra completar acordei com ela ao meu lado hoje.**

**Bati na porta e ele mandou que eu entrasse.**

**- Mandou me chamar Carlisle? – falei sendo grosso. Eu ainda estava com raiva dele por ser tão inflexível em relação a maldita aposta.**

**- Sente-se Anthony. Acho que vai gostar do que tenho pra te falar. – ele sorriu e eu sentei. Como não falei nada, ele continuou. – Você está liberado! – ele disse simplesmente.**

**- Ehn? – eu quase engasguei.**

**- Da aposta! Você está liberado! – ele sorriu e não sei porque, mas eu vi malícia ali.**

**- O que você quer em troca? – perguntei.**

**Já ouviu falar que quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia? Pois é, mantenho sempre os dois pés no chão.**

**- Nada meu filho. A conta é de Rosalie só isso. Não era isso que você queria? – ele perguntou.**

**- Era. – ele sorriu e fez um gesto com as mãos como se dissesse "pronto". – Obrigado!**

**Me levantei e sai. Eu precisava comemorar. Eu precisava de Bella.**

**Tive que esperar até o almoço pra vê-la e seqüestra-la pro meu apartamento, onde nos amamos mais uma vez naquele dia.**

**FIM DO FLASHBAK**

Bateram na minha porta e logo ela foi aberta, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Seu pai quer te ver! – Emmett disse sem entrar na minha sala e logo desapareceu. Devia estar com pressa.

Me levantei lentamente e fui até sua sala.

- Mandou que me chamasse Carlisle? – Vi que Rosalie estava lá. Revirei os olhos.

- Quero vocês dois na festa amanhã noite. – quando eu ia reclamar ele me cortou. – Não aceito não Anthony. Leve sua namorada e avise seu assistente pra ir e se quiser pode levar um acompanhante. Sei que Emmett também é seu amigo e ele também vai com a namorada.

- Pai eu não quero ir...eu e Bella... – ele me cortou de novo.

- Esteja lá as 7 Anthony. – ele se virou pra Rosalie – Você também Rose. Podem sair.

E assim acabou a reunião.

Eu precisava dar um jeito na merda da minha vida. Trabalhar com meu pai estava ficando cada dia mais insuportável.

Fui até minha sala e liguei pra Bella.

- Amor? – ela atendeu.

- Oi Bee...não vamos poder ir pra Forks esse final de semana. – eu disse desanimado.

Iríamos viajar pra Forks pra ver seus pais e ficarmos sozinhos já que minha mãe ia decorar a casa de uma celebridade em Hollywood.

- Por quê? – podia imaginar que ela estava fazendo um biquinho.

- Vai haver uma festa amanhã...da Tiffany & co...meu pai me obrigou a ir e você vai comigo. – eu disse.

- Você quer que eu vá? – ela perguntou meio animada.

- Claro que sim! Além disso fiquei sabendo que Alice e Kate vão. – tive umas ideias. Iria comprar um vestido pra ela usar pra mim na festa. – Bella, tenho umas coisas pra fazer por aqui e não vou poder sair pra almoçar, tudo bem? – menti.

- Ah..tudo! Problemas? – ela quis saber.

- Não meu amor...só umas coisas. – odiava mentir pra ela, mas seria por uma boa causa.

- Então tá! Nos vemos a noite? – ela perguntou.

- Como sempre te espero no meu apartamento assim que sairmos.

- Ok, te amo! – ela se despediu.

- Também te amo! – desliguei e peguei meu paletó.

Avisei Jasper que não iria almoçar com eles, como fazíamos todos os dias. E pedi pra ele não dizer a Bella que eu tinha saído.

Peguei minha carteira e meu celular.

Iria a pé já que a 5ª avenida ficava próxima da Yellow e o trânsito de NY é um inferno.

Andei durante alguns segundos e cheguei ao meu destino, já tinha ido ali algumas vezes com Rose, sem contar que é uma marca famosíssima. Versace.

A loja era imensa, mas logo fui atendido por uma vendedora muito simpática. Eu juro que tentava não olhar os peitos dela pulando daquele vestido preto.

Ela perguntou meu nome e se apresentou.

- Então? No que posso te ajudar Sr. Cullen? – estava fingindo que não estava vendo ela se atirar pra mim.

- Estou procurando um vestido de festa pra minha namorada. – sorri.

- E como ela é? – ela perguntou se movendo e eu fui atrás dela.

- Ela é doce, meiga, meio baixa, bem branquinha e cabelos e olhos chocolate. – respondi. Podia ficar hora listando as qualidades e belezas de Bella.

- Ela gosta de rosa? – ahhhh...agora ela estava me entendendo.

- Gosta! – quase que respondi "eu também", mas me contive.

Ela foi até uma arara com trocentos vestidos pendurados e trouxe um com um tecido brilhante, num tom de rosa claríssimo e com um decote generoso nas costas.

Fiquei pasmo imaginando Bella naquele vestido.

- Vou levar! É perfeito! – eu disse e pode apostar eu estava babando com a minha alucinação.

- Sabia que o senhor gostaria! – ela piscou pra mim e saiu. Quando voltou tinha um par de sandálias na mão, dizendo que ficariam perfeitas com o vestido.

Mandei que embrulhasse pra presente e fui pagar. Não me admirei que o vestido custasse o preço de um carro do ano. Pra Bella valia à pena.

Sai da Versace com destino a outra loja. A Tiffany & co.

"_Esse vestido pede um brinco singelo de diamantes!"_ – a vendedora me disse.

Fui muito bem atendido lá também, mas dessa vez por um rapaz. Dei a descrição de Bella e do vestido e ele me amostrou uns brincos de diamantes que me pareceram singelos, mas ao mesmo tempo mostravam seu valor.

Paguei e sai da Tiffany.

Fui até a Victoria Secrets e comprei uma calcinha pra ela usar pra mim por baixo do vestido.

Gastei o valor do meu carro nessa brincadeira. Mas eu tenho certeza que ver Bella usando meus presentes valeria a pena.

Agora tinha outro destino, mas não fazia a minha ideia de onde encontrá-lo.

Tive que ligar pra última pessoa que eu queria.

- Alô? – ela atendeu.

- Rose preciso de um favor! – pedi.

- Fala enjôo! – ela e esse apelido ridículo.

- Me diga um lugar onde você gosta de ir. Onde faz cabelo, unha, massagem...e outras coisas de mulherzinha. – ela riu.

- Eu sempre vou ao Dorit Baxter, por que? – ela quis saber.

- Obrigada! –desliguei e joguei no GPS do celular.

Em poucos minutos estava lá.

Deixei o dia reservado pra Bella. Ela teria direito a fazer tudo, já que deixei um cheque em branco e fiquei de fechar a conta na segunda de manhã. Coloquei o brinco e a calcinha dentro da caixa do vestido junto com a sandália e deixei um bilhete pra ela dentro.

Quando percebi meu horário de almoço já tinha acabado.

Passei no McDonald's e comprei uma salada Caesar, um suco de uva e comi andando até chegar a Yellow.

- Onde você estava? – Jasper perguntou entrando na minha sala.

- Fazendo compras. – sorri pra ele. – Jazz, ligue pra mim para aquele serviço de limusine que sempre uso. Peça pra estarem no meu endereço as 10 e depois no Dorit Baxter as 6:30 da tarde.

- Surpresa pra Bella? – ele perguntou.

- É...quero ela linda nessa festa. – sorri – Alice vai não é?

- Vai sim, vou pegá-la as 7. – ele também sorriu.

Ficamos batendo papo e o resto do dia passou rápido.

Não demorou muito estava na minha cobertura tomando um banho e vendo TV, esperando minha Bella chegar.

Devo ter cochilado, porque acordei com batidas na porta.

Me levantei correndo e abri. Era minha Bella.

- Hey! – ela entrou e me abraçou apertado. – Estava com saudades!

- Eu também! – a beijei com carinho.

- Esta com fome? – perguntei.

- Um pouco e você? – ela retrucou.

- Muita. – dei uma risada. – Vamos pedir alguma coisa?

- Posso cozinhar? – ela mordeu os lábios com vergonha.

- Não precisa fazer isso, podemos pedir. – expliquei.

- Eu gosto. – ela já estava na cozinha mexendo nos armário.

Era tão interessante ver como ela se sentia a vontade no meu apartamento, quer dizer, era bom, porque um dia ela moraria aqui comigo.

Ela fez um macarrão com molho de tomate e manjericão.

Tava muito, muito gostoso.

Lembra de adicionar mais uma qualidade na lista dela.

Vimos um DVD de comédia romântica, que ela escolheu claro, mas logo ela dormiu.

A peguei no colo, coloquei em minha cama e tirei suas roupas e sapatos me moldando ao seu corpo na cama.

- x –


	13. DIA DA FESTA DA TIFFANY & CO

**- Bella POV:**

Acordei com os dedos de Edward passeando pelo meu braço.

Por um momento fiquei assustada em saber que ele acordou antes de mim, mas depois a sensação de calor dos seus dedos me fez relaxar.

- Que horas são? – perguntei me espreguiçando.

- 8:30.

- Uhmmm...porque não dormimos mais um pouco? – pedi.

- Porque a senhorita tem compromisso. – ele falou.

- Tenho? – o olhei e levantei umas das minhas sobrancelhas.

- Tem. – ele sorriu e nos levantou da cama.

Ele foi até seu closet e colocou uma calça por cima da boxer.

- Venha, vamos tomar um café comigo. – ele esticou sua mão e eu a peguei.

Descemos e ele ligou sua super engenhoca que ele tinha de fazer café. O nome era italiano, o café forte demais, mas ele amava.

- Sabe, devia ser proibido você andar por ai assim. – ele falou se sentando do meu lado em um dos bancos do balcão.

Foi então que eu percebi que estava de lingerie. Corei com vergonha e escondi meu rosto nas mãos.

- Jamais tenha vergonha de mim Isabella. – ele falou num tom sério – Se fosse permitido você andaria assim o dia todo, inclusive no trabalho... – nós rimos.

- Você é um pervertido! – eu dei um tapa no seu ombro e bebi um pouco do meu café.

- Você que me deixa assim. – ele sorriu e de repente ficou de pé. – Suba se vista que 10 horas você irá sair. – olhamos juntos o relógio na parede da cozinha, já eram quase dez horas.

- Posso saber pra onde? – perguntei.

- Já vai saber. – ele sorri.

Me levantei, dei um beijinho nele e fui até o quarto vestir minhas roupas.

Quando desci, ele me levou até a portaria.

- Uma limusine Edward! – quase gritei quando eu vi aquele imenso carro preto estacionado na frente do seu prédio.

- Não reclame, por favor! Faça por mim, ok! – ele pediu com sua testa na minha.

- Só por você! – eu o beijei e fui em direção a porta que o motorista mantinha aberta pra eu entrar – Só dessa vez também! – falei alto o suficiente pra que ele ouvisse da onde estava.

Ele sorriu e seus lábios se mexeram falando um "eu te amo" silencioso.

Estava nervosa e ansiosa por não saber onde estava indo, quando pensei em bater naquele vidro preto que me separava do motorista o carro parou.

- Chegamos senhorita Swan! – acho que foi o motorista que disse.

Quando abri a porta e sai estávamos na frente de um luxuoso SPA.

_Você me paga Edward!_

Mal entrei e uma mulher veio ao meu encontro.

- Isabella Swan? – ela me perguntou e eu assenti – Me acompanhe, por favor!

Eu fui atrás dela e começou o inferno.

Elas me fizeram todos os tipos de massagens, banho de ofurô com pétalas, com chocolate, com leite, com mel...e por ai vai.

Fiz as unhas dos pés e das mãos, todas pintadas num tom de branco transparente. Tratamentos de pele e estética.

Então finalmente me levaram pra um quarto enorme e super luxuoso e eu consegui tirar um cochilo.

Acordei com uma mão suave, pequena e macia me embalando. O que não estava me ajudando acordar e sim a dormir mais.

- Senhorita? Senhorita? – ela me chamava.

- Sim? – abri os olhos contra minha vontade.

- Está na hora de começar a se arrumar. Tome um banho, venho te pegar em 20 minutos. – e ai do mesmo jeito que ela entrou ela saiu, sem ser percebida.

Levantei e tomei um banho de chuveiro, já estava cansada de banheira. Experimentei de todos os tipos hoje.

Coloquei o roupão que eu estava antes e liguei a TV pra esperar que viessem me pegar.

Depois de poucos minutos bateram na porta. Eu atendi.

- Está pronta? – a mesma menina me perguntou. Eu assenti – Então vamos. Pierre te aguarda no salão.

Não me contive e tive que revirar os olhos.

_Mas uma sessão tortura!_ – pensei.

Alice e Kate iam adorar isso aqui.

Pedi que ele não mexesse na cor e comprimento dos meus cabelos. Afinal eu e Edward gostávamos dele assim.

Ele me virou de costas pro espelho. Depois de longas horas, escova, chapinha, baby-liss e muito laquê uma mulher com estilo punk-rock veio fazer minha maquiagem. Depois de quase uma hora eu puder me olhar no espelho.

Uau! – foi à única coisa que eu podia pensar no momento. Meu penteado era simples, mas lindo e a maquiagem suave realçava meu rosto de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto.

_Até que era possível eu ficar bonita._

A menina que sempre me acompanhava – Sam era seu nome – me levou de volta ao quarto e saiu dizendo que voltava em seguida.

Quando ela voltou tinha uma enorme caixa preta de bolinhas brancas com um enorme laço preto de cetim em cima.

- O Sr. Cullen mandou que te entregasse na hora de se arrumar. A limusine te pegará as 6:30. – ela sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Me sentei no centro da cama e coloquei a caixa na minha frente.

Tinha um par de sandálias, uma calcinha rosa com renda preta, uma caixinha azul – que quando abri vi que tinha um par de brincos com enormes diamantes pendurados, um vestido rosa bem suave de cetim que devia ser longo, porque precisei ficar de pé pra tirá-lo de dentro da caixa.

Estendi o vestido na minha frente e ele era magnífico, eu nem precisava ver a etiqueta pra saber que era um Versace. Tinha visto uma foto dele na edição do mês passado da Vogue. Ele era transpassado na frente, tinha um decote frontal que deixava todo meu colo a mostra e nas costas o enorme decote deixava minhas costas praticamente nua.

Olhei a caixa de novo e vi uma folha de papel. Abri e comecei a ler.

"_Meu amor, posso imaginar sua feição de espanto nesse momento. E acredito que você deva estar pensando que eu sou louco. E sou. Por você! Espero que use tudo pra mim essa noite. Quero que todos vejam a mulher incrível que tenho ao meu lado e como você é linda._

_Mal posso esperar pra vê-la._

_Com amor, EC"._

Sorri como uma idiota praquele pedaço de papel.

Tirei o roupão, coloquei a calcinha e peguei o vestido cuidadosamente, o desligando pelo meu corpo. Calcei as sandálias e coloquei os brincos.

Fui olhar o produto final no espelho.

Não posso negar. Ficou maravilhoso. Donatella fez esse vestido exclusivamente pra mim.

Ele se ajustou ao meu corpo, mostrando todas as minhas curvas. Ficou justíssimo e do joelho pra baixo ele se abria formando uma pequena calda. Olhei as costas e o decote era tão grande que dava pra ver as covinhas nas minhas costas.

Fiquei com vergonha de aparecer assim em público, mas faria por Edward.

Bateram na porta e eu mandei que entrasse.

- Devo dizer que a Srta. está belíssima. – Sam me disse e eu agradeci. – O motorista já lhe aguarda lá fora.

Quando sai do quarto me arrependi. Onde eu passava que tinha gente, seus olhos ficavam grudados em mim. Talvez pela falta de pano no meu corpo.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentei o motorista – Como é seu nome? – perguntei a ele. Precisava de um favor.

- Roberto senhorita! – ele me respondeu.

- Me chame de Bella. – sorri pra ele. – Preciso de um favor, será que temos tempo?

Ele olhou no relógio em seu pulso.

- 10 minutos senhorita. – revirei os olhos. Não ia adiantar mandar ele me chamar de Bella, ia?

- Ok, Roberto! Vamos a minha casa! – lhe dei o endereço e depois de alguns minutos estávamos lá.

Subi correndo no ritmo que o salto me permitia e bati na porta. Tinha deixado minhas chaves no SPA junto com minhas roupas e minha bolsa.

- OMG! – Alice exclamou quando me viu – KATE TEM UMA DEUSA NA NOSSA PORTA! – ela gritou.

- Oi Ali. Estou com muita, muita pressa. – subi correndo até o meu quarto e peguei minha bolsa de festa Valentino que ficava perfeita com o meu Versace.

Coloquei dentro dela minha dinheiro, meus cartões, documento e um gloss. Meu celular estava na casa de Edward.

Alice entrou no meu quarto e eu pude ver com ela estava linda num vestido longo vermelho, cabelos soltos caídos em cachos e maquiagem em tons de nude.

- Olha só quem é a deusa! – apontei pra ela.

- Não sou eu que estou de Versace amiga. – ela disse.

- Mas mesmo assim esta linda. – respondi.

Olhei no relógio e faltavam 3 minutos pra sete. Considerando que Edward mandou que me pegassem as 6:30, eu estava mega atrasada.

Kate entrou no quarto e sua reação foi a mesma que Alice.

- Amiga! Não vai ter diamante que te ofusque hoje! – ela brincou.

Kate estava maravilhosa num vestido branco calado no seu corpo, com as costas de fora assim como as minhas e os cabelos presos. Olhando bem...até que estávamos parecidas.

- Vocês estão lindas. Amo vocês, mas eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos lá – sai do apartamento e voltei correndo pra limusine.

Depois de alguns minutos o carro parou e a porta se abriu.

- Chegamos Srta. Swan. – Roberto me avisou.

Estávamos parados na frente a um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de NY. O Ritz Carlton.

Puxei uma coragem que eu nem sabia que tinha e entrei.

Um rapaz uniformizado veio até mim.

- Permita-me? – ele me estendeu o braço pra que eu passasse o meu pelo dele. E eu fiz.

Andamos alguns passos, passamos por uma enorme porta dourada e entramos num amplo salão decorado minuciosamente pra festa.

O salão era imenso. Tinha o teto alto, algumas mesas com aparelhos de jantar em cima e um espaço aberto entre elas, onde alguns casais dançavam. A música era bem agradável.

Um garçom me ofereceu champanhe e eu peguei, bebendo num gole só.

Eu precisava relaxar, estava uma pilha de nervoso.

Mas que merda! Cadê Edward?

Eu continuava parada no mesmo lugar onde o rapaz havia me deixado.

Quando olhei pra uma pequena bancada reconheci as costas do vestido de Kate. Amém Senhor!

Fui até ela.

- Kate? – a chamei. Ela se virou com um colar nas mãos.

- Bells! Olha que coisa mais linda! – me amostrou o colar. Era uma espécie de gargantilha de diamantes. – Pena que meu vestido não pede um colar. – ela fez um muxoxo e pegou um bracelete, o colocando no pulso.

- A senhorita quer escolher um? – a menina atrás do balcão me perguntou.

- Não obrigada! – respondi nervosa.

- Escolhe Bells! É legal! E eles são tão lindos! – os olhos dela brilhavam ao olhar o bracelete. – Pena que temos que devolver depois da festa. – fez outro muxoxo.

- Não quero K! Preciso achar Edward! – ai que vontade de roer as unhas.

- Eu o vi por ai em algum lugar! – ela ainda olhava o bracelete.

Ouvi uma garganta ser limpa e me virei. Esperava que fosse Edward.

Não era! Era um homem extremamente bonito que aparentava uns 40 e poucos anos., num smoking impecavelmente preto.

- Boa noite senhoritas! – ele nos cumprimentou.

- Boa Noite! – eu e Kate respondemos em uníssono.

Foi impressão minha ou a menina atrás do balcão se enrijeceu?

Ele estendeu a sua mão a mim e eu estendi a minha, mas ao invés de me cumprimentar com um aperto de mão, ele a beijou.

- O que uma dama como você faz sozinha nessa enorme festa? – ele perguntou quando soltou minha mão.

Corei.

- Na verdade não estou sozinha, estava procurando meu namorado. – sorri sem graça.

- Ah...Oh...era de se esperar que você tivesse um. – ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me virou de novo pro balcão.

Kate parecia uma estátua de boca aberta ao meu lado.

- A propósito meu nome é Charlie Lewis. E o seu? – OMG! Ele é simplesmente o dono na Tiffany!

Quase surtei! Não sabia se era por ter uma pessoa tão importante ao meu lado ou se ela por ele ainda estar segurando minha cintura.

- Isabella Swan. – sorri.

Olhei pra trás a procura de Edward, mas nada.

- Vallery, meu anjo, pegue aquele colar pra Isabella. Uma dama como ele merece o melhor. – ele piscou pra menina atrás do balcão.

Ela entrou numa porta atrás das suas costas e alguns segundos depois ela voltou com uma caixa de veludo preta nas mãos.

Charlie a pegou de suas mãos e abriu na minha frente.

- Use-o, por favor! – ele pediu e abriu a caixa.

Eu quase cai pra trás quando vi o colar. Era lindo e tinha diamantes enormes nele.

Levei minha mão no peito como reação e vi que Kate tampava a boca com uma de suas mãos numa expressão de espanto.

- Permita-me? – ele ergueu o colar já aberto na minha frente. Eu assenti e virei de costa pra ele.

Não tinha como recusar aquele colar. Lembrei das palavras da Kate e fiz um muxoxo ao lembrar que teria que devolvê-lo no final da festa.

- Perfeito! Assim como você! – ele disse quando me virei de frente pra ele.

- Obrigada! – tenho certeza que estava corada num tom violento de vermelho.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. Na verdade foi constrangedor, já que Charlie quase me comia com os olhos.

Senti uma mão na minha cintura e me arrepiei. Meu corpo já conhecia aquele toque e o seu cheiro que me embriagou logo em seguida.

- Boa Noite Charlie! – Edward o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

- Boa noite Edward! – ele retribui o cumprimento, mas seu olhos caíram pra outra mão de Edward, a que estava na minha cintura. – Vejo que esta muito bem acompanhado. – ele sorriu.

- Sim! – Edward me olhou – Ela é _minha_ namorada! – percebi que ele deu ênfase a minha.

- Oh sim claro! Você é um homem de muita sorte! – Charlie disse. – Tenho que receber alguns convidados. – ele pegou minha mão e a beijou – Foi um prazer Isabella.

- Igualmente Charlie. – sorri e ele saiu.

Procurei Kate, mas não a achei.

Edward soltou minha cintura e parou na minha frente.

Ele estava lindo! Vestia um smoking que provavelmente era de uma marca caríssima e um par de sapatos pretos envernizados impecavelmente. Os cabelos sempre bagunçados e a barba por fazer que me enlouquecia.

- Eu não o culpo por babar em você! Não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto você está linda Isabella. – ele disse bem perto do meu ouvido, sua mão estava apoiada na parte nua das minhas costas.

- Obrigada! – pedi – Você também esta lindo!

- Mas eu discordo dele... – ele sorriu – Nem esse colar chega a altura da sua beleza.

- Você esta me deixando envergonhada! – falei sem graça.

- Não fique! – ele fez um carinho no meu rosto com seu polegar – Você está linda e é minha! Essa noite vai ser perfeita.

Então ele fez o que eu estava esperando desde que o vi.

Me beijou apaixonadamente.

- Você esta irresistível com esse vestido Bee! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Mas não vejo a hora de tirá-lo do seu corpo.

- Edward! – chamei sua atenção. Havia dezenas de pessoas a nossa volta.

- Venha, vamos sentar! – ele me puxou pra uma enorme mesa onde nossos amigos estavam, menos Emmett.

Cumprimentei a todos e nos sentamos.

- Toma! – ele me deu meu celular – Não gosto quando você fica sem ele. Não tenho como falar com você. – ele sorriu.

Eu peguei o aparelho e guardei em minha bolsa que estava em cima da mesa.

- Obrigada pelos presentes! – o agradeci.

Ele estava sentado muito próximo a mim, um braço ao redor do meu ombro e sua outra mão pousada na minha coxa.

- Depois você me agradece! – ele disse com a voz rouca no meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

Emmett chegou à mesa, deu um beijo em Kate e falou alguma coisa no ouvido de Edward.

Ele se levantou e chamou Jasper.

- Já volto! Meu pai quer falar comigo...provavelmente é trabalho! – ele riu e me deu um beijo demorado.

Fiquei conversando com as meninas enquanto tomávamos champanhe.

Já tinham se passado horas de festa e nada de Edward. Fiquei me perguntando se de repente aconteceu alguma coisa e ele teve que ir embora sem avisar.

Eu estava aflita sem ele ao meu lado. Meu pé batia no piso de madeira do salão e se não fosse a música o barulho seria ouvido de longe.

Bebi mais uma taça de champanhe.

- Vai com calma Bells! Já pedi a conta de quantas taças você tomou! – Alice me disse.

- Eles já voltam! – Kate disse.

- Deve ter umas duas horas que Edward saiu gente! – soei meio desesperada. Meus pés batendo freneticamente no chão. Me levantei. Não agüentava mais ficar sentada. – Vou ao banheiro!

Eu não precisava ir ao banheiro, mas precisava sair daquela mesa, dar uma volta...ah! Sei lá.

Peguei minha bolsa e sai da mesa. Perguntei um garçom onde ficava o banheiro e ele me apontou a direção.

Quando entrei fiquei passada. O banheiro era mais lindo que o salão e eu me senti instantaneamente mais calma ali dentro.

Não me pergunte porque tenho essa "conexão" com banheiros.

Coloquei minha bolsa no balcão da pia e por um descuido deixei minhas coisas caírem no chão.

Quando peguei o último item da minha bolsa que ainda estava no chão, ouvi uma voz que não me era estranha atrás de mim.

- Isabella Swan? – me levantei e vi seu rosto conhecido.

**- Edward POV:**

Quando vi Bella parada na frente daquele balcão meu coração parou!

Eu tinha acertado nos presentes, ela tinha ficado maravilhosa.

Tão maravilhosa que o grande Charlie Lewis Tiffany babava em cima da minha garota.

Depois de ter colocado ele pra correr, beijei a boca mais gostosa do mundo.

Tudo o que eu queria era me sentar com ela e uma taça de champanhe, mas Emmett estragou meus planos quando disse que me pai me chamava pra tratar de negócios.

Graças a Deus as amiga de Bella vieram, ou então teria que deixá-la sozinha na mesa.

Me despedi de Bella e das meninas e Emmett nos guiou até uma sala fechada de reuniões.

Deviam ter uns 30 homens naquela sala incluindo meu pai e Charlie.

- Onde esta Rosalie? Ela não deveria estar aqui? – perguntei a Jasper. Ele deu de ombros e Charlie começou a falar.

Uma coisa estava me intrigando. Rosalie deveria estar ali naquela sala, já que ela era a principal responsável pela divulgação da nova coleção da Tiffany.

Não consegui prestar atenção em uma palavra que foi dita naquela mesa. Meus pensamentos estavam em Bella. No seu corpo, seus lábios pintados suavemente de rosa, aqueles buraquinhos nas suas costas...era melhor eu parar de pensar ou ficaria numa situação constrangedora.

Depois de algumas horas e muito blá, blá, blá a reunião acabou e eu fui fazer o que estava doido pra fazer, procurar Bella.

Cheguei a mesa com Jasper e Emmett, que logo sentaram. Bella não estava lá.

- Ela foi ao banheiro. - disse Alice.

Me sentei pra esperá-la e peguei uma taça de champanhe.

Vi quando meu pai me chamou do outro da lado do salão, levantei e revirei os olhos.

_Noite difícil!_ – pensei.

Ele me apresentou o produtor executivo da Tiffany e ele me pediu que o acompanhasse até aquela sala que agora estava vazia.

Ele falava, falava e falava sobre a divulgação e eu apenas assentia.

Não estava mais entendendo porra nenhuma, até que me irritei.

- Thomas não é? – perguntei e ele assentiu. – Então Thomas, eu não vou fazer essa conta, será minha irmã. A procure pra resolver isso, ok?

Peguei e sai da sala.

Quando voltei ao salão em direção a nossa mesa, Tânia estava lá falando com Bella e por um momento vi animação da parte de Bella.

Como não quis interromper, fiquei olhando de longe.

Mas perdi o campo de visão quando meu pai apareceu na minha frente.

- Isabella continua linda...e muito simpática! – ele exclamou.

- Você falou com ela? – perguntei assustado com medo do que ele pudesse ter dito a ela.

Porque até hoje eu não tinha tido coragem de falar da maldita aposta pra ela.

- Calma Anthony! – ele bateu no meu ombro – Não disse nada que não deveria. Me acompanhe, por favor. – ele indicou o caminho com a mão.

Olhei pra mesa e Bella ainda falava com Tânia. Como ela tinha companhia achei melhor seguir meu pai.

E voltamos a bendita sala.

Já estava me perguntando se passaria a festa toda aqui.

- A conta é sua! – meu pai disse quando se sentou.

- Ehn? – quase gritei – Pai eu já falei que não quero...Rose já está até trabalhando nela... – ele me interrompeu.

- Já a avisei! – ele ficou sério – Eu não estou pedindo que você assuma a conta Anthony, eu estou mandando.

- Porque isso agora? – perguntei irritado.

- Porque você cumpriu sua parte. Isabella te ama...eu vi isso nos seus olhos e nas suas palavras...por tanto, a conta é sua. – ele deu de ombros.

- Como que eu cumpri minha parte se eu nem estava mais participando? – cuspi as palavras.

- Você realmente acreditou que eu tinha te liberado? – ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

Meu chão caiu. Só pensava em Bella e na sua reação.

- Porque pai? Porque fez isso? – perguntei derrotado – Você falou pra ela sobre a aposta? – perguntei com medo.

- Não, não contei. Na verdade, não tem necessidade que ela saiba. – ele respirou fundo – A conta é sua, estamos entendidos? Não vou mais pra Paris e isso significa que o cargo na presidência não estava mais na aposta.

- Eu me demito! – falei num tom triste.

- Acho que não ouvi Anthony! – ele sorriu.

Estava na hora de eu pegar de volta o controle da minha vida.

- Eu me demito pai! Não quero mais a conta, o cargo, a Yellow...mais porra nenhuma. Na verdade minha vontade era deixar de ser seu filho, mas infelizmente não posso. – agora eu sorri com sarcasmo.

- Você não pode se demitir! – ele elevou a voz.

- Você não manda em mim Carlisle. Eu estou fora! – me levantei e sai.

Quando cheguei a mesa Bella não estava. Alice chorava nos braços de Jasper e Emmett parecia consolar Kate.

- Cadê Bella? – perguntei cauteloso. Esperava que ela não me odiasse por deixá-la tanto tempo sozinha.

- Edward...ela..Bella...Rosalie...- Alice gaguejava e então Jasper se levantou e a cortou.

- Cara, sinto muito, ela estava sozinha...Rose esteve aqui, ela estava bufando e contou tudo pra ela...ela tava chorando... – eu que o interrompi dessa vez.

Num tava entendendo porra nenhuma! Comecei a ficar nervoso!

- Jazz! – segurei seu ombro de frente pra ele. – Respira irmão! Me conta o que houve! Onde está a Bella? – perguntei calmamente. Jasper tremia.

Kate se levantou e falou.

- A sua irmã idiota esteve aqui e contou pra Bella da aposta. Se Emmett não tivesse me segurado eu voava nela. – ela falou com raiva.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Eu estava fudido...em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Ele me amava, ela me entenderia e me perdoaria por ter sido um filho da puta medroso e não ter contado.

- Cadê ela? – perguntei nervoso. Agora quem tremia era eu.

- Foi embora irmão. – Jasper falou.

Eu sai dali praticamente correndo e fui atrás dela.

A encontrei a alguns metros da portaria, ainda estava em frente o hotel.

Ela abraçava os braços na frente do peito por causa do frio, batia os pés contra o chão de cimento freneticamente, numa típica reação de nervosismo e seu vestido voava contra o vento, mas eu não conseguia ver se rosto.

- Bella? – gritei seu nome. – BELLA! BELLA! – eu gritava cada vez mais alto.

Foi ai que ela me olhou e Rosalie conseguiu finalmente fazer o inferno na minha vida.

**- Bella POV:**

Me levantei do chão do banheiro pra ver Rosalie parada ao meu lado. Como sempre ela estava linda.

- Oh...Rose! Como vai? – nem sei porque fiquei surpresa ao vê-la ali, já que seu pai e seu irmão também estavam por lá.

- Bem e você? – ela abriu sua bolsa e acendeu um cigarro.

Não é proibido fumar em banheiros?

- Bem também... – ficamos em silêncio.

Há uns anos atrás conversar com Rosalie era fácil e agradável, fomos grandes amiga no colegial, mas as coisas que Edward me falou dela, de como ela tinha se transformado numa pessoa amarga fizeram meu corpo se arrepiar.

- Então? Você e Edward uhn? – ela soltou a fumaça e sorriu.

- É...nos reencontramos em NY! – eu disse.

Peguei meu gloss na bolsa e passei nos lábios.

- Que bom! – ela balançou a cabeça como se estivesse afirmando. – Vou indo tenho que discutir umas coisas com meu pai.

Ela apagou seu cigarro e saiu.

Aquilo foi muito, muito esquisito.

Voltei pra mesa e não havia ninguém nela.

Me sentei e coloquei minha bolsa em cima da mesa.

- Isabella? – chamaram meu nome atrás de mim.

Me virei e olhei. Era Carlisle.

- Oi Sr. Cullen! – o cumprimentei com um aperto de mão.

- Me chame de Carlisle, ok? – ele pediu e eu assenti – Posso me sentar?

- Claro fique a vontade! – eu disse e olhei mais uma vez em volta pra ver se via Edward.

Não estava chateada por ele me deixar sozinha, apenas sentia sua falta.

- Edward, me contou sobre vocês! – ele disse. Eu corei e dei um sorriso tímido. – Fico feliz de saber que esqueceu o passado.

- Eu também! – sorri.

- Onde ele está? – ele perguntou e quase que eu pergunto de volta "me diga você!".

- Não sei...acho que tratando de negócios. – dei mais um sorriso.

- Uhmm...desculpe ter estragado o final de semana de vocês. Eu realmente precisava de Anthony nessa festa. – ele sorriu.

Era estranho ver alguém o chamando pelo segundo nome.

- Tudo bem Carlisle, outros finais de semana virão. – disse confiante.

Tânia se aproximou e colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

- Charlie está te procurando querido! – ela disse a Carlisle.

Ele se levantou e se virou pra mim.

- Foi bom revê-la Isabella. Mande lembranças a seus pais. – eu agradeci e ele se foi.

- Posso me sentar? – Tânia perguntou.

Ok, para o mundo!

Tânia educada? Meu queixo caiu.

- Po-pode! – apontei a cadeira que antes Carlisle ocupava.

Ela se sentou e cruzou as pernas lentamente.

- Tenho te observado a bastante tempo Isabella. Pra ser sincera desde que você entrou na revista. – ela disse e eu estava cada vez mais pasma – Você é uma boa jornalista, entende de moda, se veste bem e todos da Vogue gostam de você.

- Obrigada! – fui sincera.

- Quero que você venha pra Milão conosco! – ela falou simplesmente.

- E-eu? – perguntei animada.

Mas estava esperando que a qualquer momento aparecesse aquele cara do Punk'd pra dizer que era uma pegadinha.

- Sim, você! Seu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, certo? – ela sorri.

JESUS! Eu nunca tinha visto essa mulher sorrir! Será que ela estava bêbada? Pra me tratar bem, só podia.

- É...claro! Eu vou, lógico! – respondi.

- Que ótimo! – ela se levantou – Esteja amanhã no JFK as 3 da tarde. Já sabe se você se atrasar coloco outra no lugar em 2 minutos.

Ahhhh...voltou a velha Tânia.

- Ok! Estarei lá! – ela se virou e saiu.

Puta merda! Eu precisava contar isso pra alguém! Olhei em volta e não achei nem Edward os meus amigos.

Ia comemorar sozinha. O garçom passou e eu peguei outra taça de champanhe.

Ai parei pra pensar! Será que Edward ficaria com raiva por eu passar uma semana fora? Ele tinha que entender...era trabalho. E a semana da moda em Milão é o sonho de qualquer pessoa que trabalha nesse ramo.

Ele entenderia, com certeza!

Quando acabei de beber meu champanhe Rosalie apareceu.

- Posso te fazer companhia? – ela perguntou já se sentando. – A festa está ótima não está? – ela perguntou.

- Está sim! – respondi.

Ela chamou o garçom e pegou duas taças.

- Vamos fazer um brinde! Um brinde ao amor e ao jogo! – ela ergueu sua taça e eu a imitei sem nem saber por que ou o que ela estava falando.

Ela respirou fundo, deu um longo gole de champanhe e me fuzilou com olhos.

Nesse momento eu percebi que ela estava bem chateada com alguma coisa.

- Vocês são bons atores! – ela riu com deboche.

- Do que você está falando Rosalie? – quis saber.

- Ahhh qual é Bella? Eu sei que você odeia meu irmão por ele ter te traído. Te conheço e sei que você não ficaria com ele de novo. – ela sorriu e deu mais um gole na taça.

- Você está errada, não me conhece e eu perdoei seu irmão! – me defendi.

- Perdoou? – ela deu uma gargalhada sinistra e logo depois estava séria me olhando – Me diz quanto que ele te deu Bella pra você participar disso?

Ehn? Eu realmente estava confusa. O que ela estava falando? Suas palavras não tinham coerência pra mim.

- Rosalie, acho que bebeu demais. – ri sem humor.

- Não, não bebi _querida_! Eu quero que você me diga quanto ele te pagou pra participar da aposta! – ela quase gritou. Algumas pessoas que estavam próximas demais de nós nos olharam curiosas.

O que essa louca estava falando? Resolvi tirar o máximo dela. Que aposta é essa que ela falava?

- Que aposta Rosalie? Não sei do que você está falando! – falei calmamente.

- Não se finja de inocente Bella. Essa sua cara não me engana! – ela disse com escárnio.

- Que. Aposta. Rosalie? – perguntei entre os dentes. Eu estava ficando muito, muito irritada.

- A aposta da Tiffany, você sabe, você e meu irmão...apaixonados...e etc. – ela fez um gesto de descaso.

- Não, não sei! – nesse momento meu coração pulava no peito.

Aposta? Edward e eu apaixonados? Aposta?

- Não sabe? – eu neguei com a cabeça – Vou refrescar sua memória _amiga_. – ela se ajeitou na cadeira – Meu pai deu um prazo pra Edward te conquistar em um mês pra ele ganhar uma grande conta, ops! É a da Tiffany! – ela deu uma risada – Se hoje, aqui na festa, meu pai visse que você estava apaixonada pelo meu irmão a conta seria de Edward, se você não estivesse apaixonada seria minha. E adivinha? – ela levantou os braços – Ele acha que você está apaixonada e deu a conta pro idiota do meu irmão. – ela falou cada palavra como se não fosse nada.

Mas pra mim era.

Fui atingida por aquelas palavras como uma faca no meio do meu peito.

Flash de memórias veio voando na minha cabeça e tudo se encaixava no que Rosalie acabou de me dizer.

Eu tinha reencontrado Edward há um mês. Carlisle vindo falar comigo interessado em mim e Edward. Coisas que Edward sempre dizia como "confie em mim" ou "acredite em mim".

Tudo mentira!

As quatro semanas que eu vivi num conto de fadas com um homem que dizia me amar foi uma farsa.

O Garçom veio servir nossa mesa e eu peguei mais uma taça de champanhe a bebendo de uma vez.

Kate, Emmett, Alice e Jasper chegaram a mesa animados, conversando e rindo alto.

Eu estava em choque!

Porque Edward faria isso? E porque comigo?

Pensei em todas as vezes que ele disse que me amava...todas as noites que fizemos amor...tudo uma farsa bem planejada por ele pra que eu caísse na sua conversa.

Não consegui mais segurar e lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos.

Todos estavam a minha volta, mas eu não via ninguém.

- Bella o que houve? – ouvi Alice perguntar e senti sua mão no meu ombro. - Bella? Bella? – agora ela me sacudia.

- O que você fez com ela? – Emmett perguntou a alguém irritado. Imaginei que fosse com Rosalie.

- Eu? Nada...só contei do jogo sujo do meu irmão. Achei que ela soubesse. – eu não estava vendo ela, mas podia jurar que ela sorria vitoriosa.

- Você é o diabo garota! – Jasper cuspiu.

- Bellinha, por favor, fale comigo! – Alice me pedia.

- Bella, não duvide dele. Ele te ama. Ele não queria a aposta, desistiu por você... – a voz de Kate foi sumindo.

Então ela sabia? Ela sabia da aposta e não me contou? Minha melhor amiga?

Aquela frase de Kate me fez sair do meu torpor.

- Você sabia? – olhei pra Kate. Ela abaixou o rosto e assentiu. – E você? – perguntei a Alice.

- Sabia...mas Bella nós...- eu não conseguia mais ouvi-la.

Meus olhos estavam embaçados por conta das lágrimas, minhas pernas e mãos tremiam e meus ouvidos zuniam.

Me levantei e peguei minha bolsa.

- Pensei que vocês fossem minhas amigas... – eu chorei – Mas vi que me enganei com vocês também.

- Bella... – cortei Alice.

- Não fale Alice. – pedi – Vocês todos se merecem...eu...eu... – eu queria dizer que as odiava, mas não podia.

Me virei e sai dali, esbarrando nas pessoas que encontrava pelo meu caminho.

Quando sai pela portaria o frio de NY me cortou no meio.

Fiquei alguns minutos esperando um táxi e nada.

- O que você precisa pra conseguir um táxi nessa merda de cidade? – gritei.

Cruzei meus braços na frente do peito pra me proteger do frio e tentei enxugar as lágrimas pra ver se enxergava melhor quando o táxi passasse.

Então eu o ouvi me chamando.

Se tudo não passou de um jogo porque ele veio atrás de mim?

Ele queria me despedaçar em mais pedaços? Já não foi o suficiente?

Fingi que não o ouvi.

- Bella, por favor, me deixe explicar? – ele pediu e eu não me virei – Eu te imploro, apenas me ouça.

- O que você quer? – me virei pra ele – Já não conseguiu o que queria? Vá lá dentro e pegue uma taça de champanhe pra comemorar. – dei as costas a ele novamente.

- Eu desisti Bella. Quando eu percebi que te amava eu desisti. – ele disse ficando na minha frente.

- Eu não acredito mais em você Edward. – enxuguei uma lágrima – Só me responde...porque eu? Não poderia ter escolhido qualquer idiota em NY? Já não bastava ter me ferido uma vez você teve que me ferir uma segunda?

- Eu te amo Bella! Acredite em mim, por favor! – ele suplicou.

- Senhorita! Senhorita! – um rapaz, que pelo uniforme devia ser segurança, veio gritando.

- Deixa eu explicar Bella...a aposta realmente existiu, mas eu não quis mais...eu queria você e não um cargo...eu desisti Bella.

- Já falei que não acredito em você! – cuspi as palavras.

- Senhorita, por favor! Senhorita! – o rapaz falava ao meu lado.

- O QUE É? – gritei.

- O colar, por favor, precisa devolvê-lo. – ele disse ofegante.

Tirei o colar e lhe entreguei.

- Desculpe! – pedi e ele voltou pro hotel.

- Bella, acredite em mim, por favor! – ele pediu mais uma vez.

- Você não me deve explicação Edward, não sou nada sua. Quer dizer, eu até fui, fui à idiota que você usou pra ganhar um jogo. – eu soluçava – Você é sujo!

- Bella...por favor...

- Eu acreditei em você Edward! Eu acreditei em você pela segunda vez. Você se humilhou atrás de uma chance e eu te dei. Pra que? Pra que você insistiu? Porque não escolheu outra trouxa?

- Eu te amo Bella...por favor, veja a sinceridade nas minha palavras. – ele passava a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

- Pff! Me ama? – sorri sem humor. – Você só ama a você mesmo Edward! Você não ama ninguém!

Olhei por cima dos seus ombros e vi um táxi.

Agradeci um zilhão de vezes por estar vazio, só faltava ele parar.

Fiz um sinal com as mãos e ele parou. Abri a porta de trás, mas Edward a segurou.

- Deixa eu me explicar Bella...se você souber... – o interrompi.

- Pára Edward! Pára de fingir! Você ganhou! – sorri falsamente – Parabéns!

Entrei no táxi e fechei a porta com força.

- Pra onde vamos? – o taxista perguntou.

- Não sei! – disse tristemente. – Apenas saia daqui.

Ficamos bons minutos rodando a toa pelas ruas de NY.

Até passarmos pela rua do Plaza.

- Pare aqui, por favor! – pedi ao motorista.

Eu não podia ir pra casa. Edward me procuraria lá e logo Kate e Alice estariam em casa. Também não queria vê-las.

Dei uma nota de 50 dólares ao taxista e sai sem me importar com o troco.

- Preciso de um quarto! – pedi a recepcionista. Ela fez meu check-in e eu subi.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando entrei na suíte foi tirar aquele vestido e todos os presentes que ele tinha me dado. Se eu pudesse jogava tudo pela janela.

Tomei um banho e coloquei um roupão.

Estava exausta física e mentalmente. Me deitei na cama encolhida, segurando meus joelhos contra o peito com a intenção daquela dor passar.

Recebi a primeira mensagem:

"Bella, onde você está? Precisamos conversar! EC"

A segunda:

"Estou preocupado, você não volta pra casa!"

A terceira:

"Estou a sua procura, por favor, me diga onde está!"

A quarta:

"Não vou desistir de você Bee!"

Antes que a quinta chegasse e desliguei o aparelho e dormi.

**- Edward POV:**

Porque ela não me ouvia?

Sei que fui fraco ao não contá-la por medo, mas talvez se eu me explicasse e ela me ouvisse a situação podia mudar.

Depois que ela foi embora ainda fiquei na calçada desesperado.

Era isso mesmo? Eu estava perdendo o amor da minha mais uma vez?

Eu não a perderia, não sem lutar antes.

Eu já sabia o que fazer quando entrei de novo no salão do hotel.

Procurar aquela vadia loira com um vestido vermelho sangue.

A encontrei falando com uma mulher.

- Com licença! – sorri pra senhora e puxei Rosalie pelo braço.

- Ai...seu grosso! Tá me machucando! – ela gritou.

Pude ver meu pai pela visão periférica e ele veio atrás de nós.

A joguei naquela mesma sala onde tivemos a reunião.

- Você está satisfeita! – gritei exasperado – O que você fez Rosalie? Porque?

- Você não ia sair ganhando tudo maninho...ou a garota ou a conta! – ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Rosalie, eu juro que estou me segurando pra não te arrebentar! – falei fechando os olhos e fechando os punhos.

Meu pai entrou na sala.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou e se virou pra mim – Escuto seus gritos do salão Anthony. Estão todos percebendo!

- FODA-SE! Eu quero que se foda o mundo! Principalmente vocês dois! Eu tenho nojo de ser da família de vocês. – cuspi as palavras. – Parabéns Carlisle, sua filha é tão fria quanto você.

Ia sair da sala, mas ele me segurou.

- O que esta acontecendo Rosalie? – meu pai a perguntou.

- Contei pra namoradinha dele da aposta e acho que ele levou um pé na bunda... – ela ria cada vez mais.

Avancei meu corpo na direção dela, mas meu pai me segurou. Juro que ia machucá-la.

- Hey! Calminha ai, ok? – ele me disse – O que você ganhou com isso Rose? – ele perguntou calmamente a ela.

- Nada, mas me diverti um bocado. Foi hilário ver a cara dela...

Rosnei pra ela. Esperava que quando ela fosse atravessar a rua um caminhão a pegasse.

- Anthony vá embora, você precisa se acalmar. Esteja segunda na minha sala... – não o deixei continuar.

- Eu não trabalho mais pra você! – me virei pra Rosalie. – Você ainda vai me pagar garota, ah se vai. Minha mãe ter sorte de não ter contato com você, assim ela é poupada de saber como a filha dela é.

Ela sorriu debochando e eu sai da sala antes que a agredisse fisicamente.

Jasper me encontrou antes que eu saísse.

- Edward? – ele me chamou, mas eu não queria conversa precisava encontrá-la.

- Me deixa Jazz, por favor! – pedi.

Fui até a calçada e chamei um táxi.

Mandei a primeira mensagem pra ela. Não ia ligar, sabia que ela não atenderia, mas a mensagem uma hora ela ia ler.

"_Bella, onde você está? Precisamos conversar! EC"_

Fui até seu prédio e o porteiro disse que não havia ninguém no apartamento. Lógico que ela não iria pra casa. Ela não ia quer ser encontrada tão facilmente. Fiquei algumas horas sentado na portaria esperando por ela. Mandei a segunda mensagem:

"_Estou preocupado, você não volta pra casa!"_

Comecei a ir aos hotéis próximos ao Ritz, mas nenhum deles tinha seu nome na lista.

Me sentei derrotado na calçada.

Mandei a terceira mensagem:

"_Estou a sua procura, por favor, me diga onde está!"_

Depois de horas naquela calçada fria, resolvi ir pra casa.

Peguei uma garrafa de Whisky e sentei derrotado no sofá. Bebi a garrafa inteira sozinho. Peguei o celular e mandei outra mensagem.

"_Não vou desistir de você Bee!"_

Não eu não ia desistir dela. Eu lutaria pra que ela me perdoasse e entendesse meus motivos por ter omitido sobre a aposta.

Depois de muitas doses de Whisky e lágrimas, o álcool fez efeito no meu organismo e eu dormi no chão da sala.

- x –


	14. DOMINGO, DEPOIS DA FESTA

**- Bella POV:**

Acordei com minha cabeça latejando de dor. Liguei meu celular e logo uma música infernal tocava dentro da minha cabeça.

Fiz questão de olhar o visor: _Casa Forks._

- Oi mãe! – atendi.

- Bella minha filha onde você está? Estão todos te procurando! Alice, Edward e até Esme já ligou pra cá atrás de você. O que houve querida?

- Nada mãe. Só não quero ver ninguém, só isso. – respondi.

- Querida, Esme me contou o que aconteceu. Edward está... – a cortei.

- Mãe, tenho que ir depois eu te ligo. – desliguei sem dar a chance dela se despedir.

Olhei o relógio na cabeceira, 9 da manhã.

Liguei pra recepção.

- Por favor, eu preciso de dois analgésicos e uma caixa grande de presente, você arruma pra mim? – perguntei.

- Claro senhorita! – ela respondeu – Os analgésicos logo serão entregues, a caixa irá assim que providenciarmos.

- Obrigada! – desliguei e deitei de novo.

Lembrei que eu tinha que ir pra Milão à tarde e não tinha nada arrumado. Não queria ir ao meu apartamento, mas também não podia desistir de Milão por isso.

Tive uma ideia. Peguei meu celular e procurei seu nome na agenda, discando em seguida.

- Alô? – ela atendeu e graças a Deus não parecia que eu tinha a acordado.

- Anne...é a Bella! – me anunciei.

- Oh...oi Bella...está tudo bem? – ela quis saber.

Provavelmente ela estava estranhando porque nosso relacionamento sempre foi profissional, acho que nunca nos falamos fora do trabalho.

- Vai ficar! Você irá pra Milão? – perguntei.

- Vou, por quê? – ótimo seria bom a companhia dela na Itália.

- Suas malas estão prontas? É que eu precisava de um favor seu! – disse sem graça.

Pra ela fazer o que eu estava pensando precisaria de tempo.

- Está tudo pronto...mas me diga, o que é? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Preciso que você vá ao meu apartamento. Briguei com as meninas e não queria ir lá. – menti – Vou te falar o que pegar e você coloca na mala pra mim. Preciso de umas roupas pra vestir agora também. Tem como fazer isso por mim?

- Tem, tem sim! – ela disse – Onde você está?

Um anjo na minha vida.

- Estou no Plaza. Na suíte 1002. Não pergunte por mim na recepção, eles diram que não estou aqui.

- Ok, estou indo prai! – nos despedimos e desliguei.

Ouvi batidas na porta. Era um rapaz novinho com meus comprimidos numa bandeja em uma das mãos e em baixo do outro braço a caixa.

Tomei logo os dois comprimidos e devolvi o copo a bandeja.

- Entre! – pedi a ele.

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas entrou.

- Preciso que faça um favor pra mim. – falei.

- Tudo bem, o que é? – ele disse.

- Preciso que essa caixa seja entregue em um endereço. Pode cuidar disso pra mim? – perguntei.

- Sim senhora.

Fui até a cadeira e peguei todos os presente que Edward havia me dado na noite anterior.

Primeiro o vestido, as sandálias e por último os brincos. A calcinha eu joguei fora já que estava usada.

Olhei pra minha mão direita e vi mais uma de suas mentiras, o anel de compromisso. O tirei do meu dedo e coloquei por cima de tudo.

Fui até a mesinha que ficava o telefone, peguei uma folha de papel, uma caneta e escrevi.

"_Estou devolvendo tudo que você me deu, faça bom proveito._

_Espero não te ver mais, meu coração não agüentaria._

_Adeus. IS"_

Fechei a caixa e entreguei ao menino. Passando também uma folha com o endereço de Edward.

- Por favor, não diga onde estou. Com certeza ele irá te perguntar onde trabalha também, não diga, entendeu? – perguntei.

- Sim senhora! – ele assentiu.

- Ok, pode ir. Entregue nas mãos dele e depois venha me avisa. – peguei uma nota de 50 dólares e coloquei no seu bolso.

Ele saiu e depois de minutos bateram na minha porta. Era Anne.

Mandei que entrasse e me sentei na cadeira pra ter apoio na mesa. Escrevi tudo que ela precisava pegar pra mim. De produtos de higiene a meias e calcinhas.

Entreguei a ela junto com a chave do apartamento.

E pedi que ela não dissesse a Alice ou Kate onde eu estava.

Liguei pro serviço de quarto e pedi café-da-manhã completo pra uma pessoa.

Ah! Esqueci de mencionar que meu celular tocava insistentemente. Ora Edward, ora as meninas. Até que chegou uma hora que eu coloquei no silencioso.

Depois de quase 3 horas Anne voltou.

Ela carregava 3 malas e minha mala de mão – que usava pras coisas de higiene pessoal, todas Louis Vuitton.

- Estou te devendo minha vida Anne! – brinquei com ela enquanto a ajudava a colocar as malas dentro so quarto.

- Que isso Bella! – ela disse envergonhada.

- Como foi lá? – perguntei mordendo os lábios.

- Seu namorado estava lá! – ela disse – Me encheram de perguntas...onde ela está? Ela está bem?...ele praticamente implorou que eu dissesse.

- Ele não é meu namorado Anne. – falei triste.

- Bom, ele falou que era. Ficou em cima de mim enquanto eu fazia as malas e me perguntava de 2 em minutos pra onde você ia viajar.

- Você não falou, falou? – perguntei aflita.

- Não, mas foi muito difícil ficar calada. – ela riu.

- Vamos almoçar? – a convidei. Era o mínimo que podia fazer pra retribuir o favor. – Gosta de japonesa?

Já tinha visto no cardápio que eles tinham todos os tipos de comida japonesa.

- Gosto, mas preciso ir e me arrumar. Se chegar atrasada Tânia me deixa pra trás. – nós rimos.

- Por favor, como forma de agradecimento. – sorri juntado minhas palmas na frente do peito.

- Ok!

Pedi e minutos depois já estavam entregando no meu quarto.

Comemos animadas, conversando sobre bobeira.

Era bom ter uma companhia, assim não ficava pensando muito na noite anterior.

Mas infelizmente chegou a hora dela ir.

Já eram 1 da tarde. Fui tomar um banho, não queria me atrasar.

Coloquei uma roupa pro frio europeu, pedi que viessem pegar minhas malas e chamasse um táxi pra mim.

Recebi uma mensagem:

"_Porque esta fazendo isso Bee? Me deixa ao menos explicar. Eu to um lixo. Preciso de você comigo Bella. Me diz onde você esta indo, por favor? Eu te amo tanto..."_

A apaguei depois de ler.

Coloquei minhas luvas na bolsa, peguei meus óculos escuros e desci pra fazer o check-out.

- Boa tarde, fecha o 1002 pra mim por favor. – pedi a recepcionista.

- Qual o nome? – ela me perguntou.

- Marie Brandon. – Sorri pra ela.

Usei meu segundo nome e o sobrenome de Alice pra me hospedar. Conheço Edward ele iria me procurar em todos os hotéis de NY.

- Está feito Srta. Brandon. Obrigada e volte sempre. Seu táxi a aguarda na frente da portaria.

Fui até ele e ele me levou ao JFK.

Quando cheguei lá reconheci algumas pessoas que trabalhavam comigo e Anne estava entre elas.

Conversamos animados sobre nossas expectativas até a hora do embarque. O vôo sairia às 5 da tarde.

O vôo durou longas 8 horas. Muitas dessas 8 horas eu dormi.

Chegamos em Milão uma hora da manhã de NY e 7 da manhã aqui na Itália.

Por mais que eu tenha dormido estava exausta. Assim que eu cheguei na minha suíte, desliguei o telefone e dormi.

Graças a Deus não trabalharíamos nessa segunda.

- x –

**- Edward POV:**

Quando acordei meu corpo todo doía. Acho que porque dormi no chão todo torto e bêbado...vai ver foi por isso.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ligar pra Renee. Tinha esperança que ela tivesse ido pra lá, já que não achei ela em NY.

Mas ela não estava.

Liguei pra minha mãe. Eu precisava desabafar.

- Oi querido! – ela atendeu.

- Oi mãe! – falei desanimado.

- Uhmmm...pela sua voz eu nem vou perguntar se está tudo bem, porque eu sei que não está. – ela disse. – O que houve meu filho?

- Bella me deixou mãe! – falei quase chorando.

- Porque? – sua voz tinha incredulidade. – Vocês se amam tanto Edward, o que aconteceu?

- Eu ainda a amo, mãe...demais...não sei mais o que fazer, ela sumiu...ninguém sabe onde ela está, nem mesmo Renee...eu tô desesperado mãe. – desabafei.

- Edward, se acalme e me conte o que ouve. – ela pediu calmamente.

- Meu pai...ele fez uma aposta entre eu e Rose. Eu tinha que fazer uma mulher se apaixonar em 1 mês por mim e Rose escolheu justo Bella. Mãe, eu juro que no inicio eu só queria a conta e o dinheiro, mas depois percebi que eu a amava e desisti da aposta. Pedi, me humilhei pra meu pai me liberar da aposta e ele não deixou, ameacei me demitir, mas ele nem ligou. E então ele fingiu que tinha me liberado, eu achei que estava tudo bem, mas ontem teve uma festa e Rosalie contou pra Bella da aposta, da pior maneira possível, por pura vingança. Ela disse que se eu tivesse a conta não teria Bella. Mãe, ela me odeia... – eu já estava chorando como uma criança.

- Meu filho, eu sinto muito, me dói saber da crueldade do seu pai e da sua irmã...- sua voz morreu.

- Desculpe te contar isso mãe, mas só posso conversar com você! – falei.

- Edward, estou preocupada com você. Nunca te vi assim meu filho! – ela disse com tom de voz preocupado.

- Mãe eu a amo tanto que chega machucar meu peito...e...e...ela me odeia, nem quis me ouvir...se ela deixasse eu explicar... – pausei – Eu tive medo mãe. Não contei pra ela antes justamente por medo de perdê-la e agora eu nunca mais a terei de volta.

- Ela não te odeia Edward, ela só está ferida. Dê um tempo a ela, sabe...pra cabeça esfriar e a raiva passar, quando ela estiver mais calma ela vai te ouvir, eu tenho certeza. Mas você tem que ser sincero com ela, contar tudo o que você acabou de me contar...ai eu tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem. – ela me disse calmamente e uma paz me invadiu.

- Obrigado mãe! Eu...vou...agora eu vou ao apartamento dela ver se ela voltou, mesmo que ela não me ouça...só preciso saber se ela está bem.

- De nada meu filho! Fique com Deus. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Desci, tomei um café da minha máquina e subi pra tomar um banho.

Eu iria ao apartamento das meninas, na esperança que Bella tivesse voltado ou ao menos dado notícias.

Coloquei a primeira roupa que eu achei no closet, peguei a chave do meu carro e fui até lá.

Alice me atendeu.

- Oi Alice! – forcei um sorriso.

- Oi Edward. – ela também forçou um – Entre, Jazz esta na cozinha tomando café.

Eu entrei.

- Não vim atrás de Jasper Alice...Bella está ai? – perguntei com cautela.

- Não! – ela falou tristemente – Ela não voltou, não ligou e não atende o celular.

- Eu sei! Também estou tentando falar com ela.

Fomos até a cozinha.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei Kate e Jasper que estavam sentados no balcão.

- Bom dia Edward! – Kate me respondeu.

- E ai irmão? Tudo bem? – Jasper quis saber.

- Uma merda Jazz, uma merda! – respondi e todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Senta Edward, toma café com a gente! – Kate me apontou um banco e eu sentei em silêncio.

Tomei um copo de leite puro e algumas bolachas. Estava sem fome nenhuma, só comi por educação.

A campainha tocou.

- Será que é Emmett? – Kate perguntou animada.

Alice já tinha saído da cozinha pra atender a porta. Poucos minutos ela entrou com uma mulher – que eu nunca tinha visto – na cozinha.

- Meninos, essa é a Anne! – ela falou pra mim e pro Jasper.

Kate tinha uma cara de confusão.

- Pode me levar ao quarto dela Alice, estou com um pouco de pressa! – a tal Anne perguntou a Alice.

- Claro, vou te levar ao quarto de Bella! – ela olhou pra mim quando falou Bella.

Me levantei num pulo.

- Hey! Anne não é? – perguntei a ela enquanto ela virava pra sair da cozinha.

- Isso! – ela deu um sorriso voltando a me olhar.

- Eu sou Edward, namorado da Bella. – menti. Com certeza nesse momento ela não me consideraria mais seu namorado.

- Oh...oi...eu preciso pegar umas coisas dela. – ela disse sem graça apontando com o dedão por cima do ombro.

- Coisas? Que coisas? – perguntei – Onde ela está? Ela está com você? – perguntei desesperado. Via a esperança em forma de mulher na minha frente.

- Não e sim...- ela sorriu – Ela pediu que eu não dissesse nada. – ela fez uma careta.

- Por favor, só preciso saber onde ela está...por favor...ela está bem? – quis saber.

- Ela diz que sim, mas ela está bem triste. – ela respondeu.

Se eu pudesse me matava...eu estava fazendo ela sofrer.

- Venha, vou te levar até o quarto! – Alice a puxou pelo braço.

Eu fui atrás.

Quando chegamos no quarto ela tirou uma folha de papel da bolsa e foi até o closet de Bella com Alice.

Voltaram com 3 malas enormes.

- Ela vai viajar? – perguntei.

- Sim, hoje a tarde. – ela respondeu.

Me levantei e segurei seu braço quando ela passou perto de mim.

- Pra onde? – perguntei desesperado – Pra onde ela vai? Por favor, Anne me ajude! – pedi. Já não sabia mais o que fazer pra conseguir vê-la de novo.

- Sinto muito Edward! Ela deixou bem claro, praticamente me fez jurar, que eu não contaria nada. – meu rosto caiu – Eu...sinto muito!

Ela olhava na folha, entrava no closet, voltava e colocava alguma coisa dentro da mala. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela fez isso.

Passei os olhos na folha, era a letra de Bella.

Não me restava nada a não ser ficar ai vendo as malas dela serem arrumadas pra ela fugir de mim.

- Tchau Edward e ...me desculpe! – ouvi Anne falar, mas não me concentrei. Não tinha força nem pra responder.

Depois de alguns minutos sentado na cama dela, sentindo seu cheiro no seu quarto eu acordei do meu transe e tive uma ideia.

Como não pensei nisso antes! – pensei.

Ia seguir Anne e ela me levaria até Bella.

Sai correndo, passei pela sala como uma bala, pude sentir 3 pares de olhos nas minhas costas.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu desejei que nenhum táxi existisse na cidade de NY.

Mas quando cheguei na calçada ela já tinha ido embora.

Me sentei derrotado na calçada e escondi meu rosto nas mãos.

- Venha, vou te levar pra casa! – ouvi a voz de Jasper e em seguida sua mão no meu ombro.

- Eu não quero ir pra casa Jazz, eu quero ela. – disse olhando pra ele.

Ele estendeu sua mão e me ajudou a me erguer da calçada.

Entramos no seu carro e fomos pra minha cobertura. Pedi pra que Jasper fosse embora, eu queria ficar sozinho.

Liguei inúmeras vezes pro celular dela, em vão.

Mandei uma mensagem:

"_Porque esta fazendo isso Bee? Me deixa ao menos explicar. Eu to um lixo. Preciso de você comigo Bella. Me diz onde você esta indo, por favor? Eu te amo tanto..."_

Fiquei alguns minutos olhando o visor na inútil esperança de uma resposta.

Minha campainha tocou. Por um momento pensei em não responder, mas insistiram então eu achei melhor atender.

- Sr. Edward Cullen? – um garoto de uniforme perguntou.

- Eu mesmo! – ele tinha uma caixa grande e branca nas mãos.

- Encomenda pro senhor! – ele me estendeu a caixa e eu peguei.

- Quem mandou? – perguntei.

- Não sei, ela não me disse seu nome, só disse que teria que entregar nas suas mãos. – ele deu de ombros.

Ele parecia ser mensageiro de algum hotel. Impossível! Eu fui em quase todos ontem atrás dela.

- Onde você trabalha garoto? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Desculpe senhor, não estou autorizado a dizer. – ele se virou e foi embora.

Suspirei pesadamente. Talvez minha última chance de saber onde ela estava antes de viajar se foi.

Me sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando a caixa.

Puxei o ar e a abri.

Meu coração foi partido.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foi o anel que eu dei a ela.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Peguei o anel nas mãos e fiquei alguns minutos o olhando.

Era isso, o fim? Ela nem ao menos me daria a chance de explicar? Porque era tão teimosa e orgulhosa?

_Me escuta Bella!_ – gritei mentalmente.

Olhei de novo a caixa e tudo que eu dei a ela no dia anterior estava ali.

O vestido, as sandálias, os brincos...e um bilhete.

"_Estou devolvendo tudo que você me deu, faça bom proveito._

_Espero não te ver mais, meu coração não agüentaria._

_Adeus. IS"_

Amassei o papel e o joguei longe, junto com a caixa.

Eu estava me sentindo o pior ser humano da face da terra. Se eu não fosse um filho da puta de um frouxo eu teria contado a ela...e agora estaria nos amando nesse sofá.

Fechei meus olhos e senti seu cheiro, a textura dos seus cabelos fazendo cócegas no meu peito, seus dedos desenhando na minha barriga...seus lábios.

Segurei o anel fortemente no centro da minha mão e deitei no sofá.

Não sei como, mas entre lágrimas e pensamentos eu dormi.

- x –


	15. SEMANA DA MODA EM MILÃO

**- Edward POV:**

Os quatro dias depois daquela maldita festa foram os piores da minha vida.

Um resumo deles? Whisky!

Era nele que eu me afogava por estar tão frustrado.

Não via ninguém. Afastei todos de mim. Eu só queria ficar sozinho. Eu e minha garrafa de Jack Daniel's.

Eu me perguntava todos os malditos dias onde ela estava.

Até eu receber uma ligação na noite de terça-feira. Não ia atender, mas a baixinha é bem insistente.

- Edward? – era Alice.

- Oi Alice.

- Ela está na Itália! – ela quase gritou - Ouviu? Bella está em Milão, com a sua madrasta.

- Não adianta Alice ela não quer me ver. – falei derrotado.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN levanta essa merda dessa bunda daí e faça alguma coisa, ouviu? Ou eu mesma vou ai te arrastar! – ela falou irritada.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntei também irritado.

- Vá atrás dela oras! O que você está esperando? Se afundar mais ainda? Ou talvez você queira virar um alcoólatra? – ela cuspiu as palavras.

Me levantei num pulo.

- Obrigada Alice! – já estava no meu quarto pegando uma mala.

- Você vai? – ela quis saber.

- Já estou indo! – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Joguei tudo de qualquer jeito dentro de uma mala pequena que eu tinha e fui tomar um banho.

Vi o anel em cima da minha cômoda no quarto, o peguei e coloquei no bolso da calça.

Eu esperava que assim como a mim, ela também o aceitasse de volta.

Quando acabei de pegar minha roupa, liguei pra uma pessoa que eu nunca tinha ligado antes, mas fiquei agradecido de ter seu número.

- Alô? – ela atendeu sonolenta.

Merda! Esqueci do fuso horário!

- Tânia, é Edward, me desculpe ligar essa hora. – me desculpei.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Esta tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Bella esta no mesmo hotel que você? – perguntei já saindo de casa.

- Está, por quê?

- Qual o hotel Tânia? – chamei um táxi e entrei.

- Estamos todos no Grand Hotel et de Milan. – ela estava confusa.

- Tânia, muito, muito, mas muito obrigada! – eu estava extasiado – Por favor, não diga a Bella que te liguei ok?

- Ok! Posso voltar a dormir? – ela riu.

- Obrigada! – desligamos e eu cheguei ao JFK.

Cheguei correndo ao aeroporto.

- Por favor, preciso de uma passagem pra Milão, pra agora! – falei tentando recuperar o fôlego.

A mulher digitou alguma coisa no computador e se virou pra mim.

- Desculpe senhor, só temos vaga pro vôo das treze horas de amanhã. – ela sorriu.

MERDA!

- Pode ser! – _fazer o que?_ – pensei

Ela pegou meus dados, documentos, passaporte e me entregou tudo com minha passagem.

Fui até a praça de alimentação e comi alguma coisa.

Não queria voltar pra casa, então fiquei no aeroporto. Acordado, ansioso como uma criança na véspera de natal.

Mas o medo da rejeição me rodeava. Eu estava inseguro...esperava que tudo valesse a pena.

Amanheceu e eu ainda estava acordado, andava de um lado pro outro quase furando o chão. Podia ver os olhares curiosos na minha direção.

Almocei e chamaram meu vôo.

_Graças a Deus!_ – pensei.

Me acomodei na primeira classe da Alitalia e finalmente fui vencido pelo cansaço de uma noite inteira em claro.

Quando cheguei ao hotel que Tânia me disse, fui direto a recepção perguntar por Bella.

- Si prega di provare una persona, Isabella Swan. – falei com a recepcionista.

Agradeci mil vezes pelo meu pai um dia ter me obrigado a ser poliglota.

Ela digitou por alguns minutos.

- Suite 816 signore. Devo pubblicizzare lo. – ela disse.

- No, ti prego, lei è mia ragazza e io farò una sorpresa. – pedi.

- Oh...Sì, è possibile arrampicarsi. – ela deu um sorriso.

- Gracie! – me virei e fui em direção ao elevador.

**Conversa em Italiano:**

**- Por favor, estou procurando uma pessoa, Isabella Swan.**

**- Suíte 816 senhor. Eu preciso anunciá-lo.**

**- Não, por favor, ela é minha namorada e farei uma surpresa.**

**- Oh...sim, você já pode subir então.**

**- Obrigada.**

Olhei o grande relógio do saguão do hotel, 10 da noite.

Por incrível que pareça eu estava exausto.

Nem pedi um quarto pra mim, ia resolver isso depois que visse Bella.

Bati na porta do quarto e nada. Bati, bati, bati e nada.

Sentei em frente à porta e encostei minhas costas nela.

Devo ter dormido porque acordei com uma mão pequena e quente sacudindo meu ombro.

- Hey! – ela falava – Hey! Acorda!

Abri os olhos e vi meu anjo.

**- Bella POV:**

Minha segunda-feira se resumiu a minha suíte.

Acordei já eram quase 5 da tarde na Itália.

Tomei um banho e chamei Anne pra comer alguma coisa na rua. Como estávamos na Itália, preferimos pasta.

Anne, me contou com detalhes como foi no meu apartamento.

- Você está brigada com seu namorado? – ela perguntou num certo ponto da conversa.

- Já falei que não tenho namorado Anne. – revirei os olhos.

- Ele estava bem desesperado Bella e meio triste. – ela disse.

_Problema dele!_ – pendei.

- O que vamos fazer amanhã, além de trabalhar? – forcei um sorriso e mudei de assunto.

- Ah...podemos ir a um bar qualquer ou conhecer uns pontos e ...- ela começou a falar como uma tagarela.

A noite chegou e eu fui dormir.

Minha semana em Milão se resumiu a muito trabalho. Quando eu digo muito, é muito mesmo.

Quando chegava no hotel eu só tinha tempo de tomar banho e dormir.

Minha primeira vez na Itália e eu não conhecia nada, a não ser o local do evento.

Não estava reclamando, longe de mim! Eu estava feliz...feliz por estar fazendo meu trabalho e feliz por não ter tempo pra pensar _nele_.

Conheci Donatella Versace, Valentino, Domenico Dolce e Stefano Gabbana, Tom Ford, Christian Louboutin e por ai vai.

Eu estava no paraíso da moda!

Na terça-feira Tânia pediu que eu fosse a sua suíte a noite.

Dei três batidas na porta e ela atendeu.

Ela estava sem maquiagem, com olheiras e seus olhos marejados.

- Entre Isabella! – ela me deu passagem e eu entrei. – Precisamos resolver algumas coisas sobre a edição para o próximo mês e encaixar a semana da moda nela. – ela disse quando se sentou.

Eu não agüentei vê-la assim, ela podia ser uma bruxa, mas era visível que ela estava sofrendo por algum motivo.

- Está tudo bem Tânia? – perguntei com cautela.

- Estou me divorciando Isabella! – ela disse simplesmente – Ainda bem que estou indo pra Paris...Não há nada melhor do que Paris. – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Eu sinto muito! – fui sincera.

- Não sinta! – ela ficou séria. – Te chamei aqui por outro motivo. – ela pausou e como não falei nada, ela continuou. – Quero que você assuma meu lugar na Vogue em NY. – ela falou como quem não quer nada.

- Ehn? – engasguei.

- Você sabe que preciso colocar alguém no meu lugar, certo? – eu assenti – Esse alguém é você! Espero que não me decepcione.

- Eu...eu...nem sei o que dizer! – gaguejei.

Na verdade eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se queria continuar em NY correndo o risco de encontrar _ele_ de novo. Só de pensar meu peito se apertava.

Eu considerava a ideia de voltar pra casa dos meus pais e trabalhar em Seattle.

Mas, eu estava disposta a largar meu sonho na Vogue? Sinceramente eu não sei.

- Não me responda agora, você tem até sexta pra aceitar ou não. – Tânia deve ter percebido minha confusão.

O resto do tempo ficamos discutindo sobre a próxima edição. Que seria a última de Tânia.

Quando voltei senti uma tristeza...uma falta das minhas amigas.

Eu não tinha mais raiva delas. Eu acreditava que assim como a mim, _ele_ também enganou elas.

Peguei o celular e liguei pra Alice.

- Bella? – ela atendeu.

- Oi Lice!

- Diz que você não me odeia, por favor? – ela pediu.

- Eu não te odeio Lice, só estava som raiva, assustada e...ah não vamos falar sobre isso, ok? - pedi.

- Bells, onde você está? Estamos tão preocupadas com você! – ela falou.

Ouvi Kate gritar alguma coisa pra mim, mas não ouvi.

- Estou na Itália Lice. Tânia me trouxe pra semana da moda e eu não podia ser mais grata a ela por ter me chamado. – fui sincera.

Essa viagem veio mesmo a calhar. Eu não saberia pra onde ir se não tivesse surgido essa oportunidade de Milão.

- Itália? – Alice disse espantada – Ela está na Itália! – falou, provavelmente com Kate. – Quando você volta?

- No sábado em acho. – respondi. – Alice, já vou são meia noite aqui, estou exausta e cheia de sono. Dê um beijo em Kate. Amo vocês!

- Também amamos você Bella! Estamos com saudade! – nos despedimos e desliguei.

Fiquei imensamente agradecida por ela não ter tocado naquele assunto.

A quarta-feira foi mais calma.

O principal desfile foi da Gucci. É foi simplesmente maravilhoso! Amei.

A equipe da Vogue de NY combinou de ir a um bar à noite e como saímos mais cedo aproveitei pra fazer compras, tinha que comprar algo apropriado pra uma saída a noite.

Comprei uma blusa, uma bolsa Armani e um par de sandálias Jimmy Choo.

Cheguei na minha suíte, tomei um banho e coloquei minha roupa.

Fiz uma maquiagem leve realçando apenas meus lábios e prendi meus cabelos todo ora trás num coque mal feito.

Meu celular tocou. Olhei o visor e atendi.

- Vamos? – Anne perguntou – Estamos todos no saguão, só falta você!

- Já to descendo! – desliguei.

Peguei minha bolsa com meu, celular, dinheiro, cartões e documento e meu sobretudo pra enfrentar o frio da Itália até entrarmos no tal bar.

Nos dividimos em pequenos grupos e pegamos um táxi.

O bar era super legal, mas parecia mais uma boate. Tinha um estilo meio rústico que dava um charme a mais nele.

Tinha uma música de balada bem alta e um jogo de luzes forte.

As poucos o pessoal foi se separando e eu e Anne fomos ao bar.

- Um Long Island e um maço da Camel, por favor! – eu pedi. – O que você vai beber? – perguntei a ela.

- Uma dose de vodka pura! – ela pediu ao barman.

- Isso não é muito forte pra você não? – o garçom perguntou pra mim quando colocou o copo no balcão.

- Só vou beber esse! – falei com ele e retribiui o sorriso.

Realmente só ia beber aquele. Long Island é uma mistura de vodka, gim, rum, tequila, Cointreau e coca-cola.

Acendi um cigarro enquanto bebia lentamente minha bebida.

Anne foi dançar com as outras meninas e eu fiquei sozinha no bar.

Estava me sentindo uma velha, mal tínhamos chegado e eu já tinha vontade de ir embora. Não estava com espírito pra coisa.

Quando acabei de beber meu Long Island me despedi de todo mundo e fui embora.

Ainda era 11:30 da noite.

Eu estava enjoada e levemente tonta. Não devia ter bebido aquela merda! Sempre que eu o bebo passo mal.

Peguei minha chave-cartão na recepção e subi.

Entrei no elevador e tirei minha sandália, até que ele parou. 8º andar.

Andei por um corredor imenso, quando eu virei a esquina pro meu corredor vi Edward sentado na porta do meu quarto.

Agora eu estava ficando louca! Ótimo!

_Não devia ter bebido aquela porra!_ – pensei mais uma vez.

Me aproximei lentamente e vi que não era alucinação. Ele estava ali. Sentado na minha porta, dormindo como um anjo. A cabeça pendura de tão relaxado que estava e uma pequena mala ao seu lado.

Acendi mais um cigarro e fiquei olhando pra ele.

A vontade que eu tinha era de me jogar nele e me aninhar nos seus braços. De ouvir ele dizer que me ama e fazer amor comigo...mas era tudo mentira. Ele nunca iria dizer isso de novo, porque ele não sente.

Já estava a alguns minutos o olhando e perdi as contas de quantos cigarros eu fumei.

Fazia umas boas semanas que eu não fumava, desde quando eu o reencontrei.

Ele estava arrepiado, devia estar com frio ou coisa assim.

Resolvi chamá-lo. Se ele veio atrás de mim eu poderia pelo menos fazer o favor de ouvi-lo.

- Hey! – o cutuquei – Hey! Acorda!

Ele fechou os olhos com força, piscou algumas vezes e em seguida os abriu.

- Bella? – ela chamou com a voz rouca.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Edward? – perguntei de cara.

Ele se levantou.

- Precisava falar com você! – ele abaixou o rosto.

- Estou ouvindo! – cruzei os braços na frente do peito e me apoiei em uma das pernas.

- Podemos entrar? Estou morrendo de frio! – ele esfregou as mãos nos braços.

Eu não era tão ruim assim. Abri a porta e indiquei com a mão pra que ele entrasse primeiro.

- Senta ai! – indiquei uma poltrona pra que ele sentasse.

Coloquei meu sobretudo em cima da cama e minha sandália no chão.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei a ele abrindo o frigobar.

Peguei uma garrafa de água. Nem fudendo eu beberia álcool agora.

- Não obrigada! – respondeu – Você não tinha parado de fumar? – ele me olhou.

- Tinha...mas voltei! Me acalma... – forcei um sorriso.

Ele sabia que a culpa era dele.

- Então? Como me achou aqui? – perguntei.

- Tânia me disse onde estava. – ele respondeu.

Ah Sim! A "coisa" sempre me ferrando!

- Porque veio Edward? – me sentei na frente dele.

- Eu queria falar com você Bella. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos – Você sumiu...não atende o celular, não responde as minhas mensagens... – ele finalmente me olhou – Eu to um lixo Bella!

_Eu também!_ – pensei.

A única coisa que me deixa de pé é meu trabalho.

- Nós não temos mais nada pra conversar Edward a situação já ficou bem clara pra mim. – me levantei – Você não precisava ter atravessado o oceano por capricho.

- Se você me ouvisse Bella... – o cortei.

- Você tem um quarto, ou algo assim? – perguntei.

- Não...eu vim direto do aeroporto, você não estava...vou providenciar isso agora. – ele disse triste.

Me partia o coração ver ele assim. Será que tudo que ele me disse é verdade? Que realmente me ama? Porque se fosse tudo mentira ele não estaria triste e não tinha vindo atrás de mim na Itália já que agora tem seu tão sonhado emprego.

- E a conta? – perguntei com sarcasmo.

- Não existe mais conta pra mim Bella. Eu me demiti! – ele me olhou.

Não fazia sentido! As coisas que eu pensava dele e o que ele me dizia, não fazia sentido.

- Acho melhor procurar um quarto...a cidade está cheia...você pode ficar sem nenhum. – ele assentiu, mas continuou sentado. – Vou tomar um banho se importa?

Eu realmente precisava de um banho. Estava nervosa, enjoada e fedendo a cigarro.

Peguei um vestido no guarda-roupa e fui pro banheiro.

Tomei um longo banho quente. Escovei os dentes e meus cabelos, passei perfume e sai.

Ele ainda estava ali, sentado, na mesma posição. Pensei que ele tivesse entendido o recado do lance do quarto.

- Edward eu preciso dormir. Tenho que trabalhar amanhã. – parei na sua frente a alguns metros de distancia.

- Só vou sair daqui quando você me ouvir Bella. – ele ficou de pé e veio na minha direção. Me puxou com as mãos entrelaçadas nas minhas e me sentou na poltrona de frente pra ele.

Eu bufei e me sentei. Esperava que ele acabasse logo, eu realemente tinha que dormir.

- E então? Não vai falar? – perguntei me ajeitando na poltrona.

- Você vai me ouvir? – ele perguntou sorrindo. O sorriso torto mais lindo. Eu assenti. – Só me ouça e depois se você quiser me enxotar eu aceitarei, ok?

Fiz um gesto com as mãos pra que ele continuasse.

- Bella, a aposta existiu, mas quando eu percebi que te amava...quando estávamos em Forks, eu desisti dela. – ele pausou – Naquele dia na Marquee, o dia que nos reencontramos, foi o dia que Rosalie te escolheu. Coincidentemente você estava no mesmo lugar que eu. Rose sabia do nosso passado, como eu tinha que fazer uma mulher se apaixonar por mim, seria mais difícil se fosse você, já que você me odiava por conta da Lauren e com isso Rosalie sairiam no lucro. – eu prestava atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia – No inicio eu só queria o cargo, pensei em jogar com todas as minhas armas pra conquistar você e ganhar a aposta, mas você me odiava e me ignorava e correr atrás de você pela aposta me fez ver que eu meu amor de adolescência por você só estava adormecido e que quando ele acordou, acordou furioso, machucando meu peito. Foi quando eu decidi ir pra Forks atrás de você e quando eu disse que te amava. – eu sorri lembrando de como ele ficou sem jeito. – Quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez...Bella, acredite em mim... – ele segurou minhas mãos. Havia lágrimas nos meus olhos e nos dele - ...quando eu voltei de Forks fui conversar com meu pai. Ele não deixou eu sair da aposta, eu quis sair da empresa, mas ele não deixou. Eu pensei em te contar cada maldito dia do mês, mas meu medo de te perder foi maior. Eu achei que se eu não participasse mais, você nunca saberia e eu nunca te perderia. Eu sei...fui fraco, deveria ter te contado, mas eu não podia te perder... – o cortei.

- Edward... – eu ia falar qualquer coisa que o fizesse parar de falar. Ele estava sofrendo ao me contar aquilo.

Ele colocou o indicador nos meus lábios.

- Me deixe terminar, por favor? – eu assenti – Na semana antes da festa meu pai me chamou e disse que eu estava liberado da aposta. Naquele dia achei que eu fosse explodir de felicidade, pensei em te contar depois que fizemos amor...mas novamente eu perdi a coragem. Então, na festa ele me chamou e disse que a conta era minha, mas eu disse que não porque eu estava fora da aposta. Ele riu na minha cara e me chamou de ingênuo por ter acreditado que ele havia me liberado, mas foi quando ele contou pra Rosalie que ela pirou e te contou. Ela disse que se eu tivesse a conta não teria você... – ele falou num fio de voz. – Eu desisti de tudo Bella...da conta e do meu emprego...por você...porque eu queria você e não uma conta suja em nome do meu pai. – ele agarrou os cabelos com as mãos. – Não to conseguindo Bella...não to conseguindo viver sem você, se você está, por favor, me ensina...eu só penso em você, todos os dias...eu te amo tanto, tanto que me sufoca...eu fiz tudo isso pra não te perder e agora eu não te tenho mais...me dói saber que eu perdi sua confiança pela segunda vez... – sua voz morreu.

Eu estava de boca aberta. Sem reação! Eu não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

Edward me amava e queria ficar comigo?

Eu estava sonhando era isso?

Eu o ouvi falar mais alguma coisa, mas não consegui ouvir. A única coisa que eu ouvia era um coração frenético batendo no meu peito.

E então ouvi a porta do quarto bater.

Olhei em volta e não o vi.

- Edward? – o chamei. - Edward? – agora eu gritei.

Sai do quarto e não o vi no corredor.

- Edward? – o chamei enquanto andava apressada por aquele corredor imenso. – Edward, por favor! – eu chorava copiosamente.

Virei à esquina e o vi parado na frente do elevador, no final do longo corredor.

Corri mais rápido enquanto chamava o seu nome.

- Edward! Edward! – até que ele me olhou, não conseguia ler sua feição.

Eu estava parada no meio do caminho, com as mãos nos joelhos e a cabeça abaixada tentando recuperar minha respiração.

- Bella? – ele me chamou vindo na minha direção.

- Você...voltar...o quarto... – tentei falar apontando pra trás.

- Respira Bella! – ele disse tentando não rir.

Fiquei parada na mesma posição tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Eu estava confusa, nervosa e sem ar. Não sabia o que dizer. Meu coração dizia que eu o queria, mas a minha razão mandava eu rejeitá-lo e esquecê-lo dizendo que eu sofreria mais uma vez.

- Fique...está tarde e você nem ao menos tem um quarto! – finalmente consegui falar. Passei a mão no cabelo nervosamente.

- Tem certeza? Não quero te incomodar e...posso ter tentar arrumar um...se eu não conseguir...- o cortei.

- Vamos...vou pedir alguma coisa pra gente comer. – me virei de costas pra ele voltando em direção ao quarto.

Ele veio atrás de mim com sua mala.

Liguei pro serviço de quarto...pedi sushi de atum pra ele e Califórnia pra mim. Poucos minutos depois a comida chegou.

Só quando comecei a comer que percebi que estava faminta.

Olhei Edward comendo. Ele estava tão lindo. Seus olhos estavam num verde intenso, mas era ofuscado por fortes olheiras abaixo deles. Seus cabelos sempre bagunçados e sua barba por fazer presente em seu rosto.

- Você deve querer tomar um banho né? Vou pegar uma toalha pra você. – falei quando terminei de beber minha água.

Edward bebeu saquê, mas eu não quis porque o Long Island ainda dava voltas no meu estômago.

- Obrigado! – ele sorriu e eu fui até o banheiro.

Peguei umas das toalhas que ainda não foram usadas e coloquei pro cima do blindex do Box.

- Já está lá! – o avisei quando voltei pro quarto.

Ele se levantou pegou sua mala e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Eu peguei um dos pijamas mais comportados que eu tinha. Não queria dar a impressão que estava tentando seduzi-lo. Coloquei a calça e a camiseta e me deitei pra esperar ele sair do banho.

Olhei o relógio. Quase uma da manhã.

A hora foi a última coisa que vi naquela noite.

- x –

**- Edward POV:**

Quando escutei Bella gritando meu nome naquele corredor achei que tudo se resolveria. Ela chorava e minha vontade foi de abraçá-la tão forte qunto eu pudesse, mas ela ainda não tinha dito que me aceitaria de volta.

Mas eu estava errado.

Ela só estava preocupada por eu não ter onde ficar.

Isso já era bom não era? Pelo menos ela não me odiava ou preferia que eu dormisse numa praça.

De certa forma meu coração se aqueceu.

Comemos comida japonesa num silêncio que não era constrangedor.

Quando acabei de comer ela me lembrou de um banho. O que era bom já que eu não tomava um desde ontem a noite.

Peguei minha mala e fui pro banheiro.

Tomei um longo banho quente na intenção de me relaxar.

Devo ter demorado quase uma hora no chuveiro.

Meus pensamentos estavam a mil e embaçavam minha mente.

Me lembrei de como encontrei Bella magoada na calçada no sábado da festa. Do amor que eu sinto por ela. Do nosso passado juntos. Dos poucos flash que eu tinha da transa com Lauren e como aquilo ainda me causava repulsa, Da raiva que senti de mim ao magoá-la duas vezes...

_Já é hora de sair!_ – pensei.

Enxuguei meu corpo e meu cabelo lentamente.

Procurei na minha mala e coloquei a primeira coisa que eu vi. Um short de pijamas.

Quando sai do quarto Bella estava dormindo. Um anjo num pijama rosa.

Rosa...

A cobri e dei um beijo suave em sua testa. Ele se mexeu um pouco e se aninhou mais ao travesseiro que estava abraçada.

- Edward? – ela sussurrou de olhos fechados.

- Estou aqui Bee. – falei baixinho alisando seus cabelos.

- Eu preciso de você ouviu? – ela esticou o braço e começou a procurar meu corpo na cama.

Eu rapidamente me deitei pra que ela sentisse meu corpo. Não queria acordá-la.

- Eu te amo tanto Edward. – ela se aninhou no meu peito e soltou um gemido baixo. – Continua... – ela deu mais um gemido.

Eu sorri e não pude evitar ficar duro.

Pela expressão dela, os gemidos, e como ela esfregava suas coxas nas minhas eu podia jurar que ela estava tendo um sonho _muito_ bom comigo.

- Não mente mais! – ela pediu ainda dormindo, mas agora sua voz estava embargada.

- Eu prometo! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Apaguei a luz do abajur que estava ligada e me aconcheguei na cama.

Eu sei que eu não deveria estar ali, mas ela me chamou tão convidativamente, que não pude resistir.

Eu só esperava que isso não fosse piorar minha situação quando ela acordasse amanhã de manhã e me visse com ela na cama.

Naquela noite dormi um sono que há quatro dias não dormia. Não sem álcool.

- x –

**- Bella POV:**

Estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso com Edward. Se é que as loucuras que fazíamos podiam ser chamadas de sonho por uma pessoa normal.

Acordei molhada, excitada e com meu celular gritando nos meus ouvidos.

Tateei cegamente a cabeceira de cama e peguei. Era Anne.

- Anne? – atendi.

- Oi Bella, desculpe ligar essa hora... – ela disse sem graça.

- Tudo bem...que horas são? – quis saber.

- São 7. – ela riu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Na verdade sim. Tânia cancelou os compromissos da manhã, disse que não se sente bem...e só vamos trabalhar depois do almoçço. – ela disse – Por isso te liguei cedo...pra você não ir a toa.

Não falei que ela era um anjo em minha vida?

- Obrigada Anne...preciso mesmo dormir. Nos vemos no almoço?

- Claro, claro...vou desligar...também vou dormir mais um pouquinho. – ela deu uma risadinha. Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Coloquei o telefone no criado mudo e me virei pra me ajeitar na cama, mas dei de cara com Edward apenas de short na minha cama.

Puxei na memória pra ver se eu tinha deixado passar alguma coisa da noite anterior, mas eu me lembrava de tudo, nem bêbada eu estava.

Então o que ele fazia na minha cama?

Lembrei do meu sonho e suspirei.

Ver Edward semi nu na minha cama me fez perder o sono.

Sai cuidadosamente da cama e liguei pro serviço de quarto pedindo café-da-manhã completo pra duas pessoas.

Tomei um banho e coloquei o mesmo vestido que estava na noite passada.

Depois de um tempo o café chegou. Graças a Deus as batidas na porta não acordaram Edward. Tomei meu café e sentei em uma das poltronas que davam de frente pra cama.

Eu não sabia se queria me envolver com ele de novo. Da outra vez, há um mês atrás, eu lutei pra não me envolver e acabei me machucando de novo. Apesar dele prometer inúmeras vezes que jamais me magoaria novamente. Mas, dessa fez foi diferente ele não me traiu, ele omitiu um fato.

Seria esse fato tão grave ao ponto de ser imperdoável? Não sei, mas sinceramente eu acho que não.

Deus! Eu estava tão confusa...com tanto medo. Eu já tinha dado uma 2ª chance a ele e ele desperdiçou.

Me lembrei das suas palavras de ontem. Ele dizendo que me amava, que, assim como eu, ele esteve um lixo esses 4 dias, que desistiu de tudo por mim...

Eu sabia que a vida de Edward era seu trabalho e agora, talvez pra me provar alguma coisa, ele estava desempregado.

- Merda! – passei as mãos pelo cabelo num ato de desespero.

Eu queria muito saber o que fazer.

- Merda! – falei mais alto.

- Bella? – ele me chamou com a voz rouca, erguendo o corpo apoiado pelos cotovelos.

- Desculpe se te acordei... – forcei um sorriso – Ainda é cedo, volte a dormir.

- Se é cedo porque não vem deitar então? – ele disse – Me desculpe por estar aqui...é que você me chamou dormindo e me procurou...ai deitei, mas juro que não fiz nada...se você quiser eu deito no sofá... – ele ia se levantando.

- Fique Edward, por favor! – pedi ainda sentada na poltrona.

Ele se levantou e veio na minha direção, se agachando na minha frente.

Não sei porque, mas eu comecei a chorar. O medo parecia rasgar meu peito...o medo de ser machucada mais uma vez e o medo de perdê-lo.

- Shiii...o que houve Bee? – ele perguntou alisando meus cabelos.

- Eu...eu...to tão confusa...não sei o que pensar...eu... – me levantei e peguei meu sobretudo – eu...preciso dar uma volta. – fui andando de costas em direção a porta. – Tome café...eu já volto.

Então eu saí.

Fiquei horas rodando pelas ruas de Milão sem destino. Até o frio europeu me fazer perceber que um vestido de alças e um sobretudo não são suficiente pra temperaturas abaixo de zero.

Voltei pro hotel.

Quando voltei Edward estava sentado vendo TV. Tinha tomado um banho e estava arrumado.

E eu estava atrasada pra trabalhar.

- Eu peguei um quarto pra mim! – ele disse quando entrei na suíte – Esta só esperando você chegar pra te avisar. – forçou um sorriso – Estou voltando pra NY amanhã, tenho que resolver minha vida por lá.

- Ok! – foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

Ele ia embora e provavelmente não nos veríamos mais.

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e me tranquei no banheiro.

Aproveitei pra tomar um banho e sai apenas de roupão.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar, podemos nos ver a noite? Queria conversar com você. – pedi quando sai do banheiro.

- É só me falar a hora e estarei aqui. – deu um sorriso torto.

- As 6 está bom? Podemos jantar e depois voltamos pro hotel. – falei.

- Tudo bem...eu vou indo! – ele se aproximou de mim.

Passou um braço pela minha cintura e me abraçou forte, moldando nossos corpos em um só.

Instantaneamente minhas mãos subiram pros seus cabelos e ou prendi com força entre meus dedos. Ele arfou e eu pude sentir seu hálito quente no meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo Bee, volta pra mim? – ela pediu passando a ponta do nariz na pele do meu pescoço.

Deus! Como eu o desejava, o queria...minhas pernas estavam bambas,meu coração acelerado e extremamente excitada.

- Edward, por favor... – me afastei e o olhei. – Eu realmente preciso trabalhar.

- Ok, as 6 estarei aqui! – ele se virou e saiu.

Eu estava tão atrasada que nem daria pra almoçar.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e fui trabalhar, torcendo pra noite chegar.

- x –

**- Edward POV:**

Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar. Estava tudo muito confuso.

Ela me queria ou não queria?

Por um momento quando ela agarrou meus cabelos como se sua vida dependesse deles, tão entregue e mim eu percebi que ela queria, mas então ela se afastou e levou junto minha esperança.

Ahhhh odeio ficar frustrado!

Queria ouvir da boca dela que ela me queria de volta. Eu não podia simplesmente atacá-la e fazer minha situação piorar com ela.

Quando cheguei ao saguão do hotel perguntei a recepcionista sobre o melhor restaurante de Milão.

Ela me disse que existem muitos, mas que o Gracco Peck é o melhor da região.

Peguei meu celular e não sei como, mas eu consegui fazer uma reserva pra hoje à noite.

Mandei uma mensagem pra Bella:

"_Fiz as reservas, espero que não se importe. Estarei ai as "_

Fui pro hotel que eu estava hospedado e deitei pra ver TV.

Ainda eram 3 da tarde e eu precisava matar o tempo, já que esse angustia de ter Bella tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe me consumia.

Será que ela não acreditou em uma única palavra do que eu disse a ela?

Como eu faria ela acreditar em mim?

Eu pensava a todo instante que ela não me aceitaria, afinal ela já tinha me dado uma segunda chance e eu desperdicei mentindo pra ela. Ela teria que me dar uma 3ª chance...se é que isso existe.

Acabei pegando no sono...meu corpo estava bem, mas a minha mente estava exausta.

Acordei de repente num susto. Dei um pulo da cama e levei a mão ao peito tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração.

Nem sonhar eu tinha sonhado...não sei da onde veio esse susto.

Olhei o relógio do criado mudo.

5:35 da tarde!

- Porra! – levantei apressado da cama e fui pro banheiro.

Eu iria me atrasar pra pegar Bella.

_Menos um ponto pra você Edward!_ – pensei.

Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma calça social preta, sapatos, uma blusa de botão e mangas compridas preta e um blazer cinza por cima.

Não ia dar tempo de fazer a barba, então deixei do jeito que estava.

Coloquei meu perfume Gucci e desci.

Pedi que chamassem um táxi pra mim e poucos minutos depois ele chegou.

Cheguei ao hotel que Bella estava hospedada e pedi que não me anunciasse.

Olhei no grande relógio do sagão.

6:10.

Ainda bem que fiz as reservas pra 7, era o único horário que eles tinham.

Bati duas vezes na sua porta, ela não atendeu.

Bati mais uma e depois de alguns segundos ela abriu.

Ela estava de roupão, os cabelos molhados caindo pelo colo e água escorrendo por todo seu corpo.

- Me desculpe! – ela disse corando – Tivemos muito trabalho hoje. – ela sorriu – Acho que vou me atrasar. – ela olhou pro roupão e deu mais um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, também estou atrasado. – também sorri.

- Ah...entre! Vou acabar de tomar banho. – ela voltou pro banheiro.

Aquela imagem de Bella molhada, seu corpo nu tampado por apenas uma camada de tecido me deixou louco.

Porra! Como eu precisava me segurar pra não atacá-la como um animal enlouquecido.

Imaginar que ela estava agora tomando banho não estava me ajudando muito.

Não me levem a mal. Eu a amo demais, mas eu não posso negar que o corpo dela foi feito pra mim e o meu pra ela.

Percebo isso facilmente quando estamos encaixados perfeitamente enquanto nos amamos.

Passei a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

Meu amigo já estava animado.

E então ela saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos e de roupão novamente.

- Vou me arrumar rapidinho! – ela passou por mim e foi até o guarda-roupa.

- Não precisa ter pressa, a reserva é pras 7. – falei.

Ela pegou o que me pareceu um vestido e me olhou sem graça e corada.

- Será que...er..você... – eu a interrompi.

- Eu vou te esperar no bar. – me levantei e fui em sua direção. – Não precisa ter pressa.

Passei a mão em sua cintura e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ahhh! Como eu queria ficar ali...apertei com um pouco mais de força sua cintura e me afastei saindo do quarto.

Quando cheguei no corredor tive que esperar alguns minutos até minha "animação" acabar.

Desci e fui até o bar. Pedi uma dose de Whisky e a bebi lentamente enquanto esperava Bella descer.

- x –

**- Bella POV:**

Eu não consegui trabalhar um minuto sequer. Estava uma inútil depois que deixei Edward no início da tarde.

Estava preocupada com ele. Não sabia realmente se ele tinha um quarto de hotel, eu devia ter ao menos oferecido pra que ele ficasse no meu.

Tânia estava uma pilha e pra variar descontava em mim, mas hoje realmente eu não estava ligando, eu estava feliz por ver Edward.

Por conta da minha falta de disposição Tânia até ameaçou retirar a proposta do seu cargo em NY, mas também estava cagando pra isso.

Meu pensamento estava nas 6 horas do dia de hoje.

Olhei o relógio. 5:00 da tarde.

- Esta ansiosa ehn! – ouvi a voz de Anne ao meu lado.

- Estou! – sorri – Tenho compromisso as 6. Será que quando vamos poder ir embora?

- Não sei...ainda temos umas coisas pra fazer. – deu de ombros.

Eu simplesmente não acreditava que iria me atrasar.

Entre escolha de fotos, modelos e figurino para algumas fotos na sexta-feira, eu consegui ir embora quando Anne viu o tamanho da minha aflição e disse que não precisava mais de mim.

6 horas da tarde! MERDA!

Cheguei ao hotel praticamente correndo e entrei direto no banheiro.

No meio do banho bateram na porta. Tinha que atender, porque só podia ser uma pessoa.

Peguei um roupão que estava pendurado ao lado do Box e fui correndo até a porta do jeito que eu estava, ou seja, ensopada.

Abri a porta e era ele. Lindo numa roupa social perfeita. Seu perfume logo me invadiu.

- Me desculpe! – disse sem graça – Tivemos muito trabalho hoje. Acho que vou me atrasar. – olhei pro meu estado e sorri.

- Tudo bem, também estou atrasado. – deu um sorriso torto.

- Ah...entre! Vou acabar de tomar banho. – voltei correndo pro banheiro.

Por um momento pensei em desistir do jantar e ficar por aqui com ele, mas me lembrei que ele já tinha feito as reservas e que eu ainda estava muito confusa com a nossa situação.

- Vou me arrumar rapidinho! – passei por ele apressada e fui em direção ao guarda-roupa.

- Não precisa ter pressa, a reserva é pras 7. – ele disse.

Podia sentir seus olhos queimando minhas costas.

Peguei um vestido básico, mas meio chique que eu tinha trago. Ai pensei, como eu ia fazer pra me arrumar. Não podia ficar nua na frente dele. Só se eu fosse pro banheiro, mas mesmo assim seria esquisito.

- Será que...er..você... – corei tentando dizer se ele podia me esperar em outro lugar.

Mas parece que ele leu meus pensamentos.

- Eu vou te esperar no bar. – ele se levantou e veio até mim. – Não precisa ter pressa.

Segurou a minha cintura de depositou um beijo em minha bochecha, me fazendo corar e meu corpo estremecer.

Sua mão que estava na minha cintura apertou minha pele com força por cima do roupão e por um momento achei que fosse derreter.

Ele se virou e sai do quarto me deixando com as pernas bambas pelo simples fato de ter tocado em mim.

Estava me sentindo uma adolescente no seu primeiro encontro.

Sequei meus cabelos com secador e deixei ele solto.

Fiz uma maquiagem rápida e leve, somente com rimel, gloss, blush e um pouco de corretivo.

Coloquei uma lingerie meia taça rosa, que eu tinha centenas depois que reencontrei Edward. Coloquei também a cinta liga e uma meia calça preta já que lá fora fazia muito frio.

Coloquei o vestido suavemente pra que ele não amassasse e calcei meu par de Louboutin estilo boneca quase da mesma cor do vestido.

Coloquei umas coisas básicas na minha bolsinha Dolce Gabbana com estampa de oncinha, peguei meu sobretudo e o coloquei e em seguida desci.

Eram 6:50. Pelo menos não estava tão atrasada.

Fui direto ao bar e encontrei Edward sentado segurando um copo de Whisky.

- Vamos? – toquei seu ombro.

Ele se virou pra me olhar.

- Está pronta? – ele perguntou se levantando.

- Estou. – sorri.

Ele acenou pro garçom e passou o braço pela minha cintura pra me conduzir pra fora do hotel.

Um táxi já nos esperava do lado de fora.

Minutos depois chegamos a um restaurante luxuosíssimo que eu já tinha ouvido falar enquanto estávamos em Milão.

Edward deu nosso nome a uma mulher na entrada, atrás de um pequeno balcão e ela nos acompanhou até um elevador.

Senti que ele desceu ao invés de subir.

- O restaurante é no subsolo. – Edward cochichou no meu ouvido.

Eu fiz um "ahm" silencioso. Quando saímos do elevador a mulher nos acompanhou até nossa mesa. Era uma das mais reservadas do restaurante.

- Può prendere il tuo cappotto Miss? – a mulher me perguntou.

Me ferrei, eu fugia com todas as forças de falar com os italianos e a mulher veio falar comigo em italiano. Eu devia ter vergonha de não saber falar, já que meus avós maternos era italianos.

Olhei pra Edward buscando uma luz.

- Ela perguntou se pode pegar seu casaco. – ele disse.

Eu o tirei antes de sentar e entreguei a ela.

- Grazie! – pelo menos eu sabia agradecer em italiano.

Edward disse que preferia ficar com o seu.

O garçom veio e nos trouxe o menu.

- Io voglio um spaghetti alla scoglio. – Edward disse um italiano perfeito. – E você Bella? – ele e o garçom olharam pra mim.

Desde quando Edward falava italiano? Percebi que eu não sabia muitas coisas sobre a sua vida.

- Não sei! – falei olhando pro menu. – Acho que vou querer um risotto alla milanese – disse a Edward na intenção dele falar com o garçom. Já tinha comido esse risotto em NY, mas é claro que não chegaria aos pés de um legitimo risotto italiano.

Mas eu acho que o garçom entendeu porque anotava alguma coisa num bloquinho.

- Lei vuole un risotto alla milanese. – Edward disse ao garçom. - Portaci una bottiglia del miglior vino bianco.

O garçom se virou e saiu.

- Uau! Não sabia que você falava italiano. – disse a Edward.

- Falo... – ele corou – Meu pai me obrigou a aprender algumas línguas. – ele sorriu.

O garçom voltou com uma garrafa de vinho e colocou um pouco numa taça pra que Edward experimentasse.

- Perfeto! – Edward disse.

O garçom encheu a taça dele e depois me serviu.

Conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Edward me contou como foi a vida na faculdade e eu também falei sobre a minha. Contamos como conhecemos nossos amigos.

Ele me contou como foi que seu pai conheceu Tânia e como foi o divórcio pra Esme.

Nossa comida chegou e nos continuamos conversando enquanto comíamos.

Eu tinha razão. O risotto de NY não é igual nem no cheiro ao italiano.

Quando terminamos de comer uns 3 pratos diferentes, porque aqui na Itália existe, o primeiro prato, segundo prato...e um monte de pratos depois conseguimos parar de comer.

Edward tomou um café, que eu sabia que ele não recusaria um legítimo café expresso italiano e pediu a conta.

Brigamos porque eu queria dividir com ele, já que foi eu quem o convidou.

Ele não deixou é claro, mas eu consegui ao menos ver quanto deu...4 mil euros.

4 MIL EUROS num restaurante! Puta merda! Dava pra pagar três meses de aluguel juntando com o dinheiro das meninas.

- Você é louco! – disse a Edward enquanto esperávamos o táxi que o maitre pediu pra nós.

- Por quê? – ele ria. Já estávamos meio "altos" depois de uma garrafa e meia de vinho branco.

- 4 mil euros Edward! – também ri – É quase o metade do meu salário!

- Você tem razão! – ele ficou sério – Eu realmente sou louco...mas é por uma pessoa, só que ela não me quer! – ele fez um biquinho.

- Ela é bem burra então – abaixei meus olhos.

Ele desfez o bico e continuou sério.

O Táxi chegou e fomos pro meu hotel, já que ele fez questão de me deixar na porta do quarto.

Eu não queria a noite acabasse, não queria que ele fosse embora.

- Você não quer entrar? – perguntei quando paramos na porta do meu quarto.

- Você quer que eu entre? – ele retrucou.

Eu apenas abri a porta e dei passagem a ele. Ele sorriu e entrou.

- Você conseguiu mesmo um quarto? – perguntei a ele. Queria ter certeza que ele tinha onde ficar.

- Consegui! – ele falou simplesmente.

Não sei por que, mas eu fiquei triste com essa noticia. Talvez pelo fato de não ter a desculpa de convidá-lo pra ficar comigo.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei a ele enquanto tirava meu casaco.

- Só se for vinho...ou então não seremos nada amanhã. – ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

Liguei pro serviço de quarto e pedi melhor vinho branco que eles tinham e duas taças.

Alguns minutos depois bateram na porta e eu servi duas taças dando uma a Edward.

- A que vamos brindar? – Edward perguntou.

- Não sei! – eu disse – Podemos brindar sem um motivo, não podemos? – sorri e estendi minha taça.

Ele bateu a sua levemente contra a minha e bebemos.

Eu estava nervosa, não sabia o que fazer...estava me sentindo um bicho acuado.

Continuamos bebendo e conversando coisas sem importância.

Fui até minha bolsa e peguei um cigarro, pra ver se ele conseguia me acalmar.

- Bella? – ele me chamou quando eu me levantei e ia em direção a janela. Me virei e o fitei ainda sentando. – Eu...não sei o que fazer...você está me deixando confuso... – ele agarrou os cabelos. – Não quero te pressionar, jurei pra mim mesmo que não iria te perguntar sobre isso ou se quer tocar no assunto...mas eu preciso saber se você vai me perdoar...eu quero você comigo Bee... – ele finalmente me olhou nos olhos.

- Edward...eu estou tão confusa quanto você...você pediu uma segunda chance e eu dei, mas você mentiu pra mim...eu fui a última a saber Edward... – me virei pra janela – Não tenho garantia nenhuma de que você não vai me enganar pela 3ª vez...- minha voz morreu.

- Bella, sua garantia é a minha palavra... – senti ele se aproximando de mim e me afastei.

Fui até o cinzeiro e apaguei o cigarro.

- Só não quero sofre de novo Edward é isso...que a gente sofra... – disse me sentando.

- E agora você não está sofrendo? Eu não estou sofrendo Bella? – ele voltou e se sentou na minha frente.

Coloquei vinho na minha taça e bebi num gole só. Me segurei pra não fumar outro cigarro.

- Estou Edward...mas assim como passou quando eu tinha 19 anos, agora também passará... – o olhei.

- Você tá certa disso Bella? Eu quero você...muito...só Deus sabe o quanto... – ele disse ainda nos meus olhos – É isso que você quer? Se você me dizer que não me quer eu vou te deixar em paz e vou tentar seguir a minha vida...

Eu não respondi. Não sabia o que responder. Não sabia se queria ficar com ele, mas também não o queria longe.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão e andou de joelhos até parar na minha frente.

Pousou suas mãos na lateral do meu rosto.

- Diz que não me quer Bee...e então eu vou embora! – ele sussurrou.

Seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu. Senti seu hálito de vinho misturado com café no meu rosto. Puxei todo ar que eu podia pra sentir seu cheiro.

Ele ia me beijar, mas eu virei meu rosto. Ele parou e tirou suas mãos do meu rosto.

- Espero que esteja certa da sua decisão...você sabe onde me encontrar se mudar de ideia. – ele disse se levantando.

E então ouvi a porta bater.

Eu me odiava! Com todas as forças!

Porque eu tinha que estar dividida entre a razão e o coração.

Por quê? Porque que tudo na minha vida eu tinha que fazer ser mais difícil?

Tive vontade de quebrar a garrafa de vinho na minha cabeça de tanta raiva.

Ahhhhhhhh foda-se a razão!

Eu o quero com todo o meu coração e isso é suficiente pra me fazer acreditar nas palavras doces que ele me dizia...e acreditar que ele desistiu de tudo por me amar.

Me levante e sai correndo, mas dessa vez ele não estava no corredor.

Comecei a chorar como uma louca, talvez eu já estivesse bêbada o suficiente pra chorar copiosamente como só os bêbados choram.

_Não posso perder ele!_ – eu repita como um mantra mentalmente.

Apertava o botão freneticamente do elevador, pensando que assim ele chegaria mais rápido.

- Merda! – eu murmurei socando o botão.

Ele finalmente chegou e eu desci.

Mas não encontrei Edward. Nem no saguão, nem no bar ou na calçada.

_Porra de táxi que veio rápido._

Era isso, eu estava perdida. Ele foi embora e eu não sabia em que hotel estava. E pra completar amanhã ele voltaria pra NY e eu só voltaria daqui a dois dias.

Comecei a tremer de frio e resolvi entrar.

Subi pro meu quarto e acabei de beber aquela maldita garrafa de vinho sozinha.

Chorei tudo que eu podia, mas a maioria das lágrimas eram de raiva. Raiva de mim mesmo por ser tão burra.

Ele me amava...eu tinha que acreditar nisso.

Pensar nas palavras de ele me disse ontem só me fez ficar ainda mais mal.

Me joguei na cama e enterrei o rosto no travesseiro, quando ajeitei minha cabeça por cima dele, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi meu celular.

Era isso! O celular!

Ele me mandou uma mensagem hoje, isso significa que o celular dele funciona aqui.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem pra ele.

"_Você pode voltar? Preciso falar com você! BS"_

20 minutos depois nada. Mandei outra.

"_Preciso realmente falar com você, mas vou entender se você não quiser. BS"_

Meia hora e nada. Mandei outra.

"_Eu entendo você não querer me ver. Tudo bem...deixa pra lá. BS"_

Minutos de pois e nada.

"_Droga Edward, podia ao menos me responder?"_

Nada.

Ah merda! Ele queria que eu me humilhasse...então ele conseguiu.

"_Me desculpe, eu preciso de você...te amo tanto. Volta?"_

Nada! Absolutamente nada!

Olhei a primeira mensagem que eu mandei...1:10 atrás.

Joguei meu celular longe e fui até o frigobar. Nada de álcool pra beber.

Sentei na poltrona...a única coisa que me restava era chorar.

**- Edward POV:**

Eu sinceramente não conseguia acreditar que Bella não me queria mais.

Ela sabia que ambos estávamos sofrendo, mas ela é muito teimosa.

Será que ela não entendeu meus motivos pra omitir sobre a aposta?

Provavelmente não.

Desci arrasado e peguei um táxi. Fui pro meu hotel.

Mas ao invés de subir pro quarto parei no bar e tomei duas doses de Whisky.

Na verdade eu queria a garrafa, mas o garçom não quis me vender.

Segundo ele eu já estava "un po 'ubriaco". Ou um pouco bêbado no velho e bom inglês.

Depois de quase uma hora naquele bar. Eu resolvi subir.

Ia arrumar minha mala e ir pro aeroporto ver se conseguia adiantar minha passagem de volta a NY.

Pensar em Bella desviando do meu beijo e dizendo que assim como no passado ela também me esqueceria dessa vez acabou comigo.

Não consegui conter as lágrimas e deixei que elas caíssem.

Elas molharam meu rosto até eu ouvir meu celular apitar. Tateei o bolso do meu blazer atrás dele, mas não achei, só o anel estava ali. Eu o tinha esquecido no quarto?

Fui até ele e olhei...5 mensagens. Todas de Bella.

Eu li todas, mas só a última me interessou.

"_Me desculpe, eu preciso de você...te amo tanto. Volta?"_

Não pensei duas vezes. Me levantei e desci, pegando um táxi logo em seguida.

Quando cheguei à porta do seu quarto meu coração parecia saltar pela boca.

Girei a maçaneta e a porta estava aberta.

A abri lentamente e entrei.

Ela estava sentada em uma das poltronas de costas pra porta, mas de repente ela se virou e me viu.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntei erguendo o celular em uma das mãos.

Ela se levantou e veio até mim. Pegou o celular das minhas mãos e leu o visor. Ela assentiu e mordeu os lábios.

- E pelo que exatamente você está pedindo desculpas? – quis saber.

- Por ser uma idiota...por te amar e fingir que posso superar você de novo...Droga! Eu não posso, não sei como fazer isso...eu te amo tanto. – ela tentava enxugar as lágrimas enquanto olhava nos meus olhos.

- Bee... – a chamei.

- Eu te amo Edward...nunca senti nada parecido com o que eu tenho por você, mas por favor... – ela suspirou – Não me machuque de novo, não sei se eu agüentaria... – sua voz morreu.

Eu abracei seu pequeno corpo com meus braços.

- Eu te prometo Bella...nunca mais vou mentir, omitir ou esconder alguma coisa de você...eu prometo, prometo... – eu falava entre beijo que eu dava na sua face.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. – ela me disse agarrando meus cabelos.

- Eu também meu amor! – a peguei no colo e a coloquei cuidadosamente na cama.

Eu precisava mostrar a ela como eu a amava, como ela é importante pra mim e que eu não quero apenas sexo com ela...

Eu quero seu amor e dar o meu a ela, quero ser carinhoso e mostra isso a ela, venerar seu corpo e enxergar sua alma enquanto ela se entrega a mim.

- Faz amor comigo Edward! – ela pediu deitada na cama enquanto eu tirava meu blazer.

- Faço meu amor...eu faço tudo que você quiser... – me deitei em cima dela com cuidado pra que ela não sentisse o peso do meu corpo e a beijei.

Naquele momento eu estava em casa, estava em paz...em paz com meu amor.

Segurei seu pequeno rosto entre as minhas mãos enquanto a beijava com carinho e as mãos dela desabotoavam minha camisa.

Nossas línguas se tocavam gentilmente, com carinho. Ela tinha gosto de álcool e caramelo na boca.

Eu não gostava que ela fumasse, mas aquele gosto de caramelo me seduzia.

Me levantei e tirei seus delicados sapatos.

Ela se ajoelhou na cama e eu fiz o mesmo chegando mais perto do corpo dela e a beijando novamente.

Ela terminou de tirar minha camisa e abriu minha calça. Eu fiquei em pé e a tirei, ficando só de boxer preta.

Ela ainda estava de joelhos na cama. Segurei a barra do seu vestido e o subi lentamente revelando um conjunto rosa tão suave quanto a sua pele.

- Rosa Bee? – falei mais pra mim – Você sabe como me deixar louco...fica em pé! – pedi.

Eu precisava vê-la com aquele conjunto.

Ela ficou de pé na cama e eu me afastei.

Era um sutiã rosa sem alças, calcinha e cinta liga da mesa cor e uma meia e começava no meio das coxas preta.

- Você é linda! Simplesmente linda! – eu disse beijando sua barriga.

- Edward eu preciso de você! – ela disse puxando meus cabelos com força, mas eu não me movi.

Desabotoei a cinta e tirei sua calcinha, logo depois abotoei de novo.

Queria ela usando apenas aquilo.

Minha mão subiu pela sua perna e encontrou seu sexo, quente e úmido esperando por mim. Introduzi dois dedos ali.

A vi jogar a cabeça pra trás e soltar um gemido de prazer.

- Edward...eu...quero você! – ela sussurrou.

- Você já me tem! – sorri – Deita amor. – pedi.

Ela deitou e eu tirei seu sutiã, ela levantou as costas da cama pra facilitar meu trabalho.

Abocanhei seu seio esquerdo enquanto minha mão a estimulava.

Ela gemia e eu a seguia involuntariamente. Só de dar prazer a ela eu me sentia satisfeito.

É claro que me renderia uma puta de uma dor nos países baixos, mas por ela...valia a pena.

Tirei a boca dos seus seios e ela fez um muxoxo.

Distribui beijos pelas suas costelas, barriga, baixo ventre, até chegar onde eu queria...

- Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim, por favor! – ela pediu.

- Deixa eu te amar Bee. Deixa eu mostrar a você que eu te amo...eu quero seu gosto na minha boca. – dito isso eu passei a língua suavemente no seu sexo e vi seu corpo todo se arrepiar.

Continuei trabalhando freneticamente com a língua e dois dedos dentro dela.

Eu a olhava e tinha a visão do paraíso. Seus olhos estavam fechados, a boca entreaberta, as costas arqueadas e uma de suas mãos agarravam o seio direito com força enquanto a outra segurava a colcha da cama.

Seus gritos e gemidos eram música pros meus ouvidos.

Subi uma de minhas mãos pelo seu corpo e agarrei seu seio livre. Ela tirou a mão que estava na colcha e colocou em cima da minha, fazendo com que eu a apertasse com mais força.

Senti seu corpo todo tremer e então ela se derramou na minha boca.

- Oh Deus...isso foi...Deus!...eu... – ela falava rápido e embolado. – Eu quero de quatro Ed! – ela pediu.

- Bee...eu quero fazer amor com você! – eu disse.

Amor definitivamente não se faz de quatro.

Ela me empurrou e me deitou na cama, passou uma perna por cada lado da minha cintura, mas não se encaixou em mim.

- Mas eu não! – ela disse. Se abaixou e lambeu minha orelha – Eu quero foder com você e não fazer amor. – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Porra! Quase que eu gozei só de ouvir ela falar assim.

Ok! Talvez ela tenha bebido demais.

- Bella, Bella...não brinca com fogo que você... – ela me cortou.

- Eu a-do-ro amanhecer molhada. – mordeu os lábios.

Me ergui tirando ela do meu colo. Peguei uma camisinha na minha carteira e a joguei com força na cama.

- Você mexeu com a pessoa errada! – sorri pra ela em pé ao lado da cama enquanto colocava a camisinha.

- Não mesmo! Você mexeu com a pessoa errada! – ela se virou e ficou de quatro com a melhor parte virada pra mim.

Oh. Meu. Deus! Eu sempre disse que essa mulher era minha perdição.

Ela estava toda aberta – literalmente – virada pra mim apenas com uma porra de cinta liga rosa e uma meia calça preta.

A penetrei sem dó. Eu estava em pé com os joelhos apoiados na cama e segurava com força sua cintura enquanto ela rebolava em mim, aumentando o atrito entre nossos sexos.

Durante muito tempo o único barulho era os nossos gemidos e o de nossos corpos se chocando com violência.

Não demoramos muito e explodimos juntos...em perfeita sincronia.

Bella caiu na cama e meu corpo exausto foi junto.

- Você é demais! Quase uma máquina! – ela disse jogando o braço por cima da cabeça e segurando meus cabelos.

- Você me deixa assim...fico louco com você! – mordi seu ombro.

Sai de cima dela, tirei a camisinha e deitei na cama.

Estava bêbado, exausto, suado e fedendo a sexo...mas nem o papa me tiraria daquela cama.

Ela se levantou também e se aninhou nos meus braços, como um gato dengoso.

- Acho que você vai pagar a toa pelo quarto! – ela disse desenhando com os dedos na minha barriga.

- Eu também. – ri e nos cobri com um lençol. – Eu te amo Bee! Por favor, não duvide mais disso! – beijei seus cabelos.

- Também te amo Ed! Me desculpe por ser tão infantil! – ela me olhou e eu toquei seus lábios com os meus.

Logo depois senti sua respiração pesada e eu fui deixando a inconsciência me tomar ao lado da mulher da minha vida.

- x -

**- Bella POV:**

Acordei com as mãos de Edward no meu cabelo.

Abri os olhos e encontrei os seus me olhando com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Buon giorno principessa – ele disse com uma voz rouca.

- Sabe, eu já amo você...você não precisa ficar falando italiano pra me seduzir. – brinquei.

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

Olhei o relógio e era 7:30 da manhã.

- Desde quando você acorda cedo? – perguntei a ele.

- Você que me ensinou! – ele sorriu.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – eu disse. Olhei mais uma vez o relógio. – Preciso trabalhar.

- Vai se arrumar enquanto eu peço o café-da-manhã. – ele beijou os meus cabelos e levantou nu da cama.

Desviei os olhos daquela tentação.

Fui pro banheiro pra tomar um banho, mas depois de alguns minutos Edward entrou no chuveiro e nos amamos em baixo da água quente.

Coloquei um roupão e nosso café chegou.

Comi como uma louca esfomeada que eu estava.

Coloquei uma roupa pra ir trabalhar e Edward ficou de me encontrar no local do último desfile.

Ele disse que tinha que cancelar o hotel e transferir sua passagem de avião pra amanhã. Ele queria ir embora junto comigo.

O trabalho foi um saco até Edward chegar. Tive me conter de ciúmes ao ver aquelas modelos lindas e perfeitas babando por ele.

Almoçamos juntos com todos da equipe. Era interessante ver como Edward conseguia se dar bem com qualquer pessoa.

A noite voltamos pro hotel e preferimos jantar no quarto.

- Eu ia enlouquecer sem você! – ele disse com o rosto no vão dos meus seios nus.

Eu estava sentada no seu colo ainda encaixada nele.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso Ed! – alisei seus cabelos. – Nós estamos juntos e é isso que importa.

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

- Por favor, nunca duvide do meu amor por você! – seus olhos verdes pareciam enxergar minha alma.

- Eu prometo! – dei um selinho nos seus lábios.

Ele se remexeu e eu levantei pra que ele saísse de baixo de mim.

- O que foi? – perguntei assustada.

- Eu quero te devolver uma coisa. – ele mexia no bolso da sua calça. Ele voltou e se sentou na cama de frente pra mim. – Isso é seu...e está voltando pra você.

Ele deslizou o anel que ele havia me dava semanas atrás pelo meu anelar direito.

Eu sorri e o beijei.

- Está perfeito aqui! – brinquei olhando o anel no meu dedo.

Ele pegou minha mão direita e beijou o anel.

- Eu te amo Bee! – pegou minha mão esquerda e beijou o anelar dela. – Um dia eu vou colocar um anel aqui também.

E foi com essa promessa que dormimos mais uma noite nos braços um do outro.

No sábado infelizmente tivemos que ir embora. É claro que Edward trocou minha passagem por uma de primeira classe, alegando que precisava de companhia durante o vôo.

Nossos amigos nos esperavam no aeroporto e foi uma festa só.

Eu fui pro meu apartamento e Edward pro seu.

Kate e Alice me fizerameu contar tudo pra elas e eu não omiti nenhum detalhe.

No domingo de manhã a campainha tocou cedo. Fui atender ainda de camisola. Eu e as meninas estávamos nos preparando pra correr no Central Park.

Abri a porta e era Edward.

- Oi. – ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Oi – eu o abracei e beijei seus lábios. – Esta levando a sério a história de acordar cedo. – brinquei saindo da porta pra que ele entrasse.

- Eu nem dormi...como posso ter acordado? – ele perguntou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei séria.

- Aconteceu! – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Pelo amor de Deus! O que houve Edward? – já estava assustada.

- Você não estava comigo... – ele me abraçou – Não consigo dormir mais sem você. Acho que você me acostumou mal. – ele cheirava meu pescoço.

- Bom, isso é um problema que podemos resolver. – segurei seus cabelos.

- Por isso que estou aqui. – ele me soltou e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. – Vem morar comigo? – ele pediu.

Ahm? Ele era louco? Falta de sono afeta a cabeça?

- Você está brincando, é isso? – ri sem humor.

- Não, não estou! – ele ficou sério – Eu te amo, você me ama...eu não consigo ficar um minuto sem você...diz que aceita, por favor! – ele pediu.

- Edward, não é assim tão fácil... – seu rosto caiu – Eu quero meu amor, mas tem as meninas, eu divido tudo aqui com elas, não posso deixar elas na mão. – pousei minha mão no seu rosto que estava triste.

- Hey! – Kate chamou da porta da cozinha – Nós não somos desculpa ok? A gente se vira! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Desculpa gente, mas deu pra ouvir tudo! – Alice também apareceu – Vai Bella! – ela disse – Quer dizer se você quiser vai...acho que já tenho uma pessoa pra colocar no seu lugar. – ela sorriu e olhou pra Kate.

Eu sabia que ela estava falando de Jasper.

Eu olhei Edward e naqueles enormes olhos verdes tinha esperança.

- Ok! Acho que eu posso ir então! – sorri pra ele.

- Ahhh eu te amo! – ele me pegou no colo e me girou no ar. – Te amo! Te amo!

- x -

**- Edward POV:**

Eu não podia estar mais feliz de Bella ter aceitado em vir morar comigo.

Eu realmente não tinha conseguido dormir nada de sábado pra domingo. Faltava alguma coisa pra eu ficar em paz...me faltava ela.

Quando acordei eu não tinha duvidas do que devia ser feito.

Eu precisava dela comigo.

Fazer aquela pergunta foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei e quando ela aceitou me senti a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter alguém como ela comigo.

Na terça-feira conseguimos fazer a mudança dela. Tive que pagar uma grana pra empresa fazer a mudança em cima da hora, já que não tínhamos marcado nada com eles.

Era fascinante ver como Bella se sentia em casa na cobertura.

Durante aquela semana ela se acomodou no apartamento e fez algumas mudanças, que por sinal eu adorei. Minha cobertura estava precisando a tempo de um toque feminino que não fosse da minha diarista.

Ela trocou cortinas, comprou alguns lençóis lilás e vermelho, mexeu no banheiro do nosso quarto e também mudou alguns móveis de lugar.

Se eu me importei? De forma alguma.

Aquele apartamento já pertencia a ela.

Era nosso lar.

- x -


	16. 3 MESES DEPOIS

**- Bella POV:**

Morar com Edward era um sonho. Ele era gentil, educado e o melhor de tudo, organizado. Que é uma qualidade muito difícil de ser encontrada em um homem. Edward era muito perfeccionista então tudo que ele fazia tinha que ser o melhor e em casa não era diferente.

Estávamos morando há 3 meses juntos e não poderia estar dando mais certo.

Algumas pessoas me diziam que estávamos indo rápido demais, afinal pra quem não nos conhecia estávamos namorando há um mês e já morávamos juntos. Eu fazia questão de explicar que eu amava Edward desde a adolescência e ele também me amava e que quando no reencontramos, numa época que um misto de sentimentos como mágoa, raiva e rancor moravam no meu coração, eu reparei que o ódio que eu sentia por ele era o amor antigo acordando de uma forma tão violenta que nós não podíamos dizer não a ele. Eu sabia que Edward se sentia da mesma maneira, ou então, ele não teria desistido de tudo por mim.

No começo fiquei com receio. O apartamento dele era quase o triplo do meu e eu me senti meio perdida ali dentro, mas Edward deixou que eu mexesse em algumas coisas e logo ficou a minha cara. É lógico que fiz uma reforma básica no banheiro – que pra mim é o lugar mais importante da casa.

Nós brigávamos algumas vezes, mas era uma coisa normal como qualquer outro casal.

Edward fez questão de contratar sua diarista, a Abby e agora ela vinha aqui em casa os 5 dias da semana. Lavava e passava roupa, arrumava a casa e de vezes em quando deixava alguma coisa pro jantar. Eu adorava cozinhar pra Edward, então nem sempre ela precisava deixar comida pronta.

Alice e Jasper estavam namorando e morando juntos. Como era de se esperar ele ocupou minha "vaga" no apartamento com elas.

Emmett e Kate eram duas cabeças duras que não admitiam estarem apaixonados, continuavam falando que estavam se "pegando" e que o lance deles era só sexo.

Tânia? Nunca mais tinha visto. Mas escutei boatos pela Vogue, que ela estava fazendo um excelente trabalho na França. Ela podia ser amarga, mas sempre foi uma boa profissional.

Esme e Carlisle voltaram e estavam pensando em se casar de novo. Edward estava super contente com isso. Ele dizia que estava feliz por seu pai voltar a ser "o bom e velho Carlisle", sua felicidade também incluía sua mãe morar em NY, já que Carlisle tinha a empresa e precisava administrá-la.

Rosalie foi mandada embora pelo pai, segundo Carlisle o que ela fez foi contra a Ética profissional e imperdoável, mas logo ficamos sabendo que ela arrumou um emprego na concorrente do próprio pai.

Edward aceitou seu emprego de volta quando seu pai o ofereceu. Carlisle pediu desculpas a Edward e disse que sua intenção nunca foi nos separar e que não sabia ou aceitava as atitudes de Rosalie.

E eu estava feliz porque ele estava feliz.

Meu trabalho na Vogue duplicou. Agora como chefe das edições tudo que era produzido na revista tinha que passar obrigatoriamente pelos meus olhos. Com meu novo cargo dei uma promoção a Alice e Kate, que agora trabalhavam diretamente comigo. E também promovi Anne, ela agora ficava na seção de beleza da revista, seu currículo em jornalismo era muito bom pra ela ser uma simples assistente.

Eu me esforçava ao máximo pra estar naquele cargo, tentava ser simpática com todos e sempre distribuía minha atenção aos meus editores. Eu sinceramente iria me odiar se um dia descobrisse que tinha uma fama como à de Tânia por tratar mal meus funcionários.

Era uma sexta-feira, uma semana antes do natal, e como todas as sexta nos reuníamos no _nosso _apartamento.

Cheguei em casa antes de Edward. Dispensei Abby e subi pra tomar um banho quente. Coloquei uma roupa confortável e desci indo pra cozinha. Estava muito frio, tinha certeza que logo nevaria.

Eu fiz meu famoso fondue de chocolate. Tínhamos vinho e pedi uma pizza no Domino's pra ninguém precisar cozinhar.

Ouvi a porta ser aberta.

- Bee? – Edward chamou.

- Na cozinha! – gritei.

Ele entrou e me abraçou por trás depositando um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Uhmmm...fondue? - ele disse descendo os beijos pro meu ombro.

Eu mergulhei um morango no chocolate branco e lhe dei na boca.

- Muito bom! – ele assentiu e me largou indo sentar num dos bancos da cozinha.

- Bom? – fiz uma falsa cara de ofendida. – O que aconteceu com...uhmmm...está maravilhoso? Ou...uhmmm uma delícia? – perguntei fazendo um bico.

- Essas palavras não podem ser ditas pra qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa que não seja você. – ele sorriu.

Eu me aproximei dele e passei o dedo sujo de chocolate na sua boca. Ele fechou os olhos e abriu um pouco os lábios.

- Então está perdoado! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Quando me virei pra sair ele me puxou e levou meu dedo na sua boca o chupando pra limpar o resto de chocolate.

Aquilo foi...meu Deus! Foi excitante...demais. Meu corpo estremeceu.

Edward ainda tinha poder sobre mim que meu próprio corpo desconhecia.

- Estava sujo! – ele sorriso sedutoramente.

- Aqui também está! – passei minha língua pelos seus lábios, os contornando suavemente.

Podia sentir sua respiração pesada em meu rosto.

- Pronto! Está limpinho! – sorri com malícia.

- Ahhh Bella! Você continua brincando com fogo! – ele fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso torto.

- Já te falei que eu adoro ficar molhada! – mordi os lábios.

Ele se levantou rápido e me pegou no colo. Quando percebi estávamos nos amando em baixo do chuveiro com metade das nossas roupas ainda no corpo.

Quando saímos do banho Edward colocou uma bermuda e um suéter e eu também fui me vestir. Coloquei jeans e um all star. Já que eu estava cheia de frio nos pés. Pensar em frio me fez aumentar a temperatura co aquecedor.

Coloquei o fondue na mesa de centro da sala e Edward foi arrumar a mesa de vidro pra eles jogarem, como sempre faziam as sextas.

Logos nossos amigos chegaram e sentamos a mesa pra comer pizza e founde.

Os meninos jogavam pôquer e eu, Alice e Kate conversávamos animadas sentadas no chão da sala.

Depois de muita conversa, jogos de cartas e algumas taças de vinho todos foram embora.

Edward me ajudou a guardar tudo e secou a louça que havia guardado.

Fomos pro nosso quarto. Eu coloquei um pijama de calça e casaco, ou senão eu congelaria durante a noite.

- O que vamos fazer no natal? – ele quis saber quando me aninhei nos seus braços na nossa cama.

- Não sei. – o olhei – O que você está pensando em fazer? – perguntei.

- Estava pensando em ficar por aqui. – ele falou com cautela. – Você podia chamar seus pais e jantávamos todos juntos aqui. – ele sorriu.

- Amanhã vou falar com eles, ok? – eu disse.

- Tudo bem. – ele beijou meus cabelos – Agora durma, já está tarde.

Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes. Acho que antes dele completar a frase eu já estava sonhando.

- x –

**- Edward POV:**

Acordei cedo naquele sábado. Um dos hábitos que adquiri na convivência com Bella.

Ela dormia como um anjo. Linda! Estava deitada de barriga pra cima. Uma mão pousada suavemente na barriga e a outra acima da cabeça. Coberta apenas por um fino lençol preto.

Nunca me cansaria de olhá-la dormindo, simplesmente por sua respiração suave ou apenas seus sussurros durante o sono.

Ela era capaz de fazer desejá-la loucamente mesmo dormindo.

Me levantei com cuidado pra não acordá-la e fui pra cozinha. Fiz o meu café e bebi lentamente, sem açúcar, como eu gostava.

Naquele momento parei pra pensar em tudo que vivi nos últimos 4 meses e cheguei a conclusão que eu nunca fui tão feliz em minha vida.

Primeiro? Eu e Bella estávamos juntos e pra mim esse era o mais importante. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ela era a mulher da minha vida e que eu queria passar o resto dos meus dias com ela. Bella me fez repensar e re-planejar a minha vida. Se me perguntassem a 4 meses atrás se eu sabia o que é o amor eu com certeza diria que não é nada, já que a única garota que eu tinha amado – que por acaso era Bella – tinha me deixado por eu ser um idiota e eu tinha sofrido como louco por causa disso. Eu sofri muito quando Bella me deixou há 5 anos atrás e por conta disso me fechei pra amor, relacionamentos e outras coisas ligadas a isso. Hoje, olhando pra trás, eu me sinto sujo em saber como eu usava e manipulava as mulheres da forma mais nojenta, apenas buscando satisfação sexual. Na maioria das vezes eu tinha, mas no outro dia eu estava vazio e sozinho de novo. Bella, aqueceu meu coração de todas as formas. Hoje me imagino casado com ela, morando numa casa do subúrbio e uma penca de filhos, todos de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Se eu pudesse escolher queria que todos puxassem a beleza de Bella.

Depois vinha a felicidade da minha mãe, que incluía o seu novo casamento com meu pai e a nova vida num Triplex na 5ª avenida. Não que ela ligasse pra isso, mas ela estava feliz por meu pai ter voltado a ser como era antes, humano apenas. Finalmente ele largou aquela máscara fria e amarga que ele manteve firmemente por longos 2 anos.

Eu tinha meu emprego de volta e isso também fazia parte da minha felicidade. Eu trabalhava duro, sem trapaças, apostas e o melhor Rosalie. Desde o dia daquela maldita festa nunca mais a tinha visto. Não desejo mal a ela, mas não a quero na minha vida.

Coloquei um pouco de café em uma caneca e subi.

Sentei na cama e me inclinei sobre Bella.

- Minha Bella! – a chamei – Bee... – fiz um carinho no seu rosto com cuidado pra não assustá-la.

- Humm? – ele sussurrou de olhos fechados.

- Vamos, eu sei que você consegue abrir os olhos. – dei um selinho nos seus lábios.

- Por Deus Edward! Que horas são? – ela perguntou rouca e ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- São 8. – respondi – Não quero que se levante ainda, mas preciso te avisar que vou até o Birch buscar seu machiatto e seu croissant. – eu disse.

Se ela acordasse e não me visse ficaria uma fera. Vai por mim, eu a conheço.

- Já disse que eu te amo? – ele levantou as mãos e coçou meus cabelos ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Não, hoje não! – sorri e beijei sua bochecha – Durma meu amor! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Sua mão caiu em cima da cama e ela voltou pra mesma posição voltando a dormir.

Peguei meu casaco, minha touca e minhas luvas.

Na verdade a ida ao Birch iria me ajudar a disfarçar uma surpresa que eu faria a ela. Eu já tinha certeza do que eu queria e esperava que ela também.

Minha primeira parada seria o Birch pra buscar o café-da-manhã dela, eu sabia que lá eles faziam seu machiatto preferido.

Comprei tudo e entrei de novo no carro.

Meu segundo destino? Antigo apartamento da Bella.

Toquei a campainha umas 4 vezes antes de Alice me atender de roupão e com a cara inchada. Sinal de que eu havia acordado ela.

- Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Não. – respondi. – Preciso de sua ajuda! – disse.

- Oh entre! – ela me deu passagem. – Vou fazer um café, aceita?

Eu entrei e parei na sala de estar.

- Não obrigado. Acabei de sair do Birch. – sorri.

- Então? No que posso te ajudar? – agora ela sorriu.

- Quero que me ajude a comprar um anel. – disse decidido.

- x -

**- Bella POV:**

Acordei e não achei Edward. Eu lembrava dele falando alguma coisa sobre o Birch, mas não sabia se eu tinha sonhado ou se ele realmente me disse que iria lá.

Me levante e fui tomar banho, já era 10 da manhã.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável, com uns chinelos brasileiros que Alice me deu e desci pra ver se achava ele no primeiro andar do apartamento, mas também não achei e seu celular estava em cima do aparador.

Fui até a cozinha e vi que ele tinha feito café, mas era muito forte e eu não gostava.

Mexi no armário e peguei uma caixa de cereal e leite na geladeira. Coloquei os dois numa tigela e comecei a comer.

- Porque não me esperou? – ouvi sua voz atrás de mim e dei um pulo de susto.

- Que susto Edward! – reclamei.

- Desculpe! – ele me deu um selinho e começou a tirar as coisas de dentro da sacola do Birch. – Pare de comer isso. Eu trouxe café de verdade. – ele sorriu.

- Obrigada...estou morrendo de fome. – falei bebendo meu machiatto. Que por sinal estava uma delícia.

- Você gosta mesmo disso, não é? – ele perguntou sorrindo torto.

- É o melhor! – eu disse – Experimenta! – o ofereci.

Ele bebeu e sorriu.

- É bom mesmo! – ele se levantou e foi lavar as mãos.

Tomamos café-da-manhã em silêncio. Edward estava estranho, podia dizer que estava bem tenso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa na rua? – perguntei enquanto ele jogava os descartáveis no lixo.

- Não por quê? – ele me olhou.

- Nada! – ele fez uma careta – É que...você voltou estranho da rua. Sei lá, pode ser impressão minha. – me levantei.

Ele veio até mim e me abraçou.

- É impressão sua Bee... – ele me beijou.

Meu corpo todo se arrepiou enquanto sua língua passeava pela minha boca. Suas mãos me seguravam com força pela cintura e eu já estava tonta sem ar.

- Edward... – o chamei.

- Sim? – ele disse cheio de malícia.

- Porque eu ainda fico assim quando eu estou com você. – eu disse de olhos fechados.

- Assim como Bee? – ele perguntou colando sua testa na minha.

- Uma boba derretida e apaixonada. – eu disse agarrando seus cabelos.

- Você é a minha boba apaixonada e eu sou o seu. – ele me beijou de novo e me pegou no colo.

Mas eu tive que parar, tinha marcado de fazer compras com Alice e Kate.

- Edward eu tenho que sair. – eu disse. Ele tinha a boca no meu pescoço e uma de suas mãos no meu seio.

- Agora? – ele perguntou – Pode se atrasar uma meia hora? – ele me olhou sorrindo torto.

Eu sabia que se começássemos não duraria apenas meia hora.

- Não! – apertei seu nariz. – Eu prometo te compensar a noite! – dei um selinho nele.

- Ahhh pode ter certeza que eu vou cobrar! – ele bateu na minha bunda quando eu me virei pra sair.

Eu realmente ia detestar sair hoje. Não pelas comprar. Eu amo comprar! Qual mulher que não gosta. Mas o problema é o frio que faz em NY, provavelmente eu teria que ir com umas 3 camadas de roupa.

Fui até nosso closet e me vesti. Fiz uma maquiagem leve e prendi meus cabelos num coque ma feito.

Esperava que minha roupa fosse o suficiente pro frio de NY.

- Eu não devia deixar você sair de casa desse jeito! – Edward disse sentado na nossa cama.

- De que jeito? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você não faz ideia do quão sexy você é Isabella. – ele sorriu torto.

- Então me diga Edward! – o provoquei.

Ele se levantou e abaixou na minha frente.

- Essa calça, ela está tão colada no seu corpo que mostra suas curvas. – ele foi subindo junto com as mãos alisando minhas coxas. – Esse suéter marca sua cintura e amostra um pedaço do seu colo, que deixaria qualquer um maluco. – ele passou os dedos no vão dos meus seios. Eu já estava molhada, somente com essa brincadeira. – Seu cabelo preso deixa seu pescoço amostra e isso é ...uhm – ele cheirou meu pescoço e deu um beijo molhado logo em seguida.

Ele ia continuar a brincadeira, mas a campainha tocou.

- Eu poderia tirar tudo isso pra você e amostrar o que eu tenho por baixo. – sussurrei no seu ouvido – Mas eu tenho que ir Ed. – mordi a ponta da sua orelha.

- Você é má Isabella. – ele sorriu cheio de malícia.

- Não esquece a minha promessa... – apertei sua ereção – A noite você será compensado. – pisquei pra ele.

- Mal posso esperar! – ele suspirou.

Peguei minha bolsa, as luvas e coloquei meu sobretudo, passando o cachecol por cima dele.

- Eu te amo! – eu disse a ele.

- Eu mais do que você! – com um selinho nos despedimos e eu saí.

Fazer comprar com as meninas era como estar com elas à toa. Fácil e simples. Kate e Alice eram como irmãs pra mim.

Apesar do caminho até a 5ª avenida ser curto fizemos de carro, porque precisávamos de um aquecedor.

Fomos a Victoria Secrets e agent provocateur, Chanel, MAC, Versace, Louis Vuitton e mais umas duzentas depois dessas.

Me agradeci mil vezes por não estar de salto.

Liguei pra Edward e pedi que almoçasse com os meninos, já que eu e as garotas viraríamos o dia nas compras.

Fazia meses que eu não comprava nada – tirando a blusa e a bolsa que eu comprei na Itália. E como o natal estava se aproximando aproveitamos pra comprar presentes e roupas pra usarmos no dia do natal, já que passaríamos a noite juntos.

Pensar nisso me fez lembrar de uma coisa que não poderia ser adiada, avisar meus pais. Eles não gostariam nem um pouco da ideia de eu passar o natal longe deles, mas eu tentaria amenizar com o convite de vir pra NY.

Almoçamos e voltamos às compras.

Eu sei que de loja em loja cheguei em casa na hora do jantar.

- Edward! – chamei assim que abri a porta. – Edward!

Ele não respondeu. Bom, ele deveria estar ainda com os meninos.

Liguei pra um restaurante japonês e pedi Sushi de atum, rolinhos de Califórnia e uma garrafa de saquê.

Subi e fui tomar um banho. Como eu havia prometido uma recompensa a Edward, coloquei uma lingerie rosa totalmente transparente, cinta liga do conjunto da lingerie e meias 3/8 da mesma cor que eu comprei hoje a tarde, junto com um par de Louboutin. Passei meu Love Spell pelo corpo todo, vesti meu hobby longo banco de seda, um pouquinho de sexy e desci pra esperá-lo.

Eu esperava que ele chegasse logo, mas o jantar chegou antes dele e eu com certeza estava corada num tom de carmim quando tive que atender o entregador do jeito que eu estava.

Eu esperei longos minutos antes de comer, mas não consegui esperar mais, eu estava faminta.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou logo depois que eu ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo.

- Está sozinho? – quis saber.

Precisava saber. Porque se ele tivesse com os meninos eu teria que me esconder ou sair correndo pro quarto.

- Estou. – ele riu - Por quê?

- Estou na cozinha! – gritei e me virei pra porta.

- Desculpe a demora, me distrai com os rapazes. – ele disse parado na porta da cozinha.

- Tudo bem! Esta com fome? – perguntei terminando de beber meu saquê.

- Eu comi um monte de porcaria na rua. – ele sorriu sem graça.

- Você sabe que isso não é legal! – falei séria. – Amanhã de manhã vou levar você pra correr com a gente. – eu disse.

Ele fez uma careta, mas não falou nada só pousou a mão na minha coxa, ele deve ter percebido a meia porque logo depois seus olhos caíram pras minhas pernas. Ele subiu mais a mão e deixou minha coxa esquerda amostra, aparecendo a meia e um pedaço da cinta liga.

- Temos comemoração? – ele perguntou e mordeu os lábios.

- Espero que você não tenha esquecido da minha promessa. – eu disse num tom sedutor.

Ele puxou seu banco e se sentou a minha frente.

- Jamais esqueceria. – ele falou rouco colocando a mão na minha nuca e me puxando pra um beijo.

O beijo começou lento, doce e cheio de carinho, mas logo depois virou faminto, urgente e mostrava todo nosso desejo um pelo outro.

Senti sua mão soltar o nó do meu hobby e logo depois ele deslizar pelos meus ombros.

Ele se levantou e me pegou no colo. Passei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e as prendi atrás do seu corpo.

Nos beijávamos o tempo todo. Era bom estar assim com Edward, fazendo amor ou apenas o nosso sexo "normal" – diga-se, selvagem. Era inexplicável amar Edward. Ouvir ele chamar meu nome no seu ápice, sentir como nos encaixávamos perfeitamente e como nosso corpo funcionava em sincronia.

Ele nos deitou na cama e se virou pra ficar por baixo de mim.

- Levanta! Deixa eu te ver! – ele disse com uma voz rouca extremamente sexy.

Eu me levantei no colchão ainda de sapatos. Eu tinha uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Tira a calcinha Bee! – ele pediu.

Eu desabotoei a cinta e tirei a calcinha, abotoando a cinta logo depois. Eu fui tirar o sapato, mas ele me parou.

- Não, por favor! Quero você com eles. – ele pousou a mão no meu pé esquerdo. – Vem cá. – ele pediu.

Eu me ajoelhei na cama ainda com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura.

Eu estava adorando Edward mandando em mim, aquilo só estava aumentando minha excitação.

Ele me puxou pra que eu me inclinasse sobre ele e soltou meu sutiã. Me suspendeu e abocanhou meu seio com vontade, mordendo e lambendo meus mamilos.

- Oh Edward! – gemi. Aquilo era maravilhoso.

- O que foi Bella? – ele perguntou sedutoramente.

- Adoro quando você faz isso! – eu disse tentando fazer sair coerente.

- Eu também amo! Eles são perfeitos pra mim! – ele me apertava cada vez mais forte.

- Tira a roupa! – eu falei entre gemidos.

Ele se afastou de mim e tirou a roupa fora da cama. Ficando totalmente nu na minha frente.

Mordi os lábios ao ter aquela visão. Tudo aquilo era meu.

Aproveitei que ele estava em pé no chão e a altura seria perfeita pra mim. Me sentei na beirada da cama e comecei a acariciá-lo com as minhas duas mãos.

Minhas mãos comparadas com o membro de Edward eram minúsculas.

Edward fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás.

- Olhe pra mim Ed! – eu pedi ainda o alisando – Você vai perder toda a diversão!

Ele na mesma hora abaixou a cabeça e me encarou. Seus olhos transbordavam desejo.

Passei a língua pelos lábios e coloquei todo comprimento dele na minha boca.

Eu subia e descia com a boca enquanto minha língua o massageava e minha mão ajudava no processo de estimulá-lo.

- Deus Bella! Não para...- ele gemeu. – Porra, parece que eu to dentro de você...oh...isso é demais. – eu sentia seu membro pulsando na minha boca, então eu aumentei o ritmo. – Oh Bella...eu não...não vou...agüentar!

E então ele se derramou na minha boca. Aquilo era demais! Saber que eu tinha tanto poder sobre ele apenas com uma mão e minha boca.

- Meu Deus! Você é demais...maravilhosa! – ele me pegou no colo e me beijou com desejo, sem se importar com seu gosto na minha boca.

Ele me segurava com um braço enquanto a outra mão explorava meu corpo.

- Me dê 5 minutos que eu vou te recompensar por isso! – ele sorriu contra os meus lábios.

Eu não ia dizer que não. Eu o queria. Meu sexo estava pulsando e extremamente molhado esperando por ele.

Ficamos nos beijando até eu sentir que ele já estava "animado" de novo.

Ele deitou de costas na cama e eu fiquei por cima dele, ainda nos beijávamos.

- Vem pra mim Bee! – ele puxou minhas coxas e eu fiquei praticamente sentada no seu rosto.

No momento seguinte ele me proporcionou o melhor sexo oral da minha vida. Bom, se eu era maravilhosa nesse quesito, ele também se encaixava perfeitamente nesse perfil.

Inclinei meu corpo pra trás, apoiando minhas mãos na sua barriga.

Ele me lambia, mordia e sugava com uma violência que às vezes até machucava, mas eu não ia reclamar, estava bom demais.

Agarrei um dos meus seios com força enquanto sentia meu corpo tremer num orgasmo violento.

- Fica em pé! – ele pediu – No chão!

Me levantei e fiz o que ele pediu. Ele se levantou num pulo, totalmente duro.

Deus! Como ele conseguia isso? Ele tinha acabado de gozar e já estava duro como uma pedra.

Ele definitivamente era uma máquina. Uma máquina maravilhosa e perfeita de sexo.

Ele parou atrás de mim e empurrou minhas costas pra que eu me inclinasse sobre a cama. Eu me inclinei e empinei meu bumbum pra ele, apenas com as mãos no colchão.

Ele me invadiu sem avisar e começou um vai e vem frenético e louco dentro de mim.

Ficamos o que me pareceu horas naquela brincadeira. Edward era incansável e eu agradecia mentalmente por isso.

Caímos exaustos na cama depois que nosso ápice chegou.

- Eu te amo Bee! – ele disse alisando meu cabelo de frente pra mim.

- Eu também meu amor! – beijei seus lábios.

- Que tal um banho de banheira? – ele perguntou já se levantando.

- Por favor, diga que será só um banho! – pedi.

- Eu prometo! – ele riu.

Eu estava exausta, dolorida e com a respiração ainda descompassada. Também pudera fizemos sexo umas 4 vezes, sem contar o oral.

Como prometido foi apenas um banho. Ficamos bons minutos dentro da banheira até percebermos que já estávamos enrugados como velhos.

Nos deitamos e exaustos como estávamos logo dormimos.

A semana passou voando.

Edward continuava estranho, tenso, parecia que temia por alguma coisa. Algumas vezes eu perguntava o que era, mas ele sempre dizia não ser nada, então eu parei de perguntar, seja lá o que era, ele com certeza não queria me dizer.

Durante a semana recebi um buquê de flores diferente por dia. Segunda foram rosas, Terça orquídeas, Quarta Lírios, Quinta girassóis e na Sexta recebi tulipas.

É claro que quando chegava em casa eu agradecia todo o romantismo e carinho do meu namorado de uma forma bem calorosa.

Graças a Deus o natal esse ano cairia num final de semana.

Meus pais não viriam e é claro que rolou um drama básico, mas eu bati o pé e disse que iria ficar mesmo em NY.

Esme estava organizando nosso jantar que seria realizado na casa dos pais de Edward e depois, segundo Edward, ele me levaria a um lugar especial.

Acordei no sábado dia 24 – véspera de natal e dia do jantar – com a campainha tocando.

Edward dormia como um bebê.

Coloquei meu hobby e desci pra atender. Se fosse qualquer um dos nossos amigos ia ouvir.

Abri a porta, mas vi um arranjo lindo de lírios rosa.

- Entrega para Isabella Swan. – um garoto disse.

- Eu mesmo. – sorri e ele me passou o arranjo.

- Assina aqui, por favor? – ele pediu.

Eu coloquei o arranjo em cima do aparador e assinei o papel em uma pequena prancheta.

- Obrigada! – falamos juntos.

Fechei a porta e peguei o arranjo, subindo em direção ao nosso quarto.

- Você vai me acostumar mal! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Não me importo! – ele disse de olhos fechados – Você merece!

Eu ia me deitar, mas ele me impediu.

- Não senhora, pode se levantar! – ele me empurrou – Você tem compromisso hoje.

- E qual seria? – quis saber.

- Você tem hora no Dorit Baxter. – eu bufei e ele abriu os olhos. – Não reclame...suas amigas também irão. – ele piscou pra mim.

- Você é louco! É um jantar só pra nós. – briguei com ele.

- Mas eu quero você linda! É o nosso primeiro natal Bee, por favor! – ele fez um biquinho, que eu não resisti e beijei.

- Ok, vou me arrumar! – fui pro closet – Hoje também vou de limusine? – falei mais alto pra que ele ouvisse.

- Não! – ele quase gritou – Alice vira te pegar daqui a 10 minutos.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável de frio e assim que sai do closet a campainha tocou.

Eu adorava essas coisas de mulher, mas eu acho que sou a pessoa mais sem paciência do mundo. Então pra mim, ficar em um único lugar indo de um lado pro outro é maçante, por isso, nunca gostei muito de SPA.

Mas por Edward faria esse sacrifício.

- x –

**- Edward POV:**

Depois que Bella saiu eu me levantei e tomei um banho. Peguei meu carro e fui até o apartamento de Jasper com as meninas.

Depois de tocar a campainha duas vezes ele me atendeu.

- Estava dormindo? – perguntei desnecessariamente. Sua cara já dizia tudo.

- Estava. – ele sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Foi mal cara, mas não me agüento de ansiedade. – eu disse entrando na sala – Vim pegar o anel.

Alice estava o guardando pra mim, pra evitar que Bella o achasse.

- Ah claro! – ele bateu a palma da mão na testa – Esqueci cara, vou pegar pra você.

Ele saiu e eu fiquei sozinho na sala, mas foi por pouco tempo.

- Fala irmãozinho! – Emmett descia a escada.

Ele veio até mim e nos cumprimentamos com um soco nas mãos.

- Fala Emm. Dormiu aqui uhn? – o zoei.

- Sabe como é né?...ela pediu...e...e...eu – o cortei.

- Tá tranqüilo Emm, você não precisa me explicar nada! – disse a ele. – Só podia admitir que está amarrado. – brinquei.

- Jamais irmãozinho, jamais. – ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Então? Hoje é o grande dia! – ele deu um tapa no meu ombro.

- É, parece que sim! – esfreguei uma mão nas outras – Tô uma pilha cara!

- Cara relaxa, num tem nem chance de ela não aceitar. Bella te ama! – ele disse tentando me confortar.

- Eu sei que ela me ama Emm, mas querer casar comigo é outra coisa. – forcei um sorriso.

- Achei! – Jasper gritou do alto da escada – Alice o tinha escondido tão bem que quase não acho. – nós rimos.

Eu peguei aquela caixinha azul turquesa de sua mão e abri. Olhei aquele anel e toda minha insegurança veio à tona.

E se ela não aceitasse? Eu não estava pronto pra ouvir um não dela, conhecendo Bella nossa relação mudaria e poderia até nos levar a separação. Eu não queria isso. Nós já morávamos juntos, já vivíamos como casados...era normal eu querer oficializar isso não era? Bella mudou minha vida e isso é fato, tão é que Edward Cullen está tendo uma crise de insegurança por causa de uma mulher, a minha mulher, minha Bella.

Não, não, não...eu não podia pensar assim.

Eu estava adiando esse pedido há uma semana e dessa noite não passaria. Não mais.

Fechei a caixinha, me despedi dos meninos e fui pra casa.

Quando cheguei lá coloquei a caixinha juntos com os outros presentes que eu comprei pra ela, mas o anel eu só daria num momento especial.

Não sei como, mas assim que encostei na cama eu apaguei.

- x –

**- Bella POV:**

Passar por todo processo no Dorit foi até fácil com as meninas ao meu lado. Rimos e conversamos durante toda a tarde e as sessões de beleza.

Fomos levadas praquele mesmo quarto enorme do dia da festa da Tiffany e não sei como minha roupa pra hoje a noite estava lá e eu sabia que tinha dedo de Alice nisso.

Ainda de roupão fomos fazer cabelo e maquiagem.

Meu cabelo ficou solto com alguns cachos largos de babyliss e minha maquiagem era escura, mas bem suave.

Voltamos ao quarto para colocarmos nossas roupas.

Coloquei a lingerie preta e a roupa que havia comprado e planejado pra esse dia. Não sei como, mas Edward mandou tudo que eu precisava.

Era um vestido Valentino estilo casaco vinho, uma bolsa carteira também Valentino na mesma cor, meia calça 3/8 preta bem grossa e minhas botas Louboutin novas.

Saímos de lá todas prontas e fomos pro meu apartamento onde os meninos nos esperavam pra irmos ao jantar de Esme.

Quando chegamos em casa em quase cai pra trás. Edward estava indescritivelmente lindo, todo de Armani e de preto, uma roupa que por sinal quem deu a ele foi eu.

- Uau! Aonde vamos Sr. Armani? – brinquei dando um beijo demorado nos seus lábios.

- Eu que pergunto! – ele disse nos meus lábios. – Não posso deixar você sair assim Bee.

- Bobo! – dei um tapa no seu ombro. – Pessoas, só vou pegar meus presentes e já vamos. – falei com nossos amigos.

Todos me olharam e alguns assentiram com a cabeça.

Subi até o quarto e Edward veio atrás de mim.

- Leve um casaco! – ele disse.

- Porque? Não vamos ficar em casa? – perguntei confusa.

- Depois da meia noite vou te levar a um lugar. – ele sorriu.

- Ok. – fui até o closet e peguei minhas dezenas de sacolas com meus presentes. - Vamos? – perguntei a Edward.

Ele me ajudou com as sacolas e nos dividimos em 2 carros pra ir até a casa de seus pais na 5ª avenida.

Quando chegamos Edward tocou a campainha e Esme nos atendeu, linda como sempre.

- Oi mãe! – Edward deu um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Oi querido! – ela o abraçou. – Entrem, por favor, está muito frio aqui fora. – ela saiu da porta pra que entrássemos.

- Bella, você está cada dia mais linda! – ela disse me abraçando.

- Obrigada Esme, você também está linda. – eu disse.

- Mãe esses são Jasper e Alice, Emmett e Kate, meus amigos e de Bella. – Edward apontou cada um dos nossos amigos abraçado a Esme.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecer vocês, Edward e Bella falam muito de vocês. – Esme disse.

Alice e Rose chegavam estar coradas de vergonha.

- Cadê Carlisle? – Edward perguntou.

- Aqui meu filho! –Carlisle entrou na sala. – Estava trabalhando como sempre. – ele abraçou Edward.

- Querido, por favor! – Esme disse em tom de reprovação. – Hoje é natal!

- Eu sei querida, já acabei, eu juro! – ele deu um selinho nela.

Depois Carlisle cumprimentou nossos amigos. Jasper e Emmett ele já conhecia muito bem e Alice e Kate ele conhecia daquela festa idiota.

Nos sentamos na sala de estar e Esme nos serviu um vinho branco maravilhoso.

Depois de alguns minutos chegou a hora do jantar, nos sentamos numa imensa mesa de jantar e a comida foi servida.

- Estava tudo ótimo Esme. – eu disse quando nos sentamos de volta na sala.

Os meninos conversavam sobre trabalho, provavelmente, e nós estávamos sentadas no sofá conversando animadas.

- Obrigada Bella! – ela disse.

- Vamos trocar presentes hoje? – Esme perguntou.

- É uma boa ideia já que não vamos estar aqui amanhã. – Alice disse.

- Ah querida, não precisavam comprar presente pra todo mundo. – Esme alisou seu joelho.

- Que isso! É um prazer! – Alice sorriu.

Esme se levantou e foi até os garotos sentados na mesa de jantar, que agora estava vazia.

Ela voltou e sentou, logo depois eles vieram todos juntos.

- Presentes não são pra ser dados amanhã? – Carlisle perguntou se sentando ao lado de Esme.

- Sim, querido, mas vamos trocar hoje, por causa das crianças. – ela apontou na nossa direção.

Carlisle e Esme foram os primeiros a entregarem seus presentes. Eles me deram uma agenda Louis Vuitton. Kate me deu um par de argolas de ouro amarelo que eu tinha visto na Tiffany & co, mas nunca comprava. Emmett me deu um estojo de maquiagem MAC. Alice me deu um par de sandálias Jimmy Choo e Jasper me deu uma echarpe Hérmes.

Logo depois de Jasper eu dei meus presentes, fazendo Edward ser o último a entregar os seus.

Dei um vaso de cristal a Esme. Uma caneta banhada a ouro a Carlisle. Pra Emmett eu dei uma jaqueta de couroArmani. Pra Alice dei um pra de botas Jimmy Choo, o que foi muita coincidência. A Kate eu dei um Chanel preto, já que eu estava devendo um a ela e pra Jasper dei um perfume V de Valentino.

- E o último, mas não menos importante.. – eu brinquei – É do meu amor.

Entreguei a Edward meu presente. Dei a ele um relógio Armani que eu sabia que ele estava querendo.

- Como você sabia que eu o queria? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Um passarinho me contou. – olhei pra Jasper e nós rimos juntos.

- Certo! – ele me beijou – Agora eu vou entregar os meus presentes.

Ele deu primeiro a sua mãe, se pai, a Jasper, depois Emmett, Kate, Alice e assim como eu fiz com ele, me deixou por último.

- Esse é o seu! – ele me estendeu uma sacola da Tiffany & co.

- Edward... – repreendi.

- Abra e aceitei! – ele beijou minha testa.

Eu abri a sacola e tinha duas caixas azul turquesa e um saquinho de veludo da mesma cor.

Era um colar, um relógio e um bracelete que combinava perfeitamente com meu anel de compromisso.

Eu li o que estava escrito no colar.

"_Deixe-me mostrar todas as maneiras que eu amo você"_

- É lindo Edward! – o olhei com os olhos marejados. – Põe! – dei o colar a ele e segurei o cabelo pra ele ter livre acesso.

Depois que ele abotoou, eu coloquei o colar por dentro do vestido e o abracei.

- Feliz Natal! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Feliz natal! – dei um beijo demorado nele. – Depois quero saber todas essas maneiras. – mordi meus lábios.

- Eu vou te dizer, uma a uma. – ele me abraçou mais forte.

Depois ele colocou o relógio no meu pulso esquerdo, o bracelete no direito e beijou meu anel no dedo direito.

Ficamos conversando animadamente na frente da lareira e a base de um bom vinho.

- Vamos? – Edward perguntou se aproximando por trás de mim no sofá.

- Vamos...só gostaria de saber pra onde. – revirei os olhos. – Está frio lá fora Edward! – fiz pirraça como uma criança.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas eu preciso fazer isso hoje, ok? Me ajuda? – ele fez aquele beicinho que ele faz quando quer ser persuasivo.

- Tá bom! – me levantei e fui me despedir de todos.

Alice, Jasper, Kate e Emmett também resolveram ir embora. Já eram quase 2 da manhã.

Peguei meu sobretudo e saímos.

Eles foram no carro de Emmett e nós fomos no volvo de Edward. Andamos uns 3 quarteirões e ele parou.

- Chegamos? – perguntei.

- Quase. – ele deu a volta e abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

Andamos alguns metros e percebi onde ele estava me levando, ao Rockefeller Center.

- Uau! Isso é lindo! – eu disse encantada. – Nunca tinha vindo aqui no natal.

- Viu! – ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz – Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

- Podemos patinar? – perguntei dando uns pulinhos como os de Alice.

- Não está com frio? – ele riu.

- Um pouco, mas acho que nunca patinei...por favor! – fiz um bico.

- Tudo bem, mas você parece uma criança pedindo assim! – ele riu mais ainda.

Fomos até o rinque e alugamos uns patins.

Como em tudo que ele fazia, Edward era um excelente patinador. Ele me conduzia pelo rinque com graça, já que eu não fazia a mínima ideia de como patinar.

- Você já teve aqui antes? – perguntei enquanto tirávamos os patins.

- Sim, mas..era...foi...com... – o cortei.

- Não precisa falar amor, já entendi. – beijei sua bochecha.

Eu entendi que ele estava sem graça de provavelmente me dizer que esteve ali com outra mulher. Isso não me incomodava, o que me importava com Edward era o presente e o futuro, o nosso passado estava enterrado e jogado pra trás.

- Vamos sentar ali. – ele apontou um dos bancos.

O Rockefeller parecia uma grande praça e era rodeado por enormes arranha-céus, mas pelo horário estava quase vazio.

Nos sentamos e Edward ficou tenso.

- Edward, o que está acontecendo? – eu quis saber – Você está estranho desde sábado passado, está tenso, nervoso...eu quero te ajudar meu amor. – fiz um carinho no seu rosto.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa Bella. – ele me olhou nos olhos.

E aquilo me assustou, um milhão de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, mas a pior foi "ele vai me deixar". Só de pensar meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Por favor, diga logo. – fechei meus olhos me preparando psicologicamente pra ouvir aquelas palavras dolorosas.

- Casa comigo? – ele perguntou.

- x –

**- Edward POV:**

- Não está ficando meio tarde não Edward? – Jasper me perguntou, me lembrando da hora e dos meus planos.

- Cara eu to muito nervoso, nem sei se vou fazer isso hoje. – eu disse esfregando uma mão na outra nervosamente.

- Claro que vai! – ele disse – Vai chamá-la, já são uma e pouca da manhã. Nós também vamos embora. – ele disse saindo de perto de mim.

Fui até Bella, a chamei e nos despedimos de todos.

- Lembre-se de dizer a ela o que você sente. – minha mãe sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto nos abraçávamos – Seja sincero. – ela pousou a mão no meu coração.

- Obrigada mãe! – beijei sua testa. – Cuide bem dela. – abracei meu pai.

Entramos no carro e fomos em direção ao Rockefeller. Ele ficava na 5ª avenida, mas a entrada era pela 6º avenida, então preferi ir de carro já que estava muito frio.

Ela quis patinar, coisa que eu não esperava fazer, mas se ela quis...nós fomos.

Fiquei congelado quando ela perguntou se eu já havia estado ali. Claro que eu já tinha ido e levado junto uma penca de mulheres diferentes, mas eu não diria isso a ela.

O Rockefeller estava vazio, acredito que pelo horário, já que a maioria dos seus freqüentadores era crianças e suas famílias.

Indiquei um banco pra que nos sentássemos e eu esperava criar coragem pra dizer a ela o que eu queria.

- Edward, o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou séria – Você está estranho desde sábado passado, está tenso, nervoso...eu quero te ajudar meu amor. – ela me fez um carinho.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa Bella. – falei com a voz meio tremula.

- Por favor, diga logo. – ela fechou os olhos e parecia meio triste, talvez preocupada.

Era agora. Tinha que ser agora.

_Por favor, diga sim!_ – eu repetia mentalmente. – _Por favor, eu amo você, diga sim!_

- Casa comigo? – disse logo de uma vez.

Ela abriu os olhos e os arregalou em seguida.

Ela estava brava?

Porra! Estraguei tudo...ela vai terminar comigo...merda!

Porque ela não falava nada?

Passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, minha vontade era arrancá-los.

Lembrei das palavras da minha mãe: _"diga o que você esta sentindo, seja sincero!"_

Resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Bella, eu amo você! Sempre amei e sempre vou amar. – puxei o ar junto com a coragem – Você mudou a minha vida, deu um giro de 360 nela e foi pra melhor, muito melhor. Não posso mais me imaginar sem você, nem um minuto sequer. Sei que já moramos juntos, mas eu quero me casar com você, quero ver você linda de branco enquanto eu te espero, como o bobo apaixonado que eu sou, no altar. Quero ter filhos com você, 3 no mínimo. – sorri – Quero te apresentar como minha esposa e me encher de orgulho quando eu falar "sim, ela é a Sra. Cullen"...eu quero me casar com você Bella e...e... – ela colocou o indicador na minha boca.

- Pára Edward! – ela pediu.

Pronto! Estraguei tudo!

Logo meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu não consegui segurá-la.

- Porque você está chorando? – ela perguntou segurando meu rosto.

- Porque eu estraguei tudo. – disse derrotado – Porque você não quer casar comigo e talvez agora vamos terminar e você vai sair de casa, me deixar sozinho e eu não posso viver sem você porque... – saiu tudo numa palavra só, mas antes de eu ficar sem fôlego com as palavras ela me beijou.

Um beijo doce, carinhoso como só ela sabia me dar.

Ali eu estava em casa. Ela podia não querer se casar comigo, desde que ela ficasse comigo eu estava feliz.

Ela soltou meus lábios e me olhou nos olhos.

- Eu quero me casar com você seu bobo! – ela me deu mais um beijo – Só não esperava que você fosse me pedir. – ela sorriu.

- Jura? – perguntei animado – Porque se você aceitar eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo. – a beijei.

- É tudo que eu mais quero, meu amor! – ela fez um carinho nos meus cabelos.

Eu me ergui e tirei a caixinha do meu bolso.

- Um dia eu jurei que colocaria um anel nesse dedo também. – peguei sua mão esquerda. – E hoje eu vou cumprir minha promessa.

Abri a caixinha e ela pegou o anel.

- Ah Edward! É lindo! – ela levou as mãos na boca numa expressão de espanto.

Eu sabia que ela devia estar pensando no preço do anel.

Peguei o anel de suas mãos e segurei sua mão esquerda.

- Isabella Marie Swan...você aceita se casar comigo e continuar me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo? – perguntei a ela.

Eu sei, é meio clichê, mas eu já disse que eu sou um bobo apaixonado, não é? Nunca pensei que eu fosse romântico.

- Eu aceito! – deslizei o anel no seu anelar esquerdo e dei um beijo nele.

- Eu te amo! – disse a ela.

- Não mais do que eu. – ela se aproximou e me deu um beijo apaixonado, que logo ficou urgente e animado demais pra ser dado em público.

- O que acha de fazermos amor pela primeira vez? – perguntei e ela.

- Primeira vez? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Sim, eu ainda não fiz amor com a minha noiva. – sorri.

- Eu acho uma boa ideia amar loucamente meu noivo. – ela mordeu os lábios.

Me levantei e peguei ela no colo. Em poucos minutos estávamos no nosso apartamento tirando muitas camadas de roupa e nos amando na nossa cama, como noivos pela primeira vez.

- x -


	17. 1 MÊS DEPOIS

**Aviso básico: o próximo cap. Será o último da fic! *chora***

**Obrigada pelas Reviews lindas q vcs me mandam!**

**Bjs**

**- Bella POV:**

- Bella, meu amor, você precisa fazer isso logo! – Edward me disse – Quanto antes melhor.

Parei o meu andar frenético e o olhei. Ele estava sentado na nossa cama, apenas de boxer e segurava a maldita caixinha na mão.

- Eu não posso Edward! – chorei – Essa possibilidade me assusta!

Ele veio até mim e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Hey! Eu estou aqui. Eu amo você e vamos fazer isso juntos, ok? – ele disse – Agora vá até o banheiro e tudo que você precisa fazer é xixi aqui. – ele balançou a caixinha.

Peguei a caixa de sua mão e me tranquei no banheiro.

Eu não podia estar grávida! Isso era impossível! Eu tomava anticoncepcional e na grande maioria das vezes ainda usávamos camisinha.

Mas a merda da minha menstruação estava atrasada uma semana. Eu não tinha sintomas de gravidez, mas minha menstruação não descia.

Olhei a caixinha em cima do balcão da pia e sai do banheiro.

- Eu não posso! – disse desesperada.

- Então, vamos ao médico! – ele se levantou da cama.

- NÃO! – gritei roendo minhas unhas – Fica comigo? – perguntei.

- Sempre meu amor! – ele segurou meu rosto de novo – Bella eu estou tão assustado quanto você, mas precisamos fazer isso. Se você estiver grávida você precisa de cuidados.

Oh Deus! Grávida? Minha barriga embrulhou, parecia que tinha um bicho nela.

Eu não estava pronta pra ser mãe, nem meu casamento eu tinha planejado ainda.

Só tínhamos marcado a data e seria daqui a seis meses.

- Vamos? – ele pegou minha mão e me levou até o banheiro.

Era 6:30 da manhã e a adrenalina já circulava pelo meu corpo, devido meu nervosismo.

Tirei minha calcinha e sentei no vaso. Edward se sentou na beirada da banheira me olhando.

Fiz xixi naquele bastão nojento e o coloquei em cima do balcão da pia.

3 minutos. 3 longos minutos de espera e minha vida passou como um flash na minha frente.

Eu amava Edward, iríamos nos casar e isso conseqüentemente uma hora nos traria filhos, mas, por favor, não agora.

- Eu não quero olhar! – abracei Edward e escondi meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço.

Ele apenas levantou uma das mãos e ficou alisando meus cabelos.

- Esta tudo bem Bee. Eu estou aqui, lembra? – eu assenti.

Alguns segundos em silêncio até que ele foi quebrado pela voz de Edward.

- Dê uma olhada Bella! Eu não entendo esses tracinhos. – ele disse.

Eu me virei e peguei o bastão.

Um tracinho, ou seja, NEGATIVO.

- Deu negativo! – suspirei aliviada e abracei Edward.

- Que bom! – ele beijou minha testa. – Viu, foi bom não foi? – ele perguntou – Pelo menos tiramos um peso das costas. – ele deu um sorriso tímido.

- Desculpe pela minha crise de insegurança. – meu rosto caiu – Eu sei que você quer filhos, eu só não estou pronta. – o olhei.

- Hey! Não se sinta culpa por isso. – ele me abraçou – Também não estou preparado pra ser agora. – ele sorriu tentando me confortar – Tenho certeza que um dia vamos estar aqui nesse mesmo banheiro torcendo por um resultado diferente e quando esse dia chegar seremos os melhores pais do mundo.

- Obrigada por estar comigo. – fiz um carinho no seu rosto.

- O prazer é meu, meu amor. – ele me beijou. – Mas, temos que ir trabalhar.

Tomamos um banho e nos arrumamos.

Eu fui pra Vogue e ele pra Yellow.

Quando cheguei na Vogue Alice e Kate me bombardearam de perguntas.

- Negativo! – eu falei aliviada.

- Poxa! Queria ser madrinha! – Alice reclamou.

- Isso foi bom não foi? – Kate perguntou com cautela.

- Foi! Quer dizer, eu quero ser mãe, mas não agora. – sorri.

Fomos interrompidas por Claude.

- Cherrie, temos um problema. – ele disse.

Nós três fomos até o closet da Vogue resolver o que quer que fosse.

Quando chegamos lá descobrimos que umas peças Calvin Klein havia sumido, mas logo descobrimos que estavam na lavanderia.

Almoçamos todos juntos e Edward estava diferente. Talvez fosse só impressão minha por causa do susto, mas eu realmente estava sentindo ele estranho.

Foi o tempo de chegar na Vogue e minha menstruação descer. Ótimo né! Ela queria era me deixar apavorada por alguns dias e depois aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O dia acabou e eu fui pra casa. Como sempre cheguei antes de Edward e aproveitei pra fazer eu mesma seu jantar, já que eu havia dispensado Abby assim que cheguei.

Fiz uma lasanha que Edward adorava.

- Bella? – ele chamou quando entrou e ouvi o barulho das suas chaves batendo no vidro do aparador.

- Com fome? – sai da cozinha, fui em sua direção e o beijei.

- Morrendo! – ele me abraçou.

- Fiz lasanha! – eu disse.

Ele me pegou no colo.

- Uhmmm tentador, mas estou com vontade de comer outra coisa. – deu um sorriso torto.

- Sorry baby, mas o sinal está vermelho. – brinquei.

- Sério? – ele falou triste – Então vamos comer.

Comemos num silêncio angustiante. A toda hora eu pensava em abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa, mas Edward nem me olhava, só dava uns suspiros as vezes.

Lavei e guardei as louças enquanto ele tomava um banho.

Subi, tomei meu banho e ele estava deitado na cama vendo TV.

- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – me sentei na cama.

- Nada, por quê? – ele me olhou sério.

- Você está estranho Edward, eu sei, então, por favor, não minta pra mim. – pedi – Eu vou entender se você não quiser falar, apenas não diga que não é nada. – me levantei, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Eu...eu fiquei triste por saber que você não estava grávida, é isso. – ele disse triste – Num sei...quando eu soube da possibilidade de um bebê eu me animei, foi isso. – ele forçou um sorriso.

- Meu amor, nós vamos ter muitos. – segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos – Uma penca, lembra? – rimos juntos. – Só espera eu estar pronta, nós vamos saber quando é o momento. Eu quero desejar o bebê Edward e não saber que meu filho foi um "acidente".

- Você está certa, como sempre! – ele me beijou.

- Eu prometo a você que depois da nossa lua de mel eu vou parar com a pílula e ai a gente deixa acontecer, ok? – era uma promessa minha pra ele.

- Eu amo você! – ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Eu também amo você! – o beijei com carinho.

- x –

**- Edward POV:**

Bella estava estranha durante toda a semana, nem tocar nela, ela deixava.

Mas em uma noite de quinta-feira eu consegui que ela me falasse o que estava acontecendo.

- Bella, por favor, eu quero te ajudar! – eu disse indo atrás dela quando ela saiu bufando da cozinha, talvez pela minha insistência irritante em saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Já falei que não é nada Edward! – ela entrou no quarto.

- Hey! – segurei seu braço – Como nada Bee? Você tá nervosa a dias, irritada e me tratando mal. Pode me dizer o que eu fiz? Seja o que for, me desculpe. – passei a mão pelos cabelos nitidamente frustrado.

- Você não fez nada Edward! – ela sentou na beirada da cama – O problema sou eu!

- Me diz qual é esse problema Bee e vamos resolvê-lo juntos. – me abaixei e peguei suas mãos. – É por isso que ele está aqui. – beijei seu anel de noivado.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e então percebi que ela chorava.

- Você está me assustando Bella! – sentei ao seu lado. Eu estava realmente preocupado. Em cinco meses eu nunca tinha visto Bella assim.

- Eu...eu...acho que estou grávida Edward! – ela me olhou e agora ela soluçava.

Oh merda!

- Hey! Calma...você acha ou tem certeza? – perguntei.

- Acho... – mordeu os lábios – Estou atrasada há uma semana, mas não tenho coragem pra confirmar.

Uma semana...ela sofreu sozinha uma semana e não me contou. Aquilo me incomodou, mas ela estava tão frágil que eu deixaria pra tocar nesse assunto depois.

- Eu estou aqui com você, independentemente do que acontecer, ok? – olhei nos seus olhos.

Ela me abraçou com força e seus soluços faziam nossos corpos balançarem.

- Ah Edward! Estou tão assustada...eu não to preparada pra isso... – a cortei.

- Bella, você está sofrendo por antecipação. – alisei seus cabelos – Primeiro temos que confirmar...vou ligar pra farmácia.

Eu a deitei na cama e fui até o telefone. Peguei o número da farmácia que ela sempre ligava e pedi o teste de gravidez.

Poucos minutos depois o rapaz entregou na porta do apartamento, mas quando pegamos descobrimos que teria que ser o primeiro xixi do dia, então ela só poderia fazer amanhã de manhã.

Deitei ao seu lado e ela se moldou ao meu corpo na cama.

- Edward... – ela me chamou sonolenta.

- Shiii Bee, dorme um pouco. – beijei seus cabelos. – Amanhã tudo será resolvido.

Logo senti sua respiração pesada e seu braço totalmente relaxado em cima da minha barriga.

Agora que ela estava dormindo um pânico tomou conta de mim.

Um filho?

Nunca pensei em ser pai na minha vida, ainda mais com 24 anos, mas Bella fazia com que eu me surpreendesse comigo mesmo.

Nunca pensei em casar também, mas aqui estou dormindo com minha noiva nos braços e a 5 meses sou de uma única mulher, coisa que nunca tinha me acontecido antes.

Um filho...

Imaginei um garotinho com cabelos castanhos avermelhados, incríveis olhos chocolates e algumas poucas sardas em cima do nariz. Sorri com esse pensamento.

Não fazia ideia nem de como segurar uma criança...mas era um pedaço de Bella, nosso pedaço.

Bella sussurrou meu nome e se virou de costas pra mim.

Eu a abracei por trás e beijei seu ombro.

- Eu quero que você esteja grávida Bee. – sussurrei no seu ouvido e logo a inconsciência me tomou.

Mas no dia seguinte minhas expectativas e meus planos pro garotinho foram embora junto com um bastão NEGATIVO pro lixo.

Eu fiquei tão frustrado!

Não era uma coisa planejava, mas pensando em tudo que eu pensei durante a noite eu o desejava...mas Bella não.

E eu respeitaria seu decisão de não engravidar agora, afinal era o seu corpo que carregaria o bebê, então quem tinha que decidir isso era ela.

Fui pro trabalho frustrado, se eu pudesse nem tinha ido.

- Fala irmão! – Jasper entrou na minha sala animado, mas logo sua animação acabou quando ele olhou pra minha cara. – O que foi cara? – ele se sentou a minha frente.

- Bella... – respondi.

- O que houve com a Bella? – ele estava assustado.

- Ela pensava que estava grávida, mas não está. – fiz uma careta.

- E isso é mal? – ele também fez uma.

- Sei lá Jazz...eu acho que queria que ela estivesse mesmo grávida. – suspirei – Mas ela não...ela quase piorou!

- Cara vai devagar! – ele disse – Bella é uma mulher independente, você sabe que ela vive pro trabalho...e pra você é claro...- nós rimos – E ainda tem o casamento...vai com calma...tudo tem seu tempo.

Eu ri, era incrível com era fácil conversar com Jasper.

- Ela disse mais ou menos isso! – forcei um sorriso.

- Então..dê um tempo a ela...- ele se levantou – Se ocupem com o casamento e depois vocês pensam sobre isso na lua de mel, ou pelo menos vão treinando. – ele riu – Tenho que ir na gráfica. Nos vemos no almoço? – eu assenti e ele saiu.

No almoço fiquei quieto, nem fome eu senti direito.

Toda hora Bella me perguntava o que eu tinha, mas eu não queria dizer a ela que eu estava triste por ela não estar grávida.

Mas a noite quando eu vi que ela estava chateada e achando que eu estava mentindo pra ela, eu tive que contar, afinal eu tinha prometido pra ela não omitir mais nada desde a aposta.

Depois que nós conversamos eu vi que ela tinha razão. Talvez agora não fosse hora de um bebê, talvez devêssemos esperar mais um pouco, comprar uma casa...sei lá.

Só sabia uma coisa, um dia nosso filho irá chegar!

- x -

**- Bella POV:**

Depois do negativo, consegui voltar a minha vida normal.

Já era hora de começar os preparativos do casamento. Alice e Kate me ajudariam e Esme também se prontificou a nos ajudar.

No meio de muito trabalho na Vogue, eu tinha que me desdobrar entre escolha de bolo, vestido, música, vestidos das madrinhas, as coisas de Edward, docinhos...etc.

Juro que estava ficando quase maluca.

O Casamento seria realizado no salão de festa do Ritz, mas não seria no mesmo salão da festa da Tiffany, o que eu agradeci mil vezes, pois não tenho boas lembranças daquele lugar.

Consegui achar um vestido que me agradasse e é claro que era um Vera Wang. Pra Alice e Kate escolhemos um Rodarte num tom suave de lilás.

Resolvi que a decoração seria em tons de lilás e branco, assim como o detalhe do meu vestido de noiva e meu buquê.

Estávamos gastando uma grana, mas Edward não deixou e ele ainda se esforçava ao máximo pra participar das escolhas comigo. Lilás, por exemplo, foi ele quem decidiu, assim como o sabor de alguns docinhos.

Na semana anterior o casamento eu estava uma pilha, nem Edward e acalmava.

Principalmente ele que foi convencido por Alice e Jasper a só fazer sexo comigo na lua de mel.

Íamos pro Caribe. Sol, praia e pouquíssimas roupas durante uma semana...uma boa proposta pra uma lua de mel.

Eu não agüentava mais ficar sem sexo e decidi que hoje ele não iria me escapar. Era sexta-feira véspera do nosso casamento.

Como sempre cheguei antes dele do trabalho, tomei um banho e coloquei uma lingerie que eu tinha comprado pra ocasiões especiais.

Fiquei no quarto esperando que ele chegasse, quando o ouvi me chamar gritei avisando que estava no quarto e corri pro closet.

- Bella? – ele me chamou quando entrou no quarto.

Eu sai do closet e me escorei na porta tentando ser o mais sexy possível.

- Você não está ajudando! – ele sorriu afrouxando a gravata.

- Você sabe que essa ideia é absurda! – me aproximei e o ajudei a tirar o paletó.

Ele passou as mãos pelas minhas coxas e arfou.

- Você sabe que eu não resisto a uma cinta liga Isabella. – ele fechou os olhos.

- Por isso eu coloquei Ed! – mordi seu lábio inferior – Eu preciso de você aqui! – peguei sua mão e coloquei no meu sexo.

Ele arfou de novo, mas se afastou e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

- Não vamos fazer isso. – ele sorriu – Conseguimos até hoje, o casamento é amanhã. – ele bateu na minha bunda e foi pro closet. – Podemos agüentar mais um pouquinho. – falou mais alto.

Urgh! Eu ia tentar de todas as formas. Tirei o corpet e a calcinha, ficando apenas de meia e cinta liga.

Quando voltou do closet vestindo somente sua boxer ele quase caiu pra trás.

- Tem certeza Ed! – mordi os lábios – Está tão divertido! – joguei a cabeça pra trás enquanto eu mesmo me estimulava.

Podia jurar que ele estava babando assistindo.

Comecei a gemer alto pra provocá-lo.

Senti o colchão se afundar ao meu lado e sorri, mas não abri os olhos, ele substituiu minha mão pela dele e abocanhou meu seio esquerdo.

- Eu não vou te comer hoje Bee! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Por...favor... – gemi.

- Seja uma menina boazinha Isabella ou amanhã terei que te castigar. – ele mordia meu pescoço e meu ombro.

- Me castiga agora...eu sei que mereço...não para, por favor! – falei embolado.

Ele se afastou e deitou na cama.

- Vem pra mim Bee. – ele pediu.

Eu sabia o que ele estava querendo.

Passei uma perna de cada lado da sua cabeça e ele começou a me torturar com a sua língua e seus dedos.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! – gritei.

Estava com as minhas costas encostada na cabeceira da cama e pude ver como Edward estava por baixo daquela boxer.

Sem tirar meu sexo de sua boca eu me inclinei pra frente e o liberei daquela boxer o abocanhando em seguida.

- Porra Bella! – ele gemeu – Você tá tão quente!

- Não para Edward, por favor! – eu pedi, já estava quase lá.

Segundos depois eu explodi na boca dele. Continuei o estimulando, o sugando com força enquanto minha língua o explorava e então foi a vez dele de explodir na minha boca.

- Está satisfeita? – ele perguntou ofegante.

- Ainda não! – sai da cama – Espero ser castigada amanhã. – pisquei pra ele e fui colocar uma roupa.

Hoje era sexta e mais do que nunca eu precisaria dos nossos amigos aqui pra me relaxar.

Edward tomou um banho e quando descemos pedimos comida chinesa pra todos. Nem a pau eu cozinharia hoje.

- Não vai beber? – Kate me perguntou.

- Não...a última coisa que preciso é ter uma ressaca amanhã. – forcei um sorriso.

- Muito nervosa? – Alice perguntou.

- Muito é pouco! – nós rimos.

- Você sabe que dará tudo certo, não sabe? – eu assenti e sorri pra Alice.

Não eu não sabia, mas acreditava que tudo daria certo.

Eles foram embora e eu e Edward ajeitamos a sala e a cozinha.

Coloquei um pijama e me deitei ao lado de Edward.

- Faltam algumas horas pra você me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. – ele beijou meus cabelos.

- Pensei que você já fosse! – fiz uma falsa cara de ofendida e o olhei.

- Sou, mas amanhã vou estar completo..com a minha Sra. Cullen. – sorriu torto.

- Você tem razão! – eu disse.

- Sobre? – eu o olhei e ele parecia confuso.

- Eu sou sua! – sorri.

Ele me deu um beijo carinhoso, mas que mostrava toda sua paixão por mim.

E então dormimos.

- x –


	18. O GRANDE DIA

**Hey Flowers!**

**Meninas, esse é nosso último cap. *chora***

**Prometo postar o epílogo logo e também teremos uns extras dessa fic.**

**Obrigada pela companhia de vcs e pelas Reviews lindas que vcs me mandam.**

**Amo cada uma delas.**

**PS:. Desculpe a demora, é pq escrevi aos poucos e aqui tem q postar tudo de uma vez...so...**

**Bjs e até a próxima fic...será uma Robsten. Uma comédia romântica.**

**Krisses.**

**- Bella POV:**

Acordei com a cortina do nosso quarto sendo aberta e a claridade batendo nos meus olhos.

- Bom dia sunshine! – era Alice.

- Que horas são? – perguntei tapando os olhos com o braço.

- 8 e já está na sua hora de levantar. – ela se sentou na cama.

Eu abri meus olhos e a fitei.

- Cadê Edward? – quis saber.

- Tomando café lá em baixo. – ela se levantou e foi em direção ao meu closet – Aliás, estão todos lá em baixo. Desça e vá tomar seu café...eu trouxe seu macchiato e seu croissant do Birch. – ela batinha palminhas animadas.

- Ali, hoje é meu casamento...e só começa as 6. Não posso dormir mais um pouco? – me deitei de novo.

Bateram na porta e logo depois ela foi aberta.

- Bom dia! – Edward entrava no quarto com uma bandeja. – Trouxe meu último café pra você, como noiva é claro.

Eu me sentei, escorando minhas costas na cabeceira e ele colocou a bandeja nas minhas pernas.

- Bom dia! – eu disse enquanto ele se inclinava pra me beijar.

Um beijo doce, carinhoso e demorado.

- Eu ainda estou aqui! – ouvi Alice falar.

Logo depois todos estavam no quarto.

- Eu te amo! – Edward disse.

- Não mais do que eu! – respondi pegando meu macchiato.

- Vou dar uma saída com Jazz e Emm. – ele disse – Te vejo as 6. – ele me deu um selinho.

- Eu vou ser a de branco no altar. – todos riram.

Os meninos saíram e ficamos eu, Alice e Kate.

Alice e Kate se sentaram na cama comigo.

- E então? Nervosa? – Kate perguntou.

- Nervosa não, mas estou muito ansiosa. – falei – E você tem uma parcela de culpa nisso! – apontei pra Alice.

Ela colocou a mão no peito e abriu a boca num "oh".

- O que eu fiz amiga? – ela se fingiu de ofendida.

- Essa sua história de sexo só na lua de mel! – falei – Quando você for casar pode contar que vou aprontar uma com você.

Elas riram.

- Quem diria Isabella Swan sentindo falta de sexo. – Kate beliscou minha torrada – E admitindo! – ela quase gritou.

- Tudo depende de com que é feito minhas caras! – pisquei pra elas e me levantei saindo da cama.

- Isso é verdade! – Alice suspirou e Kate revirou os olhos.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa e estávamos prontas pra ir.

O destino? Dorit Baxter é claro. Eu não poderia deixar de ir á no meu casamento e as meninas me acompanhariam pra me fazer companhia num dia tão tenso.

- Ué? Cadê os tênis? – Kate riu.

Ela odiava minha coleção de all stars.

- Hoje é um dia especial K. Pede um bom par de Jimmy Choo. – pisquei pra ela.

- Essa é minha amiga! – ela fez um hi5 com Alice.

Fomos no carro de Kate até o Dorit.

No dia anterior providenciei pra que todas as minhas coisas estivessem lá. O vestido, sapatos, buquê, minhas jóias...tudo.

- Vocês sabem onde Edward está? – perguntei a elas.

Kate deu de ombros e Alice me respondeu.

- Eles falaram que iam fazer um dia do noivo. – ela falou com cautela – Mas fica tranqüila que não tem mulher envolvida, ou eu mato meu lindinho. – deu uma risadinha.

- Vocês são tão fofos! Deviam casar também! – eu disse a ela. Kate só revirava os olhos.

Podia jurar que ela estava amando essa conversa melosa.

- Nós vamos! – ela disse animada – Só que bem mais pra frente. Diferente de você e Edward, nós estamos juntos há 6 meses, ainda temos muito tempo até casarmos.

- Isso ai! – bati na bunda dela – Curte bastante. – ela riu – Ainda aposto que Kate casa antes de você.

- Uma porra! – Kate gritou atrás de nós – Para de me rogar praga Bella! Tá doida? – rimos juntas.

Era ótimo ter minhas amiga. Havia um tempo que nós não tínhamos um tempo só de garotas. Eu esperava que depois do casamento nada mudasse entre a agente.

Meu primeiro passo no Dorit seria um banho de ofurô com rosa que eu amava e era super relaxante. Eles colocavam uma musiquinha que dava vontade de dormir durante o banho.

Fiz algumas massagens e hidratação de pele e corpo. Do meu cabelo foi tirada as pontas e fizeram uma franja grande nele.

Lá pelas 3 eu fui pro quarto e consegui dormir um pouco, já que eu tinha dormido tarde ontem e Alice me madrugou hoje. Quando deu 4 e meia Alice me acordou.

- Bella você precisa se arrumar! – ela disse.

- Já vou Ali! – me levante e ajeitei meu roupão.

Alice e Kate já estavam maquiadas e só fariam o penteado junto comigo.

Depois fui pra maquiagem e quando vi amei porque ficou perfeita, suave, mas ao mesmo tempo marcante.

Meu cabelo foi preso atrás e minha nova franja foi posta de lado, com a ajuda de muito laquê, já que meu cabelo é liso e não fica no lugar sem fixação.

Alice e Kate também ficaram perfeitas.

Depois de horas voltamos pro quarto e já era mais de 5 e meia a tarde, ou seja, eu me atrasaria pra chegar no Ritz, mas minhas amigas e as meninas do salão me disseram pra relaxar, porque segundo elas a noiva sempre atrasa.

Precisou de cinco pessoas pra me ajudar a colocar o vestido. Também pudera o vestido tem 10 camadas de tule...é muito pano.

Minha] lingerieera meio básica, mas mesmo assim maravilhosa. Era um corpete e uma calcinha ambos brancos e totalmente transparente, junto com uma meia 3/8 branca.

E meus sapatos era um peep toe Louboutin branco perolado.

De jóias eu usei um brinco em forma de gotas, a pulseira que Edward me deu no natal e meu anel de compromisso, que ainda estava na minha mão direita.

- Srta. Swan, seu pai está ai! – Sam me avisou quando entrou no quarto.

- Pode mandá-lo entrar Sam. – pedi.

Sam já tinha virado minha amiga de infância de tanto que eu vinha ao SPA.

Meu pai entrou no quarto e quase chorou.

- Minha filha você está linda! – ele beijou minha bochecha – Espero que aquele moleque faça jus a isso tudo. – fez uma carranca.

- Pai... – o repreendi – Dê um crédito a ele, por favor! – revirei os olhos.

Parecia que meu pai estava preso ao passado – como um dia eu estive -, ele não conseguia esquecer o que Edward fez comigo na adolescência e eu até o entendia, já que ele e mamãe foram os que mais sofreram me vendo no estado que eu fiquei quando terminamos.

- Sua mãe vai chorar como uma criança. – ele disse.

- Ela não está ai? – falei triste.

- Não, a deixei no hotel...ela vai ficar louca. – ele sorriu.

- Bella, a limusine chegou e estamos muito atrasadas. – Kate disse entrando no quarto.

- Que horas são? – quis saber.

- 6 e 20. – meu pai respondeu.

- Então vamos! – quase gritei – Edward vai achar que eu o abandonei na igreja.

Todos riram menos eu...agora eu estava mais nervosa ainda, já que era 6:20 e o casamento estava marcado pras 6.

Alice como sempre teve que lembrar que eu estava esquecendo as tradições.

Meu deu uma liga azul de cetim e eu passei pela coxa esquerda e Kate me emprestou um anel dela.

Peguei meu buquê de rosas lilás e nos dirigimos até a limusine. O caminho até o Ritz foi rápido e tranqüilo e eu agradeci mil vezes por isso.

Minha mãe me esperava ansiosa na porta do salão junto com Esme. Tinha dezenas de fotógrafos lá também. Todos queriam ver o casamento de um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de NY, que agora seria meu marido.

Edward ser conhecido transformou nosso casamento em um espetáculo. Centenas de pessoas que eu mandei o convite eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida, a maioria eram ou foram clientes de Edward ou Carlisle. Mas eu não estava reclamando, o desejo de Edward se transformou no casamento dos meus sonhos.

- Oh minha filha! Você está linda! – minha mãe já chorava.

- Está mesmo querida! Meu filho é um homem de muita sorte! – Esme me abraçou e depois eu dei um abraço em minha mãe.

- Edward está ficando louco querida, por pouco ele não arranca os cabelos. – minha mãe disse.

A cerimonialista veio e pediu que todos ocupassem seus lugares.

Kate e Alice entrariam primeiro e logo após eu e meu pai.

As duas portas do salão se abriram e Alice entrou, logo depois Kate a seguiu, cada uma tinha um buquê de rosas lilás como meu nas mãos, só que menor.

- Está pronta? – meu pai me perguntou levantando o braço.

Eu passei meu braço esquerdo pelo dele.

- Acho que sempre estive papai. – sorri.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e eu e meu pai entramos.

A primeira pessoa que vi foi Edward. Ele estava lindo num fraque Armani cinza escuro, seus cabelos continuavam bagunçados e ele tinha feito a barba. Lindo! Até de barba feita. Eu particularmente gosto da barba dele por fazer, ele fica mais sexy, na verdade a palavra é irresistível.

Ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e esfregava as mãos uma na outra freneticamente, um sinal de nervosismo.

Vi quando Jasper deu uns tapinhas nas suas costas, mas mesmo assim ele não deu atenção. Seus olhos estavam grudados nos meus e nos seus lábios tinha o sorriso torto que me fazia derreter.

No curto caminho que fiz até o altar pensei no nosso amor de adolescente, nos meus 5 anos vazios, sem amor ou se quer paixão...pensei no nosso reencontro e na paixão avassaladora que nos tomou como se fossemos adolescentes de novo.

Edward me fazia sentir assim, uma garota boba e apaixonada pela primeira vez.

Edward e meu pai deram um aperto de mãos e eu jurava ter ouvido meu pai falar "lembra do que conversamos", mas Edward pareceu não ouvir. Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou com carinho.

Eu pousei minha mão livre no seu rosto e não resisti, tive que dar um selinho nele.

- Eu amo você! – ele sussurrou pra que apenas eu ouvisse.

- Não mais do que eu! – respondi.

Demos alguns passos até o altar que ficava no salão e o juiz começou a cerimônia.

Eu particularmente não ouvi muito bem tudo que ele disse, ouvi apenas as partes mais importantes. Meus olhos estavam grudados nos de Edward, era impossível desviar daqueles olhos verdes enormes que me hipnotizava.

O juiz pediu as alianças e cada um segurou uma nas mãos.

Edward falou seus votos.

- Isabella Swan, prometo te amar cada dia da minha vida como se fosse a primeira vez. – ele pausou – Ter você ao meu lado é uma sensação indescritível que nem que eu vivesse 100 anos eu conseguiria descrever. Prometo diante dos seus e dos meus pais ser fiel a você, te amar e te respeitar em todos os momentos que passarmos juntos. Eu amo você desde sempre. – ele terminou tirando meu anel de noivado e deslizando a aliança no meu anelar esquerdo.

Então foi a minha vez.

- Edward... – sorri pra ele – Vou dizer perante a todos o que eu já te disse um milhão de vezes. – pausei – Mas agora todos serão testemunhas do meu amor por você. Eu sempre te amei, mesmo quando eu achava que te odiava, eu te amei. Quando passamos por coisas ruins, eu te amei ou quando fomos separados, eu te amei...e hoje no dia mais feliz das nossos vidas eu continuo te amando e acho que sempre te amarei. – deslizei a aliança no seu anelar esquerdo e a beijei.

O juiz falou mais algumas coisas, mas eu continuava olhando o _meu marido_, que agora estava chorando.

Levantei minha mão e afaguei seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas com meu polegar, ele sorriu e beijou minha palma.

- Pelo poder concedido a mim pelo estado de NY eu os declaro marido e mulher. – o juiz terminou.

Edward se aproximou de mim e beijou cada uma das minhas bochechas. Segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e me beijou.

Um beijo doce, como seu gosto maravilhoso que me deixava embriagada e pedindo mais por ele. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço puxando ele mais pra mim, mas as palmas me lembraram que tinha gente assistindo e que tínhamos que parar de nos beijar.

Merda!

Ficamos horas parados no mesmo lugar esperando todos virem nos cumprimentar. Nem preciso dizer que a maioria eu não conhecia.

Os empregados do hotel encaminhavam os convidados pro salão onde seria a festa e teria o jantar.

Eu e Edward fomos os últimos a sair do salão da cerimônia.

- Pensei que você fosse me abandonar. – ele fez um bico e me abraçou.

- Não acredito que você pensou uma coisa dessas de mim. – abracei seu pescoço. – Com quem mais eu casaria se não fosse você? – segurei seus cabelos.

- Isso é verdade! – ele sorriu se moldando a mim.

- Você é bem convencido Sr. Cullen. – brinquei.

- Eu tenho que ser Sra. Cullen. Com uma mulher como você ao meu lado eu tenho que ser. – ele me beijou.

Mas era um beijo diferente era urgente e cheio de luxuria. Sua língua me invadia violentamente e a quando a minha a tocava meu corpo todo se arrepiava.

- Você sabe que eu preciso de você! – falei tentando recuperar a respiração.

- Não mais do que eu Bella. – ele puxou o ar – A minha vontade é de te ter aqui...agora!

- Então tenha! – mordi os lábios.

- Não me provoque Isabella Cullen. – ele fechou os olhos. – Seu castigo só está aumentando.

- Isso é bom! – assenti sedutoramente.

Quando ele ia me beijar de novo um grito nos interrompeu.

- Hey! – Alice gritou – Vocês não conseguem se agüentar não? Falta pouco agora... – ela bufou – Edward se recomponha. – ele riu – Eu e Bella te esperamos lá fora.

Nós saímos e ficamos esperando no corredor.

- A culpa é sua...você sabe! – disse a ela.

- Ah é! A culpa é minha se vocês dois transam igual coelho. – ela disse irritada.

- Alice, me desculpe, estou há uma semana sem sexo! – falei desesperada – Pelamor! Você sabe o quanto é difícil não transar com Edward? - Ela virou a cara. – Urgh!

Sai andando.

- Hey! Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou.

- Pra festa! – dei de ombros.

- Seu marido garota? – ela apontou pra porta do salão da cerimônia e levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu voltei e me sentei numa cadeira que tinha no corredor.

- Podemos ir! – Edward saiu do salão e me estendeu a mão pra que eu levantasse.

Alice saiu andando.

- O que ela tem? – ele perguntou.

- Ela está irritada porque eu não agüento mais ficar sem sexo e quase dei pra você lá dentro. – ele riu e passou o braço ao redor da minha cintura.

Quando entramos no salão eu percebi que todo investimento no nosso casamento valeu a pena. A decoração estava linda, do jeito que eu imaginei.

Havia várias mesas pros convidados e no centro um pequeno palco e uma pista de dança.

Quando entramos tocava uma música suave que me lembrava muito uma música clássica.

Vi minha mãe me chamar animada com um aceno e fui em sua direção, mas Edward me segurou.

- Não esqueça que a primeira dança é minha. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu pisquei pra ele.

- Oi mãe. – falei quando cheguei próximo a ela.

- Onde você estava querida? Estavam todos procurando vocês! – ela disse.

- Eu sei mamãe. – revirei os olhos – Estava conversando com Edward. Já estamos aqui! – dei um beijo nela e um em meu pai.

Ia em direção a mesa dos meus colegas da Vogue, mas a cerimonialista me chamou.

- Sra. Cullen está na hora da dança. – ela me lembrou e eu procurei Edward com os olhos. O achei conversando com o DJ no pequeno palco do salão.

- Já estou indo! – ela sorriu, mas não foi um sorriso normal, foi um sorriso meio sacana. Fiquei confusa.

Edward desceu do palco e veio em minha direção.

- Me concede a honra Sra. Cullen? – ele beijou minha mão.

- Só porque é pra você. – sorri.

Ele me levou até o meio da pista de dança e me senti um ET. Todos do salão nos olhavam, eu queria um buraco pra me enfiar de tanta vergonha.

Me posicionei na frente dele esperando a música começar, mas quando começou não era o que eu esperava.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – dei um tapa no seu ombro.

- É a nossa música Bee. – ele segurou minha cintura. – Dança pra mim?

Tocava Love, Sexy and Magic da Ciara.

- Nem morta! Tá louco! – dei uma risada nervosa.

Olhei em volta e vi a cara de confusão de todos os convidados.

Ele começou a se mover no ritmo da música e me levando junto.

- Eu juro que você vai pagar por isso! – falei pra ele.

- Não vejo a hora! – ele me beijou com nossos corpos ainda se movendo.

Bom, já que eu estava na chuva...resolvi me molhar.

Virei de costas pra ele e comecei a rebolar. Pena que tinha muitas camadas de pano entre a gente e eu não podia sentir ele ficar animado.

Comecei a ouvir umas palmas e me virei de frente pra ele de novo e enterrei meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço.

- Pode se preparar porque vai dançar daquele jeito na lua de mel pra mim. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não mesmo! Você já está tendo sua dança! – brinquei.

Ele me abraçou mais forte, colando mais os nossos corpos.

Eu busquei Kate no salão e fiz um sinal silencioso com a cabeça pra que ela viesse dançar também.

Graças a Deus ela entendeu e puxou Emmett, e logo depois veio Alice com Jasper e mais dezenas de convidados.

- Eu vou trocar meu vestido! – eu disse a Edward.

- Não me entenda mal, você está linda, mas tem muito pano ai. – ele fez uma careta, eu ri e o beijei.

Fui procurar Jenny, nossa cerimonialista e ela me levou até um tipo de sala, mas lembrava um camarim.

Como íamos viajar pro Caribe ainda hoje eu coloquei um vestido tomara que caia prata também Vera Wang, troquei as meias brancas por cor da pele e coloquei uma sandália Manolo.

Estava saindo da sala quando tive uma ideia que ia deixar Edward doido. Olhei pra fechadura da porta e vi que tinha chave.

Fui até o banheiro e tirei minha calcinha. Com medo de deixar ela por ali coloquei no vão dos meus seios, dentro do corpete.

Sai da sala e voltei pro salão, a festa estava animada, todos bebiam, comiam e dançavam.

Meu alvo era Edward.

O procurei pelo salão e o achei na mesa dos nossos pais bebendo seu champanhe tranquilamente.

Quando me aproximei vi que ele e Carlisle pareciam discutir, provavelmente era trabalho. Já nossas mães conversavam animadas.

- Olha quem voltou! – Esme disse – Sente-se querida! Eu e sua mãe estávamos conversando sobre a viagem de vocês... – ela continuou falando, mas eu não a ouvia mais.

Meus olhos estavam provocando Edward silenciosamente enquanto ele conversava sério com seu pai.

Eu lambia e mordia os lábios e as vezes piscava pra ele. Estava me sentindo uma oferecida, mas naquele momento eu era uma oferecida. E daí? Era o meu marido.

Me sentei ao lado dele e coloquei a mão na sua coxa. No mesmo instante ele ficou tenso.

- O que foi amor? – perguntei pra ele na frente de todos.

Eu sabia onde aquilo ia levar...ia levar aonde eu queria. Comecei a alisá-lo por cima da calça e ele deu uma tossida forçada.

- Algum problema querido? – minha mãe perguntou a ele. Ele negou com a cabeça e continuou fingindo que estava prestando atenção em Carlisle.

Ele colocou a mão por baixo da mesa e pousou na minha coxa.

_Isso baby! Assim!_

Subiu lentamente sua mão esquerda na minha coxa e com a mão direita ele levava a taça de champanhe calmamente a boca.

Quando ele chegou no meu sexo ele se engasgou. E eu tive que rir. Eu nunca tinha feito algo tão ousado assim.

- Edward, Jenny esta me chamando. – eu disse tentando parecer séria – Pode ser um problema. Me ajuda a resolver? – bati meus cílios.

Ele pediu licença a todos e me puxou da mesa. Todos estavam muito distraídos pra nos ver saindo do salão.

Quando chegamos ao corredor, não tinha ninguém. Ele me jogou contra a parede e praticamente engoliu minha boca.

O gosto de champanhe na sua boca só me deixou mais excitada. Sua língua explorava minha boca, meu pescoço, meu colo...

- Porra Bella! – ele disse tentando pegar meu seio – Sem a porra da calcinha! - Sua mão entrava por baixo do meu vestido. – Cacete! Como você tá molhada! Eu quero você...agora.

Bingo!

- Vamos! – o puxei pra sala onde eu troquei meu vestido.

Quando a porta fechou ele me imprensou contra ela.

- Temos que ser rápidos Edward! – eu disse abrindo seu cinto – Logo alguém vira atrás de nós.

Desabotoei sua calça e ele abaixou a boxer junto com a calça até o joelho.

E voltou a devorar minha boca com vontade, na verdade era tesão reprimido de uma semana.

Ele puxou minha perna pelo seu quadril e eu me impulsionei pra subir no seu colo. Quando desci já estávamos encaixados.

Comecei um movimento de sobe e desce em seu colo violento. Minhas costas batiam com força contra a porta e eu tenho certeza que se passasse alguém pelo corredor ouviria e não seria difícil adivinhar o que estávamos fazendo dentro daquela sala.

- Você é...oh Bella! – ele gemeu.

- Vai amor, mais forte! – eu precisava de mais, bem mais pra suprir meu desejo.

Parei os movimentos e desci do seu colo, vi seus olhos arderem de desejo quando me afastei e me debrucei na poltrona branca de couro. Apoiei um joelho no assento e a outra perna usei de apoio no chão.

- Edward, por favor, vem! – quase gritei.

- Você não tem noção do que é te ver assim! – senti suas mãos no meu quadril.

- Por favor... – pedi.

Eu ia explodir a qualquer momento.

E explodi, não durei muito tempo naquela posição.

- Não acredito que fizemos isso! – ele falou saindo de dentro de mim – Eu tinha planos pra hoje a noite e você estragou tudo. – ele fez um bico.

- Ainda podemos fazer! – falei – Afinal, você foi bem fraquinho. – o provoquei.

- Isabella, Isabella...não me faça pegar você de quatro aqui nesse quarto. – ele fechou os olhos e sorriu torto.

Eu me arrepiei só dele falar!

Credo eu estava virando uma ninfomaníaca.

- Podemos deixar isso pra depois Ed! – pisquei e tirei minha calcinha do corpete. – Vocês homens são tão previsíveis. – eu ri.

- Isso... – ele apontou pra mim e pra ele – Não significa ser previsível. – ele pausou – Significa ter sido seduzido e usado pela própria esposa. – fez uma falsa cara de ofendido.

- Ok! Te amo, você é fofo, mas tem que sair. – o beijei – Te vejo em 5 minutos.

Ele ajeitou o fraque, me beijou e saiu.

Eu fui até o banheiro me recompor, coloquei a minha calcinha e sai da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu esperava sinceramente que não tivesse câmeras ali, senão estávamos fudidos.

- Conseguiu resolver o problema Bella? – minha mãe perguntou assim que eu cheguei a mesa. Edward dava um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ah sim mamãe! Agora está tudo perfeito. – sorri.

E estava...eu estava até mais leve.

- Vamos dançar Edward? – o chamei.

Eu queria curtir minha festa...e curti.

A festa foi maravilhosa, a comida estava maravilhosa e junto bebemos o melhor champanhe a noite toda.

Dançamos com nossos amigos a maior parte do tempo.

Alice disse que os presentes já estavam todos lá em casa e que organizaria tudo junto com Abby pra nossa volta.

Quando deu 11 horas da noite tivemos que nos despedir.

Nos despedimos apenas dos mais íntimos, já que era bastante gente.

Minha mãe chorou e eu juro que vi os olhos do durão Charlie Swan marejados. Nos despedimos dos nossos amigos e de alguns funcionários que foram essenciais pra que o casamento acontecesse.

- Tem um presente meu dentro da sua mala. – Alice disse no meu ouvindo quando estávamos abraçadas – Esta tudo separado por cor e estação. Nunca irá achar um biquíni ao lado de um casaco. – nós rimos.

Alice tinha feito minhas malas. Ninguém melhor do que ela pra esse serviço.

- Vocês foram as melhores madrinhas que eu podia ter. – abracei as duas juntas – E melhores amigas também. – sorrimos.

- Ok! O papo tá bom, eu também amo vocês, mas temos que ir Bee. – Edward disse.

Dei mais um abraço nos meus pais, em Esme e nos nossos amigos.

- Eu amo vocês! – sussurrei.

Edward me ajudou a vestir meu casaco e entramos na limusine.

- Está triste? – Edward perguntou enxugando minhas lágrimas.

- Não. – fiz um carinho no seu rosto. – Estou muito feliz! – sorri.

Na verdade eu não sei porque eu estava chorando. Talvez eu tivesse um pouco melancólica de ter que me despedir de todo mundo ou saber que agora eu era uma senhora com 24 anos de idade, sei lá.

Chegamos ao aeroporto e só deu tempo de fazer o check-in. A companhia aérea se encarregou da nossa bagagem e eu só fiquei com a minha bolsa pessoal e uma pequena mala de mão que ia comigo no avião já que ela tinha roupas pra eu e Edward trocarmos.

Quando nos acomodamos na primeira classe Edward foi ao banheiro trocar de roupa e logo depois eu fui, nós dois colocamos jeans. Daqueles que você já usou tanto que já nem percebe mais que ta no corpo.

Edward deitou naquela poltrona/cama e eu me aninhei nos seus braços.

- Descansa Bee, hoje foi um dia longo. – ele beijou meus cabelos.

- Eu amo você Edward! – eu disse já com os olhos fechados.

Mas ainda escutei ele dizer.

- Não mais do que eu Bee.

Quando acordei já estava de dia.

Procurei Edward na cama, mas ele não estava e eu estava de corpete e calcinha.

Abri mais meus olhos e consegui reparar onde eu estava.

Era uma suíte de hotel. Cocei meus olhos e levantei. Fui até o banheiro escovei os dentes e vesti um roupão.

Quando cheguei a sala da suíte vi Edward arrumando uma mesa de café enorme.

- Bom dia! – eu disse o abraçando por trás.

- Bom dia meu amor! – ele se virou e me beijou. Um beijo demorado e carinhoso. – Com fome?

- Muita! – sorri e me sentei.

- Eles tem macchiato e crossaint! – ele disse – Não sei se é igual ao do Birch... – eu o cortei.

- Edward! Está perfeito! – fiz um carinho no seu rosto.

- O que quer fazer hoje? – ele perguntou.

Que pergunta! Eu ainda precisava falar.

- Adivinha? – mordi os lábios.

- Você é absurda Bella! – ele riu e bebeu seu café. – Eu digo uma coisa que não envolva sexo.

- Pensei que lua de mel servisse pra isso! – pausei – Sexo!...mas se você quiser podemos fazer outras coisas. – dei um sorriso sacana.

- Podemos ir a praia. – ele disse – Tem tempo que eu não tomo banho de mar.

- Vamos sim! – limpei minha boca com o guardanapo – Eu dormi desde ontem?

- Sim! Dormiu no avião e no carro...não quis te acordar. – ele disse sem graça.

- Devia ter acordado! Era nossa primeira noite como casados! – fiz um bico.

- Eu sei meu amor! – ele se levantou e me pegou no colo. – Mas eu to com fogo de mais pra te pegar molinha de sono. Quero você bem acordada! – ele mordeu meu ombro.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, me apertando ou me alisando. Sua língua invadia minha boca e ele mordia e sugava meus lábios com vontade.

- Edward...eu...eu preciso de um banho. – sussurrei.

- Depois Bee...eu quero você! – ele disse contra a pele do meu colo.

- Eu também, mas eu realmente preciso de um banho. – fiz uma careta.

- Ok, então eu vou com você. – ele me colocou no chão.

Quem sou eu pra discordar.

O banheiro era maravilhoso e tinha uma boa banheira.

Edward encheu com água quente e nós entramos.

- Senta aqui! – ele bateu na borda da banheira.

Eu sentei e ele afastou minhas pernas. Mordendo a parte interna das minhas coxas e me invadindo com seus dedos.

Logo depois que senti sua respiração quente, sua língua me lambia e me sugava com sede e desejo.

- Você é tão bom nisso! – eu disse agarrando seus cabelos. – Oh...Edward!

Ele tirou sua boca de mim e eu bufei impaciente.

- Geme Ed Bella. – seus olhos brilhavam.

Ele voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo antes.

Não demorou muito e meu corpo tremia num orgasmo violento.

Ele sentou e se encostou na banheira. Não tinha espuma, então eu tinha uma visão privilegiada do seu corpo nu embaixo da água.

Sentei em cima dele com vontade e suas mãos foram por baixo do meu bumbum me ajudando a subir e descer nele.

- Oh Ed... – gemi.

- Fala Bee...fala pra mim! – ele pediu.

- Você é tão bom nisso também. – fechei meus olhos. – Você é tão bom em tudo!

- Goza Bella...não vou durar muito tempo. – ele pediu.

Aumentei minhas investidas nele e poucos minutos depois chegamos ao orgasmo juntos. Nossos corpos tremiam juntos e as batidas do nosso coração parecia uma só.

- Eu te amo! – ele disse enquanto ele beijava meus seios.

- Não mais do que eu! – eu disse.

Saímos do quarto de toalha e fomos nos vestir.

Parei pra reparar na vista do quarto e era maravilhosa.

Coloquei um biquíni rosa, uma saída de praia branca e um chinelo também branco.

Edward colocou uma bermuda de tecido fino, uma camisa branca e chinelos brancos como os meus – presente de Alice.

Quando estava me arrumando e mexendo na minha mala, achei duas coisas.

A primeira era minha cartela de pílulas e a segunda a caixa de presente que Alice me disse no casamento.

Abri a caixa de Alice e tinha um bilhete grampeado nele.

"_Bellinha aproveite sua lua de mel._

_Use sem moreração! ;)_

_Te amo!_

_Ali"_

Abri a caixa e quase cai pra trás.

Tinha óleos de massagem, lubrificantes, gel anestésico pra sexo anal e mais umas outras coisas que você só encontra em sex shop.

Nota mental de matar Alice depois.

Edward saiu do banheiro e eu quase cai da cama pra alcançar a mala e esconder a caixa.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Alice! – sacudi a caixa e coloquei dentro da mala.

- O que tem ai? – perguntou.

Merda!

- Er...umas coisas...que...vamos? – desconversei.

Ele ficou desconfiado, mas pareceu deixar pra lá.

Deixei que ele saísse do quarto primeiro. Peguei minha cartela de pílulas e joguei no lixo, ia cumprir a promessa que eu fiz a Edward de parar de tomar anticoncepcional durante a lua de mel.

Peguei minha bolsa e fomos pra praia.

A praia era maravilhosa e havia pouquíssimas pessoas por ali.

Almoçamos e jantamos na rua e quando voltamos caímos exaustos na cama, depois do sexo é claro.

Nossa lua de mel se resumiu a duas coisas basicamente: mar e sexo.

Sexo no mar, sexo na banheira, na hidromassagem, na piscina, na areia, no carro, durante o mergulho ou no barco, no corredor, no elevador...e por ai vai.

Nossa estadia no Caribe foi maravilhosa, Edward não poderia ter escolhido lugar melhor.

Já estávamos bronzeados de tanto pegar sol. Eu menos que Edward, já que eu tinha que ficar em cima dele pra passar o protetor solar, se eu deixasse por conta dele...ele já estaria igual um tomate.

Nós velejamos, mergulhamos, passeamos pela cidade, fomos ao shopping fazer compras e comprar presente pros nossos amigos, mas a minha parte preferida era estar no quarto descansando com ele naquela enorme cama. Edward até alugou um iate onde passamos um dia inteiro dentro dele, só não consegui dormir, por causa do balanço.

Mas infelizmente a sexta-feira chegou e eu preparei uma surpresa de despedida do Caribe.

Inventei uma desculpa qualquer pra Edward sair do quarto, falei que eu tinha esquecido minha bolsa na piscina e pedi que ele fosse até a recepção. Ele disse que ia ligar, mas eu insisti que ele fosse pessoalmente.

Passei meu Delicate Petals e passei J'adore, que Edward adorava.

Coloquei uma lingerie rosa pra agradá-lo, coloquei meu hobby rosa. Fui até minha mala e coloquei a caixa com os presente de Alice em cima da cabeceira e me deitei na cama.

Algumas coisas daquela caixa eu já tinha usado, mas hoje usaria duas especificamente. Faria uma coisa que eu nunca tinha feito e aquilo estava me deixando nervosa pra caramba. Hoje eu me entregaria por completo pra ele.

Liguei a TV e fiz minha melhor cara de entediada.

- Bella? – ele me chamou assim que entrou na sala do quarto – Tem certeza que esqueceu a bolsa? – ele parou na porta da suíte.

- Não sei! – coloquei a mão no queixo fingindo que estava pensando. – Me enganei Ed! A bolsa esta ali! – eu fiquei de joelhos na cama e apontei a bolsa em cima de uma pequena mesa que tinha no quarto.

Tão bobinho!

Ela bufou irritado.

- Porra procurei essa bolsa pra caramba Bella. Tem noção? – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Já que você ficou chateado! – abri meu hobby e fiz um biquinho – Acho que vou me trocar.

Ele sorriu.

- Agora entendi seu jogo... – ele se aproximou da cama – Era só pedir pra eu sair. – ele disse – Tive que gritar com meia dúzia de idiotas por não acharem sua bolsa.- Ele me abraçou e cheirou meu pescoço. – Uhmmm...J'adore.

- Depois você vai se desculpar com eles...muito feio isso! – agarrei seus cabelos.

- Uhum...depois! – ele me deitou e tirou minha calcinha.

Eu tinha colocado ela estrategicamente por cima da liga, pra não precisar tirá-la ou abri-la.

- Tão linda! – ele disse abrindo meu sutiã – Minha linda! – mordeu minha barriga – Minha Bella!

Era hora! Eu tinha que falar pra ele o que eu queria hoje.

- Edward? – o chamei e ele sussurrou um "Uhm?" contra a pele da minha barriga. – Eu quero tentar uma coisa hoje, mas você precisa ser paciente.

Ele parou de me morder e me olhou confuso.

- O que é? – ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu mordi os lábios.

Deus! Como eu diria isso a ele?

Merda!

Sai de baixo dele e peguei a caixinha. Abri e amostrei o gel anestésico a ele.

- Tem certeza? – ele tentou conter um sorriso.

- Tenho, mas preciso te dizer que não sei se vai funcionar. – falei triste.

- Você não precisa fazer isso por mim. – ele disse.

- Então eu vou fazer por mim. – pisquei pra ele e voltei a beijá-lo.

Ele me proporcionou um dos melhores sexo oral da minha vida e eu já estava excitada o suficiente pra fazer o que eu queria.

- Deita de lado. – ele pediu.

Eu imediatamente obedeci.

Usamos os óleos e o gel, e senti seu membro rigo no meu bumbum.

- Por favor, se doer você me avisa que eu paro na hora. – ele disse rouco e eu assenti.

Logo depois eu senti ele me invadir de vagar por trás.

PUTA MERDA! Que dor!

Parecia que eu tava sendo rasgada...todos os músculos do meu corpo se contraíram.

- Relaxa Bella! – ele pegou minha perna por trás do joelho e passou por cima do seu quadril, levando a mão ao meu sexo e me estimulando.

Pensei em desistir, mas o gemido alto que Edward soltou me fez relaxar e desistir de pará-lo.

Ele parou e me puxou pra um beijo, ficamos minutos nos beijando até ele entrar em mim mais um pouco.

Depois de algum tempo, eu não sei se o gel fez efeito ou se eu estava tão relaxada que eu acabei curtindo.

E, por Deus, foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

- Meu Deus! Isso foi demais! Eu te amo! – ele me beijava feliz como uma criança na noite de natal.

- Eu também achei! – eu disse – Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes.

- Adorei sua vergonha em me contar o que queria. Você fica linda corada! – ele beliscou minha bochecha.

- Eu ainda vou ter vergonha de dizer isso de novo. – mordi os lábios – Precisamos encontrar um código pra falar sobre isso.

- Como assim? – ele me olhou curioso.

- Tipo...toda vez que quisermos fazer isso...er...você sabe o que...nós fazemos esse sinal, assim o outro vai entender.

- Pra que? Quando eu quiser, pode ter certeza que eu vou pedir. – ele riu e eu bati nele.

- Mas eu não! – falei emburrada. Então tive uma ideia que tinha visto em um filme. – Já sei, toda vez que eu quiser que você me tentar assim vou coçar sua barriga com meu indicador. – fiz o gesto em sua barriga.

- Tudo bem, se isso te faz feliz. – ele me beijou – Mas eu prefiro "amor, vamos fazer sexo anal?"- ele gargalhou.

- Argh Edward! Para! – senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Venha, vamos dormir. Amanhã infelizmente temos que ir embora. – ele me puxou pra deitar na cama e eu me aninhei nele.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, então eu resolvi quebrá-lo.

- Eu nunca fui tão feliz. – eu disse sem olhá-lo.

- Eu também meu amor. Eu nunca fui feliz porque antes eu não tinha você. – beijou meus cabelos.

- Eu sempre te amei Edward! Meu coração sempre foi seu! – o olhei.

- O meu também sempre foi e será seu Bee. – ele me beijou.

E logo estávamos dormindo...juntos, como tinha que ser.

- x –

**- Edward POV:**

Acordei naquele sábado com meu celular vibrando. Olhei o visor era Alice, as 7:30 da manhã.

Eu tinha combinado de ela me ligar ao invés de tocar a campainha, não queria acordar Bella. E por isso também coloquei o celular no silencioso.

- Oi Ali. – atendi.

- Estamos na porta. – ela disse simplesmente e desligou.

Eu sai cuidadosamente da cama e desci.

Quando abri a porta estavam todos ali e tinham sacolas nas mãos.

- Trouxemos café! – Kate disse indo em direção a cozinha.

- Birch e Starbucks. – Jasper falou me cumprimentando com um soco nas mãos.

- Fala irmão! – Emmett fez o mesmo cumprimento.

Fomos todos pra cozinha onde Kate já colocava tudo que tinha nas sacolas em cima do balcão.

- Trouxemos os preferidos da Bella. – Alice disse – Onde ela está?

- Dormindo ainda! – eu disse me sentando.

- Não pode! – ela quase gritou – Nós temos hora! – ela saiu da cozinha pisando forte.

- Pela sua cara parece que você também ainda esta dormindo. – Jasper disse e eu apenas forcei um sorriso e tentava manter meus olhos abertos.

- A noite é que foi boa Jazz! – Emmett falou alto demais.

- Porra nenhuma! – falei – Graças a Alice e a você – apontei pra Jasper – Eu estou em abstinência há uma semana. – fiz uma careta.

- Ahhhh mais hoje tem! – dessa vez Emmett gritou antes de beber seu café – E vamos dar uma volta hoje, pra você relaxar. Revirei meus olhos.

- Vou levar o café da Bella. – falei abrindo os armários e pegando uma bandeja.

Coloquei seu macchiato, crossaints de creme, suco de laranja e uns cookies de aveia da Starbucks que ela também gostava.

Deu uma batida leve na porta e a abri.

Ela estava linda deitada na cama com seus cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro e pela sua cara manhosa ela estava tentando persuadir Alice.

Ela me olhou e seus olhos brilharam.

- Bom dia! Trouxe meu último café pra você, como noiva é claro. – ela sorriu.

Ela se ajeitou na cama e eu coloquei a bandeja sobre suas pernas.

- Bom dia! – ela me respondeu e eu a beijei com carinho.

- Eu ainda estou aqui! – ouvi Alice falar.

Numa fração de segundos Jasper, Kate e Emmett já estavam no quarto. Olhei pra Emmett e ele fez um sinal pra porta que eu entendi como "precisamos ir".

- Eu te amo! – disse a ela.

- Não mais do que eu! – ela sorriu e bebeu seu macchiato.

- Vou dar uma saída com Jazz e Emm. – falei – Te vejo as 6. – toquei seus lábios com os meus.

- Eu vou ser a de branco no altar. – ela brincou e todos no quarto riram.

O sorriso dela me iluminava e se eu pudesse mandava todos embora só pra poder ficar mais um pouco na cama com ela, mas eu não podia. Como ela mesmo falava "hoje é o grande dia" e eu queria que fosse perfeito pra ela.

Fui até o closet, coloquei um jeans, uma camisa cinza e tênis preto.

Dei mais um beijo em Bella e disse que a amava mais uma vez. Peguei minha carteira e saímos.

- Aonde vamos? – quis saber já que eles resolveram ir a pé ao invés de usarmos meu carro.

- Sei lá, vamos andar! – Jasper disse.

- Porra! Você me tiraram de casa no dia do meu casamento as 8 da manhã pra bater perna igual uma mulherzinha? – perguntei irritado.

- É irmão, sexo pra você cairia bem! – Emmett bateu no meu ombro.

- Relaxa Edward, vamos buscar os ternos e voltamos, ok? – Jasper disse.

- Ok! – eu disse cansado – Eu realmente preciso dormir mais um pouco.

Fomos até a Emporio Armani na 5ª avenida e pegamos meu fraque e os ternos deles.

Passamos na Starbucks e tomamos mais um café. Naquele dia eu tive que fumar um cigarro, eu tava nervoso pra cacete.

Minutos depois que cheguei em casa meus pais chegaram no meu apartamento. Eles moravam relativamente perto, mas minha mãe quis vir pra cá me ajudar.

- Mãe, eu realmente preciso dormir! – falei com a cabeça no seu colo enquanto ela coçava minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem querido. Eu te chamo quando chegar a hora. – ela beijou minha testa. Eu me levantei pra subir, mas ela me chamou. - Edward?

- Sim mãe. – olhei pra ela.

- Você convidou sua irmã? – ela me perguntou com cautela.

- Desculpe mamãe, mas não. – eu disse sério.

- Tudo bem! – ela forçou um sorriso – É só porque tem um tempo que não a vejo...e...vá suba! Descanse que daqui a pouco eu te chamo. – ela disse triste.

Como eu odiava Rosalie por fazer minha mãe sofrer. Aquela vaca mal amada, nem parecia que tinha sido bem criada pela minha mãe.

Subi e me joguei na minha cama do jeito que estava. Não sei quanto tempo eu dormi, mas acordei com a minha mãe me chamando.

- Querido, está na hora! – ela dizia.

- Que horas são? – perguntei de olhos fechados.

- São quatro meu filho, mas você precisa comer alguma coisa? – sorri ao saber como ela me entendia tão bem, eu estava morrendo de fome.

Me levantei e fui pra cozinha. Minha mãe tinha feito um risotto que era sua especialidade pro almoço. Como eu dormi o dia inteiro, almocei as 4 da tarde.

- Está uma delicia mãe como sempre! – a elogiei com a boca cheia.

- Obrigada querido, mas acabe de mastigar! – nós rimos.

Um homem de 24 anos, no dia do seu casamento sendo chamado atenção da mãe. Ótimo!

A campainha tocou e entraram uma meia dúzia de pessoas que eu não conhecia. Minha mãe que atendeu.

- Edward, vou estar lá em cima. – ela disse – Como vou me arrumar aqui trouxe umas pessoas pra me ajudar, se importa? – ela perguntou sem graça.

- Claro que não mãe, que ideia! – respondi ainda comendo.

- Ok! Então quando acabar de comer, suba tome um banho de banheira bem relaxante, faça a barba, por favor! – ela riu – E se arrume. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar.

- Vai ficar linda dona Esme! – pisquei pra ela.

Quando cheguei a sala reparei que Emmett e Jasper ainda estavam aqui. Como eu não percebi? Jasper estava babando dormindo no meu sofá e Emmett jogava GTA como um menino em frente a minha TV, com direito a morder a língua e tudo.

- Já comeu cara? – perguntei a ele.

- Já pow! A comida da sua mãe é boa pra caralho! – ele falou sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Ficamos em silêncio até que ele pausou o jogo e me olhou sério.

- Cara, tu vai mesmo fazer isso? Digo...casar? É coisa pra caralho! – ele sacudiu a cabeça nervoso.

- Vou Emm, agora é o que eu mais quero! – sorri pra ele.

- Sei lá...eu acho que to feliz por você, mas continuo achando a maior cagada! – e assim ele voltou ao jogo encerrando o assunto.

Esse era meu amigo Emmett, um moleque com quase 1,90 de altura, grande como um armário e cheio de conselhos que são pura sabedoria.

Tive que rir.

Subi e fui pro banheiro colocar a banheira pra encher. Enquanto isso fiz minha barba.

Fui até o closet e coloquei meu fraque sobre o colchão da cama.

Como eu queria falar com ela. Ouvir ela me dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas eu me contive e não liguei.

Coloquei uma daquelas coisas que Bella usava pra dar cheiro e fazer espuma na banheira e fiquei ali pelo que me pareceu horas.

- Edward? – minha mãe me chamou batendo na porta.

- Já vou! – só então percebi que fiquei tempo demais.

Coloquei uma boxer e meu roupão e fui pro quarto. Minha mãe estava linda num vestido verde escuro.

- Querido vamos nos atrasar! – minha mãe me disse pegando o fraque. – Seus padrinhos já estão prontos.

Eu tirei o roupão e minha mãe me ajudou a colocar o fraque. Penteei os cabelos e passei as mãos por ele pra dar uma bagunçada e logo depois calcei meus sapatos.

- Pronto! – ergui os braços e bati na lateral do corpo.

- Você está tão lindo! – ela me abraçou – Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria pra você.

- Eu também pensava assim antes de reencontrar Bella mãe. – beijei sua testa e descemos.

Jasper e Emmett nos esperavam na sala e como minha mãe disse, já estavam prontos.

Entramos na limusine e fomos pro Ritz e graças a Deus conseguimos chegar na hora. Faltavam 2 minutos pras 6 da tarde.

Eu estava nervoso e ansioso. Me colocaram sentado numa cadeira e meu pé batia freneticamente no chão, num claro sinal de nervosismo.

Bateram na porta e eu mandei que entrasse. E me arrependi era Charlie.

- Tudo bem garoto? – eu assenti. – Nervoso uhn?

- Um pouco! – forcei um sorriso. Minha relação com Charlie nunca foi muito boa por conta do passado.

- Não quero te deixar mais nervoso filho, mas você sabe o que acontecerá se você fizer mal a minha garotinha, não sabe? – ele perguntou num tom autoritário.

- Chefe Swan eu nunca faria mal a Bella. Eu a amo demais. – fui sincero.

- Uhum! – ele murmurrou – Já ouvi isso antes! – ele fez uma careta – Bom, espero que você consiga guarda isso... – ele apontou com a cabeça pros meus "documentos" – dentro das calças. Eu não vou hesitar em usar minha autoridade policial se for preciso.

Filho duma puta! Eu aqui, me corroendo de nervoso e ele ainda vem me botar terror. Desalmado!

- Eu entendi Chefe Swan! – forcei outro sorriso.

- Que bom filho! – ele ia saindo – E me chame de Charlie. – então ele saiu.

Nem preciso dizer que agora eu estava mais mal ainda, né?

Uma moça entrou na sala que eu estava com meus pais e meus sogros e pediu que todos ocupassem seus lugares no salão onde seria realizado a cerimônia.

6:10. 6:20 e nada de Bella. O salão já estava cheio e meu estômago embrulhado de nervoso.

- Ela não vem! – falei com Jasper passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Minha intenção era arrancá-los de frustração, mas provavelmente eu só conseguiria uma puta de uma dor de cabeça.

- Isso não tem chance de acontecer cara! – ele disse – Relaxa, elas sempre atrasam!

Minha mãe e Renee se aproximaram de mim. Olhei o relógio, quase 6:30.

- Ela não vem não é? – passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Se acalme Edward. Ela acabou de chegar. – minha mãe sorriu.

- Vamos buscá-la querido, fique calmo! – Renee disse.

Que porra! Porque todo mundo fica mandando eu ficar calmo? Que merda!

Ouvi uma música e olhei pra porta abrindo. Meu coração falhou algumas batidas e eu vi Alice e Kate entrarem pelo corredor.

Segundos depois Bella parou na porta de braços dados com seu pai.

Linda! Quer dizer essa palavra não fazia jus a ela...na verdade eu não tinha palavras pra descrevê-la naquele momento.

Meu coração batia num ritmo alucinado e minhas mãos suavam. A impressão que eu tinha era que estava vendo ela pela primeira vez, como se estivesse me apaixonando por ela agora.

Sorri quando eu vi que ela sorria pra mim e me olhava nos olhos.

Ela entrou no salão de braços dados com seu pai e eu tive a sensação que tudo se passava em câmera lenta, enquanto nossos olhos estavam grudados um no outro.

Quando eles se aproximaram, cumprimentei Charlie com um forte aperto de mãos e ainda o ouvi murmurar um "lembra do que conversamos", mas eu fingi que não ouvi.

- Eu amo você! – disse a ela.

- Não mais do que eu! – ela sorriu.

O juiz iniciou a cerimônia e logo eu e Bella falamos nossos votos, que eu demorei a semana inteira pra gravar ao invés de ler na hora.

Trocamos as alianças e nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Me amaldiçoei mil vezes por não poder aprofundar aquele beijo e possuí-la ali mesmo.

Fomos os últimos a sair do salão da cerimônia e quando percebi estávamos sozinhos, mas uma vez me segurei ou então ia jogá-la contra aquelas paredes e despedaçar sua calcinha como um louco.

Logo Alice chegou e eu agradeci ela por isso, porque me fez parar, mas Bella não gostou e ficou bem irritada. Era a primeira vez que eu via ela se desentender com Alice.

Quando fomos pro salão da festa e coloquei meu plano em prática. Como não éramos um casal, digamos, muito convencional, principalmente quando o assunto é sexo e sacanagem, eu preparei uma surpresa pra ela.

Subi no pequeno palco e pedi pro DJ tocar a música que eu havia combinado com ele, a nossa música. A música que ela sempre dançava pra mim.

Quando a música começou Bella ficou extremamente envergonhada e aquilo só estava aumentando meus pensamentos impuros, já que ela ficava sexy demais corada.

Ela dançou sensualmente comigo. Nossos corpos balançavam no ritmo da música e eu estava odiando não sentir seu quadril e suas coxas roçando em mim com aquele monte de pano atrapalhando.

Quando a pista de dança começou a encher com os convidados dançando animados, Bella se afastou dizendo que ia trocar o vestido.

_Graças a Deus!_ – pensei.

Fui até a mesa dos meus pais e peguei uma taça de champanhe, me sentando em seguida.

Minha mãe e Esme conversavam animadas, mas pararam quando eu me aproximei.

- Cadê Bella querido? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Foi trocar o vestido. – sorri.

Meu pai me chamou e começou a falar sobre investimentos futuros da Yellow, mas eu só ouvia bla, bla, bla.

Não estava querendo falar de trabalho hoje.

Bella voltou e estava linda num vestido prata. Ela estava estranha...sensualmente estranha e conhecendo bem minha _esposa_ eu sabia que ela estava aprontando.

Ela voltou e conversou alguma coisa com a sua e a minha mãe, mas eu não ouvi porque estava fingindo prestar atenção na conversa do meu pai.

Ela me olhava em pé, apoiada numa cadeira vazia...e porra! Ela estava mordendo e lambendo os lábios pra mim, é isso?

_Minha perdição!_

Sorri pra ela.

Ela deu a volta na mesa e sentou ao meu lado. Colando sua cadeira na minha e sua mão na minha coxa esquerda.

Sua mão foi subindo e tocou meu membro por cima da calça.

Porra!

Me travei todo e olhei pra todos a mesa pra ver se eles tinham reparado.

- O que foi amor? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Algum problema querido? – minha mãe reparou minha tensão, mas eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.

Ela queria brincar? Então eu ia brincar com ela.

Coloquei a mão na sua coxa direita, deslizando a mão por sua meia calça, até chegar ao seu sexo, mas quando eu cheguei á não tinha nenhum pano me impedindo de chegar nele. Infelizmente eu fiz isso ao mesmo tempo bebendo meu champanhe, que eu quase cuspi todo ao perceber que ele estava sem calcinha.

Eu a olhei e ela sorriu, mas foi um sorriso sacana...sexual.

Eu toquei sua intimidade úmida e arfei.

Caralho! Ela estava sem calcinha.

Fechei os olhos e me vi pegando ela no colo, e jogando naquela mesa e a possuindo da forma mais louca e selvagem possível.

Fui tirado dos meus delírios pela sua voz doce em meu ouvido.

- Edward, Jenny esta me chamando. Pode ser um problema. Me ajuda a resolver? – ela fez uma cara de pidona e mandona ao mesmo tempo.

Quem sou eu pra ir contra ela? Eu só queria sair dali e jogá-la em um lugar onde eu pudesse amá-la insanamente.

Estava me sentindo um maníaco.

Pedi licença aos nossos pais e segui Bella.

Mas quando chegamos a um corredor vazio a joguei contra a parede e devorei sua boca. Não estava fazendo questão de ser gentil, eu só queria fazer da forma que a gente fazia melhor, que fazia tudo ser mais gostoso.

Definitivamente, ali, eu não queria fazer amor com ela.

- Porra Bella! – toquei seu seio por cima do vestido – Sem a porra da calcinha! – toquei seu sexo – Cacete! Como você tá molhada! Eu quero você...agora.

Ela me puxou pela mão e eu fui. Ela parecia saber onde estava indo.

Entramos numa sala que parecia um camarim de celebridade e tivemos mais uma sessão de sexo louco, como só nós sabemos fazer.

Cara! Como eu estava com saudade do seu corpo, da sua umidade, do seu calor, de sentir ela me apertar...e vê-la naquela posição me enlouqueceu.

Nota mental de fazer ela ficar daquele jeito mais vezes.

Sai da sala antes dela e quando voltei pra mesa fui abordado por Renee.

- O que houve Edward? Onde está Bella? – ela perguntou.

- Está com Jenny Renee. Eu não entendi muito bem o problema, mas ela te explica quando chegar. – sorri bebendo mais champanhe.

Quando ela voltou sua mãe fez a mesma pergunta a ela. E eu a olhei pra ver o que ela ia falar com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Ah sim mamãe! Agora está tudo perfeito. – ela disse e sorriu pra mim. Eu apenas retribui.

O resto da festa foi ótimo.

Dançamos, tiramos um zilhão de fotos, comemos, dançamos, bebemos muito e logo chegou a hora de irmos embora ou perderíamos o vôo pro Caribe.

A nossa lua de mel pode ser classificada perfeitamente como a segunda melhor semana da minha vida, só perde pros dias que fiquei com Bella em Milão, quando nos reconciliamos. Nos amamos incondicionalmente em todos os lugares, dos mais insanos aos mais pacatos. Bella ficava linda de biquíni e com sua pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol. Passeamos de barco, mergulhamos e passamos um dia num iate maravilhoso que eu aluguei.

Foi tudo maravilhoso!

Mas o dia mais marcante foi o último, foi quando Bella se entregou por inteiro a mim.

Eu insisti que ela não precisava fazer aquilo, mas ela insistiu que queria fazer. E eu não neguei.

Qual o homem em sã consciência recusaria sexo anal com sua esposa vestida sensualmente numa lingerie de renda? Eu não era nem louco.

Pensei em desisti quando a invadi e senti ela se contrair e arfar provavelmente de dor, mas ela pediu que eu continuasse.

Fui o mais carinhoso possível. A amei com carinho e fiquei ainda mais excitado quando vi que ela estava curtindo, quando ela gemia alto e pedia que eu não parasse.

Logo explodimos juntos.

Ela estava com vergonha do que tinha acontecido. Por Deus! Ela tinha me proporcionado o melhor orgasmo da minha vida, mas achei uma graça quando ela inventou aquele "código" pra me dizer quando quer fazer isso de novo.

Me deitei na cama e ela se aninhou no meu peito.

Minha mão passeava, ora no seu cabelo, ora nas suas costas.

- Eu nunca fui tão feliz. – ela quebrou o silêncio do quarto desenhando na minha barriga.

- Eu também meu amor. Eu nunca fui feliz porque antes eu não tinha você. – fui sincero e beijei seus cabelos.

- Eu sempre te amei Edward! Meu coração sempre foi seu! – ela me olhou com intensidade.

- O meu também sempre foi e será seu Bee. – a beijei com carinho, mostrando todo meu amor a ela.

Logo nossos corpos exaustos pediram descanso e dormimos.

Embarcamos naquele sábado de muito sol no Caribe.

Como sempre Bella dormiu assim que o avião decolou e eu fiquei deitado ao seu lado com seu corpo colado no meu, sentindo seu calor.

Quando chegamos no La Guardia ela acordou, mas voltou a dormir assim que entramos no táxi.

Quando chegamos na frente do nosso prédio, paguei o taxista e pedi que ele chamasse o porteiro pra ajudá-lo com as malas.

Peguei Bella cuidadosamente no colo, sem me importar em sentir seu pouco peso nos meus braços.

Chamei o elevador e subi com ela aninhada nos meus braços ainda dormindo.

A coloquei na cama e dei um agrado ao porteiro coitado, por ter subido com todas aquelas malas sozinho.

Liguei pra minha mãe pra avisar que chegamos e pedi que ela avisasse a Renee.

Também avisei nossos amigos que havíamos chegado, mas pedi que só viessem amanhã já que tanto eu quanto Bella estávamos exausto.

Subi, tirei as suas e as minhas roupas e me deitei ao seu lado me moldando ao seu corpo por trás e passei as mãos pela sua cintura.

Já estava de noite, então eu esperava que dormíssemos até amanhã.

Fechei meus olhos e fiquei apenas sentindo seu cheiro. Uma mistura doce de morangos e J'adore.

- Edward? – ela me chamou.

- Estou aqui Bee. – respondi beijando seu ombro.

- Eu te amo tanto! – ela sussurrou.

- Você está acordada? – quis saber. Sei lá, ela falava muito durante o sono, vai que ela estava dormindo.

- Estou! – ela se mexeu virando de frente pra mim.

- Isso é bom! – a beijei – Pensei que eu fosse conversar com uma sonâmbula. – eu ri.

- Bobo! – ela me deu um tapa e se aninhou no meu peito.

- Edward? – ela me chamou de novo.

- Sim?

- Eu...er...eu quero você! – ela disse com vergonha. Eu não estava vendo, mas jurava que ela estava corada.

- Você já me tem meu amor! Eu sou seu! – beijei sua testa suavemente.

- Eu quero assim! – ela me olhou e coçou minha barriga com o indicador.

Eu a olhei e ela tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Nos entregamos ao prazer mais louco da luxúria 3 vezes naquela noite. Duas de forma convencional e a outra, como Bella diz, foi a "coçada na barriga".

Fiz questão de amá-la, venerá-la, mostrar todo meu amor a ela. Como ela era importante e que sem ela eu não posso mais viver.

- Edward? – ela me chamou quase dormindo.

- Uhm? – eu também já sentia meus olhos pesando.

- Eu parei de tomar a pílula. – ela disse de olhos fechados. – Eu quero um filho seu. – me olhou.

Sorri como um idiota apaixonado que eu era. Ouvir ela dizer aquilo, ouvir que ela estava pronta, que ela queria gerar o fruto do nosso amor, encheu meu peito de alegria.

- Ouvi você dizer isso me fez ter certeza que eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. – eu disse beijando seus lábios.

- Eu amo você! – ela disse com a voz arrastada.

- Não mais do que eu meu amor! – eu disse.

Ela se mexeu na cama e deitou de costas pra mim. Eu a abracei por trás e levei minhas mão ao seu ventre, onde em breve teria nosso filho.

_Nosso filho!_

Uma criança linda, de cabelos com de bronze e incríveis olhos castanho chocolate.

Bella suspirou pesadamente e eu percebi que ela já dormia.

Aquela palavra dançavam na minha mente... _Eu quero um filho seu._..Alisei mais sua barriga.

Será que ele ou ela já estava ali? Não, acho muito cedo. Ela tinha parado de tomar as pílulas há uma semana.

_Nosso filho!_ – sorri com esse pensamento.

- Edward... – Bella sussurrou e eu sabia que ela estava sonhando – É um menino...

Sorri mais uma vez ao saber que provavelmente aquele era seu desejo.

Eu não teria preferência, desde que ela me desse um filho.

Fitei o teto e pensei em tudo que vivemos até hoje.

Nosso amor de adolescente, a minha traição, meus cinco anos vazios usando mulheres que não tinham nada a ver com a minha frustração, nosso reencontro, nossas noites ou dias de sexo, a forma que ela me completava, como eu me sentia pleno quando estava com ela, como eu a amava incondicionalmente e como eu amaria da mesma forma nossos filhos...nossos filhos...sim, porque eu quero que ela me dê mais de um filho. Eu quero tudo relacionado a ela.

Lembrei da maldita aposta...e sorri...ela podia quase ter estragado tudo, mas sem ela eu não teria reencontrado Bella e hoje eu não estaria dormindo ao lado da minha esposa, futura mãe dos meus filhos.

Lembrei da semana em Milão, a nossa entrega e ela finamente se rendendo ao nosso amor...Nosso casamento, a lua de mel...o pedido de casamento inseguro embaixo da árvore da Rockefeller...Como ela cuidava de mim e da nossa casa...

Nossa casa...

Minha mulher...suspirei. E Bella também!

- Edward... – ela sussurrou de novo – Eu te amo tanto... – falou com a voz mole.

- Eu também meu amor. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Me apoiei no cotovelo e a olhei...tão linda! Tão minha!

A olhando dormir como um anjo eu tive certeza que tudo o que passamos valer a pena. Tudo que eu passei pra chegar a ela valeu a pena...e tudo valeria, se ela tivesse do meu lado.

Pra sempre.

- FIM -


	19. EPÍLOGO!

**6 meses depois...**

**Uma semana antes do Natal.**

**- Bella POV:**

3 dias. Será que era o suficiente?

Não, acho que não. Minha menstruação nunca foi regulada, cada mês vinha num dia diferente.

Me olhei no espelho do banheiro do meu trabalho e percebi pequenas mudanças no meu corpo. Eu nunca tinha ficado grávida e nunca tinha conversado com alguém que já esteve grávida, mas eu li na internet que a gente sente quando isso acontece.

Levantei minha blusa e olhei minha barriga. Plana e magra como sempre.

Bufei de frustração.

6 meses de tentativas e nada de gravidez.

Essa era a palavra que me definia nesse momento...frustrada.

Apertei meus seios que estavam maiores e doloridos, mas isso também podia ser sintoma de menstruação iminente.

Bufei mais uma vez.

Meu trabalho estava uma loucura, assim como o de Edward. Só nos víamos a noite e mal tínhamos tempo pra uma rapidinha, mas todo dia nós "treinávamos um bebê".

A edição de natal da Vogue é a edição mais importante, é especial, a edição que sempre tem a melhor capa, as melhores modelos ou celebridades, matérias e etc.

O movimento na Yellow também aumenta no natal, já que todo mundo quer fazer propaganda do seu negócio. Segundo Edward as datas comemorativas são as que eles mais lucram. Meu marido, coitado, mal tinha tempo pra respirar ou quase sempre estava sendo sugado até a alma por seu pai.

Olhei meu quadril um pouco aumentado e me lembrei da dificuldade pra fechar minha saia essa manhã, porque estava apertada.

_É, quadril aumentado não é sintoma de menstruação!_ – pensei.

Aquele único pensamento me deu esperança e eu sai do banheiro com um destino. Uma farmácia.

Eu esperava sinceramente que 3 dias de atraso fossem suficiente.

- Vamos almoçar? – Alice veio ao meu encontro.

- Não vou almoçar hoje, não me sinto bem. – o que não era mentira. Eu realmente não estava normal.

- Avisou Edward? – ela perguntou.

- Vou ligar pra ele. – fui até minha sala e peguei minha bolsa.

Quando sai do prédio da Vogue eu liguei pra Edward.

- Oi amor. – ele atendeu.

- Oi Ed. Não vou almoçar hoje. – disse simplesmente.

- Por quê? Ainda esta mal? – ele quis saber.

- Sim, mas também tenho uma coisa pra resolver. – eu disse. – Nos vemos em casa, ok?

- Ok. Te amo! – ele disse.

- Também te amo! – desliguei e entrei na farmácia.

Fui até a prateleira e peguei um teste de gravidez. Li a caixinha pra ver se era possível fazê-lo com qualquer urina do dia e paguei por ela.

A ansiedade me consumia e eu não ia conseguir agüentar até chegar na Vogue, quem dirá em casa.

Entrei em um restaurante chinês que a gente costumava ir juntos e me sentei. Pedi um frango xadrez e uma coca light.

Avisei ao garçom que ia ao banheiro enquanto o pedido não ficava pronto.

Coloquei minha bolsa na bancada e peguei a caixinha. A abri e instantaneamente fiz xixi naquele tão conhecido bastão branco, nos últimos meses ele tem sido meu companheiro de frustração.

_Vamos, por favor! Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. _– Eu repetia como um mantra.

Esperei os três mais longos minutos da minha vida e peguei o bastão.

Um pauzinho...Negativo.

Joguei o bastão com raiva no lixo.

Eu estava com raiva de mim!

Será que eu tinha algum problema pra engravidar? Será que era tão difícil assim? Não era só colocar os bichinhos lá dentro? Qual a dificuldade! Qual é!

Me recompus. Ajeitei minha saia, engoli o choro, peguei minha bolsa e sai do banheiro.

Sentei a mesa esperando meu pedido e depois de poucos minutos chegou, mas quando eu olhei pro prato meu estômago embrulho.

Voltei praticamente correndo pro banheiro e vomitei todo o meu café da manhã.

Urgh! Eu detesto vomitar!

Pedi ao garçom que embalasse o frango xadrez porque iria levá-lo, não tinha condições de comê-lo agora. Paguei por ele e voltei pra Vogue.

Ainda era hora do almoço e o andar estava vazio.

Ouvi batidas na minha porta e mandei que entrasse.

- Oi. – era Edward lindo como sempre, num dos seus ternos de grife.

- Oi. – forcei um sorriso.

- O que houve Bee? Por que essa carinha? – ele afagou meu rosto.

Não consegui mais segurar e comecei a chorar.

- Eu...eu...pensei que estivesse...grá-grávida Edward, mas deu negativo. – chorei contra seu peito.

- Meu amor, temos que ter paciência. – ele disse alisando meus cabelos. – Essa sua ansiedade não ajuda Bella.

Ele repetiu as palavras da minha ginecologista quando fomos nela mês passado.

- Ah Edward, eu estou tão frustrada. – falei cansada – Eu juro que se não quiséssemos ter filho eu já estava na sexta gestação. – ele riu – E agora eu quero um e não consigo.

- Hey! Vamos continuar tentando, ok? Uma hora eu sei que ele vai chegar. – ele finalmente me beijou.

Ficamos na minha sala durante todo o horário de almoço e como ele tinha deixado de almoçar por minha causa, dividimos o frango xadrez e a coca. Que graças a Deus eu consegui comer, porque estava faminta.

Edward foi embora e me deixou sozinha e triste.

Kate entrou na minha sala.

- O que ouve B? – ela perguntou. Minhas amigas me conhecem muito bem.

- Achei que estivesse grávida. – dei de ombros.

- Outro negativo? – Alice perguntou entrando na sala. Eu assenti com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não fica assim minha amiga, não era a hora. – ela alisou minha mão em cima do meu joelho – Mas ela vai chegar...e quando chegar ele vai ser o bebê mais amado da América.

Alice e suas tentativas de me colocar pra cima.

- Obrigada! – pedi fazendo um carinho no seu rosto. – Não sei o que eu faria sem vocês. – sorri pra Kate.

- Ahhhhhh vamos dar um abraço duplo Kate. – Alice se levantou e as duas me abraçaram.

O dia foi maçante. Eu estava exausta meu corpo doía e o enjôo não me largava. Eu só podia estar doente.

Durante toda a semana antes do natal eu passei mal. Náuseas, vômitos, tonturas e pra completar eu estava viciada em suco de maça e sexo – não, eu não estou reclamando. Edward abasteceu a geladeira com garrafas que pareciam mais galões de 10 litros e pra saciar meu desejo pelo sexo me satisfazia todas as noites.

Naquela semana eu comi horrores e estava tudo se acumulando nos meus quadris. Eu não entendia como uma pessoa que vomita praticamente umas 5 vezes por dia pode engordar ao invés de emagrecer. Edward apenas dizia que eu estava gostosa, mas sei que ele estava sendo gentil ao disfarçar por eu estar engordando.

Eu e Edward estávamos trabalhando como dois condenados, mas mesmo assim nos amávamos todos os dias, segundo ele pra garantir nosso herdeiro, apenas pra isso, sei...

Combinamos que iríamos todos pra casa de Esme no natal, mas dessa vez tinha um adicional, meu pai e minha mãe viriam, ou seja, minha felicidade seria completa.

Na sexta-feira fomos fazer compras depois do trabalho. Fazia um frio da porra em NY e eu realmente precisava de roupas, já que minhas calças e meus vestidos justos não cabiam mais em mim.

Ficamos horas andando pela 5ª avenida. Comprei meias novas, uma bota de cano baixo, um vestido e lingerie pro natal. Depois eu faria as compras pra virada do ano.

- Café? – Kate perguntou animada.

Eu e Alice assentimos e nós fomos ao Birch. Tomei macchiato, Kate chá e Alice café preto puro. Devia ser proibido uma pessoa elétrica como Alice beber café puro.

Pagamos pelo café e quando estava me levantando pra sairmos do Birch uma tonteira violenta me alcançou.

Parei no meio do caminho, ficando meio curvada, meio levantada e me apoiei na mesa. Tudo rodava e eu não tinha noção nem da onde estava. Ao longe ouvia a voz de Kate e Alice falando comigo chamando meu nome. Ouvi algumas louças serem quebradas e então apaguei.

Pelo que me pareceu horas eu fiquei apagada.

- Bella? Bella? – era a voz de Alice.

- Merda! Edward não atende Alice. – Kate disse exasperada.

- Não...não...ligue pra...ele Kate. – falei com a voz fraca.

- Ela acordou. – uma voz desconhecida falou.

- Já chamei a emergência. – outra voz desconhecida.

Sentia um rastro quente na minha mão e me parecia ser a mão de alguém.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Bella, fica calma. – Kate disse alisando meu rosto.

Minha cabeça estava no colo de Alice.

Quando recobrei totalmente minha consciência vi paramédicos ao meu lado. Um me furava e colocava o soro e o outro parecia medir minha pressão.

- Ela teve uma queda brusca de pressão. – disse um deles. – Vamos levá-la ao hospital, sua pressão ainda está bem baixa. Ela precisa ser medicada.

- Ok. – Alice disse – Kate continue tentando falar com Edward.

- Não! – quase gritei – Não fale com ele. Não é nada gente!

Não é nada, mas estavam me colocando numa maca. Revirei os olhos.

- Bella... – eu interrompi Alice.

- Promete que vocês não vão incomodá-lo? – pedi.

- Mas e se for algo grave. – Kate perguntou com um tom nítido de preocupação.

- Se for algo grave eu mesmo conto...se for só a pressão ele não precisa se preocupar. – eu disse.

Elas se entreolharam e fizeram uma careta.

- Prometem? – perguntei de novo.

- Prometemos. – responderam em uníssono.

- Confio em vocês. – eu disse descansando a cabeça na maca.

- Podemos ir com ela? – Kate perguntou.

- Apenas uma. Estamos a levando pro Lennox – o paramédico disse.

- Vai você, eu vou no meu carro. – Kate disse a Alice.

E ela prontamente entrou comigo na ambulância. Eu apaguei.

Quando acordei já era noite. Abri meus olhos e vi Alice e Kate cochichando no sofá. Elas tinham um sorriso enorme no rosto e se eu não tivesse tão debilitada sorriria também.

- Hey! – as chamei.

- Olá Bella adormecida. – Kate me olhou – Como está?

- Enjoada. – respondi – Que horas são ? – quis saber.

- 8 da noite. – Alice respondeu.

- Eu tenho que ir embora. Edward...ele vai chegar em casa e... – falei nervosa.

- Hey! Calma... – Alice pegou minha mão – Nós ligamos pra ele... – a olhei furiosa – Calma, ok? Apenas avisamos ele que iríamos demorar. Hoje é sexta os rapazes estão lá...

- E alem do mais o que aconteceu com você...só você pode contar a ele. – ela piscou o olho pra mim.

Meu Deus! Será que era grave? Será que iam descobrir que eu não podia ter filhos?

O barulho da porta abrindo me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Boa Noite Sra. Cullen. – um homem jovem me cumprimentou.

- Er...boa noite! – respondi – Eu preciso ir! – supliquei a ele.

- Logo você irá. – ele deu uns tapinhas no meu joelho. – Bom, você teve uma queda de pressão, o que no seu estado é normal, descobrimos que sua pressão já é naturalmente baixa e na gravidez é normal cair mais ainda. Você tomou soro e glicose, como certeza está se sentindo melhor, então acho que já está de alta. – ele sorriu e eu o olhava atônita. – Só recomendo que não ande por muito tempo sozinha por ai, sua pressão pode cair novamente e você pode não ter a sorte de ter suas amigas por perto. – ele pausou e escrever alguma coisa numa prancheta. – Então é isso...alta e estar sempre acompanhada.

Depois que ele terminou a sua chuva de letras e palavras...eu percebi que escutei uma única palavra...Gravidez.

- Vo-você dis-se gravidez? – perguntei saindo do meu estado de choque.

Ele olhou pra Kate e Alice e elas sorriram.

- Sim, a senhora está grávida Isabella. Exatas 10 semanas. – ele sorriu de novo – Parabéns, suas amigas me falaram o quanto deseja o bebê.

Minha ficha caiu.

- Meu Deus! MEU DEUS! Isso é...ow...eu preciso ir! Eu tenho que contar a... – tentei me levantar da cama, mas fiquei tonta.

- Devagar Isabella, não quer ficar aqui por mais dois, quer? – o médico me perguntou – Garanto que tem alguém ansioso por essa noticia em casa.

Eu me sentei na cama e abaixei a cabeça pra tontura passar.

- Isso é normal, ok? – ele me disse – Quando for se levantar, esteja deitada ou sentada, sempre faça bem de vagar pra sua pressão não cair. – ele afagou meu ombro. – Bom, tenho, mas um paciente pra ver...boa noite meninas...e parabéns mais uma vez Sra. Cullen.

Foi ele fechar a porta que Alice e Kate começaram a gritar.

- OMG! OMG! OMG! – Alice repetia.

- Eu falei que era você quem tinha que contar isso a ele. – Kate disse parando na minha frente.

Eu estava em choque.

Porra! Eu estava grávida! Esperando um filho do homem da minha vida. Fruto do nosso amor. Comecei a entender o mal estar que eu senti a semana inteira e todos os outros sinais de gravidez, mas que eu não liguei por causa daquele estúpido bastão idiota.

Um silêncio reinou no quarto. Eu levantei o rosto e fitei Alice e Kate com uma cara apreensiva.

- Não está feliz? – Alice perguntou com cautela e olhou pra Kate.

- Não...quer dizer sim...eu acho que minha ficha não caiu. – sorri largamente – Eu jurava que não podia ter filhos e agora isso... – pousei as mãos na minha barriga – É surreal...eu...eu...preciso ir pra casa...tenho que contar a Edward.

Fui pro banheiro e não sei como, mas em 2 minutos estava vestida.

Fomos no carro de Kate até meu apartamento.

- Porque você não faz uma surpresa pra ele? – Alice disse – Sei lá, amanhã é natal, dá a ele a noticia de presente.

- Com certeza ele vai amar! – Kate disse.

Chegamos em casa e eles jogavam poker.

Me sentei no seu colo e colei meus lábios nos dele num beijo faminto, urgente e cheio de amor.

Pude ouvir os "ow" "ew" e "ecas" a nossa volta, mas eu não me importei. Minha felicidade não cabia no peito.

Comi alguma coisa e fui tomar um banho de banheira.

- O que foi aquilo lá em baixo? – Edward perguntou animado entrando no banheiro.

- Estou feliz e fui beijar meu marido, não pode? – bati os cílios.

- Sempre. – ele sorriu – Eles já foram...falaram alguma coisa sobre precisarmos ficar sozinhos.

Pensei nas palavras de Alice. Eu queria muito contar pra ele...agora, pra falar a verdade, mas achei que uma surpresa seria melhor.

- Não quer tomar um banho Sr. Cullen. – segurei a sua coxa.

Ele já estava se despindo.

- Me ame Edward! – pedi enquanto ele tirava sua boca do meu sexo. – Faça amor comigo!

- Eu já te amo amor, mais que isso e eu não vou mais caber em mim. – ele disse antes de me invadir e me levar a loucura num orgasmo alucinante. Logo depois ele se derramou em mim.

Deitamos e eu só pensava no que faria amanhã. Tive uma vaga ideia de uma coisa parecida que eu vi num comercial de margarina.

Acordei no dia seguinte e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi vomitar.

Urgh! Com certeza a única coisa que eu odiaria na gravidez.

Tomei um banho e me olhei nua no espelho. Podia jurar que já via uma protuberância na minha barriga. Examinei meus seios com cautela e percebi como eles estavam fartos e super doloridos.

Me lembrei imediatamente que tinha que marcar uma consulta com minha ginecologista.

- Eu gosto deles assim! – dei um pulo de susto. – Desculpe não queria te assustar.

- Tudo bem! – peguei meu roupão e ia vestindo, mas ele me parou.

- Você está tão linda. Tão...gostosa. – ele me abraçou por trás e encheu suas mãos com meus seios. – Eles estão ainda mais perfeitos. – falou beliscando meus mamilos.

Aquilo estava me levando a loucura, mas eu precisava fazer umas comprinhas pra dar meu presente de natal a ele.

- Edward... – o chamei e ele murmurou um "uhm?" contra a pele do meu pescoço – Eu...tenho que sair, por favor?

- Ok, mas a noite você é minha. – ele bateu na minha bunda.

Fui até o closet e coloquei uma roupa.

Me despedi de Edward e sai. Liguei pra Alice e ela disse que era pra eu passar no seu apartamento e pegá-la, já que ela iria comigo.

As compras demoraram a tarde toda e eu aproveitei pra comprar mais alguns presentes.

Quando cheguei em casa preparei algo pra que eu e Edward comessemos e fomos nos arrumar.

Coloquei minha lingerie e a roupa que havia comprado ontem.

Peguei minha bolsa, meu sobretudo, minhas luvas e estava pronta.

Edward mais uma vez me ajudou com as sacolas de presentes.

Quando chegamos lá meus pais já estavam na sala. Nossos amigos chegaram logo depois que nós chegamos.

Jantamos animados, a todo tempo conversávamos a mesa. O jantar estava divino, como tudo que Esme faz ou comanda.

Trocamos presentes como no natal passado e esse ano Edward me deu três pares de Louboutin, que ele sabia que eu queria. Um exagero, porque os três pares devem ter custado meu salário.

- Quero que você venha a um lugar comigo. – disse no seu ouvido.

Ele pousou sua taça de vinho na mesa de centro e avisamos a todos que íamos sair. Ele me ajudou a colocar o casaco e eu calcei as luvas. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Aonde vamos? – ele perguntou.

- Você vai ver! – falei.

Quando chegamos ao Rockefeller ele ficou impressionado, talvez se perguntando porque eu estava fazendo o que ele fez comigo há 1 ano atrás.

- Vamos patinar hoje? – ele quis saber.

- Não, está muito frio! – menti. Na verdade eu não sabia se eu podia por conta do bebê. – Vamos sentar ali.

Eu apontei o mesmo banquinho que ele me pediu em casamento. Ele sorriu e se sentou, me puxando pro seu colo.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu queria dar o seu presente de natal, e como ela... – apontei pra enorme arvore - ...é testemunha do nosso amor, eu achei que aqui seria perfeito.

Ele me deu um beijo demorado e carinhoso.

Eu puxei a caixa da sacola e dei a ele.

Era uma caixa média verde claro com uma fita dourada e lilás.

Ele me olhou confuso e abriu.

Dentro tinha um teste de gravidez positivo (que eu fiz antes de sairmos da casa de sua mãe), uma foto da ultrassom que eu fiz no hospital ontem e um  conjunto de tricô pra bebês, era um casaquinho, sapatinhos e uma touca, os três minúsculos e na cor rosa. E por último um bilhete que escrevi pra ele.

Depois que ele tirou tudo da caixa me olhou com os olhos arregalados e marejados.

- Meu Deus! Você...está... – o cortei.

- Grávida...10 semana. – disse animada – Descobri ontem, eu queria te contar, mas decidi fazer uma surpresa.

- Meu Deus! – ele colocou a caixa no banco e se levantou comigo no colo. – Meu amor...você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz...eu...eu...te amo...tanto...muito... – o cortei beijando seus lábios.

Ele quebrou o beijo e me colocou no chão. Abriu me sobretudo e começou a beijar minha barriga.

- Como eu não percebi! – ele disse segurando meu rosto. – Estava na minha cara...os enjôos, seu seios...oh meu amor, me desculpe!

Ele me beijou com um sorriso nos lábios. Parecia um menino brincando na chuva.

- Bella eu te amo! – ele beijava cada pedaço do meu rosto. – Te amo! Te amo! TE AMO! TE AMO! – ele começou a gritar e eu ria dele.

A felicidade dele encheu meu peito de alegria, estávamos juntos compartilhando a mesma felicidade.

- ESSA MULHER...MINHA ESPOSA...VAI ME DAR UM FILHO! – ele gritou pra que todos na praça ouvisse.

Todos nos olharam e bateram palmas pro nosso amor.

- Leia o bilhete! – falei pra ele e nos sentamos de novo.

Ele pegou e abriu o pequeno pedaço de papel.

_"Meu amor, sei que prometemos fazer isso juntos, mas não tive opção._

_Estamos grávidos e eu amo você!_

_Bee"_

- Ah Bella eu te amo tanto! – ele disse alisando meu rosto.

- Vamos, precisamos contar a todos a novidade. – eu disse puxando ele.

O caminho de volta ao tríplex dos seus pais nós fizemos de mãos dadas. Hora ou outra nos abraçávamos e ele acariciava minha barriga.

Quando chegamos á contamos a novidade e parecia que todos iam explodir de felicidade, assim como nós. Carlisle até abriu um Dom Perigon pra comemorarmos.

- Vamos pra casa! – Edward disse me passando meu casaco.

- Já? Mas... – ele me cortou.

- Preciso fazer amor com você pela primeira vez. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu tive um deja-vu de 1 ano atrás, quando ficamos noivos.

- Primeira vez? – mordi os lábios.

- Sim, ainda não fiz amor com a minha esposa grávida. – ele me beijou.

Quando chegamos em casa nos amamos calmamente, Edward me tratava como se eu fosse quebrar e mesmo assim me proporcionou um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida.

- Eu te amo Bella! – Edward me disse enquanto beijava minha barriga nua. – Eu também te amo bebê. To doido pra te conhecer...espero que você se pareça com a sua mãe.

- Não senhor! Tem que se parecer com você. Você é lindo e eu sou simples demais. – dei de ombros.

- Não senhora, Sra. Cullen, você é perfeita. – ele me beijou.

- Perfeita? – provoquei.

- Perfeita pra mim! – ele voltou a beijar e acariciar minha barriga. – E será uma mãe perfeita também.

- Tomara...não faço a mínima ideia de como cuidar de um bebê. – falei nervosa.

- Se acostume Isabella, porque esse será apenas o primeiro dos nossos filhos.

E foi...tempos depois ele cumpriu sua promessa.

De uma aposta saiu um amor e de um amor? Uma família.


End file.
